


Loving Him Was Red (Destiel)

by DeansImpala



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester - Freeform, Demons, Destiel - Freeform, High School, Hunting, Love, M/M, Supernatural - Freeform, alternative universe, castiel novak - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-02-22 19:28:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 142,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2519141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeansImpala/pseuds/DeansImpala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a Dean/Castiel love story taking place in High School, which will eventually follow some of the "hunts" in the show with a twist</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Information

Dean will be starting his senior year, which makes Sam a freshman, at Sioux Falls High School in South Dakota. Originally they are from Lawrence, Kansas, but one night their lives changed. When Sam turned six months old a demon was found in his room with their mother Mary burning on the ceiling. Since then they moved around a lot with their father John becoming a hunter trying to track down that yellow eyed demon, who ruined their family.

The Winchester boys didn’t get much of a childhood after that night. John made his two boys grow up fast training them to become hunters just like Bobby and himself.

Fourteen years later they tracked down that demon- which practically almost got Dean killed. In the hospital, John didn’t want his oldest son to die, so he made a deal with yellow eyes giving his life for his son’s.

Now John is dead and Dean is alive.

Bobby, his wife Ellen, their son Ash, and their daughter Joe took the boys in to stay with them. They just lost their father, so Bobby thinks it’s best for them to settle down and just get through High School for now. They are still young there is plenty of time to get revenge for their mothers and now father’s death.

Now that you know about Dean’s family let me tell you a bit about him. He loves Sammy, Pie, classic rock, and his baby- the amazing 67 Chevy Impala he spent all of August fixing up. He plays guitar and sings but never around anyone. He can get shy when it comes to that.

If he wasn’t a mechanic and a Hunter he would become a firefighter

Most of all- his biggest secret- Dean Winchester is Bisexual. He didn’t realize he was until living at the All Boys Home for stealing bread and peanut butter for Sammy. Anyways he met a boy named Blaine, who he hooked up with. Since then he came to terms with his sexuality but hides it not knowing how Sam or anyone else would react.

Then there is Castiel Novak.

You could say he has a hard life living his whole life in Sioux Falls.

He comes from a very religious family, or I should say Cam from one. His father’s name was Chuck Novak, who he has never met. His father died in a fire that started in his nursery when he was just a baby. Since then his mother Naomi moved on marrying a man named Metatron, who is his step father.

Cas hated him especially since the man was a physical abuser thinking Castiel was an abomination for the gender he chooses to like, but that isn’t all. Naomi was an emotional abuser to top it all off! Considering she blamed Cas for the death of Chuck, which wasn’t even his fault.

Cas has two older siblings Anna and Gabiel, who both went far away to college wanting to escape from the strict religious parents, who she cannot stand. He hasn't spoken to them in a long time.

Now that you know about Castiel’s family, let’s say he is a nerd, who wears sweater vests, a trench coat, fluent in French, loves to read, gets straight A’s, and dreams of becoming a Writer. His school life isn’t that great ether.

Why? Well…

One) He is a nerd

And

Two) He is gay getting beat up and made fun of by the jocks of the school.

Luckily Cas isn’t a loner. He does have amazing friends. His best friend is a lesbian named Charlie, who he lives with now. Her parent's got custody of him five years ago when they found out what was happening to Castiel in that household. 

Castiel and Charlie have been friends since Kindergarten sharing crayons and now here they are many years later obsessing over Larping, Avengers, D&D, Harry Potter, Sherlock BBC, and Doctor Who. The two of them also hang out with goofy Garth, who carries around a sock puppet named Mr. Fizzles, and Advanced Placement Kevin.

Dean and Castiel’s lives turn upside down for the better when their worlds collide.


	2. Enchanted To Meet You

It was the heat of the moment telling me what your heart meant. Heat of the moment shone in your eyes 

Sam shot open his eyes to see Dean in his room

“Rise and Shine, Sammy!”

He sat up glancing at the radio before looking back at his brother “Dude, Asia?”

“Oh, come on” Dean informed, enjoying the song himself “you love this song and you know it”

“Yeah” Sam nodded, speaking sarcastically “and if I ever hear it again I’ll kill myself”

For that comment, the older Winchester turned up the volume to bother his little brother “What? Sorry I can’t hear you!”

Sam laughed seeing Dean singing along “Heat of the moment! Heat of the moment” and pointing as he backed up to the connected bathroom between their rooms. 

It was the first day back to now a ‘permanent’ school and Dean wasn’t looking forward to it especially after the rough summer he had – tracking down the yellow eyed demon, almost getting killed by it, getting into a car accident, and losing their dad. 

Dean hated school. It was boring, waste of his time, dirty, classes were hard, and people put each other in pointless categories and treated each other like shit.

He would rather stay at home, work on Baby, eat pie, and gank ghosts, demons, vampires, werewolves, etc., but he didn’t want his genius of a brother to be late for his first year of high school.

Getting ready before Sam, he was down in the kitchen to make Sam and himself waffles.

Ellen was already at the Roadhouse with her son Ash, Bobby is outside fixing cars, and Joe went out to get breakfast with her boyfriend Benny.

When it was time to leave, Dean yelled from the front door “Hurry up or you will be walking!” waiting for his brother, who ran up the stairs to get his backpack.

“I’m coming” Sam rushed down the stairs almost out of breath in his checkered blue and red plaid shirt, jeans, and boots.

“Finally shorty” Dean sighed, ruffling the shorter boys long hair

“Hey!” He groaned, passing by him to walk out of the door. He hated when Dean did that “someday I’ll be taller than you and I’ll be the one calling you short” he was still growing.

“Bitch”

“Jerk”

Heading to the 67 Chevy Impala, a big smile appeared on Dean’s face seeing his pride and joy “Oh Baby, I missed you”

“Really?” Sam shook his head not understanding why Dean loved this car so much “You saw her like twelve hours ago!” He was out in the garage still working on her last night.

“Yeah and?” He wasn’t seeing Sammy’s point. This car is his baby and needs to take care of her. Besides it was once his father’s car and now that he is gone this car was even more important to him having it be the one of the last things he has of his.

“Whatever” climbing into the passenger seat.

Dean started up the car hearing the roar and drove off into town and off to the school. Bobby’s house/ garage was a little off town which was good for privacy and near the woods.

Not wanting to drive in silence and have a good ride, he put in Metallica to drum along to, on the steering wheel.

But not for long when Sammy lowered the volume, that was practically almost all the way up “It’s too early for loud music”

“It’s never too early to listen to good music” Dean protested before adding on “unless you want me to put on Asia”

“No,” Sam shook his head. Anything but Asia! “no!”

That made Dean chuckle seeing Sam pull out a school brochure from his backpack “Where did you get that?” he was only being curious. Of course his brother would have one of those.

“I asked Jo to get it for me” He answered, not looking up from it just flipping through it “I wanted to read up on the school. It’s really exciting they have a debate team!” Sam was excited about it. He loved school “I might try out for it”

“You’re such a nerd!” Dean would never understand why he liked school so much and spent a lot of time with his face in books, but if he was going to get out of the family business and make something of himself then he would be happy for him and have his back.

“It wouldn’t hurt you to join a club”

He wasn’t expecting to do so “That’s not my thing” He just wanted to get the year over with so he could be done with it.

“Why not?” Sam argued, looking down the list of things maybe he brother would like “They have three different choir groups and even a band”

Dean glanced at him, not sure why he would bring that up “What makes you think I will join any of them?”

“Because you sing and you are good” Sam has heard him and think’s he is good at it even if he doesn’t want anyone to hear.

“Yeah in the shower, Sammy. If I am joining anything it’s a sport” Joining a sport would be a lot more fun than a stupid club.

“Or that!” He nodded agreeing to it “It’ll be good to get your mind off of-”

He was cut off “Don’t say dad!” Dean didn’t want to hear it

“I still think you should talk about it you haven’t-”

Dean didn’t let him finish another sentence “There is nothing to talk about alright! Just drop it and move on”

“Alright, I’m sorry”

As they pulled into the school parking lot.

-How was Castiel's morning going?-

HhhhhhhhhhHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

HhhhhhhhhhHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

HhhhhhhhhhHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

Castiel, who was lying in bed staring at the lamp, started to hear the wheezing noise of the Tardis alarm clock that he got from Charlie on his birthday last year.

Facing away from it, he did a 180 turning over to press down the light of the Tardis to shut it off.

With silence filling the room, Cas laid back down to look up at the ceiling, groaning from the fact that he did not get any sleep last night. The last weekend of summer was officially over and it was back to school or what he liked to call Hell. Cas loved school for the learning and testing his knowledge to broaden his horizon with all different subjects, but he hated it because of the jocks that got a joy out of throwing slushies’ in his face, picking him up to put throw into dumpsters, shoving him, tripping him, punching, kicking- you name it! Luckily he had Charlie, Kevin, and Garth to call his friends. They were in the category of nerds and getting shoved, but never got a bad beating like Cas did. Why? What’s so different about him? Castiel Novak is gay in a school that is filled with a lot of homophobic jocks. Sure Charlie was out and proud being a lesbian, but of course having her be a girl wanting to hook up with other girls is ‘hot’ to those jocks and not disgusting.

Anyways, he knew what awaited him at school and lost sleep over it- it wasn’t something to look forward to.

Cas also knew that he had to get up or he’d have Charlie barging in to jump on the bed until he gets off the bed, so he fought with his tired body to slip out of the covers and off the mattress heading to the bathroom.

Catching a glimpse of himself in the mirror- his hair was all over the place and had bags under his eyes.

Sighing, he began to strip down and step into the shower to run the hot water through his hair and down his body. Hopefully that would wake him up until it was time to dry off and get the blue bottle in the cabinet above the sink that was filled with his anti-depressants. He had to take one every morning due to obviously depression that he had since he was a kid. He swallowed one taking one big gulp of water, even though he never knew why his doctor still made him take them. He felt like they never worked, but that’s just his opinion

When his morning routine was over he slipped on his glasses along with his blue jeans, white shirt, and a blue sweater vest before making his way down the stairs to see a cheery Charlie already in the kitchen.

Her parents were always going on business trips, so they basically always had the house to themselves.

Charlie grinned seeing that her best friend joined her “Hello, Sweetie” pouring herself a bowl of lucky charms

“Hello, River Song” Castiel yawned, taking a seat to pour himself a bowl as well.

They did love making Doctor Who references to one another

“Didn’t get much sleep, huh?” she saw the tired in his eyes.

“No, not really.” He admitted, yawning once again, as he noticed that she got a good night sleep “I see you have”

Charlie was energized “Sure did. It’s a new year and it’s going to be a great one.” Senior year was an important one and she wanted to make the most of it with finding a girlfriend “Hopefully I will find myself a Hermione fingers crossed” picking her hand up to show she actually was crossing her fingers.

“You do that” he laughed at her

“And get you a man” she just had to add

Castiel almost chocked hearing such a thing

“What?” Charlie smile at the reaction she got

“I love you and all, but I don’t need you to find me a man” he didn’t want to be ‘set up’ like he knew she would try to do besides nobody did catch his eye at that hell of a place “I am the only outed guy at the school if you noticed!”

She wasn’t going to hear his excuses “Who knows maybe your luck will change and you’ll meet one hunk of a man willing to date a cutie like yourself.” Poking his arm “It’s really too bad Captain Jack Harkness is fictional he’d date you! Wait John Barrowman is gay!”

Cas did have a crush on that man, having him be his favorite character of Doctor Who “Yeah and much older and married” he pointed out

“Oh well,” Charlie shrugged her small shoulders “We’ll still find you a man!” She wanted to have a best friend to go on double dates with him. Garth had a girlfriend, who he met a comic book star and learned that she had a sock puppet similar to his, and Keven met his girlfriend in one of his AP classes. Now all she needed was to find a partner for herself and Cas.

He sighed, spinning the spoon around in the milk “We’ll see, Charlie”

“We shall, Cassie” She grinned

Little did he know Charlie was right about that

A half hour later Castiel found himself getting out of Charlie’s red Volvo that she only wanted because it matched the color of her hair and it was similar to Edward Cullen’s car.

She was the one driving because Cas didn’t bother getting his license. Not only did he think he’d wouldn’t be good at it, but also he really didn’t have anyone around to teach him. Charlie mentioned that she would, but always laughed that she would make him a bad driver considering she wasn’t that good – She basically flirted her way into getting her license.

Cas stood there staring straight ahead at the south entrance needing a moment to silently pray to the angels if anyone was listening up there, so that he could have a better day than he expected.

What brought him back to reality was the pat he received on the shoulder from Charlie as she spoke up calmly “Just breath everything will be fine” taking her hand off his shoulder to intertwine their hands together “come on I want to put these new pics of us in my locker before homeroom”

The pictures she was talking about where the ones that Cas and her had taken of the four of them at her parent’s lake house. Her parents let their daughter and her friends practically spend all of July up there having a blast doing whatever they wanted, so for some memories they took pictures. Something else both Castiel and Charlie liked doing.

“Yeah” Cas exhaled deeply not wanting to step through those halls “Keven and Garth should be here by now” walking up those marble steps and towards their lockers which were placed next to one another being in the same homeroom together.

Walking down the hall with his best friend, there was no trouble….yet which was a relief so far while they walked past familiar faces, who he certainly won’t miss once this year is over.

42 26 31

Castiel’s locker combination as it clocked open- hanging up his trench coat

“Tell me you heard what’s coming here on Halloween!” came a voice

He turned around to see it was Kevin

“Hey Kevin” He greeted

“Depends,” Charlie mentioned “are you talking about Comic Con?”

“Uh Yeah” Kevin nodded enthusiastically. He loved going to those.

“Then hell yeah.” She clapped, looking over at Cas “We are going right, Cassie?” She always loved when the four of them went.

“Yup!” Cas smiled. He did admit that he did like going to those. It was fun to dress up and go to a place not being afraid to be geeky.

“I bet you’re going as Amy Pond” Kevin told her always knowing what person she would pick to go as.

“You know it!” She smiled having the outfit in mind already “How about you?”

“I am thinking-” Kevin began

Castiel was listening to them right up until something or someone rather caught his eye drowning his friends out.

Walking through the progressively crowded hall was hands down the most beautiful being he had ever seen wearing black boots, jeans, what looked like an ACDC shirt, and a black leather jacket.

Everything seemed to slow down when this new boy looked his way- making eye contact with those oh so beautiful shinning green eyes. That good looking boy winked his way leading a younger boy into the main office.

Castiel gripped onto his locker door with the feel of his legs turning to jelly.

His heart started racing trying to beat of his chest at the sight of that boy.

He didn’t even notice that Garth showed up and the three of them were looking between him and the new kid.

“Cassie?” Charlie tried

“Cassie?”

“Castiel!”

“Huh?” Cas snapped his head back to his friends “Sorry, what?”

Without them saying a word with growing grins on their faces, which slightly made them look creepy. He asked one more time “What?”

“Already got the hots for the newbie?” Charlie gushed

He could feel the heat in his cheeks “I don’t know what you are talking about” he lied looking down at the floor.

Well, until Garth pulled out his little friend “Are you sure cause Mr. Fizzles can sense when your being a LIIIIARRRRR!”

Cas playfully smacked the hand holding he puppet away from his face “Shut up,” He couldn’t even say that without a smile.

“You know you love Mr. Fizzles” Garth taunted, petting the head of the sock

“Got to admit” Kevin pointed out always getting a kick out of that dam thing “Mr. Fizzles is right though”

“Yeah” Charlie had to agree “and now starts operation hook up Cassie with hottie” she was jumping up and down already.

“Oh no!” He refused putting his hands up to protest “Besides he probably is not even gay” He didn’t seem to be at least. He looked more like a ladies man.

Kevin laughed slightly sarcastically “That wink told me otherwise”

“Exactly” Charlie piped up “besides my gaydar went off” She was good at that sort of thing

“Guys,” Cas whined feeling it was too early for this conversation. He just wanted to get to class “I am a loser he looks like a jock. That doesn’t work especially in this school”

Garth put on another smile knowing what was coming next “You, my friend needs confidence”

Again with that Mr. Fizzles!

-Dean-

Walking into the office, Sam was the one to speak up announcing himself and his older brother to the secretary, so that they could get their schedules.

Dean was too busy blushing with thoughts of a certain boy clouding his mind. First of all he couldn’t believe he just winked at him- someone he doesn’t even know! But my God that boy was an angel with his dark brown hair that stuck out all over the place and don’t get him started on those ocean blue eyes which were mesmerizing! That kid looked like an adorable nerd in that blue sweater vest that brought out his eyes, but the kind of nerd he could see himself falling for.

Maybe this school year wasn’t going to be so bad after all.

“Dean!”

“Hmm?” He glanced down at his older brother to see him holding out a piece of paper

“Your schedule”

“Oh thanks” taking it from him

“See you after school” Sam replied heading out to find where his homeroom was.

“Yeah” he mumbled following out into the crowded hallway glancing down to see his locker number 127 with the combination 7 43 7

Followed by:

Homeroom – Mrs. Pillsbury Rm116

Latin – Mrs. Rosemary Rm 232

Culinary – Mr. Hudson Rm 215

Pre Calculus – Mrs. Berry Rm 311

Gym – Mr. Dorian Rm 105

Lunch – Rm Senior Cafeteria

Auto Repair – Mr. Kelso Rm 010 (Basement)

English – Mrs. Hooper Rm 112

Chemistry – Mr. Watson Rm 101

Only three things interested him on this list: Gym, Lunch, and Auto Repair

Everything else? He hated

“Hey Dean!”

Dean removed his eyes from the piece of paper hearing a familiar voice.

Jo along a really hot Brunette girl by her side were making their towards him

“Hey Jo” he greeted

She smiled pointing to the hot friend “I want to introduce you to my friend Lisa”

This Lisa girl did a little wave

“Hey Lisa,” He smiled “very pretty name”

He didn’t mind meeting new people, but one person he wanted to meet was that boy he saw!

“If you like that you should hear my phone number” She flirted

Dean chuckled at the comment

While Jo rolled her eyes “Really?"

“What?” Lisa defended herself saying the honest truth "He’s hot!”

He most certainly agreed with her there “Well, yeah!”

Jo punched his arm from that

“Ow!”

“Conceited much?” she laughed

“Hey” Dean kind of is, but he couldn’t help it “it’s not my fault I was blessed with these good looks” pointing to himself

Lisa laughed

“Oh shut up” wanting to get off the topic of Dean’s looks “let me see your schedule” Jo took the paper from his grip for her and Lisa to take a peek at it

While they were doing that, Dean started glancing around to see if that boy was around where he was standing, but couldn’t find him

“Chemistry together.” Lisa piped up, smiling up at the taller boy “Maybe we can pair up”

“Yeah,” he nodded “maybe”

“I’ll catch you later, Dean”

“Later” watching her walk off

“Like her?” Jo wondered

“She seems nice” It was the truth. He thought she was.

“Call me the awesome matchmaker”

Dean rolled his eyes “Sure”

“Well, it looks like you’re in my homeroom, so come on” leading him down a different hallway to the room.

Walking inside his body would’ve froze if Joe wasn’t pulling him down the aisle to sit next to her in the back towards the windows.

There siting in the back on the other side was that angel he saw just a few minutes ago talking to a red head girl- was she his girlfriend?

And why was he suddenly getting jealous? He doesn’t even know the attractive boy.

He watched the girl nudged the boy to peek my way.

When he did- an involuntary smile appeared on his lips causing him to quickly look away getting all shy, which then caused that girl to laugh.

Okay maybe she isn’t his girlfriend

Dean let out a chuckle thinking it was adorable as he planted a seat with the sign in sheet going around the room.

“Hey Jo?” he whispered to his ‘sister’ next to him

She looked over “Yeah?”

“Who’s that?” he nodded towards the ‘angel’

“Who?” She didn’t even turn to look

“Him!” He did it again

“Uh” Jo made a quick glance over before turning back “I forgot his name!” She didn’t know him too well. She did know the girl next to him is Charlie. They’ve partnered up on a few projects in the past.

“Whose name?” Benny asked spinning around from his seat, which was in front of his girlfriend Jo’s

Dean whispered “Him!” doing another little nod

Benny shot his eyes in that direction “Castiel Novak!”

“Castiel?” Dean silently spoke in his head. It fit that angel perfectly.

“Why?” Jo wondered why he wanted to know about that boy.

“No reason” he lied actually having a reason, but she didn’t need to know that as he checked off his name getting it from Jo and passing it over to the person in front of him.

“I am just curious because you never take an interest in someone unless it’s a hot girl or” she spoke in a lower tone “Someone for a case? Why is there something here?”

“No!”

“So then why?”

RING

Saved by the bell!

“No reason see you later!” getting up to go to his 1st class of the day.


	3. This Is The Very First Page Not Where The Story Line Ends

-Cas-

He watched the boy leave the homeroom while he slowly followed behind into the stampede in the hallway. Over his shoulder, he saw him walk to the left heading to wherever he had to go, but Cas couldn’t follow. He had to go in the right direction and up a flight of stairs with French 3 being his first class of the day.

“Allons-y” Charlie announced, linking her arm in his, starting walking

There leaning against the door was Mrs. Osborn greeting “Bonjour”

“Bonjour, Madame” the two best friends greeted back, taking their seats in the back of the room.

Castiel was really existed for this class besides photography and Creative Writing. He loved Mrs. Osborn as a teacher. He took her for French One and Two as and couldn’t wait for what she has planned this year. No, he isn’t French, but he is fluent in it and liked the French culture. One thing about not being so popular meant plenty of time to acquire skills such as teaching himself a second language.  
Having all of the students seated in the dimmed classroom, Mrs. Osborn made her way in, closing the door behind her and flicking the light to be fully on. “Comment est ce que chacun a ete? (How was everyone’s summer?)

Having her ask a question in French they all knew what she wanted and that was for the students to answer her in French as well.

There were a few “Bonne’s” (Good) and ennuyeux’s (Boring) sent her way

She smiled for the fact that she got what she wanted. 

Mrs. Osborn did speak French most of the time especially having it be more advanced than the first class, but she did usually switch to English.

Going over to her desk, she picked up a stack of papers “Here is the syllabus. You have five minutes to look it over and if you have any questions let me know”

Castiel was barely reading the words that were printed on the paper when it got passed to him. Not that he didn’t understand it having it be completely written in French. He skimmed it seeing: test every other Friday and project Due May 1st worth 50% of grade. He couldn’t read it fully due to the fact that a certain beautiful green eyed boy didn’t want to stop running through his mind. He had to wonder what class he was in right now and the chances of having at least one class together besides homeroom. Castiel wasn’t even sure why he was so drawn to him the first second his eyes were on him- he couldn’t explain it- but he liked it.

“Castiel”

What snapped him out of his thought bubble was Mrs. Osborn

“Hmm?” He picked his head up

“Pay attention.” She warned, trying to go over the syllabus for the year “I don’t want to go over everything twice”

“Sorry, Madame”

He heard Charlie let out a little giggle.

Castiel shot her a look, wondering why, but had a feeling he did know why

She picked up her pen to write a little note at the edge of her paper, picking it up for him to read it “That hottie still on your mind? You saw him 10 minutes ago!”

He mouthed to her playfully “Shut up!” trying not to smile, but failed!

She stuck out her tongue towards him

Nothing that important happened the rest of the class as it was now time for Castiel to make his way to second period having it be creative writing. He knew he was going to be alone this period; no Charlie, no Garth, and no Kevin. He didn’t mind though He was good at writing and with nobody here to bother him he could focus more.

-Dean-

Waving at Sammy who was hurrying on by, Dean found himself in culinary art that seemed to be three classrooms long with a dozen stoves, ovens, microwaves, refrigerators- etc. 

He was looking forward to this. It was no surprise that Dean liked to cook; he got used to it. He practically grew up cooking not only for himself, but for Sammy when their father went on hunts. He had to admit he was a pretty dam fantastic cook too and was hoping that he could even possibly bake himself a pie- Dean Winchester loves his pie!

Anyways, Dean took a seat slouching back with his arms crossed to his chest when someone patted his shoulder pulling a seat out next to him to sit “Hey, Brother”

It was Benny

“Hey”

Dean wasn’t surprised to see his friend in a class like this- Benny works as one of the cooks at the Roadhouse- that is where Jo and Benny met.

“Jo isn’t in this class with you?”

They were pretty much attached to the hip. He was amazed they weren’t going to be in every class together.

“Nah,” Benny shook his head “she had to take yoga during this period”

“Yoga?” Dean didn’t even know they offered that here- not that he would take it.

“Yeah she wants to keep in shape for cheerleading”

“Oh”

That he did know about. Jo always goes on and on about her cheerleading routines.

“Aloha, my students” The young teacher appeared, greeting them all “Ready to talk food?”

He seemed real enthusiastic.

Mr. Hudson spent the next ten minutes going over the foods and goodies they’ll be making for the semester when a good question came up “How will we be graded?” 

“Simple- like the cooking shows you see on tv. I’ll be tasting your finished projects. I know what’s next on all of your minds. Yes, you can always wrap up anything you make and stack it in the frig to pick it up after school to take home” 

A lot of them liked that idea

“Oh Charlie, nice of you to join us” 

The door creaked open causing everyone to look towards the door.

The familiar red head walked in with one hand behind her back.

She smiled apologetically “Sorry, Sir I had to talk to a professor, but I kept my promise from last year. I’ll come in first day with a homemade pie just for you”

“Oh wow!” Mr. Hudson cheered “you’re off the hook!” smacking her arm before taking it and handing her the syllabus

1) Dean liked this class already- a class he can actually look forward to

2) Teacher seems awesome like a real student friendly teacher

3) This Charlie girl, who is friends with that angel, bakes pie!

“Just talk amongst yourself.” The professor continued “I don’t have much else to say besides we start cooking breakfast food tomorrow” he pulled out his phone to start texting, heading over to his desk.  
Turning her attention on where to sit, the red head took a chair and slid it over near Dean.

He went to say something to Benny when the girl got his attention first “So new kid”

“Dean” He greeted, so he didn’t have to be called ‘new kid.’ He didn’t like it much.

“Dean” the girl repeated, nodding to remember it “I’m Charlie”

“I noticed” he laughed hearing it from the teacher moments ago.

“Where are you from?”

“Lawrence, Kansas”

“What brings you here?”

“Family stuff,” which was technically true, but he just met the girl. He wasn’t going to blab about his hunting life and the reason for moving here was the fact that his father was killed by a demon “I moved with my brother Sam to live with my Uncle”

“I see” Charlie understood “and being here for a short period of time means you’re single?”

“Uh, yeah” He was feeling uneasy, but her asking him this question and why she wanted to know that “I am, why?” He was hoping that she was going to ask him out. She seemed cool and all, but not his type.

By Charlie’s expression, she looked content with his answer “Would you like to know anything about Castiel then?”

“What?” Dean’s eyes practically bugged out. Now why would she ask that!

“Relax!” She chuckled throwing her head back. She wanted to inform him “My friend likes you!”

He could feel himself starting to blush

And it was obvious “I knew it!” Charlie cheered, clapping her hands together in excitement.

“Knew what?” wanting to know where she was going with this

“You like him too!”

“Shh” Dean waved her off. He didn’t want people to know. His friend Benny was sitting near. Yes, he was off talking to someone else, but he was sitting beside Dean “I don’t know him, so I can’t say I like him”

“Well you certainly like his appearance that you can’t deny!”

She got him there!

“I would like to talk to him though” Dean had to admit that because it was true. He wanted to see what that ‘angel’ was like and find out why he was so drawn to him- it couldn’t just be his appearance. 

“Get to know him then” Charlie urged on “Once you do you’ll see what a great guy he is. Castiel is a lot of fun to have around”

“If I see him again”

It was only second period, so there was a chance

“What’s your schedule?” Charlie knew Castiel’s schedule and if Dean really did want to talk to Cas, then she could check what classes they have together; if any! 

Dean dug into his backpack sitting on the floor to get out the now crumbled paper handing it over to her paying close attention to her expression while she scanned it 

“Auto repair?” She glanced up at him with a hint of surprise.

“Yeah, I am a mechanic” and a very good one. Baby was completely destroyed in that car over the summer thanks to a demon working for yellow eyes. Bobby didn’t think it would be worth fixing, but Dean refused to give up on her. He put 110% in working on it and made it good as new. 

“I know who I’ll be going to if I ever need my car fixed”

Having a liking for cars, Dean was curious “What car do you have?”

“A Volvo!” Charlie gushed like it was her pride and joy.

He nodded. It wouldn’t be a car he’d drive, but it was a nice car. 

“And lucky you” she added

“What?”

“You have Pre Cal, Gym, Lunch, English, and Chemistry together!”

“Oh” he tried to play it off as not a big deal, but Dean felt the corner of his mouths starting to curl, pleased that he may get a chance to talk to the ‘angel’

“Not oh!” This was big for her “My friend can finally have his very first relationship!”

Dean was taken back from that information “First Relationship?” He let that slip out with such shock in his voice. Someone that good looking should have guys, girls; whoever wanting to be with him! “Next you’ll tell me he never had his first kiss”

“Well” Charlie trailed off trying to put on a poker face

“Oh come on, seriously?” Even Sam had his first kiss and he is only fourteen years old. 

Charlie let out a small chuckle “He can get a bit awkward and shy around people, especially when it comes to someone he likes”

“So he is gay?” Dean spoke in a low whisper. It made his heart flutter hearing that a good looking guy like that likes guys just like he does.

“Yes,” she answered “just like me”

Dean wasn’t bothered by that at all, until Charlie came out with an unexpected statement “Just making this clear; you’re gay too”

“What?” His entire body froze in place with the hairs on his arms sticking up. He had to make a quick glance at Benny to see that he didn’t hear it. “Not exactly!”

“So you’re Bi?”

Dean didn’t say anything, but nodded 

“Thought so!”

“Thought so?” How did she figure it out?

Being a lesbian, Charlie could easily figure out who played for what team. It isn’t too hard to tell “I am good at figuring out sexuality”

“Listen Charlie,” He tried to tell her “don’t tell anyone! Nobody knows” and wasn’t ready for anyone to know.

“Your secret is safe with me and Castiel, of course”

Dean sighed in relief, he trusted her

When the bell rang it was time for him to head over to Pre Cal- He hated Math. Who cares to find x or what it is equaled to- it’s all gibberish to him. He only understands the symbol for pi.

What he was looking forward to was seeing that angel who he has five classes with.

Dean isn’t even nervous to see him. He never is when it comes to someone he likes. He puts on the charm and acts like his confident self.

Ignoring everything happening around him, Castiel was digging into his black 221B backpack to get out a folder and a pencil not even bothering to look up when the chair screeched next to him.  
Dean plopped down in the seat sitting back with his legs crossed over on top of the desk.

“Pop quiz!” Mrs. Berry cheered to all her students

Groaning was the only thing to be heard

Who wants to walk into a math class and hear pop quiz especially when it’s only the first day.

“Yes, fun stuff” She smiled seeing all the frowning faces “Don’t worry the grade won’t count I just want to see what you guys know its only 10 problems-pretty simple”

Great, Dean can’t talk to Castiel just yet

“Feet off the desk” Mrs. Berry was walking by, tapping his boot before handing him the sheet

“Ugh” He was comfortable plus he wasn’t in the mood to do this math stuff. Dean barely passed any of his math classes throughout the years. The only reason why he even got through them was because of Sammy, who took the time out to learn what Dean was learning and then tutor him.

1 + 1/x2 = 3/x

3/2 + x3 = x/7

“What the fuck?” He mumbled to himself

Dean could understand Latin having it practically be a dead language even though he only needed it for exorcisms, but this was a completely different language to him. Simple math? Sure! This?….what? 

He knew he had to write something down, so he just went for it writing down anything.

Castiel, on the other hand, finished rather quickly and stood up to hand it in with Dean’s eyes on him.

“Thank you, Castiel.” Mrs. Berry looked up from her paperwork to see Castiel was the first one done “How was it?”

“Quite easy!” He responded

“Nerd!” One of the guys, sitting in the front row shouted with some chuckles to follow

“Don’t start, Uriel” the teacher warned

Dean watched Castiel closely seeing that he wasn’t fazed by the comment as he sat back down to burry himself in a book. He couldn’t see the cover of what he was reading.

He wanted to talk to the boy, so he tried to hurry his way through the problems, knowing it was all wrong and honestly he didn’t care ether. 

Dean got up to hand it in and slide right back in his chair facing the dark haired boy.

Now that people were starting to talk- it was his chance and he should take it

“Hey Cas”

It was a good start

Castiel’s head slowly shot up as if he was surprised that someone even talked to him. With his eyes leaving the book, he slowly turned to look at Dean “Cas?” no one ever called him that before it was usually Castiel or Cassie

“Can I call you Cas?” He liked his unique name he just wanted to shorten it making it easier “Castiel is a bit of a mouth full”

“You can” Castiel smiled liking the sound of that “How do you know my name?”

Dean decided not to mention he heard it from Benny “I was talking to Charlie last period”

He could tell what Charlie meant by Cas getting nervous and shy, because he watched him nervously fidgeting with the pages of his book. 

Since he started to get quiet, Dean spoke again “Interesting name though”

“I was named after an Angel of Thursday” he told Dean, still avoiding eye contact.

Dean smiled wanting to compliment “Suits you!”

He thought he was an angel and now he was named after one; it was perfect

Castiel’s face was burning red at this point. No one has ever said that to him. He wasn’t a fan of his name, but maybe he could start to like it.

What could get the blue eyed boy to look at him? So Dean tried “If it makes you feel any better I was named after my grandmother”

He got a chuckle out of him finally gazing at one another “Really?”

“Yeah” Dean grinned “I’m Dean”

“Well, Hi Dean” Cas repeated, rolling it off his tongue

The way he said it sent chills down Dean’s spine, looking at the boy in aw

Cas tilt his head in a questioning way “What?”

“Nothing!”

Cas didn’t believe it was nothing “Why are you looking at me like that?”

“Cause you’re beautiful” Dean admitted without care. The blue eyed boy was good looking and he should know it. It wasn’t like Cas would freak out by another boy calling him that.

He scoffed in disbelief “I’m not”

“You are!” Dean urged on. He practically lies for a living being a hunter, but something like this- he wouldn’t lie about “You look like a young Jimmy Nollan in Sorority Boys”

“I never seen it”

“Really? The quiet boy, who dislikes authority, can’t help fall for the other in the closet boy who he knows is trouble. It’s your autobiography”

Dean was totally flirting with him

Cas raised an eyebrow “You sure about that?”

“I am” Dean nodded, surely “Go on a date with me this Saturday” He could see himself liking him already. They can’t talk too much in school, so if he really wants to get to know him, why not try a date? I mean Charlie did mention that he would like Cas once he gets to know him.

“I’m sorry?” He said it as if he never heard someone say that to him before; which is a fact.

“I want to know all about Castiel”

“Why?”

“Because you enchanted me in the hall this morning and again” Dean repeated “I want to get to know you”

“Me?” he mocked, unsure of it “I am afraid you’ll dislike me after you hear how much of a nerd I am” He never thought himself as a likeable person. That can be blamed on his mother and step father, who drilled negative words it into his head.

“I doubt that” Dean wasn’t going to buy that “Charlie seems to agree with me- come on one date.” He paused thinking of something else in order to get this angel to agree “We don’t even have to call it a date if you want. We can just hang out”

Cas directed his eyes towards the dirty floor for a moment “Okay”

“Great”

Dean was victory dancing in his head.

-Cas-

He couldn’t even begin to express the way he was feeling with the butterflies filling up in his tummy. A guy was taking interest in him. 

Today had been so surreal. He started off the day nervous to be here, saw this unbelievably good looking new boy, talked to him, and now going on a not date/date with him on Saturday. 

To top it all off and haven’t run into his bullies yet- but fourth period just stared- hopefully he hasn’t jinxed anything.

“You have gym next, right?”

“Yeah how?” Just as he asked the question, he knew the answer. Charlie got a chance to speak to Dean “Charlie?”

“Yup, so you can show me where it is!” Dean knew where it was. The gym wasn’t hard to miss being in the center of the school on the first floor, but anything to get to walk next to Cas.

“Sure” 

Walking into the gym side by side, Castiel spotted the one ginger, who stuck out of he crowd “There is Charlie” seeing her with Kevin, Channing, Garth, and Bess.

He was content that Dean was following along ready to meet his other friends until Lisa Braeden appeared unexpectedly like a wild Pokémon stopping Dean in his tracks “Dean!” she cheered

Cas rolled his eyes towards her. He always thought she was a stuck up high maintenance cheerleader. 

“Oh Hi, Lisa” Dean smiled, being nice.

“Come with me I want you to meet some of my friends” 

Lisa got a hold of his arm, pulled him along not even giving him a chance for him to turn her down if he wanted to.

Dean looked back at Cas shooting him a sorry look before drowning in the sea of girls batting their eyes at the handsome boy.

Castiel shook his head walking over to his own group of friends. He was disappointed. It seemed like he was going to have another friend. He didn’t want the popular crowd to get a hold of him and tell him forget the nerd.

Taking a place next to Charlie, Channing peaked over his shoulder “is that the Dean I just heard about?”

“Yup!” Charlie answered, sending a smile Cas’s way.

Bess expressed “He’s cute!”

“Hey!” Garth gasped offended that his girlfriend said that

Making her giggle “Not for me, silly for Cassie!”

“And I hear you two chatted” Cas turned to Charlie 

“We did” she admitted “We didn’t say too much, but from what I got he seems like a good guy. Good enough for my Cassie” pinching his cheek jokingly

Cas groaned from the impact of her hand 

“And we see that you two came here together” Kevin pointed out the obvious

“Yeah” Cas made an un-involuntary smile at that “He asked to walk with me”

“So then give us some news” Bess urged, smacking his arm “what did you two talk about?”

Cas couldn’t lie to them, so he gave them what they wanted “A date-ish” even though technically they were just hanging out

From their reactions, they were all pleased for their friend

But Charlie was the one to express the information the most “A DATE?”

Cas practically panicked the way she yelled it, smacking his hand to her mouth “Shhhhhhh!” He looked back to see some students did turn their head their way, but then turned back again

“That’s amazing, Cas” Channing told him “I am happy for you”

“See” Charlie moved her face from his hand and stepped closer to place her hand around his waist “what did I say this morning?”

“I’ll find a man?”

“Yes, and I was right”

“Hold on” Cas held up a hand in defense “I didn’t find a man. We didn’t even go out yet. He could always change his mind about me!”

“We like you” Bess promised “and so will he!”

“When is it?” Gath wondered

“Saturday”

The three girls squealed when Charlie came up with something “Oh my God, girls we should give him a makeover before the date!”

“What?” Cas asked with fear in his voice seeing Bess and Channing gasp in excitement with that idea

“Yes!”

“I don’t need a makeover!” he was afraid what they would do to him. Cas just wanted to be himself.

“It’s so happening, Cassie!” Bess smiled

“Anyways, good for you, man” Kevin patted his shoulder

“I guess”

“Oh wait” Charlie remembered something “you’ll miss Doctor Who!”

Castiel loved Doctor Who and absolutely hated missing it. He was such a fan-boy, but for some reason- something was telling him it would be worth it “DVR it for me I want to miss it”

“Never thought I’d hear you say that!”

He shrugged

Hearing screeching coming from the floor, Mr. Dorian walked into the gym dragging along a bag full of round red balls and a bag full of gym shirts “Alright guys, like usual we are starting out with Dodge ball!”

Oh joy give people a reason to throw balls at him

Cas hated gym-it was only tolerable when he could sit on the sideline 

“We are going to be divided into two teams blue team/ green team.” He started to explain “We’ll have two captains” scanning around the room at all the faces “Anyone want to be captain?”

“I’ll do it!” Crowley called out

“Why do you get to be captain?” Meg rolled her eyes

“Because I am the King of Sioux Falls High”

“More like the King of Hell” Kevin whispered only for us to hear

“Okay Crowley you can be the blue team anyone else?”

Charlie shot her hand up “Me!”

Mr. Dorian smiled at her “Okay, pick your team mates then get dressed, ladies first!

With her, Castiel won’t be picked last- even though it never bothered him “

“Castiel!”

Looking at his choices, Crowley picked “Gordon”

“Garth”

“Michael”

“Kevin”

“Lisa”

When she was chosen, she turned to her captain “Pick Dean!”

And he actually listened to her “Dean!”

By the time it was ten people on both teams, everyone separated hurrying to the lockers.

Wanting to avoid the name calling, Castiel changed in the bathroom alone and hurried back into the gym.

“Sorry I couldn’t pick Dean” Charlie giggled apologetically. She wasn’t sure if he would want Dean on the same team.

“That’s fine doesn’t matter” It wasn’t like they could talk during the game. It was just throwing balls at one another.

“Going to try to hit him?”

Cas scoffed at that. One) He has horrible aim and two) He was going to be the one getting hit “I’ll be the first knocked out”

Kevin laughed “That’s why it’s called d-o-d-g-e ball” spelling it out

“Yeah I know and I suck”

“Cassie!” 

He turned back to the red head seeing that she was looking ahead with a shocked expression plastered on her face.

“Charlie?”

Without a word, she raised her hand quickly grabbing Castiel’s chin to turn in the direction she was staring at.

Dean walked in wearing a tight v neck blue shirt showing off abs, laughing along with the guys

The blue eyed boy’s jaw practically hit the floor. He wasn’t the only one though- all the girls were looking at him too. No one could blame them though

Sure Cas’s shirt was slightly baggy and didn’t care how he looked, but seeing Dean, all he could think of was a word with three letters; wow! 

“Guys” Mr. Dorian told them “get on your side so we can start the game. Whoever wins gets to pick the sport to play tomorrow” 

Like the Red Sea the room separated into two parts.

The whistle blew “Go!”

Everyone scattered picking up the balls that sat on the floor around the room and started throwing them at one another

The battle began

Smack

Smack

Smack

Smack

Smack

Smack

People were getting knocked out one by one 

Castiel was moving along doing a decent job avoiding the balls and hitting Meg and Hannah when for a split second-forgot he was even playing the game. 

Getting a glance at Dean he took notice of the arm muscles that popped as he threw a ball. It was quite sexy

That green eyed boy and that body is going to be the death of him!

That’s when

BAM

Castiel got wacked in the face knocking the wind right out of him as he hit the ground

“Yes, got the nerd!” Michael cheered

“Hey stop!” Mr. Dorian warned

Feeling something wet on his face, Castiel’s vision was blurry until Mr. Dorian, his friends, and Dean were all kneeling beside him concerned. 

He knew they were all saying something to make sure he was okay speaking all at once, but all he could focus on was Dean.

“Cas, are you alright?” He could hear him loud and clear

“I think so?” Cas wasn’t really sure.

“Help me get him up!” the teacher urged taking one arm

Dean took the other to get Cas onto his feet, but didn’t let go just in case he lost his balance

“Castiel, you need to see a nurse”

“Dean could take him” Charlie cut in. She normally would, but seeing how worried Dean looked for the boy- he could do it.

Mr. Dorian turned to him “Can you?”

“Yeah,” Dean didn’t mind “no problem”

“Go ahead!” 

Not caring that they were receiving looks, Dean kept his arm around the dark haired boy walking him out- not towards to the nurse’s office

They landed up in the boy’s bathroom, which was unoccupied.

Pulling him in near the sink, Cas wondered “Shouldn’t I see the nurse?”

Dean took a look at the nose “It doesn’t look broken trust me I’ve had plenty broken noses” He’s been punched by monsters, which hurts a lot more than how people punch.

Cas took a glance into the mirror to see what he looked like since he was hurt “I’m bleeding!” he gasped in shock

Running some paper towels under the fosset, Dean couldn’t even help but laugh at the boy “That’s what usually happens when you get smacked in the face with a ball, Cas. Now hold still”

“Okay” Cas was going to let him take care of his nose. He didn’t mind having Dean as his own personal nurse at the moment. 

With Dean dabbing gently, Cas winched from the cold touch 

From the reaction, Dean pulled back “I’m not hurting you am I?” He didn’t want to hurt him. He felt bad that this happened and wanted to help. 

“No! Not at all. It was just cold”

“Can I?” Wanting to continue

Cas nodded staring at those green eyes while Dean worked on his face

It didn’t go unnoticed, it was as if Cas was staring into his soul as Dean made eye contact “What?”

“Nothing!” Cas breathed out. He couldn’t help but get lose in the sea of green orbs.

Dean didn’t want to have this get awkward or anything, so he made conversation while he fixed up the nose “You don’t like sports do you?”

“I hate them!” Castiel never understood the point of people running back and forth trying to score a goal. What was the fun in that?

“You didn’t seem like you were doing a bad job”

“I got lucky” he took a pause “Well, until I got hit”

Dean smiled 

“I take it you like sports?” seeing that Dean wasn’t doing bad ether

“Not all of them. I mostly just like baseball and football”

Cas nodded. He knew he would be a jock- but a jock he could actually like.

“Good to go, but looks like a bruise will form so when you get home make sure to put some ice on it”

“Thank you, Dean” Cas was grateful for the fact that Dean did this for him. It was nice of him to do so.

“Anytime, Cas” Dean backed up throwing the bloody paper towels away in the bin like he was playing basketball, getting it right in “Score” before heading back over the sink to wash his hands. 

Not being able to help it, he watched Dean from the mirror with his eyes shifting down towards the body taking notice of a few black markings peeking out from the shirt “Hey, what’s that?” pointing to it

Dean turned to Cas then looked down to see what he was pointing out “Oh this?” he pulled down the shirt for Cas to get a full view of the symbol “a tattoo”

Castiel reached out to graze his fingers along the symbol when Dean asked “Like it?”

Realizing what he just did, Cas’s eyes widened in fear “Sorry” invading his personal space

He laughed “Its fine, Cas!” Dean actually didn’t mind

“What’s it of?” He never seen that before

“Nothing” Dean had to lie, but he knew what to say “it’s just a symbol in my uncle’s house I thought it looked cool so I got it”

Cas had to agree “It is cool”

“Got any?”

“No” he shook his head “I don’t really like needles”

Dean nodded “Should we get back?”

“Yeah”

After gym came lunch where Cas found himself at a table with his friends in the corner- a perfect spot. 

“Hey Dean!” Charlie called towards the entrance “Sit with us”

Cas twisted his body to see Dean walk in alone, as he smiled towards his table and willingly headed in their direction.

Having the open seat be between Charlie and Bess, she scooted over so that Dean could sit next to Cas.

“Let me introduce you to the rest of the crew” Charlie spoke with Dean planting his butt in the seat. He only knew Charlie and Castiel “this is Bess, Garth, Kevin, and Channing”

Dean was going to say hi to the all, but Garth and Bess beat him to it just to have some fun “and this is Mr. and Mrs. Fizzles” pulling out their sock puppets.

They even made them kiss making the “muah” noise

“Sock puppets?” Dean looked at the two of them as if they had three heads each

“Yup” Garth spoke in Mr. Fizzles high voice “Nice to meet you, Dean”

Dean slowly turned to Cas confused to ask why his friends were weird 

“You get used to it” Cas admitted. He has been dealing with Mr. Fizzles for four years. It can be annoying at first, but now it’s a normal thing.

“Okay” he trailed off

Bess laughed putting her puppet into her lap “Liking it here so far, Dean?”

“Yeah” He gave a nod, slouching back into the seat “it’s not bad”

“Going to join any clubs?” Kevin wondered, being a part of the debate club along with Channing and Bess.

“No, not really”

“How come?”

“Not my thing!”

“Too bad” Charlie mentioned “you could always join our larping”

“Larping?” Dean raised his eyebrow, never hearing that word before. He knew some ‘nerd’ terms from Sam, but never that “What’s larping?”

Cas was the one to answer “Live action role play.” Which he loved doing. It was a fun thing to do with his friends. He wasn’t sure if Dean would be into it though. He couldn’t tell. 

“Yeah it’s what we do on weekends with others outside of school. You should join us.” Charlie urged being the leader of the Lapring group “I could get you in being the Queen of Moons” she spoke with such pride before nudging Dean’s side teasingly “maybe on Saturday Cas can tell you more about it”

“Saturday?” Dean questioned Cas with a smile “You told them about it?” not that he minded

“Yeah” Cas smiled back

“Well then maybe you can” 

“Man,” Charlie laughed seeing the happy couples around her “I am going to feel like the 7th wheel! You all got someone” she felt left out

“Charlie,” Cas groaned “I don’t have someone” technically

“Shh you” she shot back

Dean cut in remembering what went down this morning “Why don’t you ask out that girl you were eyeing in Culinary?”

Charlie’s mouth curved into an O with her cheeks changing color “You saw that?”

“Yeah!”

“I don’t know” It was her turn to get shy and nervous

While it was Dean’s turn to tease her “I caught her eyeing you!” 

When the brunette looked away Charlie would check her out and when Charlie looked away the girl would check her out.

“Oh really?” she took that as good news

“Really!” Dean promised

“What girl?” Channing wondered curiously 

“Dorothy!”

Cas smiled, knowing how big of a crush Charlie had on the girl. 

A smile he didn’t want to wipe off his face until Lisa scooted herself between Cas and Dean’s chair.

“Hey Dean!”

This girl got to stop trying to talk to him!

“Oh hey Lisa” He smiled up at her

“Could you come with me” She spoke in a flirtatious way, pointing back “Some of the guys want to talk to you”

“About what?”

Castiel spoke to himself in his head “Probably to recruit him away from the nerds”

He sighed silently, shaking his head

“Just come on” Lisa urged on “you’ll see”

-Dean-

“Does it have to be right now?” Dean didn’t want to be rude and leave them all after all they were really nice to him.

“Trust me you don’t want to piss off Crowley. He wants you to talk to you now!”

“Alright,” Dean decided to give in. a few minutes couldn’t hurt just to see what this guy wanted “be right back” 

Cas frowned in his direction not wanting him to leave, in which Dean caught

He stood up and followed to a bigger table seeing some familiar faces.

“This is Dean” Lisa announced to all her friends, who looked his way

Crowley was the first one to greet him “Dean, have a seat”

Taking a quick glance, there was only one empty seat, so he took that one with Lisa following to sit on his lap.

It was her seat

“You were good in gym today” Crowley began, leaning forward to have a chat.

“Uh thanks?” Dean nodded, taking the complement. 

“Do you play football?”

“I wanted to” He admitted, but never was able to. Dean been to more schools than he could count only staying for at most two months before leaving to transfer in another state “never got the chance to join a team”

“Would you like to join our team?” Michael cut in

“Really?” Dean got a little excited. He was actually going to be able to join a sport that wasn’t wrestling. 

Crowley informed “Try outs are Friday if you’re up for it”

“Actually the Quarterback position is open” Lisa smiled “he graduated last year”

“I don’t think I am that good to be a Quarterback” He defended. Dean never played so maybe he was decent enough to be the leader

“Oh come on!” She smiled, playfully hitting his arm “I can totally picture you being the big shot quarterback!”

“Are you a cheerleader?”

“Oh yes I am!” She winked

He smiled, turning his attention back to Crowley “I will try out!”

Who knows maybe he’ll make it

Not keeping his word, Dean didn’t make it back to Castiel’s table as he chatted with the popular kids, but that didn’t mean he forgot about them. He did glance back at Cas a few times wishing to hang with him. 

The rest of the day went okay after lunch. Cas had photography with Charlie while Dean had auto repair with Crowley. After that, English came and went with Dean apologizing to Cas, who forgave him telling him it was no big deal. 

By last period, it was Chemistry in which Cas got paired with Kevin to work the whole semester together and Dean got paired with Lisa, like she wanted

When it was time to head home, Dean found his way outside and back to his Baby to wait for Sam, leaning against the passenger door.

Soon the long haired boy walked out holding a textbook close to his chest “Hey Sammy”

He looked in like he was in a good mood “Hey Dean!”

He had to move for Sam to climb into the seat, so Dean made his way around the Impala to the driver’s side. 

Opening the door to get in himself, something caught his eyes 

Charlie and Castiel walked out, but something was off.

Cas was holding his arm like he was hurt “Cas, you okay?” Dean shouted. 

The blue eyed boy snapped his head in the direction of the familiar voice “Yeah I am alright” he small smiled

Dean did a wave with Castiel waving back and finally got in to drive away.

“Good first day?” asked the younger Winchester

Having that question asked, Dean’s thoughts popped to that ‘angel’ “Fantastic day!”

“That’s a little odd coming from you”

Sam made a face he never seen on him before causing him to laugh 

“Met some good people. Might try out for football”

“That’s great, Dean” Sam was glad to hear that.

“How about you?”

“It was awesome!” Sam cheered. He sure did love school “Classes are challenging, but nothing I can’t handle”

“Of course you are excited about your classes” Dean never understood why Sam got a thrill out of studying and taking tests.

“And met a girl”

That most certainly got Dean’s attention “Girl huh?” giving his brother a smile

“Yeah Jess.” Sam smiled back “She’s in a few of my classes.”

“Going to finally get a girlfriend?” He’d like to see his Sammy with a girl.

“Maybe, can you teach me how to talk to girls?”

“Sure” Dean was more than happy to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope it is good so far- I just really Love Dean and Cas and yes I made a Fault In Our Stars reference =D


	4. Today Was A Fairytale

-Cas-

It was Friday

Castiel survived the first week back with the bruise on his nose fading away. 

He been counting down the days and now it was one day closer to being with Dean outside of school. It had been on his mind and couldn’t wait knowing Dean had to feel the same way even if he had girls throwing themselves at him all week long.

Cleaning up the beakers and pouring the green and orange liquids down the drain, the bell rang signaling that chemistry was over. 

Packing up the papers into his bag, Cas left the room peering into the hallway of already crowded students. He would have liked to wait up for Dean, so they could walk together, their lockers were across from one another, but Lisa was attached to him- so instead he left in a hurry.

He couldn’t help, but feel jealousy bubbling up inside him. Every time he turns around, Lisa is touching Dean’s arm, hugging him, sitting on his lap and it seemed like Dean didn’t mind at all. Cas couldn’t take the sight of it. Sure, Dean wasn’t his. They weren’t dating, but he liked him and with every ongoing minute the attraction grew and he really just wanted Dean to himself.  


Having these thoughts in his mind as he turned the corner towards the hallway that held his locker, he failed to notice that Alastair has spotted him and decided to hold out his foot.

This caused Castiel to trip almost hitting the floor when he bumped into someone breaking his fall.

Looking up, he was going to apologize when he saw it was Raphael. He quickly decided to keep his mouth shut. 

“Watch where you’re walking, Fag” With one great force, the taller boy shoved Cas straight into a locker with a loud thud. The bruise from the same arm was fading that he received on Monday and now another one will surly form. 

Cas bruises easily.

Hitting the cold floor, he heard laughter from the other students while Raphael and Alastair high fived one another before taking the book bag, throwing it into the garbage can.

“Cas?”

Holding his arm, he looked up to see Dean Winchester running over him, kneeling down “Cas, you alright?” He had the look of concern on his face.

His arm was throbbing from the pain, but he lied “Yeah, I think so”

“Let me help you up” Dean got to his feet, grabbing Castiel’s good arm to help him stand up straight.

From everything happening so fast, Cas felt a little dizzy as he blinked a few times trying to get his focus back.

“You don’t look okay!”

“I had worse.” Cas was used to this kind of thing. Last year, these two bullies got him alone in the bathroom beating him to where he needed to get stiches in his head. “I am going to be okay” he promised

“Oh Winchester,” Alastair laughed with his nasal like voice “didn’t know you played for the other team”

Dean completely ignored the comment, leading Cas to the garbage can to get his backpack for him, brushing it off. 

Holding it for him since Cas continued to hold his arm, he walked with him down the hallway stopping in front of Cas’s locker. 

Placing down the bag, Dean wanted to know “Is Raphael the one that always does this to you?”

Cas nodded “He’s one of them, yeah” there were plenty of names he could give that always does something like this to him.

“If someone does this to you let me know and I’ll take care of it” He didn’t want to see this happen again. It wasn’t right.

“You don’t have-”

He was cut off “No Cas, I do. You don’t deserve to get pushed around like that”

“Really think so?” It warmed Castiel’s heart hearing that.

“Of course!” Dean sounded taken back by that question. He liked Cas and didn’t want to see him get hurt. He is a great guy and didn’t see why other’s besides his few friends didn’t see it

Cas smiled towards him

“Winchester,” A voice called from a few feet away. They both turned to see that it was Crowley “football tryouts let’s go”

Turning back to Dean, Cas sighed “You better go!”

He gave him a nod “I’ll see you tomorrow. Looking forward to it”

“Me too” Cas most certainly was “6 right?”

“Yes,” Dean smiled, turning around “later, Cas”

Watching him walk off with Crowley, Cas opened his locker to get his creative writing homework that is due on Monday.

“Hey Cassie” Charlie appeared beside him, getting into her own locker.

“Hey!”

“That was so cute how Dean came to the rescue” she decided to comment

“You saw that?” 

“Sure did” she nodded, smiling “it’s nice to see him care for you like that” They known each other for five days at most and already Dean cares for him.

“I guess” leaning against his now closed locker. He tried to hide his smile from it by biting his lip, so to get off of that topic, he told her what Kevin and him talked about during Chemistry “oh and Kevin invited us over to play video games tonight if you’re up for it”

“Yeah sure” Closing her own, so they could get out of this hell of a place, Charlie was up for it, adding in “as long as we don’t play Mario Kart”

“Oh come on” Cas whined, laughing “I like that game”

“Yeah because you always win” she reminded him

“I am just that good” and he was. Nobody could beat him when it came to racing games thanks to Charlie, who introduced him to video games in the first place.

-Dean-

Catching up with Crowley, they walked out the back entrance of the school heading straight down the hill towards Sioux Falls Field when Crowley questioned “What’s with you and that nerd?”

“He has a name” Dean informed him quickly. Okay, he calls Sammy a nerd or whatever, but he does that to joke with him. He does call him Sammy since that is his name. 

“Novak,” Crowley rolled his eyes “Whatever”

“Castiel” Dean corrected sternly, wondering why he would even care to know “and what’s it to you?”

“You’re friends with him?” He was being nosy 

“Yes” Dean sighed slightly annoyed, crossing his arms against his chest 

“I’m just warning you.” Crowley protested, innocently “If you want to be on the football team you can’t be friends with him”

“Says who?” he spoke sharply

“Social status in school.” Crowley told him in an obvious tone “Football players are at the top and nerds are at the bottom. If you want to be popular-”

Dean was not going to hear the end of that sentence “I don’t care about popularity and no one is going to tell me who I can and can’t be friends with” He didn’t even care about school so ‘popularity’ wasn’t going to be so important ether. He just wanted to get through it, so he can move on with his life and get back to finding that demon, who ruined his family and stick to the family business. 

“Your funeral!”

When they arrived onto the field, Dean didn’t expect to see a tall body builder like woman talking to some students with a voice as deep as Batman. She had on a Sioux Falls Patriots shirt and a whistle- she had to be the coach! Not that he minded that the coach would be a woman- he didn’t care.

“Alright boys,” She announced to everyone showing up “take a seat on the bleachers for a moment”

As they did, Dean took a seat next to Crowley in the first row waiting for her to begin 

“With Coach Tenaka retiring I will be your new coach, so just call me Coach Tyler. I am going to give you all a warning. Football is going to be a lot different than years past. Tenaka let you all off easy and you slack off. Where did that get you?” she took a pause, scanning everyone’s faces that stared back at her “Come one” she urged “someone answer!”

“No wins?” It was Uriel who answered

“Exactly!” Coach Tyler pointed to him “That’s going to change. If you want to be on this team you are going to work for it. I am going to push you to your limits with you giving 100% each practice and 110% each game. You’re in for a tough ride boys, but if we come out of this as champions it’ll be worth it in the end. Now, before we get started old players, you might not be on the same position you’ve been in the past. I’ll be making that decision for you.” 

Groaning could be heard all around 

“Oh don’t groan” She wasn’t up for hearing any whining “New kids, I have washed uniforms here for you. Go put them on and we can get started”

Dean was handed a number 1 jersey and got changed in the locker room, the perfect fit, before heading back out.

With the start of tryouts, Coach Tyler had them run around the entire field doing ten laps- no stopping, 30 pushups, 20 crunches, practice tackling, and catching.

By the time that was over, his legs felt like Jelly knowing he’ll be sore tomorrow. Dean was aching already and that wasn’t even the end of it. They were divided into two teams playing their own game switching positions after every couple of minutes.

It was exhausting. All he wanted to do was lay down to relax and eat some pie, but not before the coach got his attention on his way out.

“Winchester, right?”

He spun around “Yes”

She smiled to compliment “You got a good arm”

“Thanks, coach”

“And you never played?”

“Nope”

“Keep a look out for your name on the list Monday”

“Awesome!” Dean cheered

From the moment Dean Winchester’s eyes opened the next morning, he was giddy with excitement. It was Saturday and that meant date night with Cas- Sorta!

He had plans of taking him to a restaurant, but who knows where they’ll end up afterwards. Dean could easily just take Cas to the Roadhouse and maybe even cook for him himself, but that would be the worst idea. First of all, nobody knows he is Bisexual, so showing up with another boy would most certainly turn heads and they wouldn’t get much privacy with the questions his family will be throwing his way. Second of all, all hunters go there. That was part of his life he needed to keep secret. He made the mistake of telling his last girlfriend Cassie and she ran from that relationship thinking he was some psycho.

To have time move faster, he was helping Bobby out in the garage changing tires, replacing engines and windows, pouring in windshield cleaner- etc.

Dean normally enjoyed working on cars. Not only did he get joy out of it, he also did it to blow off steam, but not today! With thoughts of what tonight will bring with Castiel- he was really into the job singing along to whatever song came on the radio until he started to hear 

Dun! Dun dun dun! Dun dun dun! Dun dun dunnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

Dean was in the front seat of the car drumming along

Dun! Dun dun dun! Dun dun dun! Dun dun dunnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

"Rising up"

He shot up to sing along having his own little concert

"Back on the street"

"Did my time, took my chances"

Climbing out of the window, he continued

"Went the distance, now I'm back on my feet"

"Just a man and his will to survive"

"So many times it happens too fast"

Scratching an itch on his arm, Dean climbed out to sit on the roof of the car fixing his shirt in the process

"You trade your passion for glory"

"Don't lose your grip on the dreams of the past"

"You must fight just to keep them alive"

Pointing to his own eyes, Dean sang

"It's the eye of the tiger"

"It's the thrill of the fight"

"Rising up to the challenge of our rival"

He got so into it, he was using his leg as a guitar

"And the last known survivor"

"Stalks his prey in the night"

For his big finish, Dean stood up with his arms raised

"And he's watching us all with the eye of the tiger"

Until someone cleared his throat

He looked to see Bobby staring at him holding a radio in one hand and a dirty rang in the other “What the hell are you doing?”

He jumped off the car, a little shy from the fact he got caught doing that “taking a break”

“Well, if you’re done messing around” Bobby held the radio out to him “I need you to replace the radio in the Blue van outside and you can be done for the day”

“No problem” taking it from him

Walking outside Dean heard him mumble “Idjit” making him laugh.

It only took him ten minutes to do, so when he was done he found himself in the bathroom taking a long hot shower to get all the grease off him. Dean really wanted to clean up and look nice for the date. He never usually cared about his appearance even when taking girls out in the past. They seemed to like him ether way, but this was different. He wanted to make a real good impression on the boy since it’s their first time being together outside of school with no distractions from Lisa or anyone else.

With the water falling from his skin to the floor, Dean wrapped a towel around his waist and made his way back into his room to pick out an outfit to wear. They weren’t going anywhere fancy, so he could wear his normal clothes deciding on his usual tan boots, jeans, tight black shirt, green button down, demon necklace, and leather jacket. His hair was short, but he spiked it up looking at himself in the mirror content with how he looked “Alright you got this Dean. Cas already likes you”

He turned to get his keys off the dresser and headed downstairs ready to leave.

“Where are you off to sweetie, looking so nice?”

Busted, it was Ellen

“Just going out” He told her

“Out as in a date?” She started to grin in a teasing way, crossing her arms

Dean felt his cheeks burning

“Who’s the lucky lady?”

“Yeah, who is?” Jo appeared, being curious “I am going to Lisa’s tonight. I thought you liked her”

“She’s great,” he admittedly told her “but I have my eye on someone else” Lisa is a hot girl, who seems to like him. She practically can’t keep her hands off him and he's Dean so yeah, he would get with her in a heartbeat, but there was someone stopping him- Cas! He is attracted way more to Castiel and something is pulling him towards him- so Dean is taking chances with who he feels is right.

“Who?”

Dam, she is nosy, but Dean wasn’t going to say who “Someone you don’t know”

“Does she have a name?” Jo giggled with an eyebrow raised

He remembered what Charlie calls Cas “Cassie!” It’s a girl’s name and hey it was the name of his last girlfriend

Jo pondered for a moment “Don’t think I know a Cassie”

“You don’t”

“She must be special” Ellen cut in “you practically spent two hours in the bathroom”

Dean is normally in and out

“Wanted to look good”

“And you do!” She looked at him one more time up and down “Going to bring her by the Roadhouse?”

“No!” Dean spoke too quickly. That wasn’t going to happen at least not yet.

“Oh come on” Ellen laughed “we won’t embarrass you”

“Some other time” Dean turned the knob on the door, making his way outside “but I really have to go I don’t want to keep Cas- sie waiting” Nice save, he almost said Cas

“Good luck” Jo called out, jokingly “don t do anything I wouldn’t do”

“Shut up, Jo”

-Cas-

Waking up with a smile plastered on his face, Castiel knew it was going to be a great day with a fantastic night ahead of him. 

“Dean” he sighed out loud, happily. The first boy to take interest in him and actually want to take him out!

He wasn’t sure how long he laid there fantasizing about Dean, but what got him back into reality was Charlie, who jumped on the bed shaking it like an earthquake.

Cas felt dizzy just by the shake “Could you get off my bed?”

“Aren’t you excited?” She giggled, excited for him “It’s the big day! We need to get you ready!”

He laughed “You’re talking like it’s my wedding day”

That got her to stop jumping with her jumping off the bed with a growing smile “Hey maybe that day will be coming”

“Uh-huh” Cas groaned taking a peak at his Tardis clock “Charlie, its 10 am I’m not seeing Dean for another eight hours I have time!”

“I told Bess and Channing we’ll meet them at the mall by 12, so you mister” slapping his leg “need to take a shower and eat we got some shopping to do”

“Shopping for?” He trailed off for her to finish the sentence

“You!”

Cas sighed “I have clothes” He didn’t think there was anything wrong with what he owns.

“Yes,” she agreed “but like we said we want to give you a makeover, so we are buying you a new outfit”

“Ugh”

Charlie laughed again “I’ll be fun” trying to get him to remember something “you had fun when we did a makeover for Channing on her first date with Kevin”

“Yeah because it’s Channing I was helping out”

“And now your turn!” she started clapping “Yay!”

“I’ll meet you downstairs shortly let me shower”

“Aye Aye captain” she saluted and walked out

Rolling his eyes playfully as she did so

Castiel took his time in the shower before slipping into his usual clothes and trench coat before making his way downstairs to meet his friend, who was dancing to ‘I’m walking on sunshine’ 

“Charlie?”

He got her attention

She straightened up like she didn’t even do anything “Hey, want to pick up Duncan Donuts for breakfast before picking up the girls?”

Cas shrugged “Sure”

Jumping in the car, the two friends drove to get Breakfast, ate in the park then picked up their friends to head for the mall.

Pulling him towards the male section in Kohl’s, Cas whined “You girls realize I am just going to dinner right?” He didn’t see why he needed a makeover just to go out to eat.

“With a hot guy!” Channing reminded him

“So that makes this necessary?” he asked again, wanting to get to the point

“Yes!” Bess nearly yelled 

“Next, you’ll be telling me I should get contacts!”

The three girls stopped and looked at each other

He knew that is what they were thinking, he put that in their heads “No!” he protested. He liked his glasses

Being surrounded by a bunch of shirts on hangers and shelves, Charlie demanded “Now, start looking!”

Cas sighed, knowing he had to go along with this, so he was going to make his friends happy

Channing poked his side for him to take a look seeing her holding up a light pink shirt “Pink shirt?” They are always trying to get him to wear that color.

“No!”

“Picky!” She laughed 

“I don’t like pink” He wasn’t big on that color or purple.

“I know!”

After doing a lot of searching, the three friends essentially shoved Castiel in the dressing room with at least 20 different shirts.

The red shirt didn’t look right

The green shirt was itchy

He felt like Christmas with the green and red checkered shirt

The black shirt was a maybe

The yellow and grey checkered looked weird on him

The black and gray was okay

He didn’t think the brown one looked good

Then it happened

Castiel walked out of his dressing room wearing a dark blue shirt undershirt tucked in along with a lighter blue buttoned all the way up.

Scanning their faces, he figured they liked it.

“Oh my!” Charlie gasped, staring at him

“Wait, wait!” Bess declared, getting up from her seat to do something

“What are you doing?”

“Just let me!” She started unbuttoning the first two top buttons

Moving away, she wanted the other two girls to see “Ladies, we have a winner!”

Charlie stood up to cheer “Yes!”

“You look amazing!” Channing grinned

“You sure?” He wasn’t quite sure, looking at himself in the outside mirror “This looks like something Dean would wear he wears plaid” He could totally picture Dean in this outfit.

“Maybe” Charlie shrugged, going over to stand beside him, looking at him through the mirror “Cas, you look really good!”

“Do you like it?” Bess questioned, Cas did have to like it

The only thing he could think of to say was “It’s different” He was used to his fandom shirts and sweater vests.

“Good different!”

He turned to Charlie, looking down at her “He’ll like me in this?”

“Yes,” She placed a hand on his shoulder for reassurance “he will if we do, he will”

“Alright” Cas nodded “I trust you girls I guess I’ll wear this”

“Score!”

The rest of the day, Castiel went out to lunch with his friends then drove around before dropping them home, so he could go home and pass the time to wait for Dean. He reread Divergent and by the time the clock striked 5:50, he was in the living room pacing.

Charlie was sitting on the couch cross legged watching him “Look at you all nervous”

He has his arms crossed feeling freaked out “I don’t want to screw this up” he was nervous! He didn’t want to send Dean running for any reason

“You won’t, Cassie” She didn’t want him to be nervous

“You won’t be there” He protested still pacing “you don’t know!”

“Yes I do” Charlie urged on. She felt like he had nothing to worry about, so she got up for him to stop moving and give him a sisterly hug “like I said before the guy obviously likes you just be yourself and have fun you’re going to be alright”

He froze in spot inhaling and exhaling deeply to calm down.

Ding Dong

It was the doorbell

“Lucky you” She grinned pulling back. Seeing that Cas was sending her a questioning look, she continued “finding such a proper boy ringing the doorbell instead of just beeping the horn!”

He nodded “Here goes nothing”

“Good luck, Bestie”

Pushing him towards the door

He took one last deep breath heading for the door that was divided between the two boys.

Twisting the knob and opening it up, there stood Dean Winchester. 

All Cas could do was blink hard at how beautiful he looked

He could even see Dean’s green eyes light up at the sight of him “You look amazing, Cas!”

Neither of them weren’t daring to take their eyes off one another

Castiel blushed from the comment “Not so bad yourself, Dean”

Dean smiled getting that reaction “Ready to go?”

Cas nodded “Definitely” he was ready. 

Walking to the car, Dean was being a complete gentleman opening the car door for him as he got in and shut it then gone over to his own side to get in and drive away.

Castiel Novak was in Dean’s baby, which Dean likes to talk about. And Cas could see why he loved this car so much. This was a nice car and truthfully, from what he was feeling, Cas felt like he belonged in it alongside Dean.

“So, where are we going, Dean?” He wondered

Dean had a smirk on his face “I know a place” being spontaneous

Cas turned to look out the window 

“I think you’ll like it”

“I am with you of course I’ll like it” Cas blurted out not meaning to. 

He knew Dean didn’t wipe that smirk off his face

With comfortable silence filling the air, Dean put on some music but didn’t blast it like he normally would to annoy the younger Winchester, who would send Dean a bitch face. He kept it at a lower volume as Got To Get You Into My life by the Beatles came on- quite fitting for them.

-Dean-

Parking the car and heading to the restaurant with the rose garden around the entrance, Dean wasn’t sure if he should reach for Castiel’s hand or not. As much as he wanted to he wasn’t sure if Cas saw this as a date or two friends hanging out to get to know each other better, so he just walked alongside him until they got closer to the door taking a few steps ahead to open the door for him. 

Walking into the dimmed place, the two boys walked over to the Vin Diesel looking guy behind the podium, who looked up and smiled politely to greet them “Welcome to Castle Falls. Can I help you gentlemen?”

“Two under Winchester”

He scanned the list “Ah yes” the man turned to the younger red headed woman, who was around their age “Follow Kate”

Hearing her name, she put her phone back into her butt pocket and picked up two menu’s leading the way through the many other people, who were also dinning there and towards the back in a corner- the perfect spot just like Dean requested. The booth had soft purple leather seats and a small chandelier with colored glass shining down onto the table.

Taking their seats across from one another, the waitress smiled handing them off two menus “I’ll be right back”

Having her walk away, Dean started the conversation “Ever been here before, Cas?”

“No,” Cas looked around “I haven’t”

“Don’t tell me it’s true that you never been on a date” He still couldn’t believe it.

Finally Cas looked back at him with a questionable look “You really find that hard to believe?”

“Yes” Dean stated a matter of factly “you are beautiful!” He was being honest.

Cas looked down at his lap for a moment, when Dean decided to go for it. He reached out his hand to be near Castiel’s which was lying on the table “Hey, can I?”

Cas looked between his hand and Dean’s hand for a moment “Uh yeah”

Dean placed his hand in his unintentionally drawing circles with his thumb causing him to smile biting his lip

He could tell the boy was nervous “You don’t have to be nervous it’s just me, Cas” He wanted the him to enjoy himself.

“I know, Dean I-”

He couldn’t finish the sentence with Kate interrupting them, noticing right away that they are holding hands “Aw you two make a cute couple!” she gushed

With Castiel looking at her, Dean kept his eyes on the angel “Thank you!” he told her

“What can I get for you cuties?” she pulled out a pad to write it down.

Dean watched Cas fix his glasses with his free hand before closing the menu to tell her “I’ll have a bacon cheeseburger with fries and a chocolate milkshake”

He likes cheeseburgers? Of course Dean is going to like that!

“Alrighty” she turned to Dean “and you?”

He still kept his eyes on the boy. He couldn’t help it. The boy was enjoyable to look at “The same, but make mine a strawberry milkshake”

“You got it, your order will be out shortly” taking the menus and walking away towards the kitchen.

Turning his attention back to Dean, he noticed him staring in a not so creepy, but loving way

Dean asked him “So, Castiel Novak let’s play 100 questions” it was an easy way to see what each other likes.

Cas tilted his head narrowing his eyes at him- it was adorable “Isn’t it 20 questions?”

“Well yeah,” he shrugged “but 20 isn’t enough to get to know one another is it?”

“No I guess not” he smiled small

Dean was going to start it “Age?”

“I’m 18” he answered

“Me too, birthday?”

“August 21st, you?”

“January 24th”

“How long have you lived with Charlie?” Charlie was the one to tell Dean about it.

“Five years”

He was curious “Don’t you have a family?”

“Not exactly.” Cas sighed “I mean I do but we don’t speak”

“Why’s that?” He didn’t want to seem nosy he was just curious and wanted to know “If you don’t mind me asking”

“I don’t um it started when my father died in a house fire in my nursery. I believe I was 6 months old when it happened” Cas explained

Dean felt himself freeze for a moment “What?” That couldn’t be a coincidence could it? No, it couldn’t be! Was the Demon after him like he was after Sammy? Was he going to have to look after Castiel and keep him safe or he might have to kill him someday like his father told him about Sammy right before he died.

Seeing that Dean was making a face and looked like he wasn’t breathing, Cas asked “You okay?”

Dean cleared his throat, slouching back not wanting that to seem like a problem. “Yeah my mother died in a house fire too- I was only four my brother was just a baby”

“Really?” he was slightly shocked to hear something similar.

“Yeah and your mom?” he wondered, since she wasn’t mentioned

“She blamed me for his death because she wasn’t home that night,” Cas sighed, looking out the window for a moment before turning back “so I was verbally abused by her my whole life. Then when she met Metatron things got worse for me”

“She married a transformer?”

By the seriousness in Dean’s voice, Cas laughed “That’s Megatron, Dean”

Dean finally smiled all thanks to Cas’s laugh “And so Charlie’s parents found out and adopted you?”

“Yes, and you live with your uncle?”

“Bobby, yeah my dad passed away over the summer”

Cas frowned “I’m sorry to hear that”

“Its fine I’m fine” He promised, dealing with it “Siblings?”

“Two Gabriel and Anna. Haven’t talked to them in years. Sam is your only brother?”

“Yup” Dean’s eyes lit up like he was proud of his brother “He’s a great kid. Smart he’ll make something of himself one day” he could never say that about himself though

“Hey lovebirds here you go” Kate walked over to them placing two milkshakes and two plates down “Enjoy”

“Let’s get off families” Dean suggested, letting go of Castiel’s hand so they could eat their food

Cas took a sip of milkshake before wondering “What else do you want to know?”

“Favorite color?” going with the basics now

He could tell Cas was trying so hard not to show a smile because of the answer he is going to give “Green”

Dean figured he knew why plus he had news for Cas “What a coincidence mine is blue!”

Cas looked down blushing as he took a fry to dip it in the ketchup on the side

“Favorite food is hamburgers?” he guessed, taking a bite of his own. Loving the taste of it.

“Yeah” he laughed “I can see it’s yours too”

“Oh yeah” He smiled, swallowing his big bite “you like superheroes?”

“Iron Man, you seem like you’d like Batman”

Deepening his voice, Dean told him “I am Batman”

Castiel laughed

“Favorite band?”

“Joan Jett and the Blackhearts”

“I can dig them” Dean nodded approvingly “their good!” It was good to hear that he had good taste in music. 

“Yours?”

“Metallica, play any instruments?”

“Nope,” Cas gulped down a sip of his milkshake “even though I have a liking or the guitar”

Dean did the same, thinking of an idea “Well then I can teach you if you’d like”

“You play guitar?” He smiled, not seeming surprised. Dean did look like the type

“Yeah”

“I’d like that”

“Awesome” Dean smiled. That is another way they could spend more time together “and maybe you can introduce me to this Doctor Who you and Charlie keep talking about”

He could see the surprise in Castiel’s face with growing excitement “You’re interested in it?”

“Yeah” He wasn’t lying. Dean didn’t mind getting introduced to new things “I want to see why you love it so much”

“Well if you have no other plans after this” Cas was twirling a fry trying to suggest something before getting the courage to look up “would you like to come over and watch an episode or two?”

More time with Cas? Than yes! “I’m up for it!”

When dinner was over and more questions were asked, the boys found themselves back in the impala and off to Charlie’s house to spend a little more time together.

Parking in the driveway next to Charlie’s Volvo, Dean and Castiel walked inside hand in hand to a quiet house when Charlie emerged from the kitchen with a bowl full of popcorn “Oh, hello” she stopped seeing them

“Hey Charlie” Dean greeted

Of course Charlie wasn’t going to miss the fact that not only were they standing close to one another, she followed their arms down to their hands to see they were intertwined “I see you two had a good time”

“Awesome time,” Dean turned to the shorter boy “right Cas?”

“Yes, fantastic time” He agreed

“You two are so cute,” She groaned in happiness “but don’t let me interrupt my show is on- so if the living room is going to be rocking I won’t be knocking” Charlie wiggled her eyebrows

Cas mentally slapped his forehead “Charlie!”

“What?” She giggled “I’m just getting out of your way,” heading up the long staircase "peace out, bitches”

“Bye Charlie”

Dean plopped himself onto the couch with his feet on the coffee table sending Cas with him

They ended up pretty close with barely any space between them 

“Sorry” Cas blushed

“Its fine, Cas” Dean didn’t mind this at all still holding onto his hand “So, Doctor Who?”

“Yup” Castiel leaned over to get the remote, putting on Netflix 

“How many seasons are there exactly?” He didn’t know how long the show has been on.

“8 seasons”

“I guess I have a lot of catching up to do. Do you need to explain anything to me?”

“The Doctor pretty much explains it all. It’s simple to follow”

“Okay”

Season One, Episode One, ‘Rose’ started and they watched it just enjoying being next to one another

An alien with a blue box that’s bigger on the inside and moving/killer mannequins should be weird, but everything Dean has seen so far it wasn’t weird at all- it was enjoyable to watch and could see why Cas loved it.

Each episode is 45 minutes long, so they watched two more when during the second episode, Dean let go of Castiel’s hand and instead wrapped his arm around him to pull him in closer to cuddle. From the looks of it, Castiel was comfortable and didn’t protest.

With it all over, Dean had to head back home and Cas walked him to the door.

“This was the best date ever, Dean” Cas admitted truthfully.

“Oh” Dean felt the corners of his mouth curving “so, this was considered a date?”

He got a smile out of Cas “Yeah!”

“I am glad to hear that because I’d like to take you out on more dates” Dean wanted to see a lot more of Cas. They got to know each other more, but there is so much more to learn about one another.

“I’d love that”

“Hey, Cas?” Dean didn’t want to leave about doing one last thing now that Cas did consider this to be a date.

“Yeah, Dean?”

“Would it be okay if I kissed you?”

-Cas-

He could’ve sworn his heart skipped a couple of beats “Y-y-yeah” he stuttered out. He couldn’t say no

This was it

With Dean stepping closer into his personal space, Cas could feel the heat creeping up his back when he felt Dean put his hands on his waist.

He couldn’t help but gasp and tense up never being in this kind of position before-it was new.

“Relax!” Dean whispered softly, pressing their bodies in closer

Taking a deep breath in order for his body to be at ease, Cas quietly said “Okay”

With that okay, Dean leaned his head towards Castiel’s and with both of their eyes closing shut, Dean slowly yet gently pressed his lips against the shorter boy’s.

Electricity exploded in every color soaring through every inch of his body.

His heart rate increased causing him to melt into the kiss.

Sure, Castiel didn’t know what to do, but he let Dean guide him as he mimicked his lips and the two pairs worked in unison fitting together like two perfect puzzles pieces.

With Dean’s long fingers gripping onto him tighter, Cas slid one hand into the tiny hairs on the back of the taller boy’s head with the other gripping his shoulder holding onto him with his life.

Keeping the slow pace, Cas was savoring the warm texture of Dean’s lips that tasted like the strawberry milkshake.

He ever experienced this type of passion before yet it was frightening and exciting all at once as if Dean chased away all of his darkness.

Feeling something wet when Dean’s tongue grazed the bottom lip, requesting entrance, Cas granted it with his tongue slowly dancing into his mouth staying like this for a while.  


When the need for oxygen became an issue- They broke apart resting their foreheads together just staring into each other’s eyes for a long moment feeling a connection like no other.

Dean was the first to break the silence, letting out a soft sigh “Tell me that was as good for me as it was for you”

It most certainly was “Definitely”

With that answer, Dean pulled apart, not really wanting to leave “I don’t want to but I need to head home before Sammy thinks I went missing”

“Wait” Cas stopped him

“What?”

He pulled on Dean’s shirt to lean him in for a soft peck

Pulling away, he was glad he did that so he could see Dean smile “I’ll text you tomorrow”

He smiled back “You better!”

“Goodnight, Cas”

“Goodnight, Dean”

When the door closed, Castiel leaned up against it coming down from the high. 

He didn’t care that it took him 18 years to get that first kiss. All he knew was that he would never regret having Dean be his first. It was perfect-he waited for him and it was something he’d never forget.

He felt the happiest he ever felt in a long time and nothing was going to bring him down “Charlie!” Cas yelled running up the stairs to tell her everything. 

-Dean- 

Heading back to Bobby’s house, Dean couldn’t wipe the smile from his face with the thoughts of that kiss replaying in his head. Sure he kissed more people than he could count at his young age, but that had to be the most meaningful one. The way he was feeling- he didn’t think he could ever get over it. There was something special about Cas and Dean wasn’t going to let him slip through his fingers.

Fuck what everyone else would say- all Dean wanted was Cas.


	5. Tied Together With A Smile

-Cas-

“How did I get stuck helping you?” He asked playfully, walking backwards trying not to hit into anything with a grip on Charlie’s mattress, pulling it out of her room and into the wide hallway that held all of her other furniture already.

“Because everyone else is busy and you love me” she stated from the other side.

Charlie woke up Castiel with the idea to finally repaint her room, which she has been putting off. With buckets of paint that her father practically hoards in the basement cupard, she was able to choose from any color of the rainbow to paint her room. 

She had him there as he agreed “I do love you”

“Good!” she commented “now pivot” making their way out of the room, turning a corner by her tall white dresser.

“I am, Ross Gellar” Giving her a F.R.I.E.N.D reference

He heard a chuckle from where she was

Having it glide smoothly against the red carpet underneath their feet, Cas felt a vibration in his painted up sweat pants pocket. 

Castiel didn’t even have to look to see who it was. He was waiting for this text from the second his eyes opened. 

Gasping out in pure excitement, he yelled out “Dean!” He couldn’t wait to talk to him today- still in a fantastic mood after yesterday.

In his happiness state, he didn’t even realize he pushed the mattress away from him to let go and grab onto his phone.

“Oof!” Charlie groaned along with a thud that followed. By him doing so, she knocked into something.

“You okay?” he apologized with a tight grip on his phone, not looking at it for a moment to see if his friend was alright.

She peaked her head out from where she was to look at him “Peachy”

“Sorry!”

“It’s alright” She waved him off “I am all good. Now, what about Dean?” Charlie wondered curiously to why this happened.

After taking a glance at Dean’s name through his Samsun Galaxy phone, he looked up to smile at her “He texted me”

“What does he want?”

Cas could wait another minute or two to see it, placing it back into his pocket “I’ll find out in a second let’s just fix the mattress first” From where it was leaning, it would eventually slid and break the fully body mirror nearby. 

Having four hands handling the mattress, they made their way down the hall way where it was empty, next to her parent’s room and placed it there. 

Taking a step back from it, Charlie started twisting her back get the knots out hearing some cracks and pops causing Cas to cringe at the sound “So what did lover boy text?”

Uh” He trailed off, getting it out again to look at it

Dean- Tell me your home?

“He wants to know if I am home”

Charlie sent a smile his way “Aw, he probably wants to see you again” walking over to where he stood, she smacked his arm “Invite him over he could help!”

Castiel nodded texting him back quickly

Cas- Yes, I am why? You miss me already?

Dean- I do in fact, but I have nothing to do today and I am bored

Cas- And you’d like me to entertain you?

Dean- Yes

Cas- Well I am helping Charlie paint if you want to help. I know it doesn’t sound like fun….

Dean- I’ll help besides I get to see you

Cas- =) See you in a bit?

Dean- Yeah, I will be right over!

Happy that he gets to spend two days in a row with the Winchester, Cas looked down at what he was wearing. A baggy shirt and baggy pants- both filled with paint stains. “Oh great” 

Seeing Charlie make her way into a closet to get out some sheets, she asked him “What’s wrong, Cassie?”

He frowned “Dean is coming over!”

She made an odd face in his direction “Aren’t you happy?”

“Oh yes!” He admitted, very happy “But I look like crap”  
She chuckled, shaking her head, bending down to open an orange box “You never care about the way you look”

“Yes, but this is Dean”

She nodded, understandingly “True, but we are painting and if he knows that he will be wearing crappy clothes too”

That made Cas grin thinking about it, leaning up against the door “He will probably look amazing. Seriously, he could just wear a cardboard box and he’d look breathtaking”

Charlie glanced up at her friend “Look at you already in love”

That wiped the grin from his face quickly with his eyes bug out “I am not in love” Cas wasn’t! He couldn’t be- it’s too soon! All he knew is that he really, really, really, really, really, liked the boy.

She raised an eyebrow “Could’ve fooled me”

Only a few minutes later, the doorbell rang singling that Dean had arrived.

As if it was the best sound he had ever heard, Castiel made his way from the hall and towards the stairs, jumping on the banister that led straight down to the first floor- thinking it was a faster way then just running down each step.

Sliding his way down, Cas pushed himself off with a little jump, landing perfectly on his feet to open the door.

There stood Dean with the most adorable expression on his face when he saw Cas. He is wearing a faded Batman v neck gray shirt with skinny black sweat pants- Yup, he looked good!

“Hey” Dean said with a smirk, breaking the silence first.

Cas greeted back with a blush “Hey” 

Having Dean standing on the porch, he pointed behind Cas “So, may I come in or what?”

“Oh sorry” he apologized, moving aside to let him in. Just looking at Dean could be a bit distracting.

Castiel didn’t hesitate to extend his hand for Dean to take entwining their fingers.

His eyes stayed on Dean’s as he watched the green eyes look down at his shirt and laugh “Really nice shirt, Cas” 

He could tell the taller boy was only joking while he looked down at the shirt he was wearing. It is a Taylor Swift shirt

“It’s not mine!” Cas wasn’t even a fan of hers “This is Charlie’s shirt!”

Dean’s lips curled into a smile “Sure” 

“Just come on” He spoke with a smile, which only formed cause of the fact Dean was

Cas was ready to pull on his arm for them to start walking, but Dean didn’t move an inch “Gunna come?”

He shook his head “Not until I get something”

“What?- Oh!” He didn’t have to think hard about it. He knew what Dean wanted and was more than happy to give it to him. Cas walked in front of him to place a soft kiss on the taller boy’s lips.

Pulling away, Dean looked satisfied “Now we can go!”

He was led up the stairs with Cas a step ahead of him, leading him towards Charlie’s room to find her placing bed sheets all over the floor to cover it up just so that her hardwood floor wouldn’t get paint on it, while hearing the sound of the Glee soundtrack filling her room with “Run Joey Run” starting, for some entertainment as they work.

“Really Glee?” Dean asked with his voice vibrating off the dull lavender walls. By the sound of it, he wasn’t a fan.

Charlie picked her head up to look at him “Hey, don’t hate on Glee. I like it!”

“Do you?” He turned to me

Castiel shrugged his shoulders “Not really” he just knew a lot of the songs from Charlie always playing them. 

He nodded approvingly “Good!” changing the subject to something that actually has to do with the room “So, what color are we painting the walls?” 

“Yellow” She cheerfully answered having it be her most favorite color.

“It’s not just yellow” Cas pointed out. 

Charlie stood up straight with a little smirk “Okay fine, its sunshine yellow if I have to go into specifics”

“Shall we get started then?” Dean asked glancing between the two friends

“Yea!” She took a glance at him “Can you open the can though. She pointed to Cas and herself “We are actually quite weak and you look strong enough to get it open” 

“No problem!” 

With one big pop the can was opened as Castiel watched dean pour the paint carefully into the pans for them to use before each getting a roller to cover up the faded color and add the other.

Having a wall of their own to paint, they fell into an easy rhythm with not much talking happening. They focused on the work while listening to the music that poured in from the speakers across the room along with Charlie’s off key singing that had Dean and Castiel flinching and laughing as they kept stealing glances from one another- particularly when “Got To Get You Into My Life” by the Glee Cast came on sending off a smile to each other thinking of their date- it was like it was going to be their song. 

An hour or so passed by when Dean and Cas both moved to work on the fourth wall together while Charlie left the room not just to get a little break, but her mother had called her, so she stepped out leaving them alone.

Just when Cas was going to suggest they stop considering the last wall was covered in sunshine yellow, he noticed at the corner of his eye Dean with a mischievous look on his face and a hand behind his back.

He turned to face him “Dean, what are you doing?”

“This” Dean’s hand, which was full of paint, reached out to cup Castiel’s left cheek.

Feeling the coldness of the paint that was now stained on his face, he watched Dean back up laughing. “I think you got some paint on you, Cas!”

Two can play at this game “Oh really?” Cas challenged “So do you!” He gripped onto his wet roller and flicked the paint into towards Dean, getting splotches of it all over making him close his eyes for a moment. 

Revealing those green orbs of his, a smirk grew on his handsome face.

Cas started to step back when he watched Dean lean down to pick up his roller. 

It was on

The shorter boy turned to run around the large sized room with the taller one on his tail when Cas slipped on the old bed sheets that were covered in all different color paint. 

Having him crash onto his back on the floor nearby all the pans they were using. Dean wasn’t far behind him having no time for gravity not to pull him right on top of Cas 

Paint was splattered into the air, drenching the two boys in yellow paint with a single stream of paint ran down Dean’s cheek, dripping right onto Cas. “Sorry!”

“It’s fine!” 

They were both laughing at what just went down as Dean didn’t bother to move. 

Staring at one another, they were beginning to calm down their laughter with Castiel’s eyes searching Dean's noticing that the green in his eyes thinned; they were dilated, blown in arousal. Neither knew if they were caught in the moment, but slowly, Dean’s lips found Cas’s to embrace in a soft kiss. 

Getting lost in the sensation of one another with their bodies pressed up into each other feeling their heartbeats, Dean placed one hand on the back of Castiel’s neck while his other hand started to run up and down his arm sending chills down his spine. Cas’s right hand went for his soft hair gliding through it, while my left one gently relaxed on his shoulder. Neither of them cared that they were getting even more paint on one another as it didn’t take that long for Dean’s tongue to hungrily graze Cas’s bottom lip, begging for entry in which Castiel gladly accepted parting his own lips to feel Dean’s tongue ventured into his mouth. The kiss began to intensify while our tongues caressing each other gently. It was as if their bodies completed their strong desire for each other.

When it was time to pull away to catch their breaths, their foreheads were pressed together “Yellow looks good on you, Cas” Dean stammered out

Cas smiled, leaning his head up for a moment to give him a small kiss “Looks good on you too, Dean”

“Oh, does it?” He wondered

“Yeah!”

“We should get up shouldn’t we?”

“Why? This show is too cute?”

Hearing Charlie’s voice, Dean and Castiel snapped their head’s in the direction of the door to witness Charlie standing by the door with an arm leaning up against it

“How long have you been there?” Cas asked her

She shrugged “Not long, but long enough to see how cute you two were being”

Dean smiled standing up to reach a hand down to help Cas up. 

Cas took his hand and got onto his feet as he looked at his friend “Thanks guys, the color looks great!” Charlie walked fully in, looking around

“Anytime”

“No problem, Charlie” Cas look his eyes off the red head and looked towards the taller boy “You, come with me!” grabbing onto his hand to lead him out of the room

“Where we going?” Dean asked

Dragging him down the hallway through the furniture being careful not to get any paint on it, Cas joked “Narnia”

“So,” Dean went to joke back “we are going back into the closet?”

Stopping in front of a door to open it, Cas playfully smacked his arm “Shut up! No, we need to shower”

Dean raised an eyebrow “Together”

“No!” Cas spoke quickly with his eyes growing wide. He was not ready to do that! “You can shower in the one here I’ll take the one downstairs”

By the reaction he got, Dean chuckled “It would be more fun showering together” He was only playing around he wasn’t serious.

Cas knew that too, “I’m okay” smiling at him “some other time” or basically when he is ready.

“Looking forward to it” Dean spoke with a wink, stepping into the blue bathroom.

So, Cas made his way to the bathroom on the lower floor, taking his time to get all of the paint off him that was in his hair and on his skin. Luckily it was still wet, so he didn’t have to get rough and scrub it off until his skin turned red.

Fifteen minutes later, he found his way back up the stairs. Having Castiel’s room be parallel to the staircase, he noticed it was open when passing by it just minutes ago- it was closed. Dean had to be in there.

He must have just walked in seconds before Cas did. Dean was looking around the room like he was getting to know the place 

“Like what you see?” Cas asked him before taking a notice of something himself. With his eyes dropping, Dean was dressed in his sweat pants, but with no shirt on.

The boy was toned!

Well, Cas is too, but nowhere near as close as Dean is. He is the type of person that could eat all he wants and never gain a dam pound, but when he can he’ll go for a long jog. 

“Yeah,” Dean seemed to agree “it’s very you” 

Castiel’s room had Tardis blue covered walls with posters surrounding it of Doctor Who, Sherlock, The Walking Dead, Harry Potter, and The Avengers along with some collectibles laid out neatly on a dresser and two book shelves that were completely filled with books.

Turning his attention back to the blue eyed boy, Dean could see where his attention was, remarking with a smile “I can see that you like what you see”

“Huh?” Castiel’s head snapped up from the trance he was in to lock eyes with him

“Staring”

“Sorry!” He frowned, apologizing. He really has to stop doing that!

“No, need to be, you can look” Dean held out his hand “come here”

With Cas slowly making his way over to where he was standing, he reached for Dean’s hand to hold it as Dean leaned his head down for their lips to connect in a short kiss when something connected in Castiel’s head making them pull apart.

Are the two of them about to hang out on his queen sized bed? 

His body voluntarily tensed up at the thought of it while his cheeks began to blush in embarrassment. Sure, they held each other close and cuddled last night, but this is completely different! They are in Castiel’s room which held a bed. This was still a new thing for him, and it scared him a bit.

Having silence wash over them, Cas stood there contemplating with himself whether or not he should mention this to Dean. He was shy about it and didn’t want to sound like an idiot. 

With the shorter boy standing there uncomfortable and quiet, Dean could sense that something was wrong, wrapping his arms around Castiel’s to feel how stiff he is. “You are so tense” he pointed out, concerned “What’s wrong?” 

Meanwhile the blue eyed boy was trying to find the right words “Um, I uh, well I-” no sentence seemed to come out. It wasn’t that he didn’t trust him. Cas did, but this was just weird and different for him. 

Using one hand to cup Castiel’s cheek as he melted at the touch, Dean put on a smile “You are so cute when you are shy!” seeing the shorter boy taking a glance at his own bed. “If you don’t want to lay down we can go and sit on the couch and watch tv”

Castiel was fighting with himself and his heart one. It was not only an urge but a need to be in Dean’s arms even if it was on a bed “No, its fine, we can watch it in here”

“You sure?” He only wanted to make sure, wanting Cas to be comfortable 

“Yeah”

So, the two of them climbed onto the bed with Dean sliding an arm under the black haired boy to pull him closer with Cas laying his head against the green eyed boy’s chest while turning on the tv to get to Netflix.

Waiting for it to load, Dean decided to tease the boy “I knew it was a matter of time before you wouldn’t be able to resist!”

Cas playfully hit his chest “Oh shut up!” making Dean chuckle

“You sure you want to share a bed?” He wasn’t done teasing him just yet “It could be dangerous for you”

Cas giggled, taking a quick glance at Dean “If you don’t keep your hands to yourself I may just stop liking you” It was his turn to tease.

Dean gasped jokingly “You wouldn’t!”

He shrugged “Oh I would!”

With a blink of an eye, Dean flipped himself over to where he was laying right on top of Cas pinning both of his wrists down. Castiel’s heart practically jumped into my throat by it seeing Dean stare down at him. “Take that back!” he joked.

Cas became a little nervous, but that stare Dean was giving him made him feel okay. Listening to his own breathing rise and fall so quickly, “What if I don’t?” Cas breathed out.

Dean smiled down at him “I may have to tickle you!”

That caused Castiel’s eyes to go wide. He is a very ticklish person and absolutely hated being tickled, so he gave in quickly “Okay I take it back!”

But Dean didn’t move, he wanted to hear him say it “What do you take back?”

“That I will stop liking you!” he admitted 

“That’s better!” Dean noted, pleased- still not moving

“Can you get up now?” He kind of just wanted to cuddle and watch more of Doctor Who, so that they could finish Nine and move onto Ten- His favorite Doctor!

“I kind of like where I am” Dean told the boy with a smirk “Oh come on you like this” Uncontrollably, Castiel’s cheeks started to burn red without him saying a word “Thought so” and with that, Dean then leaned down kissing the tip of his nose before going back to his spot to cuddle up against each other once more.

“See this isn’t so bad!” Dean whispered in the boy’s ear as he watched Cas find Doctor Who and click onto it, getting to the next episode.

Cas closed my eyes for a one moment feeling the shivers run down his spine just by hearing that beautiful voice in my ear before responding quietly “Guess not!” It certainly did feel good to be in his arms 

Dean wanted to comfort him “You know nothing is going to happen right?”

“I know!” he whispered in a low voice trying to relax.

Half way through the episode where a Dalek is first introduced into the “New Who” Series, Castiel stopped paying attention and just stared down up at Dean. He loved the show- obviously and seen every episode more times he could count, but being around Dean was a good distraction. He was so beautiful it was hard not to look at him. All he wanted to do was way lay in this bed with this perfect guy, whose arms were wrapped around him. 

Dean could barely pay any attention to the show when he felt eyes on him. He looked down to meet Castiel’s eyes staring right back at him. He wanted to know what thoughts were floating in the angel’s mind. “What are you thinking about?” 

All Castiel could think of to say was “You!” Dean was the only thing on his mind from the first day of school and wouldn’t leave his thoughts.

“What else?” Dean questioned expecting more as he moved himself, so the both of them were lying on their sides facing each other with their eyes locked.

“Last night and how amazing you are!” Cas admitted honestly 

That handsome smile appeared on Dean’s face “I think you are the amazing one” 

“Dean?”

“Cas?”

“Can I ask you something?” Cas bit his lip at the nervousness of what he was going to ask him. 

“Yeah” Dean told him, waiting to see what he was about to be asked

“What are we?” Cas had to wonder, gesturing the two of them “What is this?” He wasn’t sure if they were still just friends or something more. He did want this to go somewhere.

“Well,” Dean questioned back “what do you want it to be?”

“I know we haven’t known each other for that long” he sighed looking away and towards the wall for a split second before looking back at those green orbs “but I really want to be with you” In a short amount of time he grown to really like Dean and wanted his first relationship to be with him, but hey like it’s said ‘wise men say only fools rush in, “I am just not sure if you want to” his voice faded as he trailed off.

“I do” He didn’t waste any time to answer, he wanted to be with Cas just as much as he wanted to “so let’s make this official!”

“Boyfriends?” Cas wondered

With a tiny nod, Dean gave him the answer “Boyfriends!”

Sealing it with a kiss, Dean reached behind Castiel’s neck to pull him in closer for them to crash their lips together a little too roughly, having it quickly turn into a gentle kiss-melting into each other. Dean’s hand found its way to Cas’s waist gripping it tightly as if he would leave, not wanting to let him go with Castiel’s delicate fingers finding their way into the green eyed boys hair gliding through slowly. Cas didn’t mean to scratch his short fingernails onto Dean’s scalp, but Dean happened to enjoy it moaning into Castiel’s mouth. Cas completely surrendered to him when Dean’s tongue touched my lips letting Dean enter as he parted his lips allowing his breath to escape into Dean’s until their tongues met dancing around together. Cas knew Dean was going to be the one that would have to break the kiss. He didn’t have the will power to do so wanting to do this forever. And Dean did, starting to kiss the boy along his jaw line slowly making his way to Cas’s neck beginning to suck slightly making the boy uncontrollably giggle a bit followed by a low moan, which Dean seemed to like having Cas feel Dean smile against his neck. When he was finished, Dean made his way back up to lips to make out with him again for a big longer.

Being satisfied with all the kissing, they broke apart to just lay there tangled up together staring lovingly into each other’s eyes letting time pass by enjoying the silence. Cas placed his hand into Dean’s once more, gliding through it having Dean to close his eyes taking a deep breath, loving the feeling of Castiel’s hand. A little deep rumble escaped his lips with Cas biting his own. With his eyes still closed, Dean’s heart fluttered when his hand began to trail up and down Castiel’s back and slowly ran his long fingers along his shoulder down his arm and back up again causing Cas to gasp at his feather like touch. It was something soothing.

Leaving Dean’s hair, his hand found its way down to Dean’s firm chest tracing every muscle. While he was doing this, Dean lightly moved his soft hand to brush Castiel’s jawline, the contour of his lips before wandering down to his neck, tracing circles. 

The two boys were so in the moment enjoying each other’s company and some alone time that they let the time slip their minds not caring about anything else until they were interrupted.

Dean’s phone was ringing.

-Dean-

He knew it had to be someone in his family calling him, so he had to pick it up “I have to take this”

“No problem” Cas told him watching him dig into his pocket to pick it up.

Without taking a look at who it was, Dean answered “What’s the word?”

“Up for a case?” 

It was Bobby

“A case?” He blurted out, realizing what he said. He wish he didn’t, with Cas being right next to him, but he waited for Bobby to continue

“Ellen found a case in Colorado. It might work better if I have a partner with me and Rufus is held up with a vampire nest in Ohio. I don’t want you to miss a day of school but-”

Dean was totally up for it. He’d love to miss out on a day and possibly gank a bastard “I can miss one no big deal. I’ll do it.”

“Well then” Bobby informed “you need to get here and pick me up so we can head out I’ll tell you all about it on the way”

“Okay, I will be there shortly”

Hanging up the phone, Dean turned his head to make eye contact with Cas “I got bad news”

“Oh?”

“I have to head out.” He sat up straight “I have to go out of town tonight with my uncle, so I will not be in school tomorrow”

“You’ll be back Tuesday?”

“Yes!”

“Okay” he pouted seeing that Dean had to leave

Dean smiled at how adorable he looked “Don’t make that cute face you are going to make me stay here with you”

“I’d like that” that turned his pout into a small smile

“Me too” he agreed, standing up to place his shirt back on that was near the bed.

“I miss you already!” Cas admitted, looking up at him

“I do too” Bending down to place one last kiss onto his Boyfriend’s lips “Later, Cas”

“Bye Dean”


	6. House of the Rising Sun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Supernatural. This Chapter follows one of the hunts Dean goes on as he has to practically live a double life hiding this kind of thing from Castiel. How long will he be able to keep it from him though?..

“Alright tell me about highway 41 again” Making their way into Colorado, Dean told Bobby, who was in the passenger side of his Impala.

“12 accidents over 15 years.” Bobby stated, reading it off the papers he was holding “Five of them fatal, all of them happening on the same night.”

“So what are we looking at? Interstate dead zone? Phantom Hitchhiker? What?”

“Not quite. Year after year, witnesses said the same thing made em crash. A woman appearing in the middle of the road being chased by a man covered in blood.”

“Two spooks?”

With the two of them looking up some more research after breaking into an office, they then went to visit the Husband of Molly McNamara only to find out that her body was cremated.

So, they did the only thing they could do- drive along the highway for a good couple of hours in the wee hours of morning with the headlights of the Impala being the only thing lighting up the road. 

“You think there is a chance we have the wrong day” Dean sighed glancing at the older man, they been driving for hours and found nothing yet. It was taking forever. Was there such thing as a ghost being tardy?

This was taking forever and he wanted to be with Cas again

“No, all the reports say today” Bobby disagreed taking a glance the papers

Dean let out a long sigh “Well then maybe Greeley hasn’t found his victim yet”

“Just keep an eye out” Bobby shot back “We will find them!” 

Just as if their prayers were answered to get a move on with this job before sunrise, Dean hit the brakes hard seeing woman with messy medium length brown hair, standing in the middle of the road. “Holy” He gasped, gripping onto the wheel. He was lucky the car stopped an inch away from where she was standing.

“You’ve got to help me” The woman cried out, frantically 

They found the victim

“I don’t think she knows she’s dead” Bobby announced, staring at the window to watch her come around to his side of the car pounding on the window. 

He rolled it down quickly to hear her beg “Please, please”

“All right, all right” Bobby spoke to her calmly “Calm down, tell us what happened”

She pulled away from the car, pacing back and forth along the road. 

So, to listen to her Dean pulled the car off to the side just in case any other traffic came, and got out of the car along with Bobby.

“I swerved,” Molly spoke anxiously, and began to stutter “and- and we crashed. And when I-I came to, the car was wrecked and my husband was missing” She cried, pushing a piece of hair behind her ear “I-I went looking for him, but that’s when the man from the road, he started chasing me” 

“Did he look like he lost a fight with a lawn mower?” Dean asked calmly taking a quick notice at Bobby, who just shoot him a bitch face look. They weren’t supposed to know what he looked like.

“How did you know that?” Molly asked in shock, staring at the boy

Between the two of them, He soon realized his mistake, shrugging it off with a grin “Lucky guess”

“What’s your name?” Bobby acting clulessly

“Molly.” She answered him. 

Dean looked at Bobby making eye contact thinking the same thing. They needed to get her out of here.

“Well, Molly. I’m Dean, this is Bobby” gesturing the older man “I think maybe you should come with us. We’ll take you back into town” 

“I can’t. I have to find David.” She told him, shaking her head, glancing into the dark woods around them “He might have gone back to the car” 

“We should get you somewhere safe first” Bobby announced wanting her to get in the car “Then I’ll come back and look for your husband”

“No. I’m not leaving here without him” they were going to be dealing with a stubborn ghost “Would you just take me back to my car, please?”

Dean and Bobby exchanged another look. Ghosts never make things easy for them.

“Of course” Bobby spoke to her quietly. “Come on” opening the back seat door for her to get in. After a moment of hesitation, she climbed in with Bobby and Dean following her lead.

Dean drove off for her to direct him were to go.

It didn’t take them long to reach the place, so they exited the car and made their way into the woods with their flashlights, for them to see.

“It’s right over there” Molly said, pointing towards a tree. 

Dean flashed his flashlight in the direction she was pointing in to find that nothing was even there. 

Molly froze when she spotted that her car wasn’t in this spot anymore “I don’t understand. I’m sure this is where it was. We hit that three right there. This doesn’t many any sense”

Bobby looked down at the tree himself anxiously before sending Dean a look and whispering to him “Dean, we have to get her out of here. Greeley could show up at any second” 

Dean didn’t want to wait around for a homicidal ghost to show up ether, but he had to ask “What are you gunna tell her?” sending the man a look he always give Sammy when he has a stupid idea.

Bobby shrugged “The truth!” making it sound quite obvious. 

“She’s gonna take off running in the other direction” Dean answered not liking the idea. 

They couldn’t argue when Molly turned to them “I know it sounds crazy, but I crashed into that tree. I don’t know who could’ve taken it. It was totaled. Please.” She looked between the two men desperately “You have to believe me” 

“Molly, listen,” Bobby tried “we do believe you all right? But that’s why we want to get you out of here”

“What about David?” Molly looked worried “Something must have happened. I have to get to the cops” 

Dean latched on to that idea like a leach “Cops that’s a great idea. We’ll take you down to the station ourselves. So just come with us. It’s the best way we can help you and your husband” 

“Okay” she agreed with a nod

Within a couple of minutes, the three of them were in the Impala and back on the road.

“We’re supposed to be in Lake Tahoe” Molly broke the silence, thinking of her husband

Bobby glanced back at her “You and David?”

Molly nodded sadly, looking down at the floor “It’s out five year anniversary”

Dean looked over at Bobby with a knowing look before looking back at the road to mutter “Hell of an anniversary” 

Molly shook her head “Right before, we were having the dumbest fight. It was the only time we ever really argued when we were stuck in the car”

“Yeah, I know how that goes” Dean said quietly remembering all the times he was stuck in the car with his dad and brother.

“You know the last thing I said to him? I called him a jerk. Oh, God! What If that’s the last thing I said to him?” 

Dean took a glance in the mirror to see her eyes starting to pool with tears.

“Molly” Bobby turned to her once more “We’re going to figure out what happened to your husband. I promise”

From out of nowhere there some static noise coming from the radio as it gradually came back to life with the car filling up with the song “House of the Rising Sun.” 

Dean frowned towards the radio then looked over at Bobby “Did you?”

Bobby shook my head “No” looking around nervously

He swallowed hard with a sigh “I was afraid you’d say that” 

“This song” Molly informed them, sitting forward “It was playing when we crashed”

The radio turned to static again followed by a creepy voice “She’s mine. She’s mine.”

The words kept repeating

“What is that?” Molly asked

Dean and Bobby shared a moment of displeasure at the words. It was the second ghost- Greeley, who then appeared before them in the middle of the road looking in horrid condition with intestines hanging from a fatal wound in his stomach.

Dean knew what he had to do at this point “Hold on” He hit the gas pedal going straight for the ghost

“What are you doing?” Molly yelled out in panic. 

Dean didn’t bother to answer driving straight through the Greeley, who vanished into a cloud of smoke the second the Impala made impact with him. 

Molly looked around to see that there was no one on the road, but the three of them “What the hell just happened?” she demanded. 

“Don’t worry Molly. Everything’s going to be all right” Bobby spoke to her, looking at the road. 

Dean begun checking his rearview mirror every five seconds knowing that nothing was ever that simple when it comes to hunting.

The Impala started to shudder followed by the engine cutting off. “Spoke a little too soon” Dean groaned towards Bobby while steering the car to the side as it came to a stop. He tried again and again to get it to turn over, but his Baby refused to “I don’t think he’s going to let her leave” 

“Balls!” Bobby sighed out

With the engine dead, they stepped out of the car with Dean and Bobby heading straight for the trunk to unlock it.

“This can’t be happening” Molly cried out, getting out of the car.

“Well” Dean started opening the trunk “Trust me, it is happening” He opened the hidden arsenal in the back and along with Bobby, started pulling out ammo, shotguns, and salt. 

With Molly rounding the corner to see what the trunk was full out. Becoming quite scared, she started backing away, slowly “Well, okay thanks for helping, but I think I got it covered from here” 

Dean took a glance at her seeing that she was thinking Bobby and himself were some psychopathic duo.

Bobby was the one to walk up to her “Wait Molly. Wait a minute” 

“Just leave me alone,” she continued to back up

“No, you have to listen to me,” he tried

“Just stay away,” she kept walking father away

“Listen, Molly,” Bobby had enough, trying to get her to stay so they could get this job done “it wasn't a coincidence that we found you, all right?”

She paused, looking back at him confused “What are you talking about?” 

Dean sighed beginning to get on board with the truth telling “We weren't out cruising for a late night quickie when we ran into you sister. We were already out here. Hunting.” 

“Hunting for what?” Molly asked taking a few steps forward.

He took in a breath wording this delicately “Ghosts,” before turning back to his trunk

Bobby sent him a look “Don't sugar coat it for her or anything, Idjit”

“You guys are nuts,” Molly spoke certainly.

Dean was already beginning to lose his patience, turning a 180 to look back at her. “Really? About as nuts as a vanishing guy with his guts spilling out?” gesturing around his stomach. That caused Molly to just blankly stare in his at direction so he raised an eyebrow at her “You know what you saw,”

Dean knew if Sammy was here giving her his puppy dog eyes, she’d fall for it getting a move on already.

“We think his name is Jonah Greeley.” Bobby cut into them staring at one another “He was a farmer that died fifteen years ago on this highway.”

“Just stop,” Molly ordered him, no wanting to hear any more.

Bobby wasn’t going to listen to her. They needed to get through to her “One night a year, on the anniversary of his death, he haunts this road. That's why we're here Molly. To try and stop him.” 

Molly softened a bit “Now, I suppose this ghost made my car disappear, too?”

“Crazier things have happened,” Dean shrugged, walking past up to Bobby punching him gently in the arm with a small smile “Huh?” 

Bobby rolled his eyes at the boy.

Watching this exchange, she shook her head going back to the idea that they were psychos “You know what? I'm all filled up on crazy. I'm gonna get the cops myself.” 

Dean told her, getting to the point “I don't mean to be harsh, but I don't think you're gonna get too far”

From that Molly started to look frightened. “What is that supposed to mean?”

“It means that plan A was to get you out of here. Obviously that didn't go over too well with, uh, Farmer Road kill” He explained gesturing back toward where the ghost had been.

“Molly, we're telling the truth.” Bobby told her “Greeley's not gonna let you leave this highway”

“You're serious about this, aren't you?” Molly asked with tears in her eyes, starting to understand it all. 

“Deadly,” Dean gave her a nod.

“Every year, Greeley finds someone to punish for what happened to him.” Bobby explained, giving her the truth “Tonight that person is you.” 

“Why me?” She looked between the two men submissively “I didn't do anything!” 

“Doesn't matter,” Bobby told her, pointedly “Some spirits only see what they want.” 

Molly stared back at him with panic in her eyes “So you're saying this Greeley, he took my husband? Oh god.”

“Molly, look, we're gonna help you, but first, you have to help us.” Bobby rook a few steps towards her

“Help you? How?” Molly asked 

Having her agree to it all, Molly the two men towards the cabin where she'd last seen Greeley. 

It was tucked away deep into the woods that looked as if no one had entered it in a long time.

Dean was the one to step in first flashing his flash light to take a look around.

“This is it.” Molly informed them “This is where I saw him,” 

“Must have been his hunting cabin,” Dean spoke to nobody walking around to look at various tools hanging from the ceiling. It looked like a butcher shop in here. “Seemed like a real sweet guy,” Dean joked

Hearing a set of footsteps walk into the cabin, he turned to see Bobby making his way in “No markers or headstones outside” 

“You're looking for Greeley's grave?” Molly asked him

“Yeah,” He confirmed

“Why?” 

“So we can dig up the corpse and salt and burn it.” Dean spoke to her as if she should know something like that.

“Oh. Sure.” She said in a sarcastic tone “Naturally” 

So Bobby added on to what Dean said “It's a way to get rid of a spirit” 

“And that'll save David?” She asked with much hope

For Dean to keep his big mouth shut so that he doesn’t ruin this anymore than he already has, the older man had to lie to her “This is what will help both of you, provided there's a corpse to be found.”

Molly nodded, ready to do anything “So how do we find it?”

“Uh, not sure. After Greeley died, his wife claimed the body. And that was the last anyone saw of her. So good guess she brought him back here. But they have a thousand acres. He could be buried anywhere on 'em.” Bobby told her hoping that they could even find it. Most people don’t pick a random spot to bury someone. 

“Is it really what you guys do?” she asked them “You're like Ghostbusters?”

“Yeah,” 

“Minus the jumpsuits,” Dean told her in frustration “This is a fascinating conversation and all, but this highway is only haunted once a year, and we got till sun up to wrap this thing up. What do you say we move it along, okay? Great.” Brushing past the two of them.

Bobby frowned, watching him go as he took off after him. He wasn’t sure what was going on with him all of a sudden.

Molly tagged along behind Bobby “What are we looking for?” She asked being led into the woods

Dean had disappeared into the woods, not stopping for them to follow when he'd left the cabin to go searching for Greeley’s house.

“David? David?!” The boy heard Molly call out from the distance.

“Son of a bitch” He cursed, turning back to head back in the direction he had come. 

There was a loud piercing scream suddenly making dean take off running through the trees listening for something else to give away her position and there it was; a gun shot from Bobby. 

Reaching to where the gun shot was fired, he found Molly standing by, looking over at Bobby.

“Hey! Are you all right?” Dean questioned, stepping in front of her

She was more out of breath than he was “What has that son of a bitch done with my husband?” 

“Just take it easy, all right?” He told her trying to catch his breath from the running, walking off again 

“You're gonna see David again, all right? You will.” Bobby promised her, and she nodded 

“Bobby” Dean got his attention, shining his flashlight into the underbrush ahead of him to reveal a cut path with bricks leading in the woods “Follow the creepy brick road.” Taking the lead 

“Go ahead,” He heard Bobby mumble to the girl, indicating she should follow.

“How do you shoot a ghost?” Molly asked 

Dean chuckled hearing the question

“Rock salt.” Bobby told her

“That thing shoots rock salt?”

“Yup”

“And plain salt keeps away spirits?” 

“Simple remedies are always the best. In most cultures, salt is a symbol of purity, so it repels impure and unnatural things. Same reason you throw it over your shoulder.” Bobby was the one stuck rambling on trying to explain things to the girl as Dean kept ahead leading the way

That was until Dean rounded a corner, stopped short with a sigh seeing what was ahead of him “You know, just once I'd like to round the corner and see a nice house”

They found Greeley’s farm house, which was covered in vines from years of neglect.

So, to take a look around, Bobby tackled the outside of the place with Dean heading inside the place alongside Molly. They were in the living room that was still furnished. 

After a few minutes Bobby made his way into the cabin, taking a look around the room.

“Any headstones outside?” Dean asked hoping for a good answer for once

Bobby sent him a look “Yeah, right. Is it ever that easy?”

He sighed “I guess not” 

Bobby pushed past me the boy and took a peek into the kitchen. With his lighting up a stair case leading up, he turned to look at Dean. “Take a look down here. I’ll take Molly with me upstairs to see if I can find any notes or records telling us where he's buried.” 

Dean nodded at his order watching the girl follow the older man up the stairs that creaked before taking off to do his own search. For him there was no luck. There were barely any papers around for him to look through, so he decided to make his way upstairs to see if they found anything.

Seeing one door open, he figured they were in there walking into an office filled with papers. 

Leaning against the door, Bobby nor Molly heard him walk in as they continued their conversation “Well” Bobby sighed “There's some part of them that's keeping them here. Like their remains, or sometimes unfinished business.”

“Unfinished business?” Molly asked him with confusion in her voice

“Yeah,” he continued “Uh, it could be revenge. Could be love. Or hate. Whatever it is, they just hold on too tight. Can't let go. So they're trapped, caught in the same loops, replaying the same tragedies over and over.”

“You sound almost sorry for them,” She replied making Dean roll his eyes at it

“They weren't evil people. A lot of them were good. Something happened to them. Something they couldn't control.” 

At this point, Dean heard enough clearing his throat for them to have his attention “Bobby’s always getting a little J. Love Hewitt when it comes to things like this. Me, I don't like 'em and I sure as hell ain't making apologies for 'em.” He paused for a moment before looking directly at Bobby “There's nothing downstairs, you find anything?” Dean asked, looking at me again.

“We have just about every piece of mail or receipt they ever had. Looked through a couple but nothing about a grave so far,” Bobby gestured the papers. 

Dean frowned, starting to take a look around the room himself when something interesting caught his eye having him walk towards it.

Bobby noticed, standing up from the bed “What?” 

“There's something behind here,” He replied, pointing to a cabinet that was half pushed out from the wall. “Here,” tossing his flash light towards the older man, so that he could use both hands to move the cabinet aside, revealing a small hidden door. Dean gave it a push, it didn't move. “It's locked from the inside” 

Standing back up, Dean turned to face the other adults before kicking back at the door, trying to open it, but it wouldn’t. Taking a quick moment to brace himself, he kicked even harder causing the door to swing inward with a bang.

He was the first to duck, going through the door first into a little crawl space that led into a bigger room. Entering inside the place, standing up straight, a disgusting smell hit his nose “Smells like old lady in here,” using his light he got back from Bobby, he saw something at the corner of his eye. Taking a look, there hanging from the ceiling was an old, deteriorated corpse “And that would explain why” 

Molly gasped at the sight from behind us when Bobby commented “Well, now we know why nobody saw her again and why the house looks like it was just abandoned.”

“She couldn't live without him,” Molly spoke sadly. 

Bobby was the one to step towards the corpse, getting a chair from the side that they figured the woman used to stand on before kicking it away to kill herself. He stood up and turned to Dean “give me a hand.” 

“Really?” Dean asked in a whiny tone

“What are you gonna do?” Molly asked

“We can't leave her like this,” Bobby directed to Dean 

“Why not?” Dean asked looking at the older man with tired eyes.

Bobby had enough of it “Because she deserves to be put to rest, now help me, boy!” getting out his pocket knife to cut her down, hunting through his pockets and coming out with his pocketknife.

“Son of a-” he mumbled, slowly walked over to the body to steady it as it swayed from the cutting Bobby was doing. The body soon fell down into him for Dean to take it into his arms and bring it outside.

Molly and Bobby followed finding a couple of shovels in the house, bringing them outside for Dean and Bobby to start digging a grave. 

They were trying to work fast as quickly as possibly knowing that time was running out.

“So if you manage to put Greeley to rest too what happens to them?” Molly asked, watching the two men pouring dirt onto the skeleton.

“Lady, that answer is way beyond our pay grade,” Dean spoke with a smirk.

She was surprised “You hunt these things, but you don't know what happens to them?” 

“Well, they never come back. That's all that matters,” Dean said in a matter-of-fact voice.

Bobby added on to what the younger boy said “After they let go of whatever's keeping them here, they just go. I hope someplace better, but we don't know. No one does.”

“What happens when you burn their bones?” Molly wondered

“Well, I’d like to think it is like death for ghosts, but the truth is, we still don't know. Not for sure.” Bobby glanced at Dean, who stayed silent “Guess that's why we all hold on to life so hard. Even the dead. We're all just scared of the unknown.” He knew this is what Molly was doing, so he just was explaining it.

Molly looked thoughtful from it “The only thing I'm scared of is losing David. I have to see him again. I have to.” 

After the grave was finished, they made their way back into the house. Molly was sitting at the kitchen table, looking at the photo album, Bobby was pacing and Dean sat in the living room looking out the window trying his best for his thoughts not to drift off to a certain blue eyed boy. He needed to focus, keeping an eye out for Greeley. 

After a couple of minutes, Bobby walked over to Dean to whisper “I am going to tell her about her husband.” 

“We can't, Bobby” Dean said sounding dark.

“Don’t you think this is cruel, letting her pine for him like this?” He spoke, watching her “I don't like keeping her in the dark.” 

“It's for her own good,” Dean said, looking over his shoulder at him before standing up to face the shorter man. “Can’t we just stick to the plan? Let's get her out of here then we'll tell her.” 

Molly happened to hear that last part, walking into the room “Tell me what? What aren't you telling me?” She looked between the two men “It's about David. You know what happened to him.”

“Molly” Bobby started

Dean sighed “Bobby, don’t, not now!”

“Don't what?" Molly asked Dean “Don't tell me because I'll mess up your hunt? You don't care about me or my husband!”

“That's not true,” Bobby tried, shaking his head.

“Really? Then whatever it is, tell me, please.” She begged

Dean opened my mouth to say something, but something stopped him. The song House of the Rising Sun began to play from an unknown 

“He's coming,” Molly whispered, frightened.

“Stay with her” Bobby ordered to Dean as he cautiously moved toward the kitchen where the music had to be coming from.

Dean nodded looking around for any sign of Greeley, knowing that he will could appear at any moment, but wasn’t showing just yet. 

With Bobby being gone for a couple of minutes with no sound to hear that he was still around, he started to take slow steps towards the kitchen “Bobby?”

Suddenly there was the sound of breaking glass causing Dean to spin around witnessing the window Molly was standing in front of, cave in with two arms grabbing Molly and pulling her out.

“Bobby, he's got Molly!” Dean yelled, jumping up on to the window sill, and dropped to the ground below. Bobby was hot on the younger boy’s heels as they ran through the woods, hitting branches and jumping over logs; it was useless. They lost them, so they went back for the house.

“This guy is persistent,” Dean said Bobby “We have to find her”

“We have to find Greeley's bones,” Bobby spoke, trying to catch his breath 

“And, uh, no pressure or anything, but we have less than two hours before sunrise,” Dean complained, looking at his watch and glancing out the window.

That is when Bobby’s eyes were drawn to the photo album Molly placed down. It was open to the photo of Greeley and his wife in front of the hunting cabin.

“Hey” Bobby wanted Dean’s attention

“What have you got?” Dean asked, coming to stand by him

He read the caption under the picture “September 1, 1999” 

“That was like two weeks before the accident, wasn't it?” Dean asked

“Yeah. It looks like the hunting cabin, but I swear there's a tree there right where they're standing now.” He stopped coming to the realization of something, slowly looking up “I should have thought of it before now.” Glancing at Dean 

“What?” Dean asked.

“It's an old country custom. Planting a tree as a grave marker.” Bobby pointed to the spot where the couple is standing to show him.

Dean looked at guy, making a face with a grin “I am going to say it again. You and Sammy are like a walking encyclopedias of weirdness, you know that?”

“Yeah, I know,” He rolled his eyes “Come on, let's go."

It didn't take them too long to jog towards the hunting cabin hearing piercing screams coming from Molly as we approached from the outside, carrying shovels. Taking a quick speak through a window, there was Molly tied to the ceiling with Greeley circling her.

“Go get Molly” Bobby ordered.

Dean nodded, heading for the door to let Bobby take care of the grave. 

He made his way into the cabin to find Greeley’s back towards him, so without a moment’s hesitation he shot the ghost from the back of the head making him vanish.

From the sound of the gun, she screamed, but quickly sighed in relief seeing Dean come to her rescue “thank god”

“Call me, Dean!”

He walked over, to help Molly get down from the ceiling, but seeing a look of panic cross her eyes, he turned to look back only to get sliced in the face by one quick motion from the ghost “This guy is really pissing me off!”

Dean dug into his pocket to get out his gun again, so that he could shoot him, but wasn’t quick enough. He was propelled against the wall with a loud thud, dropping the gun “Hurry up, Bobby” he called out, wanting this over with before the dam ghost kills him.

He couldn’t even move as Greeley had him against the wall on the floor with a force holding him down before using his other hand to swing a knife from the wall into his hand. 

Greeley made his way over to Dean, bending down to grab him by the collar like he is about to slice his throat

Dean was trying all he could to not get his throat sliced, trying to use his hands when the anger in Greeley’s face changed to fear as he stood up backing away, screaming in pain.

Bobby ran into the room to witness Greeley's spirit flailing around in the middle of the room on fire before disintegrating before them, a sharp and deadly knife falling from his hand to clatter against the floor. 

Bobby hurried to the boy to check him over while Molly cried with relief.

Now that one ghost was taken care of, they made their way out of the woods to get back to the Impala.

Dean couldn’t be any more relieved to see his Baby, putting out his hand to pat it “Oh baby, it's been a long night,” dump his duffel bag in the back seat before opening the driver’s side door to get in, but Molly was looking at them hesitantly.

“Let's get you out of here” Bobby said to her

She shook her head no “I'm not going anywhere until you tell me what happened to my husband”

“Molly” Dean groaned, annoyed at how stubborn this ghost was.

“All this time I've been looking for him, and you knew that Greeley killed him, didn't you?” She asked with tears in her eyes. “He's dead”

Bobby shook his head at her “No, Molly. David's alive.” 

Her eyes immediately lit up at the sound of his words. “What? You're sure?”

“I'm sure. We'll take you to him. Come on.” 

Just a half hour before dawn, they pulled pulled up in front of a nice home.

“He's in that house right there,” Bobby pointed towards the house as they came to a stop.

“I don't understand,” she spoke, looking at the house confused 

“You will.” Bobby told her exchanging a look with Dean, who was tired. 

Dean got out of the car first, followed by the two of them, with Molly being the one to lead towards the house. She stopped short when she saw David in a bathrobe at the kitchen counter, making a cup of coffee. He was much older than she would remember “That's not, it can't be.” She said. Another woman came out wearing a bathrobe and kissed David on the lips. “What's happening?” Molly asked, turning back to the two men “Who is that?”

“That's David's wife” Bobby explained “I'm sorry, Molly. Fifteen years ago, you and your husband hit Jonah Greeley with your car. David survived.”

“What are you saying?” Molly asked with a startled look.

“We're saying there isn't just one spirit haunting Highway 41,” Dean spoke with a soft tone “There are two. Jonah Greeley, and you.”

“For the past fifteen years, one night a year you've been appearing on that highway,” Bobby let her know.

“No, that's not possible.” She didn’t want to believe it “It was our anniversary September 15th”

“1999” Bobby finished for her and she nodded.

“Molly, it's 2014.” Dean said to her.

“Oh, god” Molly replied, looking at them in shock. “And Greeley?”

“Each year he punishes somebody for his death, chasing them. Torturing them. And each year, that somebody is you.”

"But I don't remember any of it.”

“Because you couldn't see the truth, Molly.”

“So that's why he won't let me off the highway. Because I killed him. I killed us both.” And there it was, Molly was finally seeing something beyond the horror of that night getting a chance to crawl out of the dark. She sat down on the curb, looking at the men “Why didn't you tell me when you first saw me? Why wait until now?”

“You wouldn't have believed us,” Dean said to her. 

She looked at him with her eyes narrowing “And you needed me for bait”

“Well, we needed you,” Bobby had make her focus on why they were here in the first place. 

“David” she sighed

“Molly, we brought you here so you could move on.” Bobby spoke gently

“I have to tell him," Molly simply said 

“Tell him what? That you love him? That you're sorry? Molly, he already knows that.” Bobby tried “Look, if you want to go in there, we're not going to stop you.”

“Yeah, but you are going to freak him right out.” Dean raised an eyebrow “For life”

“David's already said his goodbyes, Molly. Now it's your turn.” The older man was trying to remind her of their talk from earlier “This is your unfinished business.”

“What am I supposed to do?” Molly whispered with tears running down her face

“Just let go of David. Of everything. You do that we think you'll move on”

“But you don't know where?” 

“No. But Molly, you don't belong here. Haven't you suffered long enough? It's time. It's time to go”

Molly nodded sadly, taking one last glance towards her David before standing up and walking away as the light of dawn shone over the rooftops of the houses. 

They watched her suddenly bathed in light and with a blink of an eye she vanished.

Dean stared for a moment then turned to Bobby “I guess she wasn't so bad for a ghost. You think she's really going to a better place?”

“I hope so,” Bobby spoke honestly


	7. Angel Blue

-Dean-

After a very long night of driving, dealing with two ghosts, than driving back, all Dean wanted was to get some sleep, glad he gets to miss a day of school since it started already.

Getting back at around 11am, Dean and Bobby practically walked in their front door like zombies

“You look hangover” Ash commented, seeing the two of them with a half-eaten donut in his hand.

“I’m not.” Dean explained with a yawn “I’m exhausted”

“How did the ghost ganking go?”

“Taken care of” Bobby answered his son “Where is your mother?” the house seemed quiet.

“She left for the road house 15 minutes ago asked for me to wait for you to get back”

“I need a nap first”

“I hear ya” Dean agreed “I’m off to sleep” making his way up the stairs and down the hall into his room. All he could do was kick off his boots and belly flop onto the bed still fully clothed waiting for darkness to overcome him and dreamland to take over.

-Cas-

The day was going okay without Dean not being here to distract him from his work. He was feeling really happy. Not only was Castiel not in his first relationship, but he came back to school to see that he got an A on his creative writing assignment, got to sit out in gym, the cafeteria had tatter tots, and Charlie told him that she might make a move on Dorothy. Now he was sitting chemistry on their non-lab day learning about the elements that the teacher wants the class to completely memorize, which he already knew.

So, Cas sat there bored, looking out the window absently twirling his pen when he jumped slight from a vibration in his pants pocket.

Digging in to get it, he placed it on his lap, so that the teacher wouldn’t see. 

Dean- How’s Chemistry?

Cas- Boring

Dean- Cause I’m not there for you to stare at

Castiel smiled down at his lap

Cas- You know it

Dean- ;) 

Cas- He’s making us listen to the element song

Dean- Thank God I’m not there then because I’d blow my brains out! Sammy knows the whole thing and loves to sing it to me, so annoying.

Cas- Well then I know how to annoy you ;)

Dean- Don’t you dare, Cas!

Cas- There's antimony, arsenic, aluminum, selenium, and hydrogen and oxygen and nitrogen and rhenium

Dean- Really?

Cas- Would you like me to continue?

Dean- I would not

Cas- What would you do if I did?

Dean- Kiss you to shut up if I could

Cas- I wouldn’t mind that

Dean- Ether would I

Cas- So, how was your little trip?

Dean- Exhausting, long night

Cas- What did you do?

Dean- Had to pick up some supplies for my aunt’s bar 

Cas- Had fun?

Dean- Wasn’t so bad

They continued to text one another until the bell rang 

Castiel was minding his own business through the hall when something caught his eye that had to do with Dean Winchester. Turning to look at the bulletin board there was a huge picture of a football along with a paper that held a list of the people, who made it onto the team this year.

What crossed his mind was if Dean made the team since he did try out.

Curiously took over him, he just had to take a look because it was important to him.

Scanning the list of names along with the position they would be playing- he frowned seeing something he wish wasn’t there: Quarterback- Dean Winchester.

Sure, Cas felt 10% happy for the boy since Dean does want to play football, but the rest of the percent he was feeling was sadness. If Dean was on the team now, would he eventually forget him and leave him for the jocks and date every girl on the cheerleading team, who were all practically after him? Cas was the loser of the school- how would the upcoming star of the football team want to be with a loser like him?

“Sup Homo?” 

He ignored whoever it was, walking away

Well, tried to as he was pulled back to see Uriel “Hey, listen when I am taking to you!”

“Shut up” he groaned, trying to get himself free from the man’s grip, but it was no use.

“Let have a chat” pulling Cas into the boy’s bathroom that was unluckily nearby, along with Michael, Alistair, and Raphael.

“Why are you looking at football huh?” Uriel pushed the smaller boy into Michael as he grunted from the impact with Michael having a strong hold of him.

“None of your business” Why did they need to know, okay so what if he took a look at it?

“It is our business” Michael said against his eat

“Sad that Dean is going to drop you like a hot potato now that he is one of the cool kids?” Alistair teased, smiling at him 

“Dean won’t do that” He used hope in his voice. Cas didn’t think he would because he didn’t seem like the type to do so, but popularity could go to your head. What if Dean realizes that Cas is worthless and does leave him?

They laughed together at his answer thinking it was the funniest thing.

“No one likes you” Raphael warned the boy, going up to him to give him a stern look “and no one ever will! Winchester is one of us now, so stay away from him you got that?”

Cas couldn’t do that and won’t do that. They didn’t need to know, but Dean was now his boyfriend “No”

“No?” Raphael was shocked by it

“No” Cas spat out, again

Raphael’s eyes lifted towards Michael’s “In that case, go ahead”

Without a warning, Cas got the wind completely knocked out of him, getting shoved into one of the stalls that flew open, causing him to fall and hit his head on the edge of the toilet. 

Right away Cas felt the pain in his head as he groaned out in pain, feeling a bit dizzy with the room blurring

He heard laughter just before he felt a grip of a hand on his leg pulling him out, so that those jocks could get better access of kicking him.

Curling up in a ball trying to protect whatever part of his body he could, Castiel’s breathing was coming out in short gasps with tears welling up in his eyes. He was in so much pain. 

He weakly tried to kick to put some effort into them stopping, but it only caused the jocks to take harder blows to the poor boy.

“You deserved this loser” Alistair informed him, backing up

“This was a good workout” Uriel said with a laugh

“Yeah” Michael agreed with him

“Later loser” Raphael kicked him one last time as Cas looked up at him in pain “Think about what we said”

The four of them walked out leaving Castiel to just lay there.

He didn’t think he could get up, so he just laid there for God knows how long, knowing he couldn’t lay there forever. Charlie was probably looking for him. 

Cas needed to brace himself as he reached up to get a hold of a sink so that he could slowly and painfully get to his feet and balance himself.

Getting a look in the mirror, he looked like complete crap. 

He groaned shaking his head to look away from what he thought was his ugly self before turning to bend down to get his backpack and head out the door while digging into his pocket for his phone. Surprisingly it wasn’t broken! 

He had 3 missed calls- All from Charlie.

So he dialed her number waiting for her to pick up, which she did on the first ring

“Cassie, where have you been? I looked all over for you: your locker, the library, the dumpster, and the janitor closet. I thought you might have just ran to my car and you are not here!”

She was rambling, so he stopped her “I had a run in with some jocks”

“Jesus” Charlie cried from the other line “Are you okay? Where are you?”

Cas ignored her question, to repeat it “Where are you?”

“In my car still in the parking lot.”

“I will be there in a minute” Without giving her time to answer, he ended the call and made his way out of the school receiving looks from student’s, who haven’t left yet, but he didn’t care, he just had to get to her car, which he spotted.

She must have seen her friend through her mirror because she jumped out of her car to make her way over to him, stopping him from walking “Cassie, my God!” Charlie was concerned, she hated seeing him like this.

He nodded slowly “I think I will be alright, I just want to go home!” 

She gave a nod completely understanding as she led him to the passenger side of the car helping him in and going to her side to drive away. 

Stepping through the door, Cas dropped his bag near the umbrella rack not wanting to bring it up to his room, so he didn’t have to carry much weight up there, when he noticed the red head writing someone a lengthy text

He asked her “Texting Dorothy?”

Not even glancing up, she told him “Not exactly!”

Castiel didn’t even bother to ask her who it was then, it could be Garth, Kevin, Bess, or Channing- Whoever! “Oh, well I am going to lay down.” He just needed to relax, heading up to his room to lay on his comfortable bed as he curled up, hugging his 6 inch red Dalek that he held close to his chest for more comfort.

What he didn’t know was that Charlie texted Dean.

Charlie- Tell me you are home from where ever you were

Dean- Yes, why?

Charlie- Are you busy?

Dean- I just got back from picking up my brother and about to head to my Aunt’s bar, why?

Charlie- Do you mind stopping by then, it has to do with Cassie. I figured you would be the one he would want to see since he got beat up

Dean- I am on my way over!

Charlie- The door is open just come right in

Cas was falling into a funk just lying there staring at nothing for some time when he heard his door open. He was going to tell his friend that he wanted to be alone, until a voice beat him to it. “Cas?” It was Dean.

He popped his head up to see that beautiful boy rush to his side, taking a seat on his bed “Oh Cas,” he frowned at the sight of him “What happened?” 

Cas went to open his mouth to answer when he spotted something on Dean’s face that wasn’t there yesterday “Dean, your face!”

Dean quickly touched the cut “I got cut, no biggie, tell me what happened with you!” He was concerned for him.

“I got beat up” he answered plainly

Dean gave him a serious look “I got that” placing a hand onto Castiel’s cheek “Are you okay?” he asked softly

He gave him a slight nod “I am better now that you are here” Just being in Dean’s presences made him feel better like everything and everyone faded away- it was just the two of them.

Dean liked that answer, but was still worried about the boy “Why did it happen this time?”

“Because of the football list” Cas admitted sadly, biting his lip

“The football list?” Dean repeated

Castiel gave a nod “I took a look at it to see that you made it” he studied the green eye’s boys face to see his reaction, but Dean held a poker face “and some of the jocks saw and beat me up because of it”

“So, you got beat up because of me?” Dean looked down, shaking his head sadly like it was his fault

“What? No” Cas refused, placing a hand on his leg “don’t blame yourself!”

“How can I not, Cas? I mean I-” He cut himself off grunting in frustration “I will kill those guys. They need to stop this!”

“Its fine, Dean. I am fine” He tried but Dean wasn’t going to have it

“No” Dean didn’t believe him “No its not. You are not fine!”

“Forget about them, please” Cas begged “Can you just lay with me?” he wanted to feel Dean against him.

Dean gave a slight nod as Cas moved over to make room and place the Dalek on the bedside table so that Dean could lay down wrapping an arm around the smaller boy with Cas placing his head onto the toned chest.

“What else is bothering you?” Dean spoke up again

I was like he had a six sense or something, because something else was bothering Castiel “I’m scared” he had to admit it.

“Of?” Dean wanted him to continue

“You being on the team”

“Don’t think that I am going to turn into one of them and beat you up, Cas”

“No Dean, I don’t think that” He promised, Cas knew Dean wouldn’t do such a thing. He was a good guy, a special one! “I am just afraid that if you become friends with them you’ll realize that I am some worthless loser and leave me for them”

“Woah” Dean spoke, using a hand to lift Castiel’s chin to look into each other’s eyes “Cas, I don’t want to be friends with those jerks; they are the losers, who can go screw themselves! All I want is to play football! I am not going to leave you okay? I just want you! They might see you as a toy they can just throw around, but I see you as something special. That is all that matters”

Castiel’s cheeks were glowing red with his heart beating so violently. Dean really was a sweet guy knowing just what to say with Cas forming a small smile “I don’t know what you see in me!” 

Dean smiled back “Castiel Novak, there is a moment when you say to yourself, ‘Oh, there you are. I've been looking for you forever.’ You move me. You have since that little moment in the school hallway. You are just so different and haven’t ceased to amaze me. You are kind, modest, funny, and smart. I find it so easy to be myself around you.” 

Cas’s smile grew to a grin with every word Dean spoke making him feel as if he was flying, but quickly it faded.

Dean looked at him, with concern washing over once again “Is something wrong?” he asked with plead

He had to stay silent for a moment searching for the right words to say to him. “I'm alright. It's just that no one had ever said anything like that to me before.” 

Dean found that hard to believe because he couldn’t understand why anyone wouldn’t feel the same way about Cas like he does. “Well, you deserve to know” 

Just lying there for Cas to get out of his funk, with the help of his amazing boyfriend, they felt comfortable in complete silence until Dean was the one to break it an hour or so later “So, what now?” 

Castiel wasn’t in the mood to watch television and by the looks of it, Dean didn’t want to either. “Hmm” He thought for a quick moment “How about a video game?” it was something to do.

Dean was up for that “sure”

Cas leaned up to peck Dean on the lips then stood up to set up the Xbox system, bending down to plug the wire into the outlet. 

Hearing a little giggle escape Dean’s lips, Cas sat on the floor turning to glance at him quickly before looking at the games and back at him again doing a double take “What?”

Dean couldn’t whip a smile from his face “Nothing” he spoke with a giggle 

Cas sent me a smile, asking “What game?”

“What games do you have?” wanting to know his choices.

“Um” Cas started naming all the different kinds he had from Mario, Soul Caliber, Super Smash, Lord of the Rings, Every single Call of Duty that’s out, etc.

There was silence for Dean to think about it until coming to a choice “Call of Duty: Zombies”

Castiel didn’t argue “COD it is then!” putting the game in and walking over and handing Dean a controller.

“Ready?” He asked

“Let’s do this!” Cas said with much spirit as possible sitting up crossing his legs Indian style “I am so going to kill more zombies then you!”

“I doubt that” Dean didn’t believe that

“Oh really?” He questioned with an eyebrow raised

“Yes!” pointing out to the blue eyed boy that “You picked a game that I am pretty good at”

His competitive side was breaking out of him “Well I guess we’ll have to see who the better zombie killer is!” 

“We shall see!” There was silence until Dean wanted a deal to go along with this game, for the fun of it “let’s make a deal”

Cas was curious to hear what he meant “What kind of deal?”

Dean explained “Whoever wins has to do something for the other”

That didn’t sound like a bad idea at all. Cas quit liked the sound of that “Fine if I win” he trailed off thinking of something I wanted “you have to give me a massage” he could use on after being thrown around!

Dean looked like he approved of that when he announced what he wanted “And if I win you have to cook me breakfast in the morning”

“Deal!” and the game started

Castiel started shooting at every zombie he crossed “Kill Cas, kill them all or die!” he thought to myself, starting to lean forward. He was staring at the screen absorbedly wanting to win this game. 

Every so often he would look at the green eyed boy’s screen to make sure he wasn’t doing better than him. At one point he was to where Cas was starting to shoot at everything in sight getting really into the game.

Dean was slightly shocked that Cas had a knack for a game such as this one. He glanced over at him to see him glaring angrily at the screen shouting in frustration every time he was hit or when Dean had a higher score. Dean found it pretty cute how much he was into the game wanting to win. He hated to admit it, but he was slightly turned on by the way he was acting. 

Dean did want to win at first, but he gave up nine levels in wanting to just let Castiel win and massage his boyfriend, besides he fought zombies in real life anyway.

Stopping at level eleven to crack his knuckles, Cas felt Dean’s eyes looking at him, so he turned his head to face him “What?”

“Nothing just watching my beautiful boyfriend kick my ass” Dean spoke playfully

“Oh please you let me win” noticing that after a while, Dean gave up.

He protested not wanting Cas to know he did in fact do that “Did not!”

“Did too” Castiel didn’t believe him

“Did not” Dean continued “How about we stop, so I can give you your well-deserved massage!”

Since he did win Cas did want my prize right away “That would be great!” Castiel jumped off the bed to shut the system off before turning back to see that Dean got off the bed as well speaking in almost a hesitant whisper “Do you mind if I take your shirt off? It would be easier for me”

Castiel felt himself becoming shy, doing everything he can to not blush or shake with nerves. This was going to be the first time Ben was going to see him without a shirt; see his scars. At least he asked. 

Cas gave a nod, not able to say anything.

Dean took that as a good enough answer commanding “Arms up!” Cas raised them letting him lift off the shirt throwing it to the side. 

He watched Dean’s eyes look down at the shorter boy seeing was pale skin along with some scars.

Being slightly insecure, Cas looked down not wanting to feel ashamed of his body

Seeing him do so, Dean placed one hand on his arm with his other hand under Cas’s chin to tilt the boys head up and make contact. “You are too cute when you’re shy. There is no need to be!”

He whispered “If you say so” 

“Cas?” He took another glance down

“Yes, Dean?”

“Where did you get those scars? From that Metatron guy?” 

Castiel nodded as his response. There were plenty of times where Metatron chased him around the house with a knife for his own sick pleasure.

Dean shook his head, not wanting to think about such a thing “Alright, get on the bed”

Cas laid down on his stomach pulling a pillow towards his chest feeling the bed shift indicating that Dean got onto the bed straddling the boy’s back but shifted his weight so that he didn’t put too much pressure onto Cas. 

A shiver ran through Castiel’s body when Dean’s hands were placed onto his shoulders. “Relax your muscles. You are so tense” The reason why he was so tense because he was still breaking out of his shell.

He let out one big sigh to calm his muscles and Dean began to work his magic squeezing into the blue eyed boy’s shoulders getting the knots out. This was starting to feel good; too good in fact feeling Dean’s long fingers slowly traveling down from Cas’s upper to lower back. It felt like pure heaven to him. 

Involuntary, soft moans escaped Cas’s lips from the pleasure he was feeling having Dean’s hands on my body hoping that Dean didn’t hear them.

But Dean did, smiling to himself that his boyfriend was enjoying this. When Dean noticed that Cas was completely relaxed, he placed himself on top of the smaller boy leaving small kisses on the back of his neck and towards his left shoulder with Dean’s hot breath tickling Castiel’s skin a little. 

Feeling so good now, Cas made him stop, lifting himself up, so that he could turn around and face the beautiful green eyed boy. Cas wanted to compliment how much he enjoyed the massage, but couldn’t find the right words to say, seeing Dean’s glistening eyes looking down at his own with his lips curled in a smirk. Cas also noticed he was shirtless as well. Dean must have taken it off before he got onto the bed along with him.  
Wanting to feel Dean’s lips on his, Cas reached behind his neck to pull him down taking the taller boy by surprise, kissing him square on the lips. Dean let out a tiny gasp that was muffled by the kiss, but soon relaxed and kissed his boyfriend back a little too roughly having it quickly turn into a gentle kiss melting into one other. Their lips were intertwining perfectly with Dean kissing Cas with every inch of his life, he couldn’t seem to decide on the position of his hands alternating between cradling the boy’s face and resting his fingers along his sides followed with Castiel’s hands finding Dean’s toned waist gripping it tightly as if Dean would leave, not wanting to let me go. 

For Cas, he couldn’t think of anything that was better than kissing Dean. If he could only do one thing for the rest of my life it would be kissing this boy. His lips were just so soft and delicious. 

It was practically becoming second nature to him after two days of kissing.

This time Cas was the one to dart his own tongue urging Dean to welcome him. He did, causing him to groan from deep within his chest. Having their tongues meet, they explored each other’s mouths.

The kiss was getting heated, a little too heated with the two of them moaning here and there every so often. Not that Dean would let it happen, so Cas push away before it led to anything else, with the two of them panting heavily, catching their breaths.

With their eyes opening to gaze at one another, Dean slid off of the boy slowly sitting up “I should go”

It was getting late and they had school tomorrow.

“Can you stay the night?” Cas asked with hope looking into his eyes “I don’t want to be alone” With Dean being here all he wanted was for one night with him since he was the one to cheer him up.

Just one night.

That was all he wanted

After a moment he smiled “Yeah, I guess I can stay tonight.” 

Cas watched him text someone, who was probably a family member to let them know he wasn’t coming home before placing it onto the bedside table and shifting himself so that they could get under the covers to cuddle up against one another with Dean being the big spoon.

Suddenly, Castiel found himself in what seemed to be Hell with lightning terrifyingly flashed around him.

He looked around at the millions of chains strung from the darkness beyond in a pit, which had no end filling with loud ear piercing screams.

But he was there for one reason and he found it.

There was that skinny Alistair torturing Dean Winchester; his Dean!

Dean was covered in bruises on his face, but that wasn’t all. He had hooks piercing his shoulder, ribcage, ankles and wrists with blood pouring out of them. 

Cringing at the sight that looked so painful, rage boiled in the pit of Castiel’s stomach and he wasn’t going to let this go on. He had to help. 

“Get off the rack” Alistair spoke in his nasally voice impatiently, grabbing onto Dean’s neck 

“Go screw yourself” Dean groaned hoarsely, leaning back on the rack.

“You got a lot to learn, Boy. I will be back”

Clenching his fists, he stormed his way over to where Alistair stood, but before he could even get his hands on him, Alistair disappeared with a cloud of black smoke. “Shit” he mumbled, going over to Dean.

With his head down, Cas gently tucked his hand under Dean’s chin to lift it up so he could look at him.

His eyes were drooping as he stared at Cas just blinking a few times to test if he was just dreaming.

“Cas?” He whispered, not even believing what he was seeing 

“It’s me, Dean” I whispered, softly

“Oh thank God!” Dean was relieved

“I am going to get you out of here,” He promised, pulling at one bond that was holding Dean’s hand strapped to some ancient rack.

Just as he was able to get one hand free, Dean’s eyes widened, looking over Castiel’s shoulder 

“Cas!” 

Castiel didn’t have time to react as he was pulled from Dean by Alistair

“No!” Dean cried out with his voice sounding broken

Grabbing a good hold of his arm, Alistair spun him around in a way for Cas to do a complete 360 in the air landing onto the hot floor. He groaned from the impact, getting a bit of the wind knocked out of him. The heat wasn’t helping.

Alistair put his foot down onto his chest crushing it down so that Cas couldn’t breathe as he coughed out.

Doing all that he could, Cas was trying to get the blade that was somehow held in his right sleeve in his trench coat, trying to pull it out to get himself free. 

“Your boyfriend isn’t going to get out of this easily,” Alistair spoke directly to Dean 

“Don't you dare” Dean spat out, struggling against the bonds holding him down “I'll kill you. I swear to God!” 

Cas tried to give his boyfriend a reassuring look that he was going to get out of this; get the both of them out of this! 

With Alistair wasting some time by talking, Cas was able to get the blade twist it around to slice a deep cut into his leg.

Alistair yelped out in pain as he backed away taking a look at the blood gushing from himself. 

Getting to his feet, Castiel held onto the blade as he stood up straight, sending it flying towards Alistair, who was charging at him.

Stabbing it right into the heart, nothing happened as Alistair just stared down at it and laughed, looking back at Castiel with a smile “Oh looks like God is on my side today” 

With one hand raised, Cas was able to twist the knife into his body.

It was bringing Alistair down to his knees, struggling to get a hold it and pull it out with one big pop. When he was able to do it, he found his way over to Castiel.

He went to throw a punch, but missed as Alistair dunk to block and forcefully kicked Cas, but he didn’t fall back.

Waiting to do this a long time, Castiel was able to keep his balance and start throwing more punches him getting a good few hits until Alistair got a hold of the collar of the trench coat pushing up him a wall. 

Alistair let go of the collar to grab onto his neck, squeezing it making Cas squeal out from the closing of his throat “like roaches you celestials I really wish I knew how to kill you but I all I can do is send you back to heaven”

“I don’t think so” Cas looked over to see a much older looking Sam Winchester come in to save the day, slamming Alistair into a wall by the force of his hand.

“Cas, get Dean out of here” He ordered

He wasn’t going to hesitate as he went back to untie Dean’s bonds and raise him from perdition.

Castiel was whimpering and moving around besides Dean in the bed. With their bodies still touching, it stirred Dean awake to realize that the blue eyed boy must be having some kind of nightmare. 

Dean grabbed hold of Castiel’s shoulder to shake him awake. It took a few tries as Dean started to talk to him “Cas, wake up!”

Castiel bolted upright, gasping for air noticing that he was in his own bedroom with Dean by his side. 

Grabbing onto him tightly, Dean placed one arm around his back and the other around his waist. 

“What the hell was that?” he quietly asked himself

“What’s wrong?” Dean was concerned about me

Cas mumbled “Nightmare” Something he didn’t have in a long time.

“Tell me what happened” Dean wanted to know, so that he could make me feel better.

Cas was going to give him the short version “We were in hell” 

“Hell?” Dean have him a look of surprise 

“Yeah” he nodded, sadly “and you were tied up in some sort of pit with hooks digging into your skin and Alistair was there. He was torturing you and I had to stop him to get you free. He started to beat me up” He had no idea what his brain was thinking giving him such a dream like that to have.

Dean pulled him down to lay beside him cradling Castiel in his strong arms. “It was just a dream, Okay? I won’t let Alistair hurt you ever again or me for that matter” reassuring him

“I know” Cas breathed out “I didn’t wake you did I?” 

He told him plainly “Yea, but don’t worry about it, go back to sleep”

After that he didn’t think he could “I don’t really want to go back to sleep after that”

Dean kissed the side of his head to comfort the boy “You’ll be fine. You are safe in my arms just close your eyes. Nothing is going to happen to you!”

Castiel listened to Dean as he buried his face in his chest while the taller boy stroked his hair. 

-Dean-

Fluttering his eyes open to a sunny room with the sun seeping through the curtains, Dean made a low groan from the bright light, rubbing the tired from his eyes. 

He was the first to wake up the next morning, ten minutes before the alarm was going to go off.

Looking over to his boyfriend, a small smile formed on his lips watching the steady rise and fall of the boy’s chest before shifting towards his eyelids that covered his dreamy blue orbs. Cas was still sound asleep, facing him with his arm around his waist.

Adorable

That was the first thing that came to Dean’s mind- he just looked so peaceful.

Dean shifted his body down, so that he could lean down planting a trail of kisses on his ‘angel’s cheek stirring him awake as he whispered in his ear “Wake up, beautiful”

A rumble escaped Castiel’s lips not wanting to open his eyes yet 

Dean shook him slightly “wake up!”

“I am up” Cas mumbled

“I mean open your eyes”

Dean pulled back to see him slowly opening his eyes revealing blue, gazing at one another “good morning”

“Good morning to you too” Cas smiled “This was a nice way to wake up”

He had to agree “Waking up with you in my arms is something I can get used to” brushing his lips against the boy’s quickly

Noticing a certain look Cas was giving him, he had to ask “What?”

The color red was beginning to appear on his cheeks “Nothing I just can’t believe I’m yours. I am so lucky”

That is where Dean had to disagree with him “I’m the lucky one” He was glad to find someone like Cas in his messed up life.

“Nope” Castiel shook his head, glancing at his clock “but, we need to get up now”

“Why?” Dean questioned with a frown “I like where I am!”

“As much as I like this” Cas’s lips grew a grin hearing him say that “I need to make you breakfast”

“You won the bet though”

“Yes, but I still want to!”

“Well then that sounds great, but doesn’t staying in bed under me sound more fun?” He was teasing him for a little fun

Cas was blushing again “Yes” 

“What was that” Dean caught that, yet wanted to hear me say it louder

He inhaled deeply before speaking a little louder “Yes”

“Thought so” crashing his lips onto the short boy’s one more time before pulling away seconds later to get off of him.


	8. Kiss Me Beneath The Milky Twilight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is basically a fill in chapter

-Cas-

With Dean using the shower and getting ready upstairs, Castiel was gliding back and forth across the stainless steel kitchen grabbing the hash browns, bacon, eggs, and sausage that was stacked in the frig before turning the knobs on the stove, placing the pans on the flames along with the coffee brewing in the pot. With the three of them being there, he wanted to make a big breakfast especially since Dean was over. Cas wanted to make a good impression that he could cook. He got a lot of practice from when he used to live in his old home with Naomi and Metatron. The blue eyed boy practically grew up like Harry Potter in a way having to cook for his guardian’s starting at a very young age.

And I said what about Breakfast at Tiffany’s  
She said I think I remember the film  
And as I recall I think, we both kind of liked it  
And I said well that’s the first thing we’ve got

Castiel was singing along to the radio letting the song flow through his body while using the spatula to flip over the food in the pans.

“It’s good to see you’re feeling better today” that made him stop what he was doing. Looking over his shoulder towards the entrance of the kitchen, there stood Dean wearing a smile along with his jeans and a Loki shirt- Cas let him borrow it to wear to school. It looked like a muscle shirt on him with each muscle popping out; in other words, Dean looked good.

“All thanks to you” Cas smiled, turning back to face the food.

He didn’t even hear Dean cross the kitchen to make his way over to the cook, with Cas feeling familiar arms wrap around his waist along with a kiss on his left temple to follow. “You can sing and cook is there anything you can’t do?”

“Yeah”

“What?”

“I can’t get pregnant!”

Cas heard a deep chuckle against his ear “That’s true, the food is looking good though” Dean complimented softly, resting his head on his boyfriend’s shoulder.

“Hopefully it tastes good” Cas complimented with some hope in his voice

“I am sure it will, angel” Dean kissed the side of his head one more time.

“Angel?” Cas glanced back, surprised at the name. It was the second name Dean called him besides Cas. 

“Yeah” Dean’s mouth curled into a smile “you’re an angel to me, got a problem with it, angel?”

Cas shook his head to the response “No, I like it, Love” giving him a pet name. Taking one more glance back, to see Dean’s expression- he liked it.

Cas wasn’t going to just stand there and stare at the cooking food in front of him, so he quickly decided to catch the taller boy off guard, sending Dean into a haze by spinning himself around, cupping his hand behind Dean’s neck, and pulling him in for a kiss. 

Dean ended up groaning into the kiss, enjoying every second of it until Cas pulled away, gazing at the green eyed boy.

Dean was pouting adorably 

“What?” 

“You pulled away” he spoke with a sad tone

Castiel didn’t want to break the kiss ether, but he explained himself “I don’t want the food to burn” Dean continued pouting as Cas then mentioned “the faster we eat the faster can get back to kissing” 

There we go, that put a smile on Dean’s face as he let go of the boy to take a seat at the round table with Cas placing equal amounts of food on three places, placing them on the table- one in front of Dean as he then got the three mugs of coffee.

Sitting down to dig in along with Dean, Cas looked at the good looking boy to witness him practically becoming a vacuum sucking down the food.

He raised an eye brow at him, chuckling at the boy 

Dean looked up from hearing the laugh “What?” speaking with his mouth filled with hash browns that made him look like a chipmunk- an adorable chipmunk!

Cas shook his head with a growing smile “Nothing it’s just you’re cute”

Dean swallowed the food with a big gulp “Yeah” he laughed, agreeing “but you’re cuter”

“No” Cas scoffed, taking a sip of his coffee

Which made Dean smile “But seriously this is like the best breakfast ever.” Taking a bite of his long strip of bacon “You definitely top my aunts cooking”

“Well thanks-” He was shocked at the compliment, but giddy at the same time. He was glad to see Dean liking his food. He should bake him a pie just to see Dean’s reaction to that “I guess I should cook for you more often”

Dean nodded enthusiastically “That’ll be awesome!”

“And maybe that same day I can get my guitar lesson” Cas added in, waiting on that since Dean did promise to do that for him.

“Yes,” Dean pointed a finger at him, like he just remembered “we still have to do that- maybe over the weekend”

“Yeah!”

“You play guitar?” Charlie made an entrance in a bright red jumpsuit with no sleeves, matching the color of her hair with a white bowtie headband.

“Yes,” Dean turned to her, swallowing another bite, looking at the bright outfit that slightly hurt his eyes “and what are you wearing?”

“It’s cute!” she did some awkward/hilarious pose causing the two boy’s to almost choke on their food from laughing “What?” the girl complained, taking a seat the table “that’s my Tyra Banks pose!” 

“Nice touch with the bowtie” Cas had to point out, it was the one thing that made the outfit pop.

Charlie held up her coffee mug with a smile “Bowties are cool”

Cas couldn’t help but smile at that reference, knowing it was coming, so he added on to that with a little joke “Add a fez while you’re at it” a red fez would match her outfit.

“I totally should!” She agreed along with a small chuckle “Too bad I don’t have one”

Dean, who was still on the ninth doctor, wasn’t getting what they were talking about “Really a fez?”

“11th Doctor” Cas explained to him “he wears bowties and fezzes you’ll understand soon”

He gave him a nod, understanding, before looking at Charlie “So what’s with the whole get up?”

“It’s my lucky flirty outfit!” Charlie informed the boy

“Going to try and flirt with Dorothy?” Cas asked, since she was wearing the outfit.

“Yup” she nodded “and since culinary is all I have with her that is where you come in” patting Dean on the shoulder

Dean paused from taking a bit of his sausage “Where I come in?” he looked confused by it.

“You seem like the kind of guy who’s a big flirt with girls” She spoke quickly, but then added in just in case “no offense”

Dean didn’t seem fazed by it, shrugging his shoulders “None taken”

“You practically have every girl all over you” Charlie pointed out the obvious, which was completely true. With Dean’s good looks, every girl in school just stares at him in aw as he makes his way through the halls of the school “help me out”

“Alright,” Dean gave in, wanting to help a new friend “I will”

“Yay” she sounded so excited, turning to her best friend “so then we can double date!”

“Yeah maybe” Cas agreed, with the two boys looking over at one another, smiling. 

“So happy for my Cassie to finally have his first boyfriend” Charlie sounded so proud with her facial expression turning serious for a moment. Castiel kind of figured what was about to be said, knowing her real well. “Dean, I just want to let you know I really like you. I can see us becoming great friends and I see good changes happening in Cassie since the moment you two met” hinting at his depression “it makes me happy to see him happy, but he is a brother to me and I love him, so if you hurt him in any way I will disembowel you, do you got that?”

Castiel watched her face go from deadly serious to smiling in a matter of seconds when she stopped talking.

“I won’t hurt him” Dean promised, reaching out for his boyfriend’s hand to hold “I like him too much” he reassured in the same serious tone she gave him.

“Good” she was more than content with that answer “that’s what I want to hear”

When breakfast was over, and the plates were cleaned, the three of them were ready to head out the door. 

Dean asked Charlie “Mind if Cas rides with me today?”

Cas was most certainly okay with that

Charlie smiled between the two boys “Not at all! See you guys there” 

She got into her Volvo while Cas and Dean made their way into the Impala driving in a different direction than Charlie. Dean had to go and pick up Sammy. He knew Jo was getting a ride from Benny and probably didn’t have Sam go along with them.

With Joan Jett and the Blackhearts playing on a low volume just for Cas since he liked them, Dean took Castiel’s hand, intertwining their fingers together as he drove “Is there something you want to talk about?” Castiel could see it in his face

“Uh yeah” Dean told him, with a quick glance “it’s about us”

“Nothing bad?” he asked with hope in his voice.

“No, not all” that made Cas sigh in relief letting the boy continue “it’s just” Dean took a pause “Don’t get me wrong, I am glad to call you my boyfriend and would love to show you off. I have nothing against pda, but Sammy, Jo, and my friend Benny- they go to the same school and I don’t want people talking and one of them finding out. Nobody knows besides you and your friends and I’d like to keep it that way-I’m not ready to out myself” Honestly, Dean could care less if the whole school knew he just doesn’t want his family to know just yet. He has to tell them on his own time.

“That’s fine, Dean” Cas promised, glad to hear that it wasn’t anything bad. He had no problem with Dean’s wish to keep it quiet at school “I’m okay with that”

“Really?” Dean was happy to hear this

“Yeah, I understand” Cas has been in Dean’s shoes and knows what is like

“Great even though it’ll be hard”

“How so?”

“I like kissing you. I don’t know how I can go eight hours a day without kissing you”

“Well then I guess we’ll have to make up for it before and after school and on the weekends” Cas smiled over at his boyfriend.

“Definitely.” With the Impala stopped at a red light, Dean leaned in over to Cas “Come here.”

Cas was going to give Dean what he wanted- A kiss before driving off again making a right turn at the green light.

Getting to the house, Castiel saw a big house with a garage next door surrounded by at least a hundred of different type of cars. It was nice to finally see where Dean lives since he knows where Cas does.

“So, this is where you work?” Cas spoke up, knowing that Dean is a mechanic.

“Yup, my uncle’s Garage’

He nodded “You probably make fixing a car look easy”

“It is” Dean told him

“For you”

“I know” It was easy for him, he grew up leaning how to fix them “I fixed my Baby over the summer. She was completely totaled and all by myself I rebuilt her”

Wow, Castiel was impressed hearing such a thing “you are amazing!”

“Well yeah” Dean laughed 

“I can’t even change a tire or drive for that matter” Cas sighed, he really didn’t know anything about cars. 

“Do you ever want to get your license?” Dean wondered

Cas shrugged, still not sure “Maybe”

“If you ever want to” Dean informed the boy, wanting to help him out “I’ll take you out and if you want you could even pick out a car from here ill fix it up to make it look brand new and it’s all yours”

Cas was shocked, looking over at him “You’d do that?” that is really sweet for Dean to do for him.

“For you, yes” Dean sent him a smile

The blue eyed boy would’ve leaned in for another kiss, but watching Dean’s green eyes shift to the front of the house and snatch his hand away from his to be placed on the wheel, Sammy opened the back door on Castiel’s side to let himself in.

“Hey Sammy” Dean greeted the younger Winchester.

“Morning Dean,” He spoke back, placing his backpack beside him “Hey Cas”

Cas knew the boy from passing in the halls and knew only Dean is allowed to call him Sammy “Hi Sam” glancing back at him to see a book in his lap “The Maze Runner? Good Book!”

“Yeah” Sam nodded, taking a glance down at it “I love it”

“Have you read them all?” Cas asked, turning back around to look out the window “I am halfway through The Kill Order”

“I recently finished The Death Cure” he answered

That is the only book Cas didn’t get a chance to buy yet “I don’t have that one”

“You can borrow it”

“Cool, thanks”

“What the hell is a Maze Runner?” Dean cut in “Besides people running through a maze”

“A book, Dean” Sammy, informed his brother

“Yeah I get that part” Dean glanced back, using the mirror “you two are nerds”

“You’re a nerd in a way” Cas smiled towards him “you’re slowly becoming a Doctor Who nerd” he could tell Dean had a nerd in him, that he didn’t want to show.

“Shut up!” Dean tried to say that with a serious face, but failed when he turned to look at his boyfriend making Castiel’s smile grow bigger.

“Doctor Who huh?” Sam asked “Jessica is trying to get me to watch it, so I am letting her read this”

“So, you’re getting somewhere with her?” Dean questioned

“I think so” Sam hoped, really starting to like the girl “what you told me to do seems to be working”

“Told you it would”

“Yeah,” Sam slouched back, looking out his own window “so, what did you two do last night?”

Castiel watched Dean snap his head back for a moment “What makes you think I was at Cas’s?”

“Cause he’s here” Sam pointed to the boy sitting directly in front of him

“Just hung out played video games” Cas answered for his boyfriend

“Why?” Dean had to ask

Sam shrugged “Just asking, catching a look that Dean was giving him from the mirror “What?”

“Nothing!” Dean looked at the road, and turned up the volume of Do You Wanna Touch.

By the time they got into the parking lot with the spots filling up by other student’s, Sammy walked off to go join his friends somewhere while Cas and Dean walked together- but not too close. 

Some people where even staring that the gay loser of the school just got out of the school quarterback’s car like it is a sin.

“Is the staring necessary?” Cas mumbled for just Dean to hear as they walked in the doors of the side entrance.

“They are jealous” Dean told him “you got to ride in my Baby”

“Yes, Dean” Cas shook his head with a small smile “that’s why”

“Let them stare I’m with an awesome guy” Dean smiled, punching the short boy’s shoulder before going over to their own lockers that were right across from one another.

Placing his French stuff into his book bag, the door of Charlie’s locker opened up, along with her voice “Had a fun car ride with your boy?” 

“Yeah” Cas smiled, closing the his locker to lean up against it “we just needed to talk”

“About what?” she was only being curious

“If it is okay that while in school we are just friends”

She sent her friend a questionable look “And is it?”

“Yeah” he told her truthfully

“You sure?” Charlie wasn’t sure if she believed him

Cas promised her “Of course”

“Of course, what?”

Cas turned his head to see that Dean was standing in front of him

“She asked about our talk” he told his boyfriend

Charlie gave the taller boy a look while closing her locker “I was only asking cause if you are ashamed-”

Cas sighed, answering for him “He’s not” he knew he wasn’t. It was more personal.

“Yeah I am not” Dean agreed, glancing at his boyfriend before looking back to the red head, lowering his voice “just- I’m not ready if you know what I mean” he couldn’t say the real words with people around.

“Oh” She gave a slight nod, understanding what he was trying to say “okay” leaving it at that

“Dean!” someone called out in a happy tone

It was Lisa, who made her way over taking Dean by surprise as she threw her arms around him.

Castiel couldn’t help but glare at her because of it.

“Congratulations” she told him, pulling away slowly

“On what?” Dean trailed off

“Making the team” she slapped his arm, giggling “silly”

“Oh that” He nodded, with a small smile towards her “thanks”

“I am so happy for you!” taking a grip of his hand “oh come with me others want to congratulate you” 

Dean made an “oof” sound by the pull as he was dragged off into the crown of people

“Can I shoot her?” Cas questioned out loud to his friend, keeping his eyes on his boyfriend who was standing around girls.

“Not in public,” Charlie laughed, taking her eyes off them to her friend “Mr. Jealous”

His head snapped towards her calmly saying “I am not jealous” trying to ignore the knots in his stomach.

It was as if she was happy about it which to him was quite odd “Yeah that is why you’re glaring”

“Just don’t like her”

-Dean-

The day was going by pretty smoothly for him so far as it was now second period with Dean in culinary making their own personal pizza pies with practically almost every topping on it to make it taste delicious.

With his own being placed in the hot oven to cook for a half hour, Dean placed his black oven mitts to the side when he could hear Charlie singing to herself

I used to think maybe you love me, now baby I'm sure  
And I just can’t wait till the day, when you knock on my door

He turned to face her “You’re singing?”

She finally stopped, giving him a sigh “I sing when I’m nervous don’t judge me”

“Judgment free zone” putting his hands in defense

“Who’s judging what, Brother?” 

Benny was walking by, hearing the conversation

“Nothing,” he told him, asking Charlie “why are you nervous all of a sudden I’ve seen you talk to her!”

“Yeah we talk about school and fandoms!” She complained, with her fingers drumming against her folded arms “I never flirted in a way to ask her out. I am a nervous flirt”

“Got any tattoos?” Dean came out to say for a little help “Give her a little sneak peek all tattoos are sexy!” He for one was a fan of tattoos.

“Really?” Charlie asked nervously

“It worked on Cas-sie” He went to admit, remembering how Cas took a liking to his anti-possession tattoo, but luckily caught himself from just saying Cas with Benny still standing by.

“You have a tattoo?” She raised an eyebrow at him

“Yes”

“Well, I have a tramp stamp of princess Leia in a gold bikini straddling a 20 sided die”

Hearing that, Dean and Benny exchanged looks

“I got drunk at the last comic con”

“We’ve all been there” Benny said with a little chuckle

Dean slightly nodded, putting a hand on her shoulder “I’ll walk you through this just smile”

He watched her mouth curl into a Grinch like smile

“Relax, Charlie!” He sighed, she seemed tense “just imagine you just got home and Billie Piper is waiting for you”

“Oh!” She looked cheery with her mouth forming into a much better smile. 

“Now go!” He gave her a little push off to the side for her to walk over to Dorothy, who wasn’t that far away from them, but she was standing still. 

“Charlie?”

She stood there doing nothing “I am having a hard time moving”

“Seriously?” This shouldn’t be that difficult

“I can’t do it!”

That is when Benny stepped up to the plate, asking her “Who is your favorite Harry Potter character?”

Dean’s head snapped towards his friend giving him a look that said ‘you got to be kidding me!’

“Uh, Hermione” she answered

“Did Hermione run when Sirius Black was in trouble or when Voldemort attacked Hogwarts?” Benny asked the girl

“Seriously?” asked Dean, not even believing that Harry Potter was being brought up for this situation.

“Shut up!” Benny warned him

“No,” Charlie shook her head “of course not!”

“What did she do?”

“She kicked ass” She told him, starting to ramble on “she practically saves Harry in every book and then she ends up with the wrong-”

“Stay on track.” Benny stopped her from continuing “She kicked ass right? So what are you going to do?”

A grin started to appear on her face “I am going to kick it in the ass” finally making her way towards the brunette girl.

With Dean and Benny standing close to listen, Dean had to comment “You go, Dumbledork!” making Benny chuckle.

“Hey Dorothy,” Charlie began 

“Oh, hey Charlie” the girl smiled back 

“So,” checking the girl out “when you are not at the gym what do you work out with all your free time?”

“I try to get to the gym three days a week” she shrugged, looking down at her slim body “trying to get back in shape”

“It shows” Dean coughed out for some help hearing that Charlie wasn’t saying anything “you look amazing”

“It shows you look amazing” Charlie got what he was trying to say

“Well thanks” Dorothy smiled

“Ask!” Dean tried

“Ever do anything else with your free time like take a girl out for a drink?”

For some reason, Benny started laughing, so Dean turned to him to slap him upside the head “Stop laughing, Benny” 

“Stop laughing, Benny” He heard Charlie blurt out

Benny continued to laugh, when Dean snapped his head towards her, mentally slapping himself that she just repeated what he just said.

“You don’t know that place?” She wondered, trying to cover it up seeing that Dorothy gave her a weird look 

“No!”

“Stop laughing, Benny, that place is bringing sexy back”

“Stop talking, Charlie” Dean spoke quietly for her to stop

“Stop talking, Charlie” she repeated

“Oh, come on” Dean spoke to himself. He didn’t mean for her to repeat that ether with his friend still laughing about this whole thing.

“You were saying about going out drinks?” Charlie asked, twirling her hair around trying to look cute.

“Yeah, that would be great!” Dorothy told the girl

“Cool!” Charlie put her thumb up and stated to back up “pencil that in”

Dean sighed in relief that it actually worked when the red head wrapped her arms around him “I did it, thanks” 

“You’re welcome” He whispered to her, wrapping his arms around her in a friendly hug.

Next came pre-calculus, which was completely boring. Dean was barely paying attention to what the teacher was writing on the blackboard- it was all just gibberish to him- he’d skip this sort of class like he used to do, but Cas was in it- the main reason why he showed up. 

So Dean spent the time doodling in his notebook instead of taking down notes until Mrs. Berry called out his name.

“Present!” He snapped his head up with some of the student’s letting out a giggle.

“Think you’re funny?” She questioned in a serious tone 

“They seem to think so” Dean smiled at her, meaning the students around them

“Right,” She shook her head, pointing towards the written work on the board “so tell me what the answer to this problem is?”

All he knew was that there were a bunch of square roots, numbers, and X’s spread out all over. He didn’t even know what they were even learning.

How was he supposed to know?

Hearing Cas, who was sitting next to him, make a small cough, writing a large number at the corner of his paper, Dean made a quick yet subtle look before looking back at the teacher “13.5” 

Thank God for him!

“That’s right” She was shocked that a kid, who wasn’t even paying attention, got the answer right “I-”

There was a knock at the door with the door slightly opening to reveal a teacher Dean never seen before “Can I speak with you a moment?”

“Uh sure” Mrs. Berry nodded, putting her chalk down to have her chat outside in the hallway.

When the door closed, Dean turned to Cas “Thanks”

“Anytime” Cas smiled “you’re not paying attention are you?”

He couldn’t help it “This stuff bores me”

“I can see that” He laughed, taking a glance at Dean’s notebook that had no math written on it “with all the doodling what are you drawing?”

“Just vampires, ghosts, and demons” All things Dean has killed that no one here would even dream about seeing in person.

“I take it you like horror movies?” Castiel guessed

“Some, yeah they are good” There are many ‘scary’ moves that Dean just can’t help, but laugh at knowing he could kill the monster half way through the movie with no problem “you?”

“Depends on the film” Cas told him “a lot of them suck-not even scary!”

Dean nodded, agreeing “True” with him starting to wonder how Cas would act if he knew monsters were real.

“Hey, how did it go with Charlie?” He wondered knowing that Dean has culinary with Charlie “Did she get nervous and chicken out”

“Almost”

“Figured!” Cas laughed

“I helped her though looks like they’ll be going out soon” 

“Well that’s good I am happy for her”

“Yeah” Dean was happy for her too, but had a lingering question to ask his boyfriend “So, does she really have a tattoo of princess Leia?” he was curious about it

Cas nodded “Yup”

“Were you with her when she got it?”

“No, I was sick when she went to that comic con. The next day she woke up with lower back pain asking me to check what was on her back and it was the tattoo”

“Oh cause I was going to ask if you got drunk with her at one of those things”

“Nope” Cas admitted truthfully, shaking his head.

“You don’t seem like the type to drink” Dean could read the type of boy Cas was and knew he wasn’t the type to drink. It was understandable.

“I’m not” He told the boy “I never even tasted alcohol”

“Never?” That is what slightly shocked Dean. Yeah it was one thing to not like it but he never actually took a sip to make sure he didn’t?

“Nope”

“And is this comic con thing- that is were all the nerds go to nerd out about the nerdiest things?” Dean asked, since that is where Charlie said she got drunk in the first place

“Pretty much” Cas laughed at the description Dean just gave “I’m actually excited for the next one coming to town in a few weeks”

“Going as anything sexy?” Dean asked, with a smile thinking he should so he can get a look at the costume.

“Knowing Charlie, she’ll make me go as the 11th Doctor or centurion Rory to match her costume”

Dean nodded, trying to picture Cas is a centurion outfit “Going to drag me to one of them?” being his boyfriend he was curious if he would not that he wouldn’t mind. He never been to one so it could be something new.

“Only if you’d want to go- Sam seems like he would enjoy it”

“Yeah he would”

When it got to lunch time with the two boys online for their lunch, Cas was putting a bunch of vegetables on his plate to go along with his salad.

“Gross” Dean commented at all the greens

“Aren’t you going to eat anything?” Cas noticed that Dean’s hands were in his pocket, not holding anything.

“Oh yeah,” Of course Dean was going to eat, he loved to eat! He just had better food then this cafeteria crap they are serving “the pizza not this crap”

“So then why’d you come online?” Cas had to wonder since he was with him instead of waiting for him at the table.

“To be next to you” Dean admitted with a smile. He just wanted to walk with him, no harm in that “and to see what was for lunch”

“Where did you get the pizza anyway?”

“I made it”

“In culinary?”

“Yes!”

“Ah,” He nodded “so what’s wrong with vegetables?”

“It’s gross” Dean wasn’t the type to eat vegetables.

Cas pointed out “It’s healthy!”

“Hey,” Dean defended, getting off the line with Cas to make it over to their table in the corner “if God intended us to eat healthy he wouldn’t have made bacon or steak or burgers. That’s good! The closest to healthy I eat is pie- it has fruit” he loves his pie! If he could he would always just eat pie!

“Pie has chemicals in it, Dean” Cas laughed, knowing that dessert isn’t that healthy.

“It’s still good” Dean pointed out obviously

“I know” Cas had to admit it that was true he did have a liking for pie, just not as nearly as much as Dean does. 

“Hey, Dean!”

Dean could hear Cas groaning as he stopped along with him for Lisa to appear.

“Yes?” he questioned her

“Come sit with me” She grinned “I saved you a seat next to yours truly”

“I can’t” He apologized, wanting to sit with his boyfriend “Cas asked me to sit with him first. I’ll see you in Chemistry”

“Oh okay” Dean watched her face turn to complete disappointment as she walked off. Sure he felt a little guilty, but he didn’t want to leave his boyfriends side. Besides she sits with a bunch of jerks. He would rather enjoy his lunch time.

“Not going to give her what she wants?” Cas questioned the boy, taking a seat at the table

Dean shook his head, getting out his wrapped up pizza “I want to sit with you!” 

Making Castiel smile.

“Hiya, Dean”

Trying to focus on unwrapping the delicious food to devour into his mouth, gray and yellow sock puppets appeared in front of his face. 

“Hello” He sighed, with a pause “Mr. and Mrs. Fizzles” Dean still thought Garth and Bess were one strange couple.

“Hey Dean” Kevin appeared with his plate of food along with his girlfriend, taking their seats.

“Hey”

“Your boy is amazing” Charlie was the last to sit at the table, directing her statement to Castiel.

“I know that already” Cas smiled towards her “but how?”

“He helped me with getting my flirt on with Dorothy”

“And did you get the date?” Bess cut in, curiously 

“Well” She began “a date isn’t set but she did agree so yay for me”

“Totally cool if we could all do couple game night” Channing pointed out to the whole group considering they are all going to practically be in relationships soon making the group bigger now that Dean joined and Dorothy will.

“I could invite her over on Friday” Charlie announced “work past the nerves so we can go on a real date”

There was just one problem. Sure, Dean didn’t mind playing video games he liked them, but he was busy “I can’t Friday”

Out came Garth’s puppet again “Is someone going to be a party pooper?”

Dean started at the dam puppet for a moment before stating that “No, I have a football game” He is the quarterback, so he does have to be there.

“Oh right” Cas remembered that he does, since people keep talking about it being the first game of the season.

Dean turned to his boyfriend “I know you hate sports and all but-”

He was cut off “I can come to your first game yeah!”

“Really?” Dean smiled at that. He would love to have is boyfriend in the stands to watch him play.

“Sure, I won’t know what’s going on, but I’d like to see you play”

“So that Cas doesn’t go alone maybe I can come too and with Dorothy” Charlie made her way into their little convo “We can schedule the game night another night!”

“That’s fine” Channing nodded

With a big slam of her hand touching the table, Bess slightly screamed out “Oh my God!”

Causing the whole table to give her questioning looks

“What?” Garth asked her

“Why not have a weekend away sometime?” She suggested to the group “Go up to Charlie’s lake house. All 8 of us! That we got to plan!”

“Yes!” Charlie was totally up for that

“You have a lake house?” Dean turned to her. That he didn’t know.

“Yes,” she nodded “it’s really nice you got to see it. Would you be up for going?”

“Yeah, sure!” A weekend away from this town? Why not go?

“Awesome! So then I better get a move on with Dorothy”

When it was time for the last class of the day-Chemistry lab, the two lover boys were on opposite sides of the room with their own partners setting up their chemicals and burners. Today was a flame test to record the different flame colors that could be made by adding in different chemicals.

Wearing ridiculous goggles, Dean got the Bunsen burner started as he kept sneaking glances over at Castiel who looked like an adorable science nerd in his glasses, and who also kept doing the same to Dean- smiling at one another when they could. 

That was until Lisa got Dean’s attention as she was pulling her hair back in a bun “I probably look ugly in these glasses”

Dean laughed, he didn’t think so “No, but we all look like nerds”

“Oh God,” She made a disgusted face at that comment, not wanting to consider herself to be a nerd “but you certainly look sexier”

“Thanks,” he mumbled moving slightly away to reach for the chemicals “So copper chloride first?” seeing it be at the top of the list.

“Uh-huh” she sounded bored of this already “Hey Dean”

“Yeah?” he asked trying to focus

“How come you haven’t asked me out yet?”

Hearing her ask that, Dean almost dropped the chemical, which he was pouring into the flame “Sorry?” making eye contact with her.

Lisa leaned against the table, sighing “I’ve been waiting for you to ask me out”

“Uh, can we work on the flames?” He asked her while checking off the blue flame, on the paper. He didn’t really want to talk about that right now.

She sighed heavier this time “Copper Sulfate,” she announced, moving the chemical over for him to pour in “But seriously, head cheerleader/quarterback” gesturing between the two of them “Those titles are practically King and Queen it’s meant to be!”

“Green flame” Dean commented, ignoring that. He hated those titles and didn’t care about them! Popularity didn’t mean a thing to him.

“Dean, come on” she was beginning to whine

“Look Lisa,” He stopped for a moment to tell her “you’re great and I’d love to take you out believe me I would, but I can’t. Can you pass the Lithium Chloride?”

She slid it over to him for him to take “It’s that nerd you been hanging out with isn’t it?”

“What?” Dean’s head snapped up towards her to defend himself that he isn’t dating Cas, even though he really is “No!”

“You have a thing for gingers?”

Oh, she means the girl! “Charlie?”

“Yes!”

“Nope” Dean was starting to see Charlie as the sister he never wanted “pink flame” he announced seeing the color burn

“Then who?” Lisa didn’t seem like she was going to let it go “There is someone else isn’t there?”

Dean got the calcium chloride “Why do you need to know?”

“Because Jo told me that you gone on a date and I’d like to know, so I can show her that she got some competition because I want you” she touched his firm arm.

Dean made a quick glance towards Castiel, who was looking over before turning back to continuing to help Kevin “She doesn’t go to this school”

“Then she doesn’t have to know” She grinned, moving in closer

Dean looked down at her, with a serious expression to inform her straight up “I am not a cheater” He would never do such a thing.

“So, you’re going to play hard to get I like it”

“Can you pass the magnesium sulfate?” 

She giggled, getting the chemical for him “Sooner or later, Dean sooner or later!”

-Cas-

This time when the bang rang signaling that the day was over, Dean and Castiel were finally able to walk together, “What was Lisa talking to you about? She didn’t seem like she was discussing chemistry” He was only being curious because watching her in that class, she was being all over him.

“Can we talk about it later?” Dean asked “Not here”

“Yeah fine” he nodded, mentally making a note to ask him later then.

“Great cause actually I want to ask-”

Dean was trying to ask his boyfriend something, but with a blink of an eye 

BAM 

Castiel was thrown with a loud thud into a locker being held up forcefully with one hand.

It was Uriel, glaring at him with Michael by his side “Didn’t we give you a warning?”

“Hey, hey, hey” Dean made his way up to the slightly taller boy “let him go!”

“Oh Winchester,” Cas watched Uriel turn to his boyfriend, still holding onto him “here’s your present”

“Sorry?” Dean questioned with an odd expression.

“For joining the team” Uriel told him “now he is one of your punching bags. You’re one of us!”

“You know what enough” With Dean’s strong arms, he forcefully pushed Uriel away to get Castiel free. “Touch him again and you’ll end up in the hospital.”

With Uriel almost tripping, Cas made his way over to Dean, standing slightly behind him

“You alright?” Dean asked the smaller boy

“Yeah” He sure was. The push into the locker wasn’t too bad. At least that was all Uriel was able to do

“Really? You are going to push a friend?” Michael questioned

Dean shook his head “I don’t consider bullies, who pick on innocent people friends”

“What the hell, Winchester” Uriel complained, glancing at Cas “I can’t believe you’re helping out this loser”

“Don’t you get it?” Dean snapped, telling them off “We’re all losers. Everyone in this school. Hell, everyone in this town. I’m not afraid to being called a loser because I can accept that’s what I am.” Cas watched Dean glance back at him “What I am afraid of is turning my back on something that actually makes me happy for the first time in my sorry life”

With that he grabbed Castiel’s arm to continue down the hallway, not caring about the glances they were receiving “Sorry about that”

“It’s not your fault” Cas told him, happy that he was there for him “I’m really okay. Thanks for stopping them” If Dean wasn’t around he would’ve gotten beat up again.

They stopped in front of Castiel’s locker, for Dean to inform the boy “It’s my job to protect you”

That made Castiel’s heart flutter and mouth curl into a smile “So what were you going to say before we were rudely interrupted?”

“Are you doing anything later?”

“Probably just homework that’s about it- why?”

“Can I stop by for an hour or so after practice I just want to see you?”

“Yeah I’d like that”

By this point, with the loving stares they were giving to each other, Dan and Cas were doing everything they could to resist the urge to kiss like it was a magnetic force pulling them together.

“Great, see you later” 

Dean had to run off to football practice.

Locking himself in his room, Castiel worked on his French homework, which was a breeze before working on his creative writing. He had to write about colors and how each made him feel, but his mind was drifting to someone else. All he could think about was the way the colors made him feel when he was around Dean.

Red

For the way Dean made his heart feel.

For the warmth Dean gives off at the slightest touch.

Blue

For the instant sadness Cas feels when he isn’t around Dean.

For the relaxation he feels not having a care in the world about anything else when they are together

Green

For the beautiful color of Dean’s eyes and the way they made him feel calm when they make contact

White

For Castiel’s innocence- still learning to be in a relationship

For the safety Cas feels when he is in Dean’s arms

Purple

For the mystery of the amazing boy that is Dean Winchester and how lucky Cas feels that he came into his life.

Pink

For the color of Castiel’s cheeks when Dean compliments him

For the care that Dean has for him

Orange

For the attraction Cas has for the beautiful boy

For the fascination he has for Dean

Yellow

For the attention he receives from Dean. Something he grew up not having

For the laughter they share

Gray

For the nervousness Cas still feels around him not wanting to mess anything up

For the time they spend together. Time seems to stand still when they are around each other

Brown

For the leather jacket that looks so good on Dean

For the friendship that keeps growing

Black

For the color of Baby which Castiel feels at home in

For the strength he gives him

It was only a few hours later when Cas got distracted by the vibration of his galaxy phone that was laying on the bedside table.

It was his boyfriend

Dean- practice is over and I changed can I come over now?

Cas- Yes

Dean- Get ready- I’m going to pick you up and we’ll go somewhere

Cas- okay

He shot up from his bed to place on his black converses and trench coat before running down the stairs. He heard packages being moved and the cupard open in the kitchen- Charlie was in there looking for a snack.

“Charlie, I’m going out with Dean for a little while, I’ll be back”

“Okay, have fun”

With that, he walked out the door to wait for the Impala to make its way down the block. Which only took about ten minutes as Cas got into the car with their eyes locking matching each other’s facial expressions.

“Hey, angel” Dean whispered, leaning over to peck him on his soft lips.

“Hey, love” he responded with a happy sigh- glad to finally be able to do that today 

Pulling onto the road, Cas wondered out loud “You are not going to tell me where we are going are you?”

“Nope”

“Thought so” with Dean sending him a smile

With the radio on, the two boys sang along to the songs they knew from the classic rock station enjoying the car ride until the impala pulled into a wooded area “You aren’t brining me someplace to kill and bury me are you?” Castiel was slightly joking

There was a deep chuckle escaping Dean’s lips “No, I’m not”

Within a couple of minutes, Dean pulled over near a secluded area along the water. 

The sight Castiel was met with took his breath away. The sun was beginning to set casting a beautiful glow of orange and yellow- the scenery looked like the perfect photo.

“We’re here, come on” getting out of his side, Cas followed his lead climbing out to be met with the wind whistling through the tall trees and small bushes. 

Dean was the first to slide onto the hood of the car to relax, stretching out his legs and reaching out a hand for Cas to take.

He didn’t hesitate to grab onto it, getting onto the car himself having them snuggle up against one another.

The warmth of Dean’s body was radiating through his leather jacket towards Cas making him feel content with his head against Dean’s shoulder and hand placed on his chest. “So why did you take me here?” trying not to sound like he had a problem with it.

Dean explained in a soothing voice “I like to come here to get away from everything”

“And I am special enough for you to bring me here?”

“You are the only one I bought here, so yes you are”

How did Castiel’s nothing life lead him to a moment like this with Dean? He didn’t have a clue! Did Dean really think that he is such a special guy, who he wanted to spend his time with? 

Cas was just so happy being alone together like this with nobody around “I like it here we should come here more often”

“And we will” Dean responded kissing the side of Castiel’s head

“Hey, Dean?”

“Yes, Cas?”

“I don’t mean to ruin the mood or anything, but what were you and Lisa talking about in Chemistry?” He was still curious about it since Dean didn’t want to talk about it in school.

“She was trying to get me to ask her out”

“Oh” Of course she would!

“I kept saying no” Dean reassured him “I told her I am seeing someone”

“Didn’t say who?” He figured he wouldn’t though.

“Nope, none of her business”

“I don’t like her” Cas had to admit it to his boyfriend. He really didn’t! Just couldn’t stand her!

“I know I can tell, but there is nothing for you to worry about”

“I know” He knew he can trust Dean.

“Besides you like me for me.” Dean sighed, explaining “I feel like now that I am the quarterback and she’s the head cheerleader she wants to date me to raise her popularity. I’m not okay with that- I got what I want right here”

Cas turned his head to smile up at him “You are amazing”

“That I am,” Dean smiled back “but not as amazing as you”

“So, how was practice today?”

“Not bad, a little tiring”

“Nothing was said?” Cas was only asking because his bullies were on the same team as Dean.

“Not really, I pretty much ignored them besides Crowley, he’s tolerable”

But there was something Castiel had to get off his chest since Dean talks to him in school like they are friends “I just don’t want them to start bothering you because of me”

“If they do I’ll send them each to the hospital.” Dean informed the boy “I will not have them hurt us”

And Cas believed him, he just feels so safe when he is around Dean. Something he never felt before “You make me feel so protected”

“Like I said, it’s my job, Cas”

By this time, the sun officially went down letting the sky go dark. From where they were, there were no lights making all the stars come out twinkling. Cas layed there amazed at how the light bouncing off the water made Dean look absolutely stunning.

Continuing to stare lovingly at the boy, Castiel moved his body slightly to lean up giving him a small kiss.

Pulling away, he watched Dean blink at the loss of his mouth.

“Oh no, get back here” The green eyed boy grabbed onto the collar of Cas’s coat to bring him back capturing their lips together, matching a rhythm with Dean’s arms wrapping around Castiel’s waist tightly so that he couldn’t pull away if he wanted to.

Without complaint, the blue eyed boy closed his eyes, letting himself melt into Dean getting lost in his mouth. With his hands cupping his face- staying like this, loving the feeling of passion they were both feeling that was exploding through their bodies until Cas got the courage to do something. 

He pulled away to leave a trail of kisses on the corner of Dean’s mouth, slowly yet gently taking his time down the jawline and down towards his neck.

Dean tilted his head to the side to give Cas better access as he moaned when the shorter boy started kissing the indent between Dean’s shoulder and neck- he found his sweet spot! 

The whimpers Castiel was hearing was like music to his ears as he made his way back up to embrace into another make out session having their tongues meet.

When another hour passed by with the two of them laying there talking about nonsense, Dean drove Cas back home with the boy sitting close to his side. Dean’s arm was wrapped around Castiel’s shoulder with the other hand on the wheel, of course while Cas’s head was resting on Dean’s shoulder with the low radio being the only noise that was heard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a question. First off, I love writing this because of the fact I am a HUGE Destiel shipper, but should I continue it? I am going to have one more chapter of them hanging out but then next one I am jumping to Halloween....Also if there is something you want to suggest or think should happen let me know =D


	9. She’s Cheer Captain and I’m On the Bleachers

-Cas- 

Friday night came quickly- which meant it was Sioux High’s first football game of the season.

Castiel’s ‘usual’ Friday nights consisted of going to Kevin’s house to play video games, homework, reading, or Netflix- instead on this particular night, he found himself climbing into Charlie’s Volvo to pick up Dorothy and head to the game.

“This is exciting” Charlie cheered, starting up the car.

“You are only excited because Dorothy is coming” Cas shot back, he knew she wasn’t into football much ether.

She nodded, admitting “Well, true” Dorothy agreed to go to the game with them so that she could spend more time with her future girlfriend. “Aren’t you excited you get to see your boy play?”

“Yeah of course I am!” he wanted to be the supportive boyfriend especially since it is Dean’s first game ever even if he didn’t know what was going on. Football never interested him to be honest it still didn’t now, but one player most certainly did “But thanks for coming.” Cas was happy that he didn’t have to go alone.

“Anytime, Cassie. It’ll be fun!” She was hyped up about tonight, and they weren’t even at the game yet. Charlie pointed towards the compartment “Hey can you open the compartment and get out the orange cd”

“Sure”

Cas opened it just to have crumbled up papers, pictures, and cd’s come flying out towards him. “Geez!” He had to leap forward using both of his arms to catch everything, so the mess wouldn’t fall “You really need to clean this out!” The whole compartment was filled with unnecessary junk.

Charlie let out a chuckle “I know I’ll get around to it eventually” meaning she is lazy and if Cas doesn’t do it for her its staying like that.

Going through it all trying to find the particular cd she asked for, he wondered “Which one is this?”

“You’ll find out!”

“If its Katy Perry again, I’m throwing your cd out the window” He warned. She was a fan of her and he was not, so to annoy the hell out of Cas for fun, she would put on her songs and sing along. 

With the specific orange cd she asked for, it was all the way at the bottom underneath everything as he got a hold of it to place it into the player.

She laughed again “Nope, haven’t you heard?”

“Heard what?” Cas questioned, trying to stack everything to at least make it look cleaner before putting everything back in so it wouldn’t fall out

“It was my understanding that everyone has heard” She continued setting herself up for when the first song started.

A-well-a, everybody's heard about the bird Bird, bird, bird, b-bird's the word

Cas shook his head, straightening himself back up to look out of the window “This really is adrenaline music to get pumped for a football game” he playfully spoke, sarcastically. 

“Dorothy doesn’t believe me that I have a cd filled with family guy songs” She argued, dancing around in her seat as she really does enjoy this song, a little too much like Peter Griffin, “so I want it playing for when she gets in the car.”

“Okay!”

“And remember you burned this cd for me”

That he does remember “Because you asked me to!” even though this was better than listening to any of the other music she listens to.

Arriving at what looked like a ranch like house, the brunette girl with a messy bun, jeans, and brown jacket was already sitting on the porch waiting for the two of them. 

Seeing Charlie’s bright red car, she smiled, hurrying to walk over and get in the back seat behind Charlie “Hey”

“Hey Dorothy,” The red head quickly glanced back at her crush to introduce them “this is Cassie”

“Castiel” he corrected, greeting her “Hi” He only let his close friends call him Cassie and the Winchesters call him Cas. He liked it that way- Cas wanted everyone else to call him Castiel.

Dorothy made a little smile “Hey!”

“Like the song?”

“Huh?”

Without saying a word, she listening to the song that filled the silence in the car

It's a wonderful day for pie  
You can ask all the birds in the sky  
And they'll tell you real sweet, with a musical tweet  
It's a wonderful day for pie!

“So you do have it” Dorothy spoke up with a smile

Charlie cheered “Told you I love Family Guy” taking a glance in the mirror 

Hearing a song that was about Pie, all Castiel’s thoughts drifted off to his boyfriend and his obsession/love for every type of pie. “Dean would love this song”

He glanced at Charlie, who nodded in agreement “He so would!”

“It’s like this is his theme song!”

“Yes!”

“Dean is on the football team right?” Dorothy cut in to their conversation, taking a guess to why they are going.

“Yeah”

“He is the main reason why we are going” Charlie explained to her

“Ah okay” She understood “I’m actually excited I love football”

“So you can teach me all about it” Charlie smiled, glad that out of the three of them someone liked the game.

“Sure, no problem”

“Because we don’t know what will be going on” All Cas knew about the game was that two teams line up and throw the ball to one another trying to run down the field to score a touchdown without getting tackled. 

With the two girls talking, Castiel started to zone out getting his phone out from his trench coat to text his boyfriend since they will not be able to talk until after the game.

Cas- Hey Love, I just wanted to wish you luck

Dean- Thanks Angel, I’ll need it

Cas- No you won’t, you’ll be great

Dean- I’m the quarterback the pressure is on

Cas- Well, I’ll be cheering for you

Dean- That does help. I’m so happy you will be there for me. I am going to win the game for you.

That put a huge smile on Castiel’s face.

“What got you smiling like that?” Charlie asked, noticing it from the reflection on the passenger mirror.

“Dean”

Getting to the field that happened to be by a big body of water, Castiel crossed his arms together tightly, shivering unconsciously as he took a seat on the ice cold steel bleachers in the corner right in the middle. With him on the end, Charlie sat down in the middle of Dorothy and himself. 

It wasn’t too long when the bleachers started to get filled up with students and family members to watch the game cheering for their kid or friend. 

Cas even spotted Sam, who was making his way up to the stairs along with a pretty blonde girl, who he guessed was Jessica. “Hey Cas!” 

Cas smiled waving back at the younger boy when Charlie got his attention practically screaming into his ear “Go Dean!”

He turned to her, with an odd expression plastered on his face considering that the team wasn’t even on the field “He isn’t out yet!”

“I’m practicing my cheers for when he does” She argued, with a smile

Dorothy wasn’t even sure who they were even playing “Who are we playing against?”

Castiel only knew because Dean told him “Washington Warrior High” the high school from one town over

“Oh then, we must kick their ass” She decided to yell out to follow along with Charlie

“And why must we?” Charlie asked, looking her way

“My ex is one that football team from when I went there two years ago” she explained to the red head

But Charlie seemed confused by that “They let a girl on their football team”

Which caused Cas to laugh, because he understood what she meant “I think she means a boy”

“Yeah” Dorothy nodded, with a smile towards Cas then to Charlie, who now got it. Just like his Dean, Dorothy is Bisexual.

“Oh so, yes” Charlie agreed, calling out “Kick those warriors’ asses!” nudging the brunette girl’s side “Totally should show off your possibly future girlfriend”

“Maybe”

Castiel was glad that Charlie came, so that he wouldn’t have to be here alone. He figures some bully would find him and beat the shit out of him, but at the same time he was starting to feel like a third wheel and he never did before. In his group of friends not everyone was in a relationship, so he always had a friend being an extra wheel with him.

He just wanted to finally watch the game- well mostly Dean.

It took a while for all the players to come out one by one in their blue helmets, jerseys, and white pants going over to the side line in front of the bleachers. Cas peered down for Dean from far up the bleachers; knowing how to find him in his #1 jersey with Winchester written on the back. 

He watched the green eyed boy wave at his little brother, who was waving right back then scan the bleachers for his boyfriend. Castiel wouldn’t be so hard to miss as Charlie is basically “Where is Waldo?” with her bright ginger hair. There was no other red head here besides Abbadon, so was sitting on the bottom row.

Cas couldn’t see Dean’s handsome face with the helmet on, but he knew he was smiling as he did a little wave in his direction. The blue eyed boy couldn’t help but smile right back lifting his hand to do the same. 

They couldn’t really do their usual staring at each other for what seemed like hours when Dean had to turn back around to face his Coach, who began talking to the whole time.

Seeing Dean, looking all cute in his uniform made Cas’s heart speed up – he was growing excited to watch his boy play something he enjoyed.

The game was able to get started minutes later after Mercedes Jones from the glee club sang the star spangled banner with everyone having to stand.

Once that was over, the referee stood in the middle of the field along with Dean and the other teams quarterback throwing the coin into the cold air and back down towards his hand to yell out “TAILS”

From Dean’s happy reaction followed by the blue team cheering- he figured Dean picked tails meaning he got the ball first.

So both teams lined themselves up in their starting positions along the middle of the field. It took a few moments, but distantly he faintly heard Dean yell “HIKE” and the game took off.

Cas watched Dean take a few quick steps back with the football gripped in his hand. Dean paused to scan the field to take a look to see who was open. 

Players were being blocked all over when Dean took a chance at throwing it to short Crowley.

With the ball spinning through the air in the direction of Crowley, he caught it and ran across the field trying to avoid getting hit by anyone making his way down about 30 yards until a much taller football flayer wearing red tackled him knocking them both to the ground.

With a mixture of groans and cheers coming from everyone around him, the referee’s blew the whistle loudly causing both teams to break apart roughly.

In just a half hour, Sioux Falls managed to earn two touchdowns and a field goal, however the Washington Warriors managed to score points as well making the score board read 17-6 with Sioux Falls in the lead.

But the game went on, the players were becoming vicious, and injuries were happening to players who caught the ball when the scoreboard started blinking that there were five more minutes left in the first half.

Getting into the usual position, Dean yelled “Hike” and the chaos started with players on both teams running all over the place. 

He had to survey the field in order to look for an opening if they were going to score another touchdown.

Uriel stood there waving his arms around to get the ball. Sure they could hate each other in school or out of school, but during the game they had to be teammates.

Dean hesitated for just a split second, but threw it in his direction having the ball spiral through the air towards the other boy.

With a good catch, Uriel ran down the field knocking down the other team as he is built like a mountain, who can easily knock people down with a good amount of force making his way towards the end of the field.

Touchdown!

With people cheering for what just happened, the stadium lights dimmed for the players to head into the locker rooms for a quick break while Cas and the rest of the audience had to sit there and watch the glee club perform a song with a little dance number for some entertainment.

During the second half, the referee raised his whistle for both teams to kneel down in their starting positions. 

Dean was the one to shout out “Hike” and the game was on again with both teams scoring points here and there to raise their score.

The same thing kept happening over and over again until at the last few minutes of the end of the game.

Michael caught the ball this time making a run for a one last touchdown, but with three heavy set looking members on the opposite team, charged at him causing him to lose balance and hit the ground.

With the ball flying out of his hand due to the impact, someone had to get the ball in order to finish the play, Castiel watched breathlessly as his boyfriend was able to be the first one to the ball, picking it up and zig zagging his way through the red team doing all he can to avoid a hit.

Just like people watch in movies, everything seemed to slow down in the last few seconds as everyone including Cas stood up causing the metal bleachers to creak in response as if it would make them see better.

Dean kept running and running straight for the end zone when

Touchdown!

He scored the winning goal making the score end with 34-23

Loud cheers echoed around the stadium and Cas found himself engulfed in a hug from a beaming Charlie before making his way onto the field with everyone else to find him being congratulated.

He was so happy for his Dean. 

-Dean-

Taking off his helmet for the fresh air to hit his face, everything has gotten so crazy as the field was practically turning into a mosh pit with people coming over to congratulate him “You were great” Coach Tyler beamed “now bring that every game and I see us going to the championship”

“Thanks!” He told her, so happy with himself for his very first game.

“Dean!”

He spun around doing a 180 just to be hugged by a familiar red head “Hey”

“Congrats!” she tried to tell him over the yells of other

“Thanks, Charlie”

Then he saw his boy, over her shoulder. Someone he has been dying to see. 

Letting go of Charlie, he strutted right for him, going in for a hug but adding a lift as Castiel’s feet was off the ground and in the air, hearing him giggle “You were amazing I am proud of you” He ecstatically informed him.

“Thanks, Cas.” Dean smiled, loving what he just heard while he put him back onto the ground, whispering in his ear only for him to hear “I told you I’d win for you. You liked watching your boy?”

“I did very much” Cas admitted, pulling away to face him, but letting go so they weren’t holding onto one another “you made the game worth watching”

Their distance didn’t last too much longer, Dean knew he had to refrain from doing anything that would make it look like they were dating, so he told the smaller boy “I wish I could kiss you right now”

“Me to” Cas bit his lip trying to refrain from it as much as Dean was.

“Great game, Dean”

Dorothy smacked his arm playfully, interrupting the two boy’s staring moments as he turned to her “Oh thanks Dorothy” He was glad to see that Dorothy came here with Charlie since he knew how much Charlie liked the girl.

“Hey,” Charlie wondered “are you going to Crowley’s party?”

Crowley asked him to go last week. Dean didn’t have to think about it though, he did want to go- just for a little while anyway “Yeah, you girls?”

“We’re going to check it out before going to her place.” Charlie winked at Dean for him to get the hint and he sure did as he nodded approvingly before Charlie turned to his boy “Cassie, you want me to drop you home?”

He nodded “Can you?”

“Of course”

“You’re not going to come?” Dean frowned, wishing that Cas would go with him instead

“Parties aren’t my thing. I rather just go home”

“Cas-” he tried

But was cut off “No, you go I’ll be fine”

“You sure?” Dean didn’t want to leave him on a Friday night just to go home and do nothing while he is out partying.

“Yeah go have fun” He small smiled “enjoy your big win maybe we can do something tomorrow”

“Dean!” 

It was Jo dressed in her cheerleading outfit.

“Go” Cas urged, wanting him to go over to his cousin “I’ll see you later”

“Later, Cas” Dean nodded standing there to watch the green eyed boy walk off with the two girls before going over to Jo 

“Congrats”

“Thanks!”

“We’re going to head out”

Benny appeared, placing an arm around the blonde girl “Going to the party?”

“Hell yeah right behind ya!”

Dean didn’t want to go to the party in his sweaty uniform, so he made a quick stop home and quickly showered before heading to the already packed house 

He felt like a star as cheers broke out when he walked in navigating through the crowd of high school students trying to find someone worthy to talk to. People congratulating him and high fiving him from all over. 

It was making him feel good, Dean never felt like this before; special and having people congratulate him for something he has done. He never got congratulated for a job he’s done saving lives from anyone or even his father; this was different and it was good.

“Brother” Dean spun around practically being attacked by elbows when he saw Benny holding up a beer for him to take.

He nodded making his way over to him for Benny to hand him off a beer “thanks”

“Bout time you got here!” Jo smiled, clinging onto her boyfriend.

“Had to make a stop home” He took a sip of his beer- it was refreshing feeling the good ol taste and coldness make its way down his throat.

“You mean a stop at Cassie’s?” Joe giggled, teasingly. He could tell she was getting drunk already

“Yeah where is this girlfriend?” Benny questioned, seeing that Dean came alone “How come you didn’t bring her?”

“Parties aren’t her thing.” Technically he wasn’t lieing “I wasn’t going to force her to come”

“Even though it was her boyfriend’s big first game”

“She was there!”

“She was?” Benny and Joe glanced at one another and then back at Dean for an answer

“Yeah” taking another sip of the beer “she congratulated me. You must have missed her”

Joe sighed in a whiney way, shaking her head at him “I want to meet this girl you’re so desperately hiding”

“I’m not hiding her it’s just-” Dean took a pause “we’ve been dating for almost two weeks. I want to wait until we get a little more serious” He still wasn’t quite ready to reveal what he figured would be a draw dropper. They will found out soon though- hopefully before the New Year.

“Dean-O,” Benny laughed jokingly, with a smile “You actually want to be serious with a girl? That’s a shocker”

Considering the way Dean is, he knew that would be a shocker, but Cas is something special and he couldn’t pass it up as thoughts of that beautiful blue eyed boy filled his mind “She is worth it- so worth it” 

“She hot?”

That got Dean to snap out of it looking at the brown eyed boy

“Benny!” Joe slapped his chest

“Ow!” He complained, looking down at Jo “I’m only asking”

He sighed in a dreamy way “She’s beautiful with the most amazing blue eyes. She’s an angel” He could have said more, but that was the perfect way to describe Cas without going into details that he is a boy.

“Sounds like someone is in love” Jo gushed, poking his stomach

“What?” Dean asked her, eyes almost growing wide “No. I just really like her” he spoke quickly. It had to be too early in the relationship to consider it love. For now, he just deeply cared for Cas more than anyone else in the world.

“Aw, that’s sweet I really like you too Dean”

He looked at Jo, but it didn’t come from her- She was looking somewhere else.

Following her gaze, he looked over to see that Lisa, still in her cheerleading outfit, standing by him.

She giggled when their eyes locked 

“Hey” He greeted her, nicely

“You were really amazing out there today” Lisa smiled up at him, placing a hand on his arm

“Thank you”

“Better lead us to the championship, Mister”

He would certainly hope so, if he and the rest of his team is good enough “We’ll see!”

“Do you like being the quarterback?” She wondered, still not letting go of his arm, but moving in closer

“Yeah” Dean admitted with a nod “its fun to be able to call the shots” He liked being in control and not being told what to do. The quarterback is the leader.

“How come you’re not in your Jersey like the other guys?”

Dean was in his usual plaid outfit with his brown leather jacket “I wanted to be in something a lot more comfortable to hang out in. I am probably not going to say long” He honestly was feeling bad that he ditched Castiel to go to this party and could use this opportunity to be alone with Cas especially since Charlie is over in the corner just a few feet away getting her flirt on with Dorothy.

“It’s a Friday night, Brother” Benny pointed out, taking a final sip of his empty beer bottle.

“Yeah seriously” Jo agreed

“I know” He knew they would want him to stay, but guilt in his chest was rising “I got cars to work on tomorrow and the game took a lot of energy out of me” That wasn’t technically a lie- he just wasn’t going home yet after he would leave here.

“In that case” Lisa took a hold of Dean’s beer, ripping it from his hand as he stared at her for doing so- He wasn’t’ finished with it “you better dance with me!”

“That I’d like to see” Benny laughed throwing his head back

Jo was giggling alongside him, to tell the dark haired girl “You should see him to do Carlton”

“Shut up” Dean warned “I did that once because of all those purple nurples” It was only a year ago that he was taking too many shots in the Roadhouse when It’s Not Unusual started playing. Considering that is the song you would do The Carlton to, he decided to dance along to it. Sam recorded him doing it, but when Dean had the chance he deleted it not wanting anyone else besides the people who was in the Roadhouse that night to see it.

“I am not really dancer” Dean tried to tell the girl “slow songs, sure I like the closeness, but I’m not big on dancing”

“In that case” Lisa smiled again, backing up to walk away “I better go request a slow song”

With her gone, Dean turned back to his friends “I guess I am dancing with her”

“I thought you two would end up together” Jo started, wishing the two of them hooked up “I thought she would be a good match for you”

“Don’t like her?” Benny asked

“She’s hot” Dean had to admit to that. Lisa is a very good looking girl and would have took a chance with her- that’s if Castiel didn’t exist though. He felt he was making the right choice anyway. Cas was good enough for him- perfect for him “but someone else caught my attention”

Benny squeezed Jo into himself, joking around “Terrible match maker!”

She stuck her tongue out at him for that comment

Dean went to say something about it as well considering she is a bad one. She didn’t even match herself up with Benny. Dean was the one to introduce them when Benny got the job working at the Roadhouse. He couldn’t get a word in when A Thousand Years started playing, cutting off the Vanilla Ice song.

“Our song!” Jo cheered, hearing one of her favorite songs

Dean laughed towards his friend “Really this?”

He held up his hands in defense “She picked it not me”

“Oh shush,” Jo rolled her eyes “you know you like it come on” dragging him to a place where everyone else seemed to be dancing

Dean standing alone, was going to head in a direction to find himself another beer that Lisa took from him, but felt a grip onto his arm “I love this song don’t you?” 

It was Lisa again

“Uh,” He shrugged, not big on the song. Dean would rather stick to his classic rock “it’s alright”

“Well, dance with me!”

He guessed he had to, so he followed her through the crowd to pick a spot on the floor, grabbing her waist for her to wrap her arms around his neck, smiling up at him “So are you enjoying yourself?”

“A bit”

“Your girlfriend is not going to get mad I’m dancing with you?”

Here we go, He knew it was a matter of time before she would bring it up “She’s not here besides this is harmless” Dean was just slow dancing with her, it is no big deal.

“That’s too bad!” Lisa frowned in a playful way

“Why?” Dean trailed off waiting for her to continue 

“I want to make her jealous”

And she would because Cas really disliked the girl a lot “She would have no reason to be. I only got eyes for her” That he was telling the honest truth. He liked Cas way too much to not even look at another girl or guy the way he looks at him.

“She good in bed?” Lisa happened to blurt out

This caused Dean to be really caught off guard, stopping the swaying back and forth as he just stood there and blinked “I’m sorry?”

“I’m only asking” she spoke with a smile on her face

He sighed, knowing it wasn’t her business, but he told her “I wouldn’t know”

“Seriously?” Lisa laughed with a shake of her head “She’s a virgin?”

Dean didn’t bother to answer that question as she continued “And you’re with her why?”

He felt as if that was a stupid question. He wasn’t going to not be with Cas when finding out he is a virgin. So what if he is? Someday when that blue eyed boy is ready then he won’t be one anymore “Because I like her a lot. She’s a great girl and I’ll wait. I respect her too much”

“You could have it all if you’re with me” 

This didn’t surprise Dean, he could tell that she was an ‘easy’ girl “Lisa, we’re friends that’s all” He didn’t see her being more than that.

“For now, Handsome” She grinned, running a hand through his hair. For some reason, it didn’t feel as good as does when Cas does it. 

He sighed, she wasn’t going to give up “Why not date Crowley?” He knew the guy was single and he guesses he could say he is a not a bad looking guy.

She rolled her eyes almost angrily “Been there done that”

“Seriously?” again, her being easy, why would that surprise him?

“Yeah, he broke up with me last year for that red headed bitch Abaddon”

“Oh”

About an hour later, with Lisa annoyingly clinging to his side, Dean decided to leave much to her protest and make a surprise appearance someplace else.

-Cas-

When he got home from being dropped off by Charlie, the first thing he did was boil water on the hot stove in the kitchen to make tea for himself just so that he could get the chill out of him after being by the water for a couple of hours. 

Once it was made, he found himself in his room relaxing on his bed reading the book Sam let him borrow. Well trying to at least. He had to keep re-reading almost every page twice due to his blue eyes eye’s skimming the words while his mind drifted off thinking about what Dean was doing at the party- if he’s having fun or if Lisa is bothering him.

By the time it got to 100 pages, Cas decided to stop and do something he hasn’t done in a while; turn on the hot tub in the nice sized shed they have in the yard.

Changing into his blue and red checkered bathing suit, he walked out into the mildly chilly air with his cotton towel walking towards the back which held the held the Shed. It is a nice little place to hang out in. It has a hot tub that can fit a maximum of 12 people, a flat screen tv on the wall, a sound system for music, a bar full of wine and beer, darts and 2 pin ball machines. Castiel and Charlie been asking for a pool table or even a foosball table to add to the fun. It had enough room for one but it hasn’t happened.

So Cas knelt behind the big tub to plug the wire into the outlet to hear it turn on and the bubbles start bubbling. With that going, he turned on the sound system and placed in his ipod to listen to music as he relaxed. Putting it on shuffle for “Barbara Ann” to be the first song to echo the wall.

Bobbing his head to the catchy song, he took off his glasses setting them aside along with his cell phone and made his way into the hot tub easing himself down, into the warmth to relax, stretching out his legs, crossing his arms, and closing his eyes when…………… 

DOOOOOOO WEEEEEEEE OOOOOOOOO

It was his ringtone.

Castiel’s lids shot open revealing his blue orbs, turning to look at his phone that happened to be across the room “God damit”  
Wishing he had telekinesis powers as this would be a good time to use it, he slowly got out of the tub, with the hot water dripping off his skin, to see who would be calling him

Luckily he did 

It was Dean

“Hello Dean” He smiled into the phone

“Angel,” the green eyed boy greeted “what are you doing?”

He took a glance at the hot tub “Not much, why?”

“Only asking!”

“Aren’t you at the party?” He glanced at the clock above himself

“I left- it was getting a bit boring for me and need you to do me a favor”

“And what’s that?” Wondering what Dean could possibly need him for.

Dean then asked “Could you go on your front porch?”

“Uh okay” That seems like an odd request, but he was going to listen, making his way out of the shed, closing the door behind him “any particular reason?”

“I dropped off a surprise for you”

“Good thing I like surprises”

“I know just go”

“I am hold on a sec” He told him, getting back into the house, through the kitchen and towards the front door “I was in the backyard”

“What were you doing back there?”

“I was trying to relax in the-” Cas couldn’t finish his sentence when he opened the door to reveal that Dean was standing there “Dean?” He had to blink to make sure he was really there.

“Surprise!” Dean grinned, removing the phone from his ear.

“What are you doing here?” Cas asked, lowing his own phone

“I wanted to end my night with you,” Dean walked over to him, letting himself into the house” not at some lame party!”

Cas grinned at that, closing the door “I am that special huh?”

“Of course you are angel!” Cas watched Dean’s green eyes travel from the bottom of Cas all the way up to lock eyes “No glasses?” This had to be the first time Dean saw him without them on

“No, I took them off not wanting to get them wet”

“You looking hot why are you in a bathing suit when you don’t have a pool?”

“We have a hot tub in the shed”

He saw the look of surprise show up in Dean’s face “Did you just say hot tub?”

“Yes”

“You have a hot tub?”

“Yes!” Cas giggled at the fact that Dean asked again 

“Dude, why didn’t you tell me?”

“You never asked would you like to join me?”

“Hell yeah”

“Well, come on I’ll let you borrow one of my suits” 

Before going to the backyard, Cas and Dean headed for Cas’s bedroom to find him a suit to wear picking out a green one that brought out his amazing eyes then finally got to the shed.

Wouldn’t it be nice if we were older? Then we wouldn’t have to wait so song!

Another Beach Boy song was playing when they entered, for Dean to take a look around at the place “This is awesome!”

Cas smiled at how happy Dean is about this place, watching him go straight for the tub and easing himself down “now this is how to spend the night after a football game”

Seeing that Dean was settled, Cas shut off the music to put on the tv and watch something instead “What do you feel like watching?”

Glancing at him, Dean was already looking at him with a very adorable look on his face “You”

Cas bit on his lip at such an answer “I mean on the tv!”

“You can choose” Dean shrugged “I’ll watch anything”

Castiel started flipping through all of the movies and tv shows that he thought would be worth watching. That was until he looked under the category Popular on Facebook and saw the old but classic movie ‘Good Burger’

He gasped in happiness wanting to watch it since he hasn’t in such a long time. Because of his outburst Dean sent him a look. 

Cas made eye contact with him to ask “Tell me you have seen this movie!”

Dean shook his head “Never heard of it!” How could he not have seen this ‘childhood’ movie!

This was a movie he had to see, so he pleaded “Can we watch it? It is really good!”

Dean sent me a nod “Yeah!”

Cas filled up with excitement clicking play ready to enjoy a great movie with a great boy.

Putting his phone back to where he had it before, Dean asked him “Aren’t you joining me?”

“I am” climbing in to get beside the boy for Dean to place an arm around him pulling him in close with Cas resting his head against the boy’s shoulder when the movie started.

Dean seemed to be enjoying the movie chuckling at a few parts and Cas was so glad to see that. 

He even started cracking up laughing when it got to the part where Ed is arguing with a customer if a meat patty is something or nothing.

Castiel couldn’t help but look up in amazement and smile enjoying the fact that he was smiling and laughing. He liked seeing Dean like this.

Calming down from the fit of laughter, Dean turned his head to look down at Cas to see that he is staring. “What?”

“Nothing just enjoying my view!” Cas answered plainly 

Dean bit his lip to hide his smile, but failed 

“Do you even like the movie?”

“Yeah it’s good!” he honestly replied.

“Yay!” Cas was happy to hear that. He liked that Dean and him had a lot in common “Hey, can we hang out tomorrow or are you busy?” he liked spending the weekends with Dean.

“Besides fixing a couple of cars in the morning I am free” He answered, but asked “Aren’t you larping?”

He was supposed to, but didn’t feel up for going “I just don’t feel like going tomorrow”

“Well then we can hang out”

“How about we go to your house?”

“Oh yeah,” Dean didn’t sound too thrilled by it, taking a slight pause “sure!”

“What?” He wondered, tilting his head “You don’t want me to come over?”

“No, you can!” Dean answered quickly “I just-” fixing his sentence “how come you want to?”

“Just do” Cas told him with a shrug “we are always here so it’s about time I go over to yours and see your room” He wanted to change it up for once.

“My room?” Dean asked with a smile growing on his face “Why? Plan on having your way with me in it?”

“Shut up!” Castiel giggled, splashing a wave of hot water in the green eyed boy’s face.

Dean flinched from the impact “You just splashed me!” He didn’t sound offended, but pointing out the obvious.

“What are you going to do about it?” Cas evilly grinned, splashing him again

“This” Dean growled, pulling Cas away from the edge of the hot tub and towards the middle just so that he could get him under water.

Going under for his entire body to be covered in hot water, his arms flailed from the surprise before he was able to get back up for air to see Dean grinning “Your turn” Cas leaped at him using his leg to move Dean’s legs in order to get him down.

But that wasn’t just it, having Dean be the stronger one he wasn’t going to go down without bringing Castiel with him which he did, causing their legs and arms to tangle together.

With now the both of them going up to the surface for air in order to breathe, it started a playful wrestling match between the two boys, tangling around each other even more “You can’t beat me!” Dean warned, getting behind Cas to pin him down

“Do you believe I can’t?” Cas shot back, trying to get out of the hold 

“I know you can’t”

“You’re too cocky” Cas rolled his eyes, turning himself around to push Dean down

“I should be!” Dean laughed “I am just awesome”

“Um nope” Cas giggled, dunking Dean down into the water again 

Thinking that it would be over, Dean came right back up, but not to wrestle or even relax, his hands found Castiel’s sides, placing his palms on both sides.

Tensing up, Cas had a feeling what was about to happen “Don’t” he begged

“Don’t what?” Dean questioned back, trying to fight a grin

“Tickle me!”

“Tickle you? Okay, why not?” 

There went his fingers wiggling around Castiel’s sides.

“No!” Cas squirmed “what?” anxiously trying to break Dean’s hold but there was no use. “Dean, stop!” That was all he was able to say getting lost in helpless laughter trying to get away. He hated being ticklish while Dean was not.

“This is too fun to stop” Dean giggled, continuing to tickle the boy

“I don’t like this!” Cas cried out, from the laughter

“You so do!”

“No!”

“But you’re laughing”

“Because it tickles” Cas pointed out the obvious, trying to come up with something, so he could stop as he was being tortured in this way. Until it hit him “I won’t kiss you for a week!”

That got Dean to stop but not let go of his sides.

Cas knew that wouldn’t work out for the both of them as Dean gave him a knowing look “Oh please, you can’t resist my lips”

“Can too!” Cas argued panting from all the tickling

“Oh really?” Dean moved his head real close to Castiel’s with their lips one inch apart from one another.

Cas scrunched his lips together trying to have will power but failed. Groaning, he slammed his lips to Dean’s for a hot, wet, chaste kiss.

“I knew you couldn’t resist” Dean had to comment, pulling away so that he could say it

“You are just irresistible, Love” Cas admitted going back in for another kiss, kissing the boy with every inch of his life. 

Warmth flooded him as Dean’s lips moved in rhythm to his when Dean couldn’t seem to decide on the position of his hands alternating between cradling Cas’s face and resting his fingers along his neck.

With Dean’s hands on him, Cas maneuvered himself enough to push Dean up against the edge of the hot tub just as Dean insisted on letting his tongue lightly graze the blue eyed boy’s lips and soon deepening the kiss.

This position didn’t last that long considering Dean was a mission to reverse it flipping their bodies around, without removing their lips from one another, so that Cas was against the edge of the tub with Dean in control. 

Cas didn’t object to this though, continuing to kiss him not caring what position they were in. He was too busy losing himself in Dean’s touch as his hands started to explore Castiel’s body as if to memorize ever detail. Roaming downward until Dean got to the hem of the bathing suit trailing his fingertips to trace the contours of Castiel’s hips and waist causing Cas to jerk forward unintentionally.

Dean pulled away, frowning a bit “You okay?”

“Yeah I am good!” he was enjoying himself

With Dean giving him a little nod, he leaned back in, but not for their lips to connect. His lips skimmed around Castiel’s cheek, slowly moving down to his jaw and next his neck giving a mix of kissing and a bit of playful biting 

Feel the hot breath tickling down his neck, Castiel’s hand shot up threading his fingers through Dean’s damp hair as he closed his eyes listening to nothing but the bubbling water and the lips that were moving around his neck “Dean” he moaned out between heavy breaths. “That feels so good”

Dean pulled away to make eye contact “I could do this forever” trailing a hand up Castiel’s chest 

“Forever is a long time, Dean”

“Yeah, but worth every minute” 

Kiss 

“Your lips” 

Kiss 

“Are just” 

Kiss 

“So” 

Kiss 

“Dam kissable” 

kiss 


	10. What A Beautiful Feeling Crimson and Clover

-Cas-

With the sun shining into the room as he laid there asleep, there was a shadow that suddenly casted over his face. 

Cas chose to ignore it, but heard an all too familiar voice “Beautiful, wake up!” 

He slurred half asleep “Give me a reason to!” 

“Okay!” and with that he felt lips against his cheek causing Cas to blush. 

A smile appeared on his face “I don’t think that is enough to get me up. I need more!” 

That deep chuckle ran through his ears “I know what will get you up” 

“Oh yeah? Let’s see it then!” he mumbled waiting to see what was going to happen. 

Cas opened his eyes to see Dean sitting next to him. He smiled up at him when Dean climbed right on top of him. 

Dean didn’t waste another second to crash his lips right onto Castiel’s. 

It was unexpected making Castiel gasp, yet it was full of passion with Dean sliding his right hand to the back of his neck caressing it gently while his other hand rested on his cheek making the kiss deeper. Castiel’s arms slid up gently relaxing on the back of Dean’s neck staying like that for quite some time until Dean broke the kiss so that he could leave kisses along Castiel’s jaw line slowly making his way to his neck giving it a few sucks with both of his hands now resting on Cas’s hips. 

“Um, Dean?” Castiel asked trying to get his attention

Dean stopped for a second to say “What?” before continuing

“This is not going to help me get up! I am going to want to lay in bed all day and do this” he informed the boy

Dean came back up to face the smaller boy with their noses almost touching “Yes it will! If you don’t get up you won’t get any kisses later and I know you can’t resist!” getting off of him to stand up

All Cas could do was lay there pouting wanting more “Really? That was such a tease!” Dean stood there smiling down at me “I hate you!” he mumbled jokingly

Dean chuckled “Love you too, Angel, come on” 

Castiel smiled “Give me one more kiss and I will get up!” 

Dean slowly leaned down to give the boy a peck, but Cas grabbed onto his shirt to bring him right back onto the bed.

“You know, Cas-” Dean’s voice was trying to tell him something, but began to fade into the distance when Cas opened his eyes to reveal reality.

That was all just a dream. 

Wanting to continue the enjoyable dream, Cas rolled over onto his stomach with a moan, curling up in his blanket.

He ended up tossing and turning trying to get comfortable and fall right back to sleep, but he just couldn’t as it was still dark outside. Cas picked up his head to glance at his clock to read that it was only five o’clock in the morning. He sighed in frustration from the lack of sleep as he decided to just slide out of bed and leave his room and head down to the kitchen. After a while, he just couldn’t lay in bed anymore oh well, he was hungry anyway. 

When Castiel walked into the kitchen, he went right for the pantry to get out a pack of banana split pop tarts to place on a paper plate. He was way too lazy and tired to actually make myself something like an omelet. Next, he quickly made himself chocolate milk. No one is ever too old for some delicious chocolate milk! 

Once his extremely early breakfast was done, he made his way into the living room to see what was on television to keep himself entertained for a while plopping himself on the couch.

After what seemed like forever he found a marathon of The Nanny on Nick at Night, so he started watch it. Maybe it was a bad idea to watch the Nanny considering Cas almost choked from laughing so hard when he was in the middle of taking a bite of the poptart, thanks to Niles doing something hilarious to Cc. 

Four episodes played before he finally drifted off to sleep.

When Cas awoke hours later, he looked down to find his Captain Jack Harkness blanket on him figuring that Charlie must have placed it on him when she came down.

He sat up, rubbing his eyes seeing darkness when he felt arms wrap around him “Sneak hug!”

Cas stiffened, almost having a heart attack “Geez, you scared me!”

“That was the point!” Charlie giggled, pulling away and positioning herself to sit cross legged

“Well can I help you?” Cas yawned, looking at her since she did move over and hug him

She was so cheery in the morning “I am in a fantastic mood”

“Yeah I can see that!” He laughed seeing that she hasn’t wiped the smile from her face yet “Was it because of last night?” He took a guess since she spent the night out with Dorothy.

“Oh yes”

“What time did you get home?”

“3 am”

He looked at her shocked at how late she got in “3 am?”

“Yeah” She nodded with a shrug “we left the party around one and then we hung out at her pool house to have some privacy”

That is when it hit him, of course she was in a good mood “That’s why you’re in a good mood you had sex”

“Oh yes,” Charlie giggled, making a face as if she was re thinking about what happened last night “dam she was good you should see how flexible this girl is like she can do this thing where-” she went to move her leg to deminstrate.

Cas had to stop his friend there. He didn’t want to hear more “Okay tmi don’t need the details!”

“Repulsed by us girls?” Charlie asked, jokingly

“No,” That wasn’t it, he just didn’t want to think of others having sex “I just don’t want mental images in my head, so are you two dating?”

“No,” she paused “well I don’t think so not yet, I have to talk to her about it we are spending the whole day together since I am taking her Larping, so I’ll ask her”

“Oh good- so can you then drop me off at Dean’s on your way to get her?”

“Yeah sure!”

When Castiel got in touch with Dean and Charlie got in touch with Dorothy, they headed into her Volvo to drive off.

Giving her the directions to Dean’s house, he noticed that she was going the completely wrong way “You do realize Dean’s house is in the opposite direction”

“I know I just want to stop off at Starbucks”

“Ooh okay”

Then Charlie took out her ipod from her pocket using one hand to put on Spice Girls ‘Spice up your life’

Turning up the volume

“Seriously?” she picked an oldie to listen to?

She giggled “What?”

“Nothing, good choice” Cas admitted. He did enjoy them when he was younger.

It was funny to see people reactions around them as they drove by. The two best friends were enjoying ourselves so much and laughing with the windows down. Cas guessed the people thought we were just crazy having more fun than they should as they listened to a girl band that broke up years ago.

Getting to the Starbucks, the line didn’t take long but that was a good thing, Castiel really hates long lines, but who doesn’t? The first thing he did was look at the menu deciding what he wanted.

“Hmm what to get what to get” Charlie mumbled to herself “Have you tried the vanilla latte? Just wondering if it tastes good”

“I have not I don’t like vanilla remember?” He reminded her, moving up the line

“Oh right” She nodded, lacing her arm in his as they waited “I might get the grasshopper Frappuccino”

Cas looked down at her oddly “That doesn’t sound good” it sounded quite gross

Charlie started reading from the menu “It’s a mocha frap blended with Java chocolate chips and peppermint syrup that sounds delicious to me!”

It didn’t matter it still sounded gross “It is the peppermint that doesn’t sound delicious” 

Going up to the girl, who was waiting to take their order “Can I help you?”

Cas told her glancing at the menu “Can I have a tall skinny cinnamon dolce latte” trailing off turning to his friend for her to say her order

“And I will have the grasshopper Frappuccino”

The girl put it in the cashier “Your total is $8.14”

Cas dug into his trench coat knowing he had money scrunched up in there pulling out a ten and a five, so he gave her the ten waiting for his change before moving down the counter to wait for their drinks.

He soon found himself yawning 

“Why are you so tired?” Charlie asked, crossing her arms

He shrugged “I don’t know” It might be because he woke up so early and stayed up for a bit.

“What did you do last night that got you tired?”

“Nothing just hung out with Dean in the hot tub”

“Oh” The corners of her mouth began to curl “now I see why”

“What?” Tilting his head confused

“Tired because you tired yourself out from doing the dirty in the hot tub” She explained with a giggle

“What?” Castiel’s eyes widened “No!” sure they were in the hot tub, but not much happened besides the good kissing.

She laughed, playfully punching his arm “I am just playing”

“I know, but shh” Cas really didn’t want to talk about it or think about it. He liked how things are with Dean for now- he didn’t want a change.

“Hit that piece of ass buddy” Charlie sighed, urging on “you’re dating now!”

“Not any time soon” He shook his head

“Boo” She pouted “it is fun! Are you waiting or not ready?”

Truth is, it is both really. “It’s too early in the relationship I’m not ready for that big step” Cas is still this innocent boy who wants to wait for the perfect guy to come along and take his virginity- when he is ready! Is Dean that guy? Maybe, but it is too early for that.

“Here you go” the girl behind the counter appeared with one brown looking drink and one green looking one.

“Thank you” taking it in their hands.

“Mmm that’s good” Charlie moaned from her delicious drink, shoving it into Castiel’s face “want a taste?”

He knew she would be all like ‘please take a sip! You won’t know if you like it until you try it,’ so he took hold of the straw for the green liquid to reach his mouth.

Reaching his taste buds Cas almost gagged from it, pulling away “Eww”

Quickly, he gulped down a big sip of his actual delicious tasting drink

“What?” She smiled, biting down on her straw “it’s good”

“You can have it all to yourself”

“And I will, but first you must hold it. I need to pee” 

Handing it off to him, Cas nodded “I’ll just wait here then” standing there awkwardly

Having Charlie go off and use the bathroom, Cas stood there taking sips of his drink ignoring everyone else around him until a salt and pepper haired man caught his attention. 

Metatron 

The short man stepped over to him, waiting for his coffee “Nice to see you, faggot” He whispered it for Cas to hear considering that if he said it for everyone else to hear- it could cause problems.

He couldn’t get his voice box to say a word. Everything seemed to slow down for Cas as they made eye contact.

Just seeing him made all the painful memories come flying back into his head; ones he had been trying to forget that caused his depression.

Castiel could remember every beating, the punching, the smacking with a belt or bat, the kicking until he bled or broke a bone, pulling his hair out- causing Cas to sob into his pillow every night. 

The memories were coming back so vividly and it scared him.

His anxiety began to rise with his blood rushing through his body feeling his whole body starting to hurt. His thumping heart no longer existed inside his ribcage even though it felt it throbbing painfully with his fingers gripping tight onto the coffees.

Cas had to get out of there, forcing his body to move hurrying to where the girl’s bathroom is just in time as the door opened to reveal the pretty red head.

“Cas?” She looked worried, seeing the look on his face.

“Let’s go” He turned his heal to run out of there hurrying to the car with Charlie trying to keep up.

“You okay?” she asked climbing into the car with him.

“Yeah” he lied “I just want to see Dean!” His boyfriend would make him feel better!

“You will” She promised pulling out of the place “What happened back there though?” she glanced at him as Cas looked straight out of the mirror “I don’t understand”

“Metatron” He mumbled, looking down into his lap to calm himself down to get rid of his anxiety. It never really came out when the bullies at school got together to hurt him, but for his step father it did. He practically had to grow up getting a beat down every day for 14 years until he was saved.

Hearing the name escape Casitel’s lips, Charlie almost got into an accident slamming onto the breaks “Metatron?” she repeated with a dropped jaw

“Yeah the one and only” He nodded wanting to get to Dean already “You can still drive!”

Cars were beeping at her- It was a green light

“Oh right!” putting her foot back onto the gas petal “You just took me by surprise!”

Getting to the house, Charlie pulled up to the porch “Dean is driving you home?”

“Most likely” Cas told her getting out of the car without his drink

“Okay well have fun with your lobster”

He had to pause before closing the door “Dean’s a lobster?” Castiel didn’t understand that reference

She started making claws with her two hands “You’re the Ross and Rachel of the real world”

Ah, now he understood “Wait, who is Rachel?”

“You”

Of course she would pick Cas to be the girl in the relationship, well he is “Bye Charlie” closing the door

With her car screeching off into the distance, Cas dug into his pocket to send a text as he slowly made his way up the potch

Cas- I am outside

Dean- Be right out

Cas stood there waiting, with his hands in his pockets when the door opened to reveal a female. 

It was Jo

She would have continued walking, but stopped in her tracks noticing someone on her porch “Catsteel?”

“Castiel” he corrected

“Are you here for Dean?”

“Yeah”

She was beginning to look at him oddly “You don’t look okay”

“I-”

He couldn’t finish when Dean made his way to the door “Hey Cas!”

“Dean” he smiled small

Doing their starting like they always do, Jo looked between the two boys very oddly clearing her throat “Okay well I am off to work” leaving them be.

“Come on, Cas” Dean reached out his arm to pull the smaller boy in to a nice sized house with books and papers in multiple places and symbols on the walls that Cas has never seen before.

Being led up a staircase a guy with a mullet carrying a bunch of technical equipment, was making his way down the steps “Coming through got some research to work on”

“Hey, this is Castiel” Dean introduced

“Hey” Cas did a little nod

“And this is my cousin Ash” Dean continued

This so called Ash cleared his throat 

Making Dean roll his eyes “Sorry, Dr. Badass”

“There you go” Ash smiled, approved of the better name, turning his attention to Cas “Hi, kick ass name”

“Thanks” He was used to the odd or good comments about his Angel name.

“See you around, man” Ash started to descend the staircase “I have to get this crap to the roadhouse before Rufus rips my ass apart”

“I’d like to see that” Dean smiled at the guy

“I can kick his ass!” He argued

Dean shook his head, not believing it “Come on” leading him to a room all the way down the end of the hall.

With the door opening, Dean let Cas walk in first to get a look around the room, it had posters all over of all different types of Classic Rock bands and Batman, and with some equipment to fix a car with- Very Dean like.

“Cas?”

He spun around to become face to face with Dean, wrapping his arms around him tightly “What’s wrong?” He looked conscerned with worry written on his face.

“Nothing is wrong” Cas tired “I am here with you” just being here in Dean’s presence made him feel better. Being with the green eyed boy had him feel as if it was just the two of them while everything else fading away.

Dean’s expression changed to a knowingly one “Something happened I can tell”

With Cas not saying a word, glancing down at his boyfriend’s chest, Dean pushed him back bringing the smaller boy over to the bed bidding him to sit, taking a seat next to him, draping an arm around his shoulder “Take a deep breath and then tell me what happened” speaking softly

Taking the requested deep breath, Cas looked up from their laps, making eye contact “On the way over here Charlie and I stopped at Starbucks where I saw Metatron” 

With a serious expression, Dean groaned “That dam transformer” knowing it would get Cas to form a smile and it worked “Did he say anything to you?”

“He only said nice to see you, Faggot,” The guy didn’t say much and wasn’t able to do anything to Cas yet with the memories coming back, it bothered him and scared him “just seeing him brought back all the painful memories”

“Hey,” Seeing Cas frowning, Dean had to make him feel better, comforting him “don’t think about it, he can’t hurt you. I won’t let him okay? You’re safe with me” 

Castiel nodded believing him “I am sorry I am like this- I didn’t take my meds this morning” With the waking up early, falling asleep on the couch, and running out to head to Starbucks he didn’t give himself a moment just to take a pill.

“Don’t be sorry” Dean didn’t want to hear Cas apologize when he didn’t need to “it’s all right I’m here to cheer you up”

“Take my mind off of it”

“Gladly”

Not wasting any time to give Cas what he wants, Dean gently pushed the boy down onto mattress beneath him without a complaint from Cas. Dean soon towered over him closing the distance between them, pressing his body into Castiel’s, so that his neck tilted back even farther. 

With the small gap still between the two of them, Dean leaned his head down crashing his lips onto the blue eyed boys quicker than Cas could even comprehend, but shortly he melted in the moment, getting lost in the sensation that coursed through his body feeling Dean kiss him with so much intimacy and need for the boy. 

Hearing Dean hum contently, Castiel’s arm’s traveled down to Dean’s waist, wrapping around him, holding onto him tightly not wanting to let him go. 

Just being able to kiss him, Cas couldn’t think, couldn’t ponder a thought, all he could do was lay there feeling Dean’s lips, his chest, his waist, his hands- just Dean when he dragged his tongue across Cas’s bottom lip, nibbling and urging to enter his mouth. Cas completely surrendered to him letting Dean enter as he parted his lips allowing his own breath to escape into Dean’s until their tongues met. 

Adjusting to the familiar sensation of his boyfriend’s tongue in his mouth, Cas let a small moan escape from his lips- staying like this for what seemed like hours yet it was only minutes until they needed to part for air. 

“Did that help, Angel?” Dean asked, smiling down at gin

Cas sent the smile right back, telling his boy enthusiastically “Oh, yeah,” lifting him head off the mattress to peck him on the lips. 

He felt so much better now- forgetting about anything else

“I’m that good of a kisser?” Dean’s smile started growing bigger being his cocky self.

Castiel shrugged with that comment, playfully “Ehh”

Causing Dean to lean back further and gasp, faking hurtful feelings.

“You are, love” He giggled, to see Dean smiled again, which he did “Should we get to the lesson now?” Since he was feeling better, he could now do what he came over here for, besides to spend time with Dean.

“Kissing lesson?” Dean asked, surprised “You’re pretty good, Cas”

“Not what I meant!” Cas protested, shaking his head. He already got a lesson of kissing when they first kissed- he got that down “Guitar lesson!”

“Oh right” Dean laughed “yeah let me get it” lifting his weight off of Cas, he got up walking over to a closet, not even opening it all the way as if Cas wouldn’t see inside, but Cas didn’t think much of it. 

He sat up waiting for Dean to reappear holding an expensive looking guitar, closing the door behind him.

“Would you play for me?” He encouraged, before wanting to hold the guitar himself “And sing?”

“I would do anything for you,” Dean informed him, placing the strap around his shoulder to hold the guitar up “but I don’t play for free” taking a pause, placing his fingers onto the chords “although we can work something out”

Thinking quickly, Cas had an idea in mind for the ‘we can work something out,’ so to go ahead with it, he stood up onto his feet, practically throwing himself into a rough make out session grabbing a hold of Dean’s face. 

Pulling away from him, Dean was completely dazed “How was that?” backing up to sit back down

“T-t-that-” Dean was stuttering as he blinked at the boy “that works”

Pleased with himself, Cas urged him “Well good, so then give me a show” 

Dean stood there looking at him before taking one deep breath and began fingering the chords to play a familiar melody before letting his voice sing along.

Blackbird singing in the dead of night  
Take these broken wings and learn to fly  
All your life  
You were only waiting for this moment to arise.  
Blackbird singing in the dead of night  
Take these sunken eyes and learn to see  
All your life  
You were only waiting for this moment to be free.

Cas was staring, but he couldn’t help it. He was mesmerized at how at ease Dean was as he played softly, losing himself in the notes.  
And don’t get him started on the green eyed boy’s voice. He couldn’t describe the voice even if he wanted to- it was smooth and soothing to his ears, putting every singer to shame.

Blackbird fly Blackbird fly  
Into the light of the dark black night. (x2)  
Blackbird singing in the dead of night  
Take these broken wings and learn to fly  
All your life  
You were only waiting for this moment to arise  
You were only waiting for this moment to arise (x2)

When the song came to an end, the transfixed spell on Cas was broken, looking at Dean with much aw in his eyes.

“What do you think?” Dean asked, breaking the oncoming silence

Cas shook his head, only being able to come up with one simple word “Wow” every day he was becoming more and more amazed by this guy. He doesn’t understand how this perfect guy came into his life making it better. Dean was real though- Cas wasn’t schizophrenic.

“It was good then?” Dean asked with hope, guessing since that was all Cas was able to say

“Yes!” He nodded heartily “I’ll never be that good”

“Let’s fix that”

-Dean- 

He lifted the guitar for the strap to slide off before turning it around to be held in his boyfriend’s lap, giving it to him “Hold it like this” positioning Castiel’s left hand on the body of the guitar and the right hand on the fret “Pick a song any song”

Cas thought for a moment “Crimson and Clover” having it be one of his top favorite songs especially since it is sung by Joan Jett.

Dean was okay with the song choice, he could work with it “Alright, easy. I’ll help you finger the chords” He knelt down in front of him, placing his fingers on the right strings “The first one is an C chord, just strum the last three strings” he breathed “Push down and play”

He watched Cas carefully do so, strumming the chord as it made a sound. 

“That was a note right?” Cas asked, looking at him unsurely

Dean smiled “Yeah” it wasn’t bad at all for his first try at it

“Show me another”

The green eyed boy listened, placing his hands on Castiel’s to position the fingers on the next chord out of three “This is the G chord” 

Removing his hands, so that Cas could do it on his own, he told him “Go ahead” letting the boy go for it, making the sound.  
Hearing the correct note.

“Great Cas,” Dean could tell that Cas was going to pick this up quickly. He is a very smart boy. “There are only three cords used in this song, so the last one is F, place your hands like this” doing it for him, so Cas would see.

He didn’t even had to tell him to play the note, as just went for it- having it sound good

“How was that?” the blue eyed boy asked shyly 

“Good,” Dean encouraged, enjoying that he was teaching him how to do this “you’re doing just fine, Cas.”

“So C” 

Cas played the note, moving his hands back to the first chord

“G” 

Transitioning to the next, slowly, but well 

“And F”

“There you go, Angel” Dean spoke happily, proud of the boy “You’re playing guitar! Can you play all three chords one more time?” He just wanted to make sure, so they could move onto Dean’s next step.

Cas strummed the C, the G, and then the F. “That’s all it is? It is pretty easy”

“Yup! Should we attempt the song?”

“I think so”

“Okay, so what you are going to do is play each chord twice before transitioning between them- I’ll help you” 

Watching Cas place his hands on the C chord to get ready, Dean started the song using his voice

Ahhhhhhhh

C C

G G

F F

Now I don't hardly know her

C C

G G

F F

But I think I could love her

C C

G G

F F

Crimson and clover

C C

G G

F F

When a half hour flew by, Cas finished the entire song doing it correctly

He could have went on to learn all of the other cards and transition between them, but he asked “Can we stop for the day? My fingers hurt!”

“Sure,” Dean understood since Cas doesn’t have calluses like he does “you did great today, Angel before you know it you’ll be better than me”

“I doubt that,” Cas shook his head not believing him, leaning down to give his boy a peck on the lips “but you’re an amazing teacher”

Since that was out of the way, the two boys decided to just relax for the time being on Dean’s bed finding themselves on Dean’s Netflix letting Cas be the one to pick whatever he wanted.

Dean was staring at the beautiful boy in his arms just wanting to be here like this with Cas for the rest of his life. 

Until Cas broke his trance, by lifting his head up to send the green eyed boy a look 

“What?”

Cas started to curl the corner of his lips “Dr. Sexy MD?”

Dean took a glance at the tv to see that the show was the last thing he watched on the recently watched row. “What?” he asked again

“Dean Winchester watches Dr. Sexy MD?” He had so much surprise in his voice by it

“No” Dean tried to lie. It wasn’t the type of show he would watch, but he couldn’t help it- he was drawn in to it. Joe should be the one to blame, since she was the first to watch it- introducing it to Dean “I watch it when nothing else is on”

“On Netflix?” Cas giggled, raising an eyebrow

Alright he had to give it, stating in a not-so-ashamed tone “It’s a guilty pleasure!”

Cas wasn’t finished teasing him “You think Dr. Sexy is sexy don’t you?”

“No,” Dean spoke quickly, knowing Cas wasn’t going to believe him “maybe,” he took a pause “shut up!”

Cas was enjoying this, questioning “Is he sexier than a certain angel?”

Dean shook his head. “Never!” Sure, yeah, he may have a crush on this Dr. Sexy, but could never come close to how beautiful Castiel is.

Bringing Cas in closer, Dean kissed the side of his head “I believe I need to get you watching it” It could be another show they could watch together and enjoy.

“Maybe but we need to first finish the second season of Doctor Who-just three more episodes!” pointing the remote at the screen to get to the list of episodes to get them started and finished- ‘Fear Her,’ ‘Army of Ghosts,’ and finally ‘Doomsday’

“I am never ready to watch this!” Cas mentioned with a frown on his face, not even wanting to hit play for the season finale.

“How come?” Dean wondered, he had no idea why- he never seen it before.

“Spoilers- This episode makes me tear up every single time! You’ll see”

Pressing play for them to watch it

Having it start off with Rose’s dialogue and having it end with “This is the story of how I died” 

Hearing Cas grunt sadly from her words, Dean knew why Cas said what he did. He knew that even though Captain Jack is his favorite, he also loved Rose and her relationship with the Doctor just by watching the show with him and discussing it, but he was here to comfort him.

Dean doesn’t remember how or why he was sucked into this show that Castiel loves so much, but this episode had his eyes glued to the tv getting towards the end just to watch Rose, in slow motion, lose grip of the lever sending her flying to the bridge, but luckily saved last minute sending her into the parallel world.

Cas was whimpering from his heart break due to the scene as Dean wasn’t crying from it, but had a tear or two fall from his eyes due to the emotional scene before him.

But the worst wasn’t over

Then came the beach scene where something completely unexpected happen 

“Rose Tyler I-” 

And the Doctor disappeared

That made Dean almost jump up to yell at the screen “What? No!” He groaned frustratedly “Son of a bitch! Come on!” he was so into it 

Cas turned his head to look at the boy as he was full of tears “See what I mean” he sadly cried out

“Aw, Angel” Seeing Cas like this is adorable, oddly enough. He looked like an extremely sad puppy, crying over fictional characters.

Dean lifted his hand, to whip the tears away from the blue boy’s face

“Don’t smile at me I am hurting” Cas frowned, pouting his lips

“You just look adorable come here” Dean pulled him in closer, kissing his forehead “Hungry?” His stomach hasn’t stopped growling for food and pie for the last two episodes, but it could be another way to cheer his cute boyfriend up.

Cas nodded, “Starving!” 

“Good, me too” Dean commented then asked “How about we go out?”

Cas joked, starting to smile “What if I say no?” he could never turn him down

“Well, I’m going to have to make you, Novak” Dean winked

Just because of the wink, Dean watched Castiel’s cheeks glow a shade of red, looking away from him “Oh really, well do you have any place in mind?”

“I do have a place in mind” 

Getting the leather jacket and trench coat to put on, the two of them headed downstairs and towards the door only to be collided with Ellen, who was leaving. 

“Ooh hello” She smiled at the smaller boy, seeing that Dean wasn’t alone “who is this good looking boy?”

Well, she then has good taste in guys, yes, Cas is good looking. “Ellen, this is Castiel” Doing the proper introduction “Cas, this is my aunt Ellen”

She turned to ask Dean, “This is the best friend you told me about?”

“Yup, it’s him” of course he was going to consider him his best friend not only to cover up that Cas is in fact his boyfriend, but Dean does consider Cas to be a best friend.

“Hello, Dear” She greeted him

Cas smiled at her “Hi”

“Where you two boys off to?” She wondered, seeing that they were going out just as she is.

“Going to go out to dinner and” Dean trailed off looking at Cas 

“I don’t know” He shrugged his shoulders “hang out somewhere?”

That is when Ellen suggested something Dean didn’t want to hear “I am heading back to the Roadhouse if you would like to join” she directed towards Cas “we serve some good food don’t we Dean?”

That was a bad idea, “We sure do”

“Would you like to come?”

Not giving Cas a chance to answer, Dean spoke a little too quickly and in a panic type tone “No!”

Causing both Ellen and Cas to look at him strangely 

Ellen was the first to ask “Why not?” 

Glancing at the two of them- Cas looked like he wanted to go, but he wasn’t ready to have Cas go to a ‘hunter’ bar. All hunter talk goes on in there!

Trying to send Ellen a mental message in his head with a look, he answered her question “I had some other place in mind. Some other time, alright Cas?” looking over at his boy to see him doing that adorable head tilt.

“I guess so?” Cas trailed off, smiling small at the aunt

She was still slightly confused “Okay then, so I hope to see you around there soon, Castiel”

He nodded “Yeah definitely” going their separate ways out of the house and into their cars.

“Dean, what was that?” Cas asked, closing the door after he got into the car

“What, was what?” Dean asked innocently, glancing at him before taking off

“You know what!” Cas argued “What happened back there? You were too quick to shoot down the Roadhouse!”

Of course Cas was going to bring it up. “Look” Dean had to come up with a good excuse for the time being “I just want to be alone with you” reaching out to grab Castiel’s hand intertwining their fingers, as their hands rested in Cas’s lap “My whole family is there right now and once we step through that door they’ll bombard us with questions- questions I am not in the mood to answer, so I want to go someplace else for tonight, alright?” He asked, hoping that it was good enough. It wasn’t really a lie. It was true- he knew what his family would do and tonight he didn’t want to deal with it.

Cas sighed, looking out the window “Alright!”

“We will go there” He promised “Some other time”

“Okay- so then you’re not going to tell me where we are going?”

“Nope!”

The rest of the drive was easy going with the conversation remaining was casual with music at a low volume, but just enough to hear until arriving at the destination. 

-Cas-

Getting to the destination, they hurried inside to get out of the chilly air when the doorman, who opened the door for them, recognized Dean right away nodding a hello and high-fiving him, letting us enter, walking straight for the two men standing at the podium. 

When the younger one smiled politely in their direction, the older man, who in Castiel’s opinion looked like a non- animated Peter Griffin from Family Guy with short hair, glasses, and white shirt, turned himself around with a growing smile seeing who walked into his restaurant. 

Attacking Dean with a friendly hug “It’s so good to see you, Winchester, been too long” 

“How have you been, man?” Dean wondered to catch up quickly, pulling away from the hug to stand next to Cas “How is everything?”

“Good, good, keeping busy managing the restaurant,” Peter replied “The more important question is how are you and Sam? Bobby told me what happened to John”

Cas watched Dean try to keep on a poker face, but smiled sadly towards the man “I’m fine. Sam is fine” he seemed like that isn’t what he wanted to talk about.

“Well, I am glad to see you are alright” the man smiled towards Dean then turned to Cas, the shy nerd, sticking to Dean’s side. “Oh hello”

“Hi” Cas smiled back nicely

“Peter, this is my friend, Castiel” 

Cas made a quick glance at Dean not believing his name was Peter as again he looked like Peter Griffin.

“You have a great friend” Peter grinned at Dean, placing a hand on his shoulder like he was proud of him “Few years back his father and him saved my life, got me back to my family!”

“Oh?” Cas didn’t know anything about that

“Have you seen him hunt in action?”

He didn’t even realize Dean’s eyes growing wide, shaking his head to stop the man from continuing.

Cas tilted his head in confusion, he never knew Dean hunted, but they were learning something new about each other every day “Oh no, I have not.”

“Dangerous, but he is a natural, right Dean? You’re father taught you well”

“Uh yeah” Dean smiled at him “Well, how about some food, I’m starving?” like he wanted to get away from this quickly.

Peter told Dean “Sure, anything on the menu whatever you want free on the house for you and you’re friend.” Free dinner? Cas is fine with that. Hopefully the food is good “Donny will lead you to your table” 

Dean thanked his friend “Thanks, Peter”

He was more than happy to do so “Anything for you, boy”

“Right this way” the younger man instructed, with the menus in hand leading the way through the many other people dinning there and to a booth in the next room “Enjoy your dinner. Cassie will be right with you” and walked away allowing us to our seats.

Cassie? Cassie as in Dean’s ex- Cassie? 

He’ll have to wait and see when she comes

Dean didn’t bother looking at the menu, pushing it over to the edge of the table. 

Cas figured he would be getting his usual bacon cheese burger, in which Cas would get as well, so he didn’t even bother with the menu, placing it on top of Dean’s. 

“So Dean,” Cas wondered, sitting back into the cushion of the seat. 

He looked up from the table “Hmm?”

“You hunt?” He didn’t seem like he would hunt animals.

“Used to” the boy corrected, drumming his fingers against the table 

“How come you stopped?” Cas was only being curious since he didn’t know about it.

He shrugged his shoulders “I stopped when my dad died, didn’t want to do it anymore”

“Did you like hunting?”

“I grew up hunting my whole life. I was six or seven when my father started me on it’s all I ever known.” He explained with a sigh “I didn’t have to like it I just had to do it”

That was such a young age though, what father would have his son start at a young age? “Same thing for Sam?”

“Yeah, but mostly me. I didn’t want Sammy in dangerous situations. We don’t do it anymore just Bobby hunts now”

Distracting them from a conversation that Dean would gladly like to end, Cas looked up at the girl, with her eyes locked to Dean, smiling at him. She is a young, pretty black curly haired waitress with the perfect skin tone, who looked their age, wearing a low cut, body hugging tight dress showing off her super model like body.

“Hey you!” She greeted “Peter told me you were here!”

“Cassie, Hi!” Dean smiled, sliding out of the booth to stand up and hug her with a kiss on the cheek.

Ruffling his short hair, messing it up a bit, she commented “It’s so good to see you again! Tell me you are here to stay, it’s been too long”

“Yeah, I am” he replied running his hand through his own hair, standing there a bit awkwardly. “I permanently live here now”

“That’s good to hear! Must have hated all the moving around, especially when you had to leave me! She frowned playfully “Still doing what you, you know, been doing?”

“Uh, yeah” 

Castiel kind of felt left out watching the two of them conversate back and forth as if they both forgot he was even here waiting to be noticed patiently. He ‘accidently’ dropped the clean knife hitting it with his elbow as they both turned to the blue eyed boy. 

He watched Cassie’s eyes go from his face to his coat “cool coat”

Cas shrugged, glancing down at it “It’s actually quite warm” that is why he wore it all the time plus it was real comfortable.

His comment made Dean chuckle, sitting back down across from him “Castiel, this is Cassie an old friend”

“Just an old friend” she smacked his arm, playfully “I think I was more than that, Dean”

She was already starting to annoy Cas wishing she would just take their order and walk away.

“I guess you can say that” He smiled at her

“I know I can” Cassie laughed “So, Castiel- that’s an odd name”

Cas heard that too many times, but he liked my name it was unique “I get that a lot!”

“I bet” She nodded

Having her turn back to Dean, he was already looking at Cas sending him an odd expression before looking back at the girl “Hey, could you get me a beer?” noticing that Cas wanted her to leave

“Dean,” She sighed. He still wasn’t of age “you know I can’t”

“Oh come on!” He whined, giving her an adorable face, so that he could get what she wants “For me!”

She gave in too quick “Fine, but only if Pete allows me to let me ask him first and let me guess a bacon cheese burger!”

This Cas didn’t blame her for that. If Dean gave him that look- he would do anything for him as well- Dean is that good looking.

“Yes!”

“Some things never change” She laughed, shaking her head “I’ll get you a pie with that”

Of course Dean was going to like that “Awesome!” he cheered

Turning back to look at Cas, she asked wanting to take his order “Should I get the same for you or?” trailing off

“Yeah, minus the beer I will just have a water” Cas didn’t like beer.

“Alrighty,” She put her little black pad back into her pouch, not even having to write anything down “I’ll be back with your order”

Watching Cassie walk away, Dean placed his eyes back to Castiel reaching over to grab his hand, using his thumb to draw circles on his skin “I guess you realized that is my ex”

“Yeah, I figured” It was a bit obvious

Dean was looking at Cas like he was trying to read his face “You okay?”

“I am good,” he admitted, with a small smile “I have nothing to worry about right?” He knew he didn’t. He trusted Dean with his life.

“Right!” Dean nodded slightly, smiling right back at him

“So you broke up with her because you had to leave?” he was only asking because of what Cassie said, even though it didn’t matter considering Cas was more than happy they broke up making Dean his now.

“Yeah part of it was because I told her I hunt- she didn’t like that”

Cas nodded guessing she was all for animal rights since she didn’t like Dean hunting, getting off that topic to talk about something more light and fun with no interruptions until the food arrived. 

When the boys left with their tummies full from their delicious dinner, Dean was bursting with so much energy that he decided to not just jump right back into the Impala and head home. He wanted to roam the town on feet with no destination in mind. 

Standing close to one another, Cas felt Dean intertwine his fingers into Castiel’s and began skipping/jogging; laughing at his own silliness.

“Dean” Cas laughed, watching the taller boy tug him along “Where exactly are we going?”

“Nowhere” his eyes sparkled with a slow grin forming on his lips. 

Continuing to make their way through the town, Dean practically tired himself out from the run, so they took a slow pace until Cas spotted something that seemed like a fun thing to do. It was his turn to be silly “Swing set!” he pointed out “I’ll race you” letting go of Dean’s hand, running off ahead of him.

Seeing Cas run off, Dean didn’t hesitate to take off after him, but stayed a distance behind to be more than happy to let the blue eyed boy win. 

Cas leaped onto the purple swing and started to rock back and forth watching Dean come towards him. 

Instead of getting on the black one next to him, Dean shuffled over to stand behind is boyfriend placing his hands just above Castiel’s on the metal chains. 

A moment later, Cas felt myself flying higher into the air as Dean pushed him.

Cas was letting out giggles of exhilaration with the wind sweeping through his hair and the ground was far below his feet. 

After a few more pushes, Dean moved to his own swing and joined the smaller boy souring through the air. “I bet I can go higher than you” he dared

Cas scoffed “Nu uh I can go higher than you” giving himself an extra push so he could try and go higher.

“Oh yeah? Cause the looks of it I am” Dean pointed out, seeing him almost going as high as the pole that was holding the swings 

Cas grunted as Dean was in fact doing better “Of course you are! Your legs are longer than mine!” he complained

“Hey, don’t blame my legs! I am just better!” Dean joked

Cas stuck his tongue out while the two of them laughed until Cas jumped off to give Dean a push now.

“Giving up so easily?” Dean questioned with a smile since he stopped

“Nope” he lied “I just want to push you”

“Sure!” Dean chuckled

Going at it for a while until Dean stopped the swing short using his feet to stop then spun around to grab Cas to sit in his lap as he swayed the two of them a little. They seemed to be alone, so it was a chance to be close to one another.

They looked into each other’s eyes for what seemed like a long time, until a magnetic like force pulled their faces closer to one another slowly having their lips touch softly sharing a gentle, light kiss savoring the moment, but came to an end when they felt drops of water falling down on them. 

Pulling back to look Dean in the eyes, in this moment they didn’t care about getting soaked while Dean swiped his thumb on the side of Castiel’s face sliding his long fingers back and forth.

“You are a great sight to look at, Winchester” 

Dean felt the same way “As you are Novak, especially now all soaked” 

Cas thought he probably looked like a disgusting looking drowned rat, but for Dean- being wet sure suited him very well. “How about we get rid of these wet clothes?” He suggested

“What do you have in mind?” Dean innocently questioned being out in public and in the rain

Cas laughed rewording himself “I meant we should head back to the house, get into warm clothing, and cuddle”

That sounded like the perfect way to end the night “I’d like that” 

To get to Dean’s Impala faster, the two boys ran through large sizable puddles getting wetter until getting into the car and off to Castiel’s house.


	11. Different As Can Be

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is horrible in my opinion- sorry =( It's basically a fill in chapter.

October 31st; its Halloween meaning it was an average Friday for most people in South Dakota- going trick or treating with their kids or partying in their costumes, but for some it’s a special day and not because it’s a holiday. 

Today, comic con is being held three hours away.

-Cas-

The next morning, Castiel felt his bed being shaken causing him to slowly start to wake up from a dreamless sleep.

Fluttering his eyes open, there was his redheaded friend jumping on the bed.

“Wake up, Cassie!”

Grunting, he sleepily asked “Would you kindly stop jumping on my bed?” he took a glance at the clock before continuing “at 7:30 am!”

He shouldn’t be surprised that she didn’t stop the bed from shaking and squeaking. Cas was not surprised as Charlie responded “This is my favorite way to wake you up”

Cas yawned, closing his eyes- his eyes needed to rest for a few more minutes “Get up and get excited, Cassie!” she whined jumping off the bed

He smiled with his eyes remaining closed happy to lay on a still bed. “I am excited I just need to wake up first” he couldn’t wait to go- Cas has been looking forward to it all month- he just needed his body to wake up before he could jump for joy.

“Amy needs her Rory” Charlie argued

“You’re the girl who waited” Cas opened his eyes, shooting her a look with a smile “you have to wait”

“Touché” She nodded having to agree with that- Her costume is Amy Pond.

Cas didn’t want to, but to start the day he slowly sat up stretching his arms to hear the popping and cracks in each muscle. “I am going to shower”

“Good” She put up a thumb, backing up out of his room “I am going to get ready”

“You do that” He told her with a yawn, sliding out of the bed to step into the hot shower. 

With the water drenching his skin, Cas thoughts drifted to what the day would bring him. He was thrilled to be going especially as Centurion Rory. He found the outfit for a good price online and it fit perfectly, but he is traveling to a place where people like him gather to celebrate comic books, tv shows, movies, and books and by people like him he doesn’t mean gay he means nerd. It is a public place where he doesn’t have to be afraid to be himself and get a beating for it.

When he was done, Cas made his way downstairs to walk into the kitchen with the smell of waffles hitting his nose.

There was Charlie in her kiss o gram Amy outfit stacking waffles out from the waffle maker

“Waffles!” He cheered, making himself announced. He hasn’t had waffles in a long time! 

“Blueberry waffles” She corrected, smiling over her shoulder

“By the way you look good, Pond” He looked at her outfit from her flat shoes all the way to her hat. She made a good looking Amy Pond. 

“So do you my handsome Centurion” Charlie turned, with the waffles in hand, placing them on the table before getting a better look at his outfit “is that outfit comfortable?”

“Yeah not bad” He shrugged, taking a seat at the table “I have shorts underneath so it is not like I am wearing a dress”

She chuckled “Mine is a little short” seeing that is was an inch longer than what could be considered a mini skirt “but I like it” 

“Did you show Dorothy your outfit?”

“No,” She gasped, running over to the counter to get her phone “that reminds me she asked for a picture of you and I together!”

“Oh Good I want to send one to Dean” Dean knew about the outfit and asked Cas to send him to send a picture of him wearing it.

“Real quick- come here” she waved her hand over for him to stand back up

“Okay” 

Pushing the chair out, Cas went over to her as she placed the phone on the counter, laying it against the coffee maker so that it could snap a selfie of them in ten seconds “Ready?”

“Yeah”

She clicked the button and backed up towards him, standing close waiting for the picture to go off

Snap- it took the pic

“I’ll send it to you”

“Okay” he nodded, going back over to the table to get started on his breakfast

“Dorothy didn’t want to come?” he asked, cutting up his waffles. Who was going was Himself, Charlie, Kevin, Channing, Bess, and Garth.

“She already made plans with a friend for Halloween party” Charlie explained, placing down her phone “that’s okay though what about Dean? Didn’t he promise to come?”

He sighed hearing his phone go off- his phone received the picture “He had to go out of town with his uncle” Cas wanted Dean to come- he was supposed to, but had to do something with his family instead.

“Again?” Charlie asked, shaking her head “He seems to do that a lot huh?”

“I guess, why?”

She shrugged not giving him an answer

But that wasn’t good enough for Cas, he wanted her to give him a good answer “You don’t believe him?”

“I don’t know” She was trying to sound honest “it’s just he goes out of town often”

“He helps out his family’s bar” He stood up for his Dean, using his phone to send his boyfriend the picture.

“Isn’t it always that excuse?” Charlie pointed out, hearing about all the times Dean keeps bailing to do something for his family. 

“Yeah” Cas nodded “but I understand” Charlie nor Castiel has a close family like Dean does. Dean cares for every member of his family and if they needed help with something he would do anything for them like he said he would do for Cas.

Taking a big gulp of her waffle, she sent him a look as if to say she didn’t believe him

He sent the look right back to her “What?”

“Nothing” she tried, glancing down at her food

Cas didn’t believe that “More like something” wanting her just to tell him

“How come you can never go?”

“I don’t see why I’d have to” He felt like that was an odd thing to ask “I don’t work there nor do I know his family all too well” He met them and was friendly with them, but that didn’t mean they were close.

“Alright” Charlie gave in

But Cas didn’t want his friend to start giving him any ideas. Dean wouldn’t do anything to hurt Cas- he believed the green eyed boy “Don’t put things in my head”

“I am not” Charlie argued “I’m sorry ill drop it”

He went to say something else when his phone which was beside him- vibrated

He got a text

Dean- Looking good, Angel. Wish I could have went with you, sorry I had to bail.

Cas was smiling towards his phone “Dean likes me outfit” dropping what they were just discussing so they could be happy and enjoy the day

“Centurion does look good on you” She complimented

An hour or so passed when Garth’s white van pulled up to fit all 6 of them in there, so they could just take one car. 

Charlie and Castiel got in with Garth driving, Bess in the front, and Kevin and Channing in back.

Garth was dressed as Sheldon Cooper and to match him, Bess was dressed as Amy.

Kevin was Harry Potter and Channing was Hermione Granger.

As they do every year, they drive down to comic con listening to their favorite fandom theme songs burnt on one disk thanks to Castiel’s doing.

“Hello everyone” Charlie cheered

Kevin laughed “That is not Scottish” considering she is cosplaying a Scottish girl.

“I can’t do a Scottish accent” She laughed along with Cas. It was true she was horrible at doing any type of accent besides her American one. “Can you do a British one?” she shot back 

Kevin turned to her and said “Hello, I am harry potter and I defeated Voldemort”

There was a pause lasting a few seconds before she grunted at how good of a fake accent he did “Dam you”

“Weren’t you going as Hans Solo?” Cas asked the boy. He told him not that long ago that Hans is who he wanted to go as.

“Yeah”

Channing leaned in, placing her head on Kevin’s shoulder “I made him change his outfit, so that we could go as the Harry Potter characters”

That got Besss to laugh, looking back at the group “I did the same”

“Yeah” Garth admitted “I wanted to go as Merlin but Bess was all like” he changed his voice to go an octive higher “let’s go as Sheldon and Amy”

“Us girls are awesome” Charlie interrupted, playfully smacking Castiel’s arm “I made Cassie pick from 2 specific characters”

Cas nodded at that.

“No, you girls are mean” Garth corrected seeing that all three girls didn’t give the boys a chance to pick their own costumes

“Nu uh” Channing smiled, looking up at her boy “you guys love us”

Kevin gave in, kissing her forehead “True”

“I like your outfit though,” Bess glanced down at Castiel’s outfit “who were you going as originally?”

“Captain Jack” He would have loved to go as his favorite character, but to make his friend happy he decided on Rory- he did like Rory though so it wasn’t like he was miserable in the outfit. 

At the corner of his eye, he noticed a huge smile appearing on the redhead’s face 

“What is that smile for?” he wondered

“Oh nothing” Charlie tried, biting her lip

“Nothing? isn’t-” Garth went to comment, but got cut off when Charlie bent up to slap the back of his head “ow!” causing his girlfriend, Bess to laugh

“Isn’t what?” Cas asked, wanting to hear the rest of that sentence

“There is a surprise for you when we get there” Channing answered for him

Castiel’s heart jumped, getting more excited “What kind of surprise?”

“Spoilers!” Bess tried sounding like River Song

“You’ll love it though” Charlie hoped, leaning herself onto Cas as he placed an arm around her.

“Hope so” he couldn’t wait to see what it is going to be, eager to get there now.

“Going to get drunk again to just wake up with another tattoo?” Garth giggled towards Charlie

“No, not this time” Charlie shook her head “hopefully.” Looking up at Cas “Remind me that I have to get Dorothy Sherlock merchandise. Don’t you need a Tardis and Adipose plushy?”

“Yeah” Cas has a collection of Doctor Who plushies from the 9th Doctor, 10th Doctor, 11th Doctor, an Ood, Are you My Mummy, Dalek, The Silence, Cyberman, Weeping Angel, River, Rose, Martha, Donna, Rory, Amy, Clara. He just needed a Tardis and an Adipose to continue his collection.

“Hey guys you know what I wish?” Bess asked the whole group, completely changing the subjectt

“That I was more handsome?” Garth turned to her

“Never cutie,” She giggled, leaning over to give him a quick kiss before the light turned green “I mean I wish we could just live at comic con”

“I hear ya” Kevin agreed

Garth added in “Or just have our own world”

“A nerd world” Channing labeled “that would be awesome. Not being judged and be happy obsessing over shows!”

“We technically have that at my cabin” Charlie pointed out the obvious, since they always go there to get away from everything- being able to nerd out and have fun “we should go maybe next weekend”

“Sweet” Bess cheered “yeah”

“Okay yeah” Kevin spoke up “I’ll bring my Xbox!” There wasn’t a game system up there, so to add their fun he always brought it up with extra controllers so they could all play.

“Yeah do that” Charlie nodded, looking over at him before looking up at Castiel “and I’ll text Dorothy. Do you want to invite Dean?”

Cas would love to invite Dean if he was able to come “If he can go, yeah” he wants Dean to see the lake house.

“If he can’t you’ll stay home won’t you?”

“No, I’ll still go”

“You better”

It been 3 hours since they left and arrived at Comic Con that was already letting people in the convention center.

Entering through the sliding doors in the building and into the world of comic con, it was a sight to behold. There were people everywhere in all kids of costumes from all different fandoms; Doctor Who, Sherlock, Big Bang, Marvel, DC, Marvel, etc.- it was awesome!

“I am in Heaven” Charlie cheered, clinging onto Castie’s arm.

That is where Charlie had to disagree “I am sure this is better than Heaven”

“I don’t even know where to start” Bess spoke adoringly looking all around

“I do!” Charlie announced “Sherlock stuff, come on” dragging Cas along with her before he could protest

“Doing it now so you won’t forget?” he wondered

“Yup”

Going over to the table filled with the Sherlock fandom there were things from hoodies, shirts, ties, shoe laces, bags, posters, phone cases, dvds etc. 

Scanning the stuff, he asked “What are you going to get her?” For him, he was waiting to spend his money on a different fandom. Sure, he had a liking for Sherlock, but it wasn’t as big as an obsession Castiel has for Doctor Who.

“She likes Irene” Charlie informed the boy “so something with her in it”

“Like this?” Cas held up a black shirt with Irene on it, hiding her private parts. Under it the caption read ‘Brainy is the new sexy’

“Perfect” She agreed, snatching he size medium shirt from his hand “and probably this necklace.” She found a silver necklace holding a black door charm with a gold 221B on the front in small font.

Cas stood there watching his friend picking up a bag, three buttons, and a Johnlock shirt, a Moriarty necklace, a Reichenback Fall phone Case, etc.

He laughed at her going a little crazy at all the items “You’re getting her all that?”

“No,” She told him, with arms full of merchandise “it’s for me!”

“You have enough money for that and harry potter stuff?”

“You’re right!” Her eyes bugged out as if she forgot that Harry Potter stuff was here; her favorite “I do love Harry potter more!” practically dropping everything down onto the table in a messy pile. 

The men behind the tables didn’t look so pleased giving her looks as she shyly handed them the shirt and necklace to pay for them.

“Well” Cas backed up “you go there I’m going to look for Doctor Who stuff”

“Okay” Charlie waved him off, receiving her items for her girlfriend.

Cas walked down the aisles full of nerds making his way over something he completely loved- not being ashamed to fanboy

There ahead was Doctor Who section filled with lots of Doctor Who merchandise in 7 tables crowding with people dressed up as Doctor Who Characters. 

He had to politely as he could, push through so he could get a look seeing one Tardis plushy left and 3 adipose. It was perfect and what he needed- adding to his collection! So Cas went for it grabbing ‘sexy’ before anyone else could- but he wasn’t done

Castiel was scanning everything else to see what would catch his eye deciding on getting a remote controlled K-9, and a blue Bad Wolf shirt.

“That’s all?” the man behind the desk asked wearing his own Doctor Who shirt, with a sleeve of tattoos on his left arm dedicated to the show as Cas noticed all the characters.

“Yup” Cas cheered handing them off to the guy to ring up and put in a bag for Cas to take home.

“Your total is $60.50”

Using the credit card that his ‘adopted parents’ gave him, he gave it to the guy for him to swipe, print a receipt and give back to him

“Thank you”

Cas was going to head someplace else, wanting to at least go to every stand to see what people were offering when all of a sudden he hears “Rory!”

He didn’t think much of it, his name is Castiel and others could really be named Rory, so he kept walking until he felt arms wrap around him from behind

“Oof” Cas grunted out, from the shock

“Char-” He turned around expecting to see a red head dressed as Amy, but instead it was an unfamiliar guy, around his age, give or take a few years, dressed as the 11th Doctor “Hi Doctor?” Cas asked, playing along 

“You’re alive!” the boy grinned, poking him like the 11th Doctor would do- or did do!

Cas chuckled knowing what he was referencing.

“An even cuter Rory” the boy wiggled his eyebrows getting a look at the blue eyed boy’s whole outfit

“You ship Rory and the Doctor I take it?” Cas questioned as a guess, considering how he was acting. 

“I do” the boy grinned “and you?”

“No,” He certainly did not. Just because he was gay didn’t mean he shipped a gay couple. He saw Rory for what he was- The Doctor’s Father-In Law besides there was a better ship that Castiel loved so much “I am more of a 10 and Rose fan”

“Boo” he pouted, playfully with his bottom lip popping out “So you prefer 10”

“Oh yeah” Cas nodded enthusiastically “way more than 11”

He watched a grin appear “And you’re dressed as Rory?” 

Not like the boy knew, but Cas had to dress as Rory “My friend wanted me to be Rory. If it was my choice I would’ve been Jack”

“He’s a cutie” the boy nodded “but anyway maybe we can work something out” he playfully hit his arm

“Work what out?” Cas tilted his head in confusion, not understanding what he was trying to imply.

“He likes you” came a giggling voice

He looked over his shoulder to see Bess holding an Ood plushy 

The boy laughed glancing at the girl then back at Cas “Yeah I am trying to tell you I think you are cute and with our difference we could work something out”

“Oh no,” Cas backed up a bit, feeling awkwardness fill his body “I am sorry I have to pass up on that” The boy was decent looking, but he had no idea who this guy was and didn’t even know his name! Besides he wasn’t single. Cas had eyes for one boy and one boy only.

A frown appeared on the boy, disappointed “Your boyfriend is here?”

He guessed, the boy’s gay-dar went off for Cas- not that it mattered to him. 

“No,” Cas wishes Dean was! He felt like Dean would totally geek out here even though he would try to hide it and argue that he wasn’t enjoying himself “I came here with friends”

“So, you are single then?” 

Bess cut in, placing a hand on Castiel’s shoulder “You’re little late, this cutie is taken by a real hottie!”

Cas nodded at both truths; taken and hottie!

“That’s too bad” the boy spoke with sass, shaking his head “I could have rocked your world tonight!”

Well, Cas had enough “Okay I am going to go” turning to walk away in the opposite direction with Bess on his tail

Bess was laughing at what she witnessed “You okay?”

“That was weird” He expressed, going over to another table. 

“Just not used to guys hitting on you?” She teased

He shrugged “No, not really” picking up a Thor magazine to take a look at it.

“You find the things you were looking for?”

“Yeah- I bought more than I should have”

“You think you did? Did you see Charlie at the Harry Potter table? I feel like she bought one of each item”

He glanced up from the magazine with a smile “That isn’t surprising!” He figured Charlie would do that. She was a bigger nerd than he is.

“What isn’t?”

They turned to see Charlie holding 2 large bags full of items. 

“You” Cas smiled

Charlie smiled turning to Bess “It’s time”

“Time for?” the boy trailed off hoping for an answer

“Your surprise!”

“Oh yeah!” he almost forgot about that!

“Follow me!” This time she couldn’t grab his arms due to the bag she was holding going for the Doctor Who stuff and further 

There was built wooden Tardis a few feet back from the tables

“I can’t wait for you to see this!” Charlie gushed, getting pretty excited

Walking around ‘Sexy’ Cas spotted a long line of people “What’s the line for-” He stopped short, with his mouth dropping to the floor “Oh!” seeing something or someone he would never ever thought he would ever see.

There stood John Barrowman taking pictures with fans in front of the Tardis

Castiel Novak was frozen in spot- not even believing his eyes. He had to blink a few times to see if he was imagining him being there but he wasn’t disappearing.

“Great surprise huh?” Bess smiled 

“I but- I- He?” Cas couldn’t form a proper sentence “What?” 

“He likes it” Charlie giggled towards Beth

“I can’t move” it was as if his feet were glued to the spot- he was nervous! He adored the man!

“Aw” Bess gushed, grabbing a hold of his arm, so that he could move “come on” walking over to get on the line

“I can’t believe this is happening right now” This is like a dream come true for Castiel. He always wanted to meet this man and it is actually happening. What were the chances?

“Nervous?” Charlie questioned, trying to read the look on his face

“Uh yeah!” Cas pointed out in a very obvious tone “I mean its Captain Jack!”

Bess had to comment “He is even better looking in person”

“God yeah!” Cas agreed. Sure, nobody was as good looking as his Dean, but John Barrowman was a very good looking man.

“I got my picture with him already,” Bess piped up “so I am going to ride in one of those Daleks if I can” she pointed to the left seeing people taking turns being a Doctor Who villain.

“I’ll stay with him and take the picture” Charlie told her letting her go.

“Okay” having her walk away.

“So, what do you think?” Charlie grinned at her friend “best comic con ever?”

“It would be better if Dean was here,” He admitted, yet he was enjoying himself “but yeah definitely”

When Cas finally got to him- he was practically star struck

John stood there smiling at him “Hello Handsome!”

Hearing ‘handsome’ escape Captain Jack mouth towards Cas, he felt himself blushing. He couldn’t believe it “Hi!” he spoke so shyly.

“What’s your name?”

“C-Castiel”

“Like the angel?”

“Yeah!” he smiled, not being able to take his eyes off him

“Come on over here” John held his arm out for Cas to come over

Slowly and shakingly he stepped closer to him feeling the taller man’s arm wrap around him for a picture.

“He’s just shy” Charlie informed the celebrity, placing down her bags to hold up Castiel’s phone for a picture “you’re his favorite character”

“Oh am I?” John smiled down at Cas

Cas couldn’t believe the man knows that now “Uh yeah. You’re one of the main reasons why I like Doctor Who. I wish Jack would come back”

“Spoilers!” John grinned, pulling him closer

That made Castiel even happier, hearing that

Charlie laughed from a few feet away “Smile!” 

The two guys turned to the girl with smiles on their faces

“Got it!”

“Nice meeting you, handsome” John told the boy, moving away to slap his butt.

Castiel’s eyes grew wide from the unexpected impact “You too” he giggled, speed walking away for someone else to get a turn.

“Well, who could say they been ass slapped by him?” Charlie laughed, seeing Castiel’s face turning a dark shade of red.

“Shut up” he laughed “I want to see the pic!” taking the phone from the grip in her hand

“Sending it to Dean?”

“Oh yeah”

They stayed at the place until the sun went down. The six of them drove back all hyped up from an eventful day as Castiel now wanted to get out of his costume and relax when he got a call from Dean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also I apologize for all my Doctor Who references in this story! I can't help it I love Doctor Who just like Cas does in the story.


	12. A Trip With A Blonde

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Supernatural just following along Dean's pov during a hunt that he has to keep hidden from Castiel.

How Dean was spending his Halloween? 

Well, his plans were made the night before when Bobby and himself parked outside of the Roadhouse when they heard a loud bang followed by Jo’s muffled voice “I’m going!”

“Over my dead body” Ellen yelled back

Hearing that they must be fighting, Bobby groaned, looking over at Dean, who commented “Catfight” making their way inside to see Ellen stacking the chairs, well trying to.

“You’re flipping out over nothing” Jo whined, with her arms crossed

“I am your mother” Ellen shot back, slamming a chair onto the table with a loud bang “I don’t have to be reasonable”

“You can’t keep me from going!” Jo continued, following her mother down three small steps

The mother rolled her eyes “Don’t you bet on that Sweetie!”

“What are you going to do?” She fired back, still on her tail “Are you going to chain me up in the basement?”

“You know what? You had worse ideas then that recently.” Ellen spun around to face her daughter “Getting yourself killed on some dusty back road that’s where you belong?”

With Dean standing awkwardly next to Bobby watching the woman scream at one another, Bobby decided to break it up “Can one of you tell me what is going on?” 

The woman turned to face the men, when Jo stormed over to them “Oh Good, I want to know what they think about this”

“You think your father is going to let you go?” Ellen laughed sarcastically

“Are you guys open?” 

Not hearing the door open after Dean and Bobby walked in, they heard another man’s voice as they all turned to see a man and a woman holding two young boys in their  
arms with all four of them wearing yellow ‘South Dakota is for lovers; shirts.

Jo shouted “Yes”

While in unison, Bobby and Ellen told them “No”

The couple exchanged odd looks, knowing they should leave “We’ll just check out the Arby’s down the road” the man smiled weakly, backing up to let his family out the door.

This didn’t break the tension though, once it was just the four of them, no one could say another word.

The phone started to ring

Yet nobody was moving as if their feet were glued to the spot just glancing at one another

That was until Ellen let out a frustrated sigh, making her way behind the bar to answer the phone to make it stop ringing “Singer’s”

Now that Ellen was busy, Jo turned back to the two men “Three weeks ago a young girl disappeared from an apartment building.” Passing Dean a file.

Dean was hesitating to take it from her

“Take it I won’t bite”

“No,” He agreed “but your mom might”

“If this is about a case let me see it!” Bobby informed his daughter, giving her a hard look

She nodded slightly, lifting a folder full of papers “This girl wasn't the first. Over the past eighty years six women have vanished. All from the same building, all young blondes. Only happens every decade or two so cops never eyeball the pattern. So we’re either dealing with one very old serial killer or”

“Who put this together?” Bobby cut her off sounding impressed by what he was seeing, as he skimmed through the papers “Ash?”

“Got to admit we hit the road for a lot less” Bobby pointed out to the older man

“Good” Ellen caught there attention, walking back to stand next to Joe “Bobby, Dean, you take the case”

“Mom!” Jo groaned, glaring at her mother

“Johanna Beth, hunting is dangerous and I won’t lose you!”

Having agreed to the case, just a few hours later Dean was sound asleep in his room, sprawled out on his stomach in the middle of the bed, snuggled under the sheets in a black t-shirt and shorts with one hand under the pillow where his large hunting knife laid.

Leaving a dream that had to do with Cas and himself cuddling on top of the impala looking up at the stars, he heard the door open with a creak.  
With the light shining though, he squinted his eyes, but immediately relaxed closing his lids to block it with a smile curling on his lips, placing his head back down on the pillow.

“Morning Boy,” Bobby spoke to him, shaking his shoulder

Dean groaned from the shake “What time is it?” he asked, rubbing his eyes trying to wake up.

“5:45,” he replied, taking a sip of his coffee

“In the morning?” Dean asked tiredly, looking towards his the clock on the bedside table to see that yes, it’s almost six.

“No, at night, of course in the morning ya Idjit!” Bobby rolled his eyes 

“Where does the day go?” He smiled “Did you get any sleep last night?”

“Yeah, I got a little.” Bobby shrugged, taking another sip of his coffee.

“Liar.” Dean accused. “Cause I woke up at three and found you downstairs watching a George Foreman infomercial.”

“Well, it is riveting TV, what can I say?” Bobby told him, backing up to leave the room “Get dressed, we have to head out”

It took a couple of minutes, but Dean finally slid out of bed heading to the bathroom to hurry up and get ready before making his way downstairs to a waiting Bobby as he grabbed an unopened bag full of candy to take on the road with him.

Getting into the Impala for a long drive, Bobby noticed the bag on his lap, looking at the younger boy incredulously “Really? Don’t you remember that one guy choking down all those razor blades from eating candy?”

“It's Halloween, man,” Dean said with a grin, pulling out of the garage to head for the road

“Yeah, for us every day is Halloween,” Bobby countered.

“Don't be a downer”

Hours later, Bobby and Dean found themselves walking into the apartment building heading up the stairs to where Jo wrote down the girl’s apartment number.  
Climbing the stairs, he felt a vibration in his leather jacket’s pocket.

Digging in to get it out, he saw it was a picture downloading from Cas. He knew what the picture was going to be of, since he asked for it.

Waiting for it to reach 100%, as he was also off to the side waiting for Bobby to use a pick to break into the flat, Dean opened the picture to reveal a photo of Cas and Charlie’s arms wrapped around each other with smiles on their faces. Cas was wearing a centurion outfit and Charlie was in what looked like a sexy police girl outfit. He figured Cas was ‘centurion’ Rory and Charlie was ‘kiss o gram’ Amy from Doctor Who, which they told him about. Under the picture was the caption ‘On Our Way to Comic Con’

A smile crept to Dean’s face looking at his boyfriend in such an outfit. He looked so adorable causing Dean’s mind to start filling up with dirty thoughts of him in that outfit and the things he would do to him, but he had to quickly shake it off, so he could focus on why Bobby and himself were here.

So he sent back

Dean- Looking good, Angel. Wish I could have went with you, sorry I had to bail.

Breaking into the flat in which the girl was taken from, Dean admitted “I feel kind of bad, snaking Jo’s case” She really wanted to do it and put a lot of research into it, but at the same time knew this kind of thing wasn’t for her. It was dangerous and cared enough for her not to see her get hurt.

“She put together a good file” Bobby countered, using his EMF “but could you see her out here working one of these things, I don’t think so?”

He nodded, using his own EMF “getting anything?” his wasn’t making any noise

“Yeah!”

Dean turned around to watch Bobby slowly going over to a cracked wall “what is that?” he felt his phone vibrate again, but he had to put that off for now.

“What?” He walked over to see that black goo was dripping through the cracks. 

“Holy crap” Bobby mumbled, reaching out to touch it

Following his lead, Dean went to touch it as well, getting a look at it on his pointer finger “That’s ectoplasm. Well, Bobby, I think I know what we’re dealing with here. It’s the stay–puft marshmellow man!”

Bobby shot him a look, wanting him to be serious “It’s very rare, I've only seen this, like, twice. To make this stuff you have to be one majorly pissed off spirit.” 

“Right” Dean nodded “Well then we better find this thing before it grabs any more girls then”

They knew they would have to take a look around the whole place, so they left the apartment, heading in a random direction when voices were echoing through the other side.

The two men hid, just in case.

“It's just so convenient” 

It was a girl’s voice 

Followed by a man “Yeah, it's a great building, fixed it up real nice. All the apartments come furnished, too.”

“It's so spacious.” That is when Dean’s head processed the very familiar voice. Taking a look at Bobby, he shot Dean a look that meant he wasn’t happy about this at all. “You know, my friend told me that I absolutely had to come check it out and I have to admit, she was right.” The two men turned the corner to reveal themselves, seeing a middle-aged man with a receding hairline and a five o’clock shadow walking alongside Jo. He must be the landlord “You did a really good job with this place.”

“What are you doing here?” Bobby demanded, when he saw her.

“Oh, there you two are” Jo spoke with a smile, slipping my arm around Dean's waist. All he could do was stare at her with a little surprised. “This is my brother Dean, and my father, Bobby”

“Good to meet cha. Quite a gal you've got here.” The landlord smiled

“Oh yeah, she's a pistol,” Dean said with a grin, forcefully pulling Jo closer to him 

Only for her to raise an eyebrow at him before looking over at her angrily growing Dad “So, did you already check out that apartment? The one for rent?”

“Yeah. Yes. Loved it.” Bobby spoke, trying to keep his cool “Great flow.”

“How'd you get in?” The landlord asked, suspicious.

Dean replied quickly “It was open.” 

The man stared back at him confused but didn't argue

“Now, Ed, um,” Jo asked the man “when did the last tenant move out?”

“Oh, about a month ago. Cut and run, too. Stiffed me for the rent”

“Well, her loss, our gain!” She laughed “Because if my two favorite men love it, it's good enough for me.”

“Oh Joe” Dean smiled down at her, gripping onto her even tighter

“We'll take it” Jo said with a smile towards he landlord, trying to get out of Dean’s grip to give the man a load of cash.

When the landlord gave them all keys, he let them be as he walked away letting them head into ‘their’ apartment.

“I’ll flip you for the sofa?” Jo smiled at Dean trying to lighten the mood as if showing up out of nowhere wasn’t a problem.

Bobby wasn’t going to have that, slamming the door with a loud bang, storming up to the young girl “Does your mother know you are here?”

“No, I told her I was going to a Halloween party and staying over Lisa’s house”

“You think she’s going to buy that?” Bobby somewhat yelled “You shouldn’t lie to your mom. You shouldn’t be here, ether! We told you this is too dangerous for you!”

“Untwist your boxers and deal with it, Dad.” She yelled back, causing Dean to look at her in surprise talking to Bobby like that “I am not leaving! You need my help and I am going to stay whether you like it or not.”

“Let me tell you something-”

Bobby couldn’t finish his sentence when the sudden noise of Dean's phone started going off.

Dean wasn’t sure if he should answer it at a time like this, but took a look at it anyway to see who it was.

Ellen flashed onto the screen

“It’s Ellen”

“Well then, answer it, boy!” Bobby ordered

He nodded, placing it next to his ear “Is she with you guys?”

“Oh, hi Ellen” 

“She left a note she’s at a Halloween party. I don’t believe her for a second”

Dean watched Jo strut over to him “Don’t tell her”

“Tell her she is here!” Bobby countered, crossing his arms 

“I wouldn’t be surprised if she was on her way to meet you there!” Ellen continued

Dean knew he couldn’t just stand there not saying anything as he listened to his Aunt while looking between the father and daughter. He also knew he had to do the right thing, but decided to help his cousin out “I haven’t seen her”

“Dean!”

He looked apologetically at Bobby

“You sure about that?”

“Yeah I’m sure”

“Well, please, if she shows up, tell Bobby to drag her butt back here, won’t you?”

“Absolutely” he lied

“Okay, thanks, Hun!”

Just an hour or so later after a little more fighting and convincing from Jo, they stayed in the apartment going over the case “This place was built in 1924.” Jo explained, showing them the blueprints as she twisted her little knife around in her hand “It was originally a warehouse, converted into apartments a few months ago”

“Yeah? What was here before 1924?” Bobby asked sitting beside her

“Nothing. An empty field.” Jo commented

“So, most likely scenario,” Dean added, pacing alongside the table “someone died bloody in the building and now he's back and raising hell?” 

“I already checked.” Jo replied, really doing her research “In the past eighty-two years, zero violent deaths. Unless you count a janitor who slipped on a wet floor.” She looked up at Dean, who continued pacing back and forth. It was starting to get to her “Dean, would you please sit down?” 

Flashing him a crazed look, Dean stopped in his tracks, taking a seat at the table across from her.

She flashed him a smile as thanks.

“So, have you checked police reports, county death records” Dean trailed off wanting to get somewhere

“Obituaries, mortuary reports and seven other sources,” She spoke knowingly “I know what I am doing” 

“I think the jury’s still out on that one” He sighed, staring at the knife in which he felt would come flying at him any second the way Jo was twisting it “Would you put the knife down?”

Jo hesitated for a moment, but placed it down, pushing it off to the side

“Okay.” Bobby cut in, wanting to stop the two of them “So it's something else then. Maybe some kind of cursed object that brought a spirit with it”

“We'll have to scan the whole building.” Joe suggested

“Right.” Dean said, taking his lead to get up.

“Jo stay with Dean” Bobby ordered, standing up to push the chair in “Dean, do not let her out of you sight”

“No problem” Dean gave him a nod

“I’ll take the bottom and you and Jo will take the top floor”

On the other hand, Jo wasn’t happy about it, speaking with a frown “We'd move faster if we split up,” 

“Oh, this isn't negotiable” Dean smiled. He wasn't going to let her out of his sight.

An hour later they were walking side-by-side down the dimly lit hallway with EMF readers in hand.

“Are you going to let up on me a little Dean?” Jo asked the taller boy

“If you think I'm letting you out of my sight I don’t know if you noticed but you’re kind of the spirits type” Dean paused, looking at her conflicted.

“Exactly” She agreed, pointing out that is one of the reasons why she was here.

He shook his head at her “You want to be bait?” he really didn’t think this was a good idea.

“It's the quickest way to draw it out and you know it.” She commented, running her hand through her blonde hair. 

“I am so regretting this” Dean scoffed, starting to walk down the hallway again, turning a corner.

“I’ve had it up to here with your crap.” Placing her hand above her head

“Excuse me?” turning back around

“Your chauvinist crap. If it were you as bait you wouldn't even hesitate Dean, you just think women can’t do the job” She spoke angrily, going up to him.

“Sweetheart this aint gender studies. Women can do the job fine. Amateurs can’t. You got no experience” As long as Dean knew her, she hasn’t been on one hunt. Sure she help out with Research, but never actually ‘helped’ on a real hunt.

Jo stared up at him, not with shock, but with much disappointment “Well, how am I supposed to get experience if you or my parent’s won't let me do these cases?”

“What you do have is a bunch of half-baked romantic notions that some barfly has put in your head”

“And now you sound like my mother!”

“Oh, and that’s a bad thing?” He shot back “Because let me tell you-” Dean stopped himself, not wanting to bring up his father at the moment.

“What?” Jo stood there waiting for an answer.

“Forget it” He shook it off

Dean went to walk away, but Jo grabbed onto his arm to continue “No, you started this”

“Jo you have options. No one in their right mind chooses this life.” Just because her Dad is a hunter or that he is a hunter, doesn’t mean she has to be. He doesn’t even want Sam to grow up and hunt. He had enough of that in his fourteen years. He wants his brother to off to a good college and make something of his life. For Dean himself, he knew there was nothing else. “My Dad started me in this so young I can't even remember another life. I wish I could do something else”

“You love this.” She frowned

“Yeah, but I'm a little twisted,” Dean said with a smirk.

“You don't think I'm a little twisted too?” Jo argued back.

“You got parent’s, who worry about you, who wants something more for you. Those are good things. You don’t throw things like that away. They might be hard to find later” Dean told her with sadness in his eyes, walking away to continue the job waiting for the EMF to go off. 

He was getting absolutely nothing until he heard a scared gasp come from Jo a few steps behind him.

He spun around, hurrying over to her “What?” 

She was trying her best not to look frightened “I am not sure” 

Standing at the corner of the hall, a weird smell started to hit his noise “Do you smell that?”

Jo held out the EMF reader in front of her “Is that a gas leak?”

“No. Something else.” Dean told her, looking around and sniffing the air. “I know it. I just can't put my finger on it.”

He watched Jo crouched down by a grate in the wall causing her EMF reader to go off the charts.

“Mazel Tov. You just found your first spirit.” Dean spoke with a grin, crouching down beside her while feeling his phone vibrate in his butt pocket. He got a text, but he had to wait on it for now.

“It's inside the vent.” She figured

Dean handed off his flash-light for her told so that he could pull out a screwdriver, undoing the screws in the grate and pulling it off the wall. He took the flash-light back and shone it into the vent to get a look into the dark area, catching a little something that he would have to reach in for. “There's something in there. Here.” He muttered, handing Jo back the light before reaching his arm inside, feeling around the cold vent. He grimaced as he felt something that seemed to be hair. Getting a grip on it, he pulled back to show that it was in fact a clump of bloody blonde hair.

“Ewww.” Jo scrunched her face at the sight of it.

“Somebody's keeping souvenirs.” Dean said, looking at his cousin with serious eyes. “And now you know why Bobby and I are not so happy about the whole bait thing” screwing the grate back on before escorting her back to the apartment.

A few hours later the three of them chatted and agreed on the fact that they should wait until morning to continue the search, so they went to a diner to get something to eat then got back to the building for Bobby to relax on the couch to do some reading along with drinking a few beers. Jo wanted to stay outside to call Benny, her boyfriend, so with Bobby’s orders, Dean stayed out there with her to keep an eye on her. 

Doing so, he took the opportunity to call his own boyfriend.

Hearing the Doctor Who theme song as Castiel’s ring back, he waited a few moments, leaning up against a tall tree until he picked up.

“Hey Love” 

Dean smiled hearing that voice, knowing Cas was smiling on the other line as well “Hey Angel, how was Comic Con?”

“It would’ve been better if you came along” the green eyed boy admitted “But I had one of the best nights of my life”

“Oh? So our first date wasn’t?” Dean teased

He heard a chuckle “Ehh, top five” Cas joked 

“I see how it is” Dean shook his head, with that smile not leaving his lips “What did you do besides nerd out?” 

“Bought some new Doctor Who stuff. Did you get the picture I sent you?” he asked 

Dean remembered having his phone vibrate before while looking in that disgusting vent. It slipped his mind to look at it dealing with Bobby and Jo arguing. “Oh, no I didn’t see it. Hold on a sec” He removed his phone from his ear to get a look at the picture. Clicking onto it, there was his beautiful boyfriend standing in front of a Tardis, but he wasn’t alone. Right beside him wearing a handsome smile stood John Barrowmen also known as Captain Jack Harkness or Castiel’s celebrity crush.

He was so happy for him, he must have been so excited, so Dean placed the phone back to his ear “That’s awesome Cas! Did you know he was going to be there?”

“No, I had no idea” Cas even sounded happy “Charlie knew and didn’t even tell me. She wanted it to be a surprise and I sure was surprised!”

“Surprised? I bet you got all hot and bothered seeing him!” Dean continued to tease the boy

He could tell Cas was blushing at this point, dragging out his name “Deeeeeaaaaaaaaan!”

“You’re the one with the crush on him, Angel.” Dean chuckled “Hey, I can admit I got a little hot and bothered when you sent me the pic of you in the centurion outfit”

“Oh did you?” He giggled

“Yup, you look pretty sexy in it. You should model it for me” That he would love to see. 

“You really want me to do that?” He sounded slightly shocked

“Yes, it would be fun and maybe I could model something for you in return”

“I think I could get on board with that”

“I knew you would- Hold on a second!” seeing Jo attacking the vending machine a few feet away from where he is standing “Jo, what the hell are you doing?”

She stopped hitting it with her free hand to glance at him “I paid for my combos I am getting my combos!” seeing that the package got stuck before it could fall out.

He shook it off, going back to paying attention to the wonderful boy he misses “Anyway, I wish I could see you!”

“I take it you’re not home yet?” Castiel’s voice turned to sadness

“No,” Dean frowned wishing he would be cuddled under a blanket with the blue eyed boy “I probably won’t be home until Sunday. If I don’t get back so late, I will come over to see you” He wasn’t too sure how long this case was going to be- hopefully not too long. It all depends on how things go tomorrow.

“I hope you can! I want to kiss you.” Cas urged “I don’t think I can last too much longer!”

Dean surely felt the same way, “I know the feeling! I miss you so much, Cas”

“I miss you too, Dean!” Cas sighed heavily “What are you doing anyway?”

“Right now, I am just getting fresh air. Jo and I are on a break from work- doing Roadhouse related stuff for my aunt” He had to lie even though he hated doing so. But, it was a way to protect him from this life that was forced onto Dean. Eventually, yeah Dean knew he couldn’t keep living this double life if he wants to stay with Cas. For now it was for Castiel’s sake. Dean wanted Cas to live a normal life as long as possible like he has been doing before Dean came into his life.

“Having any fun?” He wondered

Dan nodded, telling him sarcastically “Loads of fun!”

Dean and Cas talked for a few more minutes until Dean had to go considering Jo got off the phone with Benny ready to head back inside.

The next morning Dean awoke to blaring sirens outside the window causing him to fully wake up from the rock hard couch in the living room. 

He sat up with a groan, feeling the knots in his back “Morning princess” there sat Jo at the table flipping the knife around

“Where's Bobby?” Dean asked, seeing the absence of the older man.

“Went to get us coffee.” She told him

Dean nodded, trying to stretch and get the acing knots out “My back” he whined, standing up “How'd you sleep last night?”

“I didn’t” She frowned, continuing to flip the knife as she glanced down at all the research papers sprawled out in front of her “I just been going over everything.

That made him curse to himself, wishing then that he had slept on the bed since it wasn’t used 

“Here” He dug into his bag to pull out an even bigger knife 

“What’s this for?” She questioned, taking it from him

“It’ll work a hell of a lot better than that little pigstick you’ve been twirling around” 

She handed the smaller knife to him.

Taking it, he twirled it around carefully to get a look at it, noticing that there were three letters engraved ‘B.A.S’ “This was Bobby’s?”

Jo gave him a nod “Yeah, he gave it to me when I was little to put under my bed, so I wouldn’t get scared at night when he left to go on a hunt”

Dean nodded, understanding that the knife meant something to her as he handed it back before taking a seat next to her. 

“What's the earliest thing you remember about Dad? I mean, what's the first thing that pops into your head?” She suddenly asked asked. 

Dean was completely taken back by such a question just sitting there blinking at her “Come on, tell me” She urged on 

Dean considered then nodded giving her what she asked for “I was six or seven, and uh, he took me shooting for the first time. You know, balls on a fence, that kind of  
thing. I bulls-eyed every one of 'em. He gave me this smile, like I don't know.” He looked down, a little smile on his face remembering such a thing. It was so long ago.

She smiled “he must have been proud of you.”

Dean gave her a shrug “What’s your earliest memory?”

“I was still in pig tails” She slightly chuckled “A couple of nights after witnessing my mother being possessed by a demon, he had to leave to go find a vampire nest. I didn’t want him to leave, but he gave me the knife telling me it was going to protect me and that Ash was not going to watch over me until he gets back” she took a pause “Do you want to know why I want to do the job? For him. It’s my way of being close to him. I feel like as I grew up we grown apart and the only thing we can share is hunting. My dad is one hell of a hunter and I want to be alongside him to watch and learn. Now, tell me what’s wrong with that?”

Honestly, Dean found nothing wrong with that at all. He could understand. “Nothing” 

With the door flinging open interrupting their conversation, Bobby burst through the door with nothing in hand.

“Where's the coffee?” Dean asked.

“There are cops outside. Another girl disappeared,” Bobby said, looking pained.

Having Dean be the one to go outside and ask some questions, he found his way back into the apartment to find Bobby and Jo looking at the research “Teresa Ellis,  
Apartment 2F. Her boyfriend reported her missing around dawn,” he reported.

“And her apartment?” Bobby asked, getting up from his spot at the table.

“Cracks all over the plaster, walls, ceiling. There was ectoplasm too.” Dean said, running a hand through his hair.

“Well, between that and that tuft of hair, I'd say this sucker's coming from the walls,” Bobby thought, looking around the apartment.

“But who is it?” Dean questioned “The building's history is totally clean.” 

Jo was flipping through the stack of paperwork, holding up a photograph Dean hasn’t seen “Maybe we're looking in the wrong place,”

Dean walked over to get a better look “What do you mean?”

“Check this out,” pointing to the picture

“An empty field?” Bobby asked.

“It's where this building was built. Take a look at the one next door. The windows.” Jo said, pointing to the edge of the photograph.

“Bars.” Bobby sounded stunned.

“We're next door to a prison?” Dean asked, frowning. He didn’t like the sound of that

A little while later Dean found himself on the phone “Thanks Ash” 

“Anytime, Bro” He told him before handing up 

“Okay” Dean spoke up to get their attention “Moyamensing prison. Built in 1835, torn down in 1963. And get this. They used to execute people by hanging them in the empty field next door.” 

Bobby looked at him with an appraising look. “Well, then, we need a list. All the people executed there.”

“Ash is already on it, he's going to email us.” Dean informed, making Bobby nod

It was a half an hour later when Bobby sat at the table looking on Jo’s laptop, opening up the email Ash has sent.

Dean watched over his shoulder seeing Bobby scroll through the list.

“One hundred and fifty-seven names?” Bobby asked, stunned.

“We've gotta narrow that down.” Dean muttered.

Bobby agreed “Yes, or else we're gonna be digging up a hell of a lot of stiffs”

With Bobby continuing to scroll through the many names he never heard of before, one of them happened to catch his attention “Wait, stop!”

“What”

He reached out to point to a name. 

Bobby read out the name in an amazed tone “Herman Webster Mudgett.” 

“Who?” Jo asked with a frown, confused at who that guy could be

“That was H.H. Holmes' real name” Bobby stated at a matter of fact, looking up at Dean

“You've gotta be kiddin' me,” Dean groaned, moving the laptop over to face him so that he could open up a new search engine, tapping away at the keyboard to look up the name and yup they found the guy. “Yep. Holmes was executed at Moyamensing, May 7, 1896,” he confirmed.

“H.H. Holmes himself.” Bobby spoke in a little awestruck. “What are the odds?”

“Who is this guy?” Jo asked, curiously.

“The term 'multi-murderer” Dean stated, looking at her as she nodded “They coined it to describe Holmes. He was American's first serial killer, before anybody knew what a serial killer was”

“He confessed to twenty-seven murders, but some put the real toll at over one hundred,” Bobby added, leaning back against the back of the chair.

Dean watched Jo’s jaw drop as he looked at her with a worried expression “And his victim flavor of choice? Pretty, petite blondes. He, uh, he used chloroform to kill them.” He paused then stood up straight to start pacing. “Which is what I smelled in the hallway last night. At his place, cops found human remains, bone fragments, and long locks of bloody blonde hair.”

“Well, we just find the bones, salt them and burn them, right?” Jo asked, looking between the pair of men to which Bobby and Dean exchanged uncomfortable looks towards one another.

“Well, it's not going to be that easy,” Bobby admitted “His body is buried in town, but it's encased in a couple of tons of concrete.”

“What?” She sounded shocked “Why?”

Dean explained to her “The story goes that he didn't want anybody mutilating his corpse. Because, you know, that's what he used to do.”

“How do you know all this stuff?” Jo asked, but neither of the men answered that.

“You know something.” Bobby stood up, started to pace along with Dean “We might have an even bigger problem than that”

Jo groaned out “How does this get bigger?”

“Holmes built an apartment building in which he called; the Murder Castle. The whole place was a death factory, they had, uh, trap doors, acid vats, quick lime pits... he built these secret chambers inside the walls. He'd lock his victims in, keep them alive for days. Some he'd suffocate, others he'd let starve to death.” Bobby said, turning to his daughter.

She looked as if she was just hit with a ton of bricks “So Teresa could still be alive. She could be inside these walls!” 

That had Dean instantly on the move, grabbing his car keys. “We need sledgehammers, crowbars. We've got to smash these walls, anywhere thick enough to hide a girl.” and he was gone, out the door. 

Getting all the equipment needed, they made one hell of a mess in the apartment. Luckily, they didn’t use their real names on the rental application, but as Hunters- it is what they have to do. 

Making a big hole in the wall, Dean took out his flash-light and headed into the crawl space behind the wall, but peeked back out when Jo didn't follow immediately “Come on!”

“I’m coming!” she groaned, uncrossing her arms

An hour later, Dean and Jo were both still walking through the walls to look for the girl.

He made sure that Jo was next to him while she was on the phone with her father “Okay, call us after you check the southeast wall” Jo told him and hung up. “My dad is almost done with the first floor. Hasn't found jack squat either.” 

Dean was listening as he rounded a corner, but stopped suddenly in his tracks peering in the dark space ahead that was too small for him to walk through

From his stop, he felt her walk straight into is aching back “What is it?”

“It's too narrow, I can't go any further.” He told her

He felt her moving to his side to squeeze past him, sliding across his front. “Let me see”

“What are you?” He was being crushed into the wall behind him “Ugh, should have cleaned the pipes.” Dean muttered

“What?” She asked over her shoulder, still trying to get by

“I, uh, I wish the pipes were cleaner.” He repeated

Jo shrugged it off, groaning inwardly. “I can fit in there.” 

Dean wasn’t a fan of the idea “You're not going in there by yourself.” 

“You got a better idea?” Jo shot back

“The-” He stopped short trying to think of an excuse, but couldn’t come up with anything

“Uh-huh, didn't think so.” Jo squeezed past him and walked through the narrow space to the other side and out of sight.

Not having her be visible, Dean decided it would be best to be on the phone with her “Where are you?” Dean asked as soon as she picked it up.

“By the north wall,” She told him “I'm heading down some kind of air duct”

“No, no, no, no, stay up here.” He demanded. He wanted her to be on the same floor as he was.

“Look, we've gotta find this girl, don't we?” She asked, promising “I'm ok” 

“All right” Dean gave in, wanting to head to where she is, since he can’t fit through the wall “I'm heading to you.”

“Oh god, Dean.” She breathed out

“What is it?” He demanded, stopping in his tracks. He waited for her to answer, but wasn’t getting anything “Jo?” 

An answer came

One Dean didn’t want to hear

Into the phone came a piercing scream as the line went dead. “Jo!” He panicked, mentally kicking himself for letting her out of my sight. Running down to the next level, 

Dean took the sledgehammer and made a rough guess at where she'd been, smashing a hole in the wall. He broke into the walls and duck in to take a look around. His light hit something metallic, it was Jo's Iphone, lying abandoned on the floor. “Jo?” He called out, but there was no answer. “Son of a bitch!” He cursed, a loud, grabbing the phone before running back up the hallway. Rounding a corner, he bumped straight into Bobby.

“What’s going on?” He must have heard Dean use his signature phrase.

“He's got Jo.” Dean muttered, hating himself for it

“What?” Bobby’s eyes instantly turned to worry hearing the news with his voice rising “How could you let that happen?”

“I’m sorry, Bobby. She walked into the crawl space by herself. I left her alone.” He cursed “Dammit!” stalking down the hallway toward the apartment.

“Balls! We have to find her!”

“Where?” 

“Inside the walls.” Bobby spoke, obviously 

“We've been inside the walls all night. None of the other girls were there, she won't be either” Dean countered back

“Look, we've just got to take a moment and think about this. Maybe we got Holmes' M.O. wrong.” Bobby said entering the apartment and taking a look at the paperwork spread on the table. “And we better think fast.” 

Bobby was trying to stay calm, but Dean felt a panic attack starting to rise in his chest, if anything happened to Jo, it was going to be all his fault. 

Her phone started to ring and Dean answered it without thinking “Yeah?” 

It was Ellen

“You lied to me she’s there!”

“Ellen” Dean grimaced, running a hand over his face trying to think of a way to break this to her.

“Bobby told me everything”

He spun around to look at the older man, who was looking at the research “You told her?”

“No, Ash told her everything.” He admitted “The boy’s a genius, but he folds like a cheap suit. She called me when I was walking through those dam walls downstairs. So yeah I told her the truth”

“Put my dam daughter on the phone” She demanded through the phone

“Uh, she's gonna have to call you back, she's taking care of, uh, feminine business.” Dean winced at the poor excuse.

“Tell her the truth, Boy” Bobby walked over “Put her on speaker”

Dean sighed clicking the button

“Yeah right. Where is she?” Her voice over the phone for the both of them to “Where is she?!” 

Bobby took a breath. “Look, we'll get her back.”

“Get her back? Back from what, Bobby?” she asked and I sighed.

“The spirit we’re hunting, it took her.” Bobby shook his head, looking at the floor

“What?!” 

Ellen yelled so loud, he had to move the phone further away from their ears.

Dean didn’t blame her though for being pissed. It was her only girl, who she didn’t want hunting because it was dangerous and them as hunters put her in danger. “She’ll be okay I promise”

“You promise?” She scoffed “Bobby, how could you let that happen? If anything happens to her”

“It won't,” Bobby cut her short “I won't let anything happen to her, you know that!”

“I’ll be there in a few hours!” and with that she hung up.

Bobby groaned “Balls!” going back over to the table, to work on this faster.

“Bobby, tell me you've got something” Dean was starting to get anxious

“You look at the layout of the Holmes murder castle, there's all the torture chambers inside the walls, right?” Bobby was spreading the blueprints out for them to look at.

Dean nodded “Right”

“But there's one we haven't considered yet. The one in this basement.” Bobby pointed out

“This building doesn't have a basement.” Dean spoke with a frown

“Yes, that's right, it doesn't. But, I just noticed this. Beneath the foundation, it looks like part of an old sewer system that hasn't been used” Making way for the door, with Dean to follow.

Bobby and Dean were walking down the streets, Bobby had the metal detector, and Dean had the shovel. Bobby nodded towards an open field nearby and ran the metal detector ahead of them. 

The detector whined over a patch of grass and he nodded at the smaller boy. “Here” Bobby said, indicating he should dig. 

Within minutes of digging, Dean uncovered a metal trapdoor leading underground. 

He reached down to pull it open as he was the first one to head down with Bobby following quickly behind him.

At the bottom, they found a tunnel, which was quite small and narrow with Dean going first crawling on his hands and knees. All he wanted was to get to Jo in time.

To him it felt like a long time, the tunnels were long- they just kept going and going and going until he finally came out into a larger area. 

Bobby nodded to him, handing the smaller boy a small iron bar to move into the antechamber.

“Is he gone?” A girl’s voice echoed through the tunnel toward them causing them to turn in that direction. It wasn't Jo, maybe it was the other missing girl.

“I don't know.” Jo’s voice followed after her’s

Dean took a deep breath and headed in the direction of their voices. They were close!

Suddenly there was the sound of a scuffle and a few shrieks from one of the girls. 

Bobby and Dean broke into a run, heading toward the sound. The spirit was in the room and he saw it clear as day, reaching into a compartment that it was standing in front of.

“Hey!” Dean yelled, getting the ghost’s attention. 

It turned to him just as Dean shot rock salt at him, making the spirit disappear.

“Jo?!” Bobby called out, spinning in a circle.

“I'm here!” She replied, reaching through the slot in a metal door nearby.

Bobby used his own bar to pry open the door, glancing over at Dean. 

He nodded, going over to the other compartment “We're going to get you out of here, all right?” Dean said to the terrified girl using his bar to pry open the door in front of him.

Reaching out his hand, she quickly took it getting out to cling to him. Dean didn’t really mind at the moment. He did just save her.

Standing there with the other girl, he watched Bobby get Jo’s door open, pulling her out into his arms, holding her tight. “Are you all right?” He asked. 

She let out a few muffled sobs “I've been better. Let's get the hell out of here before he comes back.”

“Actually,” Dean told her, biting my lip. “I don't think you're leaving here just yet.” 

“What?” She asked confused, looking up at her father

“Remember when we said you being bait was a bad plan?” She nodded for him to continue “Now it's kind of the only one we got.”

Just a few minutes later as they got the girl out and let her go, Bobby and Dean had Jo sit in the middle of the same chamber that the two men had just been in. 

Jo was huddled with her knees up to her chest, arms wrapped tightly around them, trembling.

Dean and Bobby were nearby not going to let anything happen to her.

Watching and waiting, Holmes soon appeared behind Jo, slowly making his way over to the blonde girl with Jo taking a deep, shaky breath

Suddenly Bobby yelled “Now!” 

Jo sprang into action, diving forward away from the spirit. 

Bobby and Dean had their guns ready shooting at the bags they tied to the wall. 

Salt fell by the pounds in a neat circle, enclosing the entire chamber.

With Jo scrambling towards the exit, Dean swung it open. 

Bobby grabbed onto her and pulled her out of the reach of Holmes. She clung to her father like a lifeline.

Holmes' spirit was circling the chamber behind the door they shut, screaming

“Yeah scream all you want, you son of a bitch, but there's no way you're getting over that salt!” Jo yelled at him through the grate on the door.

A few hours later, Bobby had disappeared on an errand while Dean and Jo were waiting at the manhole

“So, do you find this job to be as glamorous as you thought it would be?” Dean asked, smiling down at the girl.

“Well, except for all the pee-your-pants terror, yeah.” She nodded, looking up at him. “But Teresa's going to live because of us. It kind of makes it all worth it, don't you think?”

“Yes.” Dean agreed “Yes I suppose it does.”

“So what if somebody finds that sewer down there, or a storm washes the salt away?” Jo asked knowing the salt wasn’t going to last forever.

“Both very fine points,” Dean informed her, knowing what Bobby had run off to get “Which is why we're waiting here.”

Jo raised an eyebrow at him questioningly. “For what?”

Dean didn’t even have to answer her. There was a loud sound of a reversing truck heading toward them. Dean looked over his shoulder and smiled seeing a cement mixer backing into the field, stopping just over the sewer entrance. Bobby was driving.

“For that,” Dean said with a chuckle, waving at Bobby “Whoa!” He held up his hand and Bobby stopped the truck, getting out of it. 

He helped the older man set up the little slide.

“You ripped off a cement truck?” Joe asked her father

“I'll give it back” Bobby shrugged flipping a lever on the mixer and cement started to pour into the entrance. 

“Well that ought to keep him down there until Hell freezes over,” Dean said with a chuckle and Jo smiled

Bobby looked pleased with himself, watching the cement disappear into the hole.

Now they were heading back home- but it wasn’t just the three of them. Ellen was with them.

Bobby and Jo sat in the back as Ellen was in the passenger seat with Dean driving. He took a glance at her with a smile “You really weren’t kidding about coming out here, were you?”

He watched her not even move a muscle or say anything. Ellen sat there pissed off staring out the window.

The silence was slowly killing, Dean. He needed some kind of noise, so he reached to play the radio “How about we listen to some music?” 

‘You’re as cold as ice’ started to play.

He was totally okay with the song. It was better than the silence, but it didn’t last long.

Ellen shut it off.

Dean glanced at the angry woman, then turned back to the road sighing “This is going to be a long drive”


	13. Don't Rain On My Parade

-Cas-

Wanting to enjoy a fun day out to burn into their memory, Dean and Dorothy agreed on going on a double date on a Saturday in November. Originally it was planned for yesterday, but having the date be 11/2; the day Mary Winchester died, Dean wasn’t up for doing anything. He just wanted to stay home and work on his baby- so Cas let him-waiting to hang out the next day.

When the day came, they took two separate cars with Dean and Castiel in the Impala and Charlie and Dorothy in the Volvo. 

The four of them agreed that they didn’t want to spend the day doing something cliché like dinner and a movie, so Dorothy suggested a game/ bowling alley place just outside of town which they drove to a half hour away from Sioux Falls.

Cas stared up at the bright green glowing sign above the entrance of the place as he stepped out of the car.

Dean walked around the Impala, reaching out to intertwine their hands and walked together meeting up with the girls and head towards the place.  


Inside, they waited in line to pay the entrance fee. 

Cas argued with Dean that he didn’t have to pay for him, but as a gentleman Dean insisted and did so. Cas felt bad that he couldn’t put in any money, yet his boyfriend told me not to worry about it- he was more than happy to.

They waited for Charlie to pay for herself and Dorothy then walked into the revolving doors. Cas was in aw with the place, it had practically every game, pinball, crane, air hockey, pool, ping pong, laser tag, and bowling. 

“Dude, racing!” Dean spoke up, staring at the row of four different type of racing games ahead of them “I love that game!”

“I’ll pay against you!” Dorothy mentioned, looking his way

“Okay!” he cheered, steeping ahead to exchange money for coins and play.

Since they were going off to do that, Castiel went to follow and watch them play, rooting for his boyfriend when Charlie yelled, “Oh my God, Cassie! Let’s play DDR!” standing right next to Cas to pierce his hearing, making him flinch 

Considering it was one of his favorite games to play and is decent at it, he told her “Alright” shrugging his shoulders.

They had to get coins and slowly walk over to the platform of the machine, stepping onto the middle spot between all of the arrows.

“You’re on expert right?” Cas asked his friend, picking their characters on their own sides then came the level to play.

“Yes” She spoke as if she was proud of it. Charlie loved the game more than Cas does and had more practice.

Cas wasn’t on her same level “Well, I am just medium”

“Want me to play on medium too?” She went to click it

But he stopped her, she didn’t have to slow down because he was behind. Cas just wanted her to take it easy “No, just go easy on me”

“I will” She promising “What song?” searching through the song list that contained over fifty songs.

Cas shrugged “I don’t know you choose” he didn’t care what song they battled to, he just wanted to play “pick an easy and fun one”

“I will” Charlie promised, continuing through all the songs until she got to E “Evacuate the Dance Floor” and pressed go.

With it starting, the arrows flitted across the screen, flashing and pulsing with the beat.

Throughout the song, Castiel was yelling things such as “Crap! I missed it! Really! No! Ha! Got it! So damn confusing! How the heck can you do this on expert?” 

Because of Cas’s outburst’s it was causing Charlie to miss a few arrows thanks to Cas being hilarious as the redhead couldn’t concentrate from the laughter. 

“Comments to yourself!” Charlie pointed to Cas with her finger, still laughing “you are screwing me up!”

“Sorry” He had to apologize with a smile, as it was his turn to pick a song, going down the list “It’s just- a lot is happening all at once- confusing!” Four arrows may not seem like a lot, but focusing on all four at the same time can become bewildering trying to get a perfect for each hit. 

“Yet you want to play” she giggled

He may not be the best at the game yet it is a joy to play- it gets Charlie to laugh “I like it now get ready”

Picking a song called ‘Bumble Bee’

“You and Bee’s!” 

What Charlie meant was that Cas has this weird fascination with Bee’s. He never could explain it- Castiel liked them besides they make honey. Honey= good! That is why Castiel’s favorite cereal is Honey Nut Cheerios “It’s also a catchy song!”

When all three levels came to an end, Castiel ended up getting C+, B, and B- 

Charlie got a B+, A-, B+ on all of them. 

After that was over, Castiel turned around to see Dean and Dorothy leaning on the bars of the DDR watching their partners battle. 

“Who won?” Cas wondered seeing that they were done racing

Dorothy pointed towards Dean when he told him, with a smile “Me” straightening himself up

“Guys up for air hockey?” Dorothy suggested “a table is open”

Charlie shook her head “No way in hell am I playing Cassie in air hockey! I can never win!”

The girl had a point. All his friends have played against him throughout the years and not once has Cas lost. He was on a winning streak and intended to keep it that way “I am pretty good!” he complimented himself

Dean was up for the challenge, hearing that his boyfriend is good at something “I bet I can beat you in air hockey!”

Cas sent at him funny “I doubt that! Nobody can beat me!”

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah!”

“Let’s see then!” Dean grabbed onto Cas bringing him along the open table for them to play

Cas asked “You really want to play me?” raising my eyebrow. He didn’t think Dean wanted to lose against him.

“I do!” Dean admitted

“Alright!” Cas gave in, getting in mind set to win the game “If you want to lose”

“You are so confident!” Dean’s eyes sparkle as he smiled, looking down at him

“I am” Cas replied, staring right back “But I need this side” He tilted his head implying that the left side from where they are standing is the side he HAS to play on, heading over to it for Dean to take the side across from him.

Dean was curious “Why?”

Charlie who was leaning into Dorothy’s chest with her arm around the redhead, as she told Dean “It’s his lucky side” If standing on the side of where the coin slot is, the left side is where he had to play from- It was his weird thing.

“It won’t be so lucky after this game!” Dean smirked. He was quite confident

Cas shook his head, looking down to find that the green puck was on his side to place it on the board- not letting it move just yet. 

He got in position getting ready to play the game against his boyfriend when Charlie shouted “Kick his ass, Dean!”

Dean laughed, keeping his eyes on Castiel “Oh I will!”

“Charlie,” Cas glanced over at her “you’re supposed to be on my side!” he figured as his best friend she would root for him.

“Hey, it’s time you lose to someone at this game” She protested, sticking out her tongue

“Castiel” Dorothy cut in “I am on your side”

He smiled liking that someone was “Thanks” going back to focusing on Dean, who hasn’t stopped looking at him.

Sending one another a ‘ready-set-go’ smirk, Cas let go of the puck, hitting it towards Dean’s side. 

The puck was going back in forth between the two boys as they were blocking each other from getting a goal for quite some time. 

It went like this for a good ten minutes until Castiel finally got one point. 

Cas cheered out loud, happy for his first goal “finally!” relieved it was him and not Dean.

“Enjoy that one point” Dean informed the boy “because that is the only one you are going to get!”

That he didn’t want to believe. Cas raised an eye brow “oh really?” he hit the puck and got another point “YES!” he raised his one arm in another victory.

“See, he is good” Charlie mentioned

“Ok, game on!” Dean mumbled, getting his adorable game face on as the puck slipped right past Castiel’s hand and into the hole- Dean got a point. “It’s about time!”

“Son a bitch!” Cas groaned out Dean’s favorite phrase, quite loudly. He really did not want to lose the game. He can get real competitive during this type of game. 

Charlie stared at his friend in shock “Wow, that is the first time I ever heard you curse, Mr. Innocent!” That was true though, Castiel usually didn’t- it was something he was picking up from Dean- not saying Dean is a bad influence.

“Innocent?” Dean raised an eyebrow with a smirk on his lips “He isn’t that innocent!”

“Deeeeeaaaaaaaannn!” Cas dragged out biting his lip to hide a shy smile, not needing the girls know such a thing- Sure they haven’t moved passed the kissing- but still. Cas is still shy about it and likes the privacy between him and Dean.

“What I am only saying” Dean chuckled with a wink causing Castiel’s cheeks to turn red

Charlie sent Dorothy a look before urging on “Tell me more!” 

“No,” Cas, pointed a finger to Dean so he wouldn’t then to Charlie “no!”

Having them laugh “Ready?” Dean asked, still having the puck on his side to continue the game 

The game literally lasted an hour. 

When it the points were tied up at 6-6 Dean’s hand slipped, which Cas knew wasn’t on purpose, causing Cas to get the last point ending the score with 7-6. 

Cas let go of his mallet in order to raise both of his hands in the air, proud that he still can’t be beat- he is just that good when it comes to air hockey. He is so happy he started doing the robot- being such a geeky yet adorable nerd, who Dean can’t help but really like.

Dean laughed at his boyfriend’s silliness as he said to him “I will win next time!”

“Yeah” Cas rolled his eyes playfully, not believing it “we will see!”

“You are unbeatable” Dorothy was there to witness it

Charlie nodded “and I hate it” She spoke with a smile, not really hating it- she just liked to win as well and could never against Cas. 

Dean made his way around the table with his hands raised just above his waist “Can I have a hug?”

Cas joked, trying to hold a serious face towards the taller boy “I don’t hug losers!”

Dean made a pouty face causing Cas to laugh, going in for a hug with his arms around his neck, giving Dean a peck on his soft lips.

“Faggots!”

Pulling apart to look in the direction of where the rude comment came from, it was an unfamiliar guy, who looked a few years older than them.

Cas was used to those type of comments being thrown his way, but was sure Dean wasn’t as he heard his boyfriend angrily spat back “Go screw yourself!” holding onto Cas tighter so he wouldn’t let go.

“I screw girls, thanks” The guy rolled his eyes, “the normal thing to do” ready to walk away.

Castiel stayed silent, but he hated that. First of all- there is no such thing as ‘normal” and two- liking a certain gender should not be frowned upon. We are all the same so why hate on someone for liking someone of the same gender? It is stupid!

“Yeah like you get any” Dean scoffed at the guy

Cas was silently praying, in Dean’s arms, that a fight doesn’t break out- he wanted to enjoy the day.

“I do in fact” The guy shot back “At least I will still get into heaven for what I do”

Dorothy stood straight up from leaning against the wall “go to Hell!”

“I am not the one going to hell”

“Whatever” Dean groaned, not wanting to deal with this. He let go of Cas, grabbing onto his hand to strut off into a different direction of that rude homophobic guy  
Wanting to cool off and pass that horrible moment, the four of them decided on a game of pool to get back into the gun mode.

“Girls on Boys or couple against couple?” Charlie asked, anyone as she chalked up her stick 

In unison Dean and Cas replied “Couple” wanting to finally be on each other’s team for once.

“Okay couple it is then!” Bella stated the obvious as we crowded the table.

Dean grabbed two sticks handing Cas the shorter one while Dorothy put the balls in the triangular stick. “Who is going first?” 

Castiel stayed quiet knowing he is not that good at this game even though he hated to admit that.

Dean decided he would go first- he was pretty good at this game since he had to learn in order to hustle against people for money “I’ll go!” going over to the end of the table, ready to smack the white ball into the rest of the balls. 

Preparing himself into position, Dean hit it as the three of them watched it fly across the table scattering the balls, knocking a solid purple ball into the hole meaning Dean and Cas were solid and Charlie and Dorothy were strips. It was still his turn, so Dean looked around the table eyeing a red one to aim at. Unluckily, it hit the sharp edge moving it to the middle of the table away from a hole.

It was the girl’s turn

Charlie looked towards Dorothy, for the brunette to question “Want me to go?”

The redhead nodded “Yes, please” 

Dorothy then got into position, gliding the stick in between two fingers to send the white ball getting in one red stripped ball. Having it still be her turn, she went for an orange one getting that one in as well. 

Cas was cursing under his breath wanting Dorothy’s turn to end, so that she could stop getting all the balls in the hole. The God’s answered him seeing her fail on her third try making it his turn. 

Cas got into position to hit the white ball watching it spring forward to the brown ball having it rebound and spin diagonally across to the eight ball flying towards a hole. “No, no, no, no!” he yelled as if the balls would listen, not wanting to see it end up in the hole making them lose so early in the game. He released a breath when it stopped inches away from the hole, placing a hand over his beating heart in relief. 

Charlie laughed at her friend’s reaction- it was her turn now “You suck” 

Cas stuck my tongue out at her as his reply watching her take a shot at stripped ball causing it to smack into a solid flying it down a hole give Dean and Cas a point. 

Dean smiled at her, twisting his stick around “thanks” 

Charlie sent him an evil glare before turning to her girlfriend “oopps!” 

“It’s alright!” She patted her on the back 

Castiel repeated what his friend said to him a few moments ago “You suck”

She smiled his way to point out he obvious “We both suck” 

Cas couldn’t argue with that statement- maybe if they were able to get a pool table in their shed at their house- they could practice more and get better at the game.

As Dean went, he lined the white ball with a solid ball nearly halfway across the table.

Charlie scoffed, folding her arms, feeling as if there was no way he could possibly do such a thing and get a point “Oh please like you’ll get that” 

Ignoring her comment, Dean focused, smacked the ball and sinking it right into the hole, rebounding the white ball and hitting another to forcefully fly across the table getting another one in.

“Yes!” Cas cheered glad to see he has a great team player!

“Fucking show off” Charlie muttered playfully.

Dean just laughed while Cas thanked God he was good at this game giving them a chance to win.

Dorothy took her turn getting just one in. 

During the blue eyed boy’s turn, he had to position the stick diagonally away from a stripped ball sending a solid one into a hole for the first time. He smiled, getting so excited that he finally got one in. Cas squealed like a little child jumping up and down. He was proud of himself. 

“Awesome, Cas” Dean came over to high five him, which Cas accepted before taking his second turn and missing.

When Charlie went, her stripped ball hit the black ball causing it to go in giving the boys a win. “Are you kidding me!” she yelled, in a whiney way, pouting towards Dean and Castiel; the winners. 

In victory the boy’s placed down their sticks to give one another a winner hug and kiss without being rudely interrupted- letting them enjoy their moment. 

After the two boys proudly rubbed their awesome win from Charlie’s screw up in the girl’s faces, they decided to sign up for a game of laser tag.

Entering the prep room that had a black light, Dorothy looked down at her shirt folding her arms tightly against her to cover her bra “It was a bad idea to wear a white shirt” seeing that her entire shirt was see through. 

Charlie laughed, trying to get her to remove her arms “I like it”

“I know!” the brunette chuckled, still refusing to do so

“Enjoying yourself, Angel?” Dean’s voice rang into Cas’s ear, being so close to one another

“Yeah I am” He smiled up at the boy. Cas always enjoys himself when Dean is around. He keeps Cas very entertained. When he isn’t around all Castiel can think about is Dean and how much he misses him. He don’t know what he would do without him now that he is in his life- hopefully permanently.

“I am pretty excited- This is my first time playing laser tag!” Charlie mentioned, wanting to jump up and down- but stayed in place

“Really?” Dorothy seemed shocked by it

“Yup!”

Castiel turned to his friend, noticing her face due to the black light “Are you wearing foundation?” 

She nodded confused “Yeah why?” not sure why he would ask such a question at a time like this.

“Your face is shining” Cas pointed out. From the light, her face looked whiter than usual- it was easy to tell in what spots she placed on her make up.

“Let me see” Dorothy spoke, grabbing Charlie’s arm to look at her “You look like a ghost!” she laughed

“Really?” the red head looked as if her self-esteem went down “Do I look bad?” She sounded worried 

“No you look fine!” Dorothy reassured her girl. 

Charlie did look good it was just the light that was making her look funny.

The girl who worked behind the desk began handing them, plus the other group of people that were waiting to play, vests and began to explain the rules as they had to listen. “Everyone would you please be quiet and listen up” The ones who were whispering finally quieted down “Alright here are the rules you need to obey in the room. There will be no shoving, no pushing, and no climbing. Please try to keep both hands on your laser. If of you do not follow the rules and regulations, you will be ejected immediately without warning understood?” A few of them nodded their heads “Good okay! Please be careful when maneuvering around the arena walls and lastly please let us know if any of you suffer from the following: Asthma, epilepsy or suffer from seizures caused by fog or strobe lights.” 

Nobody seemed to suffer from any of the things that she has mentioned so she opened the gate and they piled into the arena. 

When every person has entered finding a spot to stand, the lighted room turned to darkness making the vests flash in different colors, indicating what teams they were on. 

Castiel noticed his and Dorothy’s vests were glowing green while Dean’s and Charlie’s were glowing blue.

Cas’s mouth curled into a frown, feeling a tad bit disappointed that he was not on Dean’s team. 

Standing directly across from him, Cas watched the taller boy shrug apologetically towards him wanting to be on the same team as well, but now that they were not, the game is so on. 

The announcer spoke into the microphone “Take your positions…and” she held out the d in the word, taking a slight pause “go!” 

Watching Dean’s face turn into an evil grin, he shot directly at his boyfriend having the vest make a ding noise before running off with all the other blue vests people in order to plan battle tactics.

Castiel gasped that the first person he decided to shoot was him “Dean better not think he will win this too!” Predictably Cas’s competitive nature began to increase not wanting to lose.

“So let’s kick their ass come on!” Dorothy told him, going in another direction. 

Dorothy and Cas split up running around the many obstacles shooting at any and every person wearing a blue vest. No one on the other team was safe around him. He just wanted to find Dean and get him back for shooting him.

Cas didn’t find him just yet, but found Dorothy and Charlie on a stair case facing one another three steps apart constantly shooting at each other’s vests laughing and ignoring anyone else who shot them. 

Causing him to stop, Cas tilted his head questionably when a familiar and soothing voice was heard behind him “Shouldn’t get distracted!” Dean shot him from behind and ran off before Cas could do a complete 180.

“Oh no you don’t!” Cas shouted spinning around to run after him as someone from the blue team shot him. Cas could’ve got whoever that was back, but right now his only focus was Dean.

With a fork in one of the pathways, Cas noticed ahead, Dean running to the left.

Making a quick decision, Castiel decided on running to the right almost knocking someone over just to catch the boy by surprise if he could. Cas figured Dean would think he would follow behind him, so he didn’t. 

Cas popped his head out from a corner seeing the green eyed boy, slowly turning in a circle ready to shoot Cas if he appeared. 

The green eyed boy waited for his moment- for Dean’s back to face him, so that he could jump out and shoot. When it happened, Cas got him, shooting him in a chest as he quickly made a run for it in a different direction. “Finally!” he mumbled wanting to get Charlie now.

Cas was back in the main room, diving himself behind the green vest base sneakingly, knowing Dean couldn’t get him, but he didn’t see him in sight. 

He started shooting at any blue vest that ran feeling safe behind the base, yet he knew he had to eventually get up and attack if Cas wanted to win.

What got him to leave the base was when he spotted Charlie in a trap. A bunch of kids on the green team team got her in a corner firing their lasers at her. She defended herself trying to shoot each one that blocked her. 

Cas wanted his own chance to get her so he slowly showed himself ready to attack, when the most adorable kid stood in front of the entire group to shoot. 

To be silly, Charlie fell to the floor dramatically “You shot me! Oh no I see the light” she gasped out as if she was really dying. 

The kid giggled at her and ran off to find his next victim.

Cas walked over to her, shaking his head while laughing “Hello” He shot her and smiled “Bye” running off wanting to find Dean once again.

Shooting other blue vested people on his adventure to find him, Cas questioned himself “Where the hell is he?” He felt like he looked everywhere. That is when someone bumped into me from behind. He spun around hoping to see that beautiful man, but it was Dorothy “Where is Dean?”

She pointed in the direction she came from “I just passed by him in that room” 

Cas nodded, not hesitating to run that way finding Dean walking down a ramp. 

One minute remained in this match by this point.

A red countdown started flashing on the screen on the back of the gun next to the score. Castiel’s team, the green team, was exactly two points up. Desperate to maintain the lead and win, Cas stayed behind Dean quietly as he could to shoot him once last time. 

He crept closer and closer, grabbing tightly onto Dean’s arm to spin him a round and face him, slamming him up against the wall.

“Hello” Cas stared up at him, keeping the gun behind his back. He had a plan and he was going to be evil just to get this win.

“Hi!” Dean greeted back smiling, liking that he was thrown up against the wall like that. 

Cas smiled leaning in closer and closer to his lips, but he wasn’t going to kiss him- even if he wanted to. To his surprise, Dean seemed to fall for it ready for their lips to collide forgetting that his team was about to lose. 

With Dean’s eyes closing and their lips about to meet, Cas let out a giggle throwing his arm up pointing the gun to Dean’s chest shooting him before backing away as the lights turned on declaring the end of the match.

Cas kept the smile on his face noticing that his team has one thanks to him giving the green team a three point lead. “I won!”

Dean’s eyes shot open, with a taken back expression on his face due to the little tease, thinking he was actually going to kiss Cas in this moment. “Oh you are evil!” He commented

“But you like me!” Cas told him ripping off his vest that was made of Velcro and followed the crowd to the exit. 

“I do!” Dean admitted catching up to him, so that he could drape an arm around Castiel’s shoulder.

They spotted the girls chatting in the corner waiting for them, so they walked over to them “Hey teammate!” Dorothy greeted the blue eyed boys, holding up her hand to hi five which he gladly accepted.

Charlie leaned off of the wall, looking directly at her girlfriend “That was a lot of fun”

“Oh it was!” Cas had to agree. He really enjoyed himself especially for what he did to win the game, smirking in the direction of Dean 

Dean smiled down at the boy, knowing what he meant by that “You guys” meaning Dorothy and Cas “Only won cause this one here” making an adorable face towards Cas, squeezing him closer into his chest “tricked me”

Cas shrugged playfully “I had a strategy besides all’s fair in love and laser tag!” he wanted to win found a way and it worked  
Having laser tag come to an end, they decided to stay just a little while longer- not wanting the day to end- so the two couples found themselves sitting down at lane twelve in the bowling section.

Dorothy started complaining “I love bowling, but geez these shoes are hideous!” 

They had to take off their own shoes to put on two colored tap shoes in order to bowl.

“True, but they are fun to have on!” Charlie announced, standing up to tap dance on the polished hard wood floor not afraid to embarrass herself even in front of her recently new girlfriend. 

Dorothy chuckled at her silliness.

Dean was sitting down, ignored the two girls questioning his boyfriend “Ready to lose, Novak?” putting their names into the machine to get the game started.  
He was wrong about that “Oh I am not going to lose, I think you are, Winchester!” Cas was not so bad at bowling.

 

Dean had confidence in himself, but when did he not “This I have to see!”

Charlie made a bang, interrupted the boy’s conversation causing them to look towards her, who was leaning on the machine “Well while you two fight for the win I’ll be the loser” Cas couldn’t help but giggle knowing how bad she really was a bowling. She sent him an odd look not sure why he was laughing exactly “What is so funny? Are you still laughing at what happened this morning?”

He shook his head “No, I am not”

Dorothy was, walking over to their little huddle “What happened this morning?”

Replaying what happened in the morning, Cas started laughing even more while leaning up against Dean, who chuckling at how much the boy was laughing.  
Charlie was the one to explain “Cas owns a talking Dalek and this morning he decided to press its stomach having it shout EXTERMINATE scaring the living day lights out of me. I hit my head on the headboard cause of it!”

“It was hilarious!” Castiel stated, still laughing. She usually wakes up before him, so for once as he was the first one up- he wanted to have some fun- and it was so worth it.

“Sounds hilarious!” Dorothy grinned

Charlie gasped, leaning off the machine “Was not! That hurt!” rubbing her head where she got hit.

Calming down, Cas apologized with a grin “I am sorry, Bella”

She smiled at me, walking around just to give Cas a side hug “I still love you”

“You better!” I told her

“Besides I do that all the time it’s about time you got me back”

Dean stood up, having Cas to sit up straight so he wouldn’t fall, to start the game off directing this to his boyfriend “Witness me getting a strike”

“That is not going to happen!” Cas said with hope in his voice.

“I bet it will” Dean picked up his fifteen pound ball, raising his hands- getting ready to throw it. 

He was blocking Castiel’s view of the lane, so Cas got out of the seat to watch the ball roll down the lane hitting all 10 pins giving him a strike. 

Dean turned to Cas, doing a little happy dance back to the seats “Yes! My first strike!”

Cas grunted folding his arms “You just got lucky!”

“I don’t think luck had anything to do with it, Cas” Dean replied, taking his seat.

Since Cas’s name lit up, he picked up his 10 pound ball but not before letting his boy know “Well enjoy your only strike, Dean. Now I am about to get one” hoping his wasn’t jinxing himself

He watched Dean sit back folding his arms ready to see if he would actually get a strike “prove it!”

Cas turned to face the pins trying to concentrate. He breathed in and out before throwing the ball as it curved knocking down 8 pins, leaving 2 standing. “Damn!” he mumbled with a sigh, looking down at the shiny floor not wanting to see Dean’s face.

But Dean spoke up “Nice strike” he was being sarcastic

Cas gave in and looked at him just to roll his eyes “Hey I have nine other tries to get a strike” picking up another ball to knock down the other 2 and he did. He was actually pretty proud of himself “A spare!” 

Dean commented sarcastically “good job” He was slowly clapping jokingly

Cas raised his hand, pointed out to him “Hey a spare is good!”

“If you say so” He replied

Dorothy got up to go next, she let the two boys compete with each other not caring if she got a strike or not. She rolled the ball and knocked down 5 pins and then 1 on her second try. She shrugged happily with herself. 

“Oh geez here I go!” Charlie laughed, getting up to take her turn, knocking down three pins. She jumped up and down excitedly as if she bowled a strike “Oh yeah” On her second try, she missed the rest of the pins laughing at herself. 

Dean went again and got another strike “What the hell! Really?” Cas questioned frustrated. How was he doing that? 

He smiled “I told you I am good at this game!”

“Jesus!” Cas mumbled passing him to bowl again. “Come on get a strike!” he whispered throwing the ball forward watching it roll towards the pins missing them all falling straight into the gutter.

He slapped his forehead, ashamed at what he just did, facing his boy. 

Dean looked like he was trying so hard not to laugh at him but failed miserably.

Cas pouted sadly “Don’t laugh at me!” he whined

Still laughing Dean stood up to give him a hug “I’m sorry come here!” wrapping his arms around him

“I am just rusty” Cas spoke into his chest. He was trying to come up with a good excuse.

Dean corrected me “No, I think I am just better”

Castiel mumbled loud enough for Dean to hear “I hate you” he wasn’t being serious he was just hating the fact that he was witnessing how good Dean was and how bad he was starting out.

Dean knew he was only kidding, but he gasped, pulling away to show the smaller boy he was frowning 

Cas giggled looking up at his adorable facial expression. To make him feel better, he grabbed onto Dean’s collar and pulled him in for a simple kiss.

As this was going on, the boy’s didn’t even realize that Dorothy and Charlie bowled having it be Dean’s turn once again.

“You guys are so adorable!” Dorothy complemented

Cas blushed looking up at Dean while he looked at her “Thanks, but yeah we certainly are” going back to give Cas one more kiss before taking his turn “Do you think I will get another strike?” 

Cas said to the boy “I won’t be surprised if you do”

Picking up his ball and taking his turn, the ball rolled, curving down the lane and into all ten pins. Yup, he got another strike. “What the hell are you some professional at this game?” Dorothy asked him not even believing how good he happened to be.

Dean shrugged looking pleased with himself.

This time Cas didn’t even take his time, he just threw the ball hoping for the best watching it make its way down the middle of the lane hitting every single pin down. He finally got a strike. Cas was so happy with himself “I got a strike!”

Dean was so happy for me, but just had to point out “Yeah one out of my three strikes”

“I think there is a chance I will catch up to you now!” He told him taking a seat on his lap.

“That is if I don’t get strikes the rest of the game!” Dean shot back thinking he could.

Dorothy went up to the lane and knocked nine pins down leaving one standing and missed the second time.

Charlie went and threw the ball into the gutter twice, but not on purpose “Forget being Moondoor Queen I am the Gutter Queen, I suck” 

The three of them laughed at her.

By the end of the whole game, Dean won with a score of 260, Castiel received a 210 score, Dorothy finished with a 180 and Charlie got a 120 score. Charlie actually laughed happily with her lose while Dean was happy with his win. 

“So, what now?” Charlie questioned changing the subject “I am starving from all this gaming”

Dorothy looked at the three of them “Um how about we eat here and then” she turned to Charlie “you and I will go back to my house and hang out there” 

Charlie grinned wiggling her eyebrows “I like the sound of that”

Cas shook his head not wanting to get a mental image in his head, so he looked up at his boy “And you and me?” 

Dean pondered for a moment “Pick up some pie and spend some time at our little private area. How does that sound to you?” 

“Sounds good” He smiled, happy he’ll get to spend some time alone with him tonight “and it’s our area now?” 

Dean smiled back at him “Yes!”

They walked over to the food court agreeing to order a huge plate of nachos for all of them to share and eat, before going their separate ways, but not before Charlie decided to choose Castiel to have one more fun moment between the two of them today. Unlucky, Cas was the one walking by the ball pit as Charlie unexpectedly shoved him in, sending him flying down the pool of balls.

“Oof” he groaned, feeling his body being surrounded by plastic balls, trying to find his way back up to the surface.

He popped my head out to see Charlie was in the ball pit as well, grinning at him. 

“Really?” he asked

He should’ve known what was coming 

She stayed silent for a moment giving him a ‘you know what I am going to say next’ look followed by her most favorite word “Bazinga!” and dove away from him.  


“Ugh!” Castiel whined “Charlie get back here” Cas tried to follow where he could see any type of movement. 

Charlie popped up again “Bazina!” and got into the sea of balls again. Cas should have predicted this type of thing from his friend. Ever since the red head saw the episode of the Big Bang Theory with Sheldon Cooper in the ball pit she always wanted to do this, but never got the chance until now and she wasn’t going to pass it up.

Dean and Dorothy just watched their partners in amusement, but they weren’t the only ones, it looked like they were causing a scene with many other eyes on the two friends.

“Charlie!” He spoke up and she stood in front of him “Bazi-”

He didn’t let her finish when Cas flung himself forward tackling her as they drowned in all the balls going almost all the way to the bottom of the pit. 

They couldn’t help but laugh, the two of them were acting like children, but it was a lot of fun.

Cas grabbed her behind the waist and brought her to the surface with him “Don’t Bazinga me!”

She chuckled “Okay, Leonard!” continuing the reference.

Cas had enough, so he attempted to push himself through the pit of balls, going over to the edge to find Dean holding out his hand to help the boy out, which he accepted as the two of them went their separate way from the girls.


	14. I Don’t Think This Passenger Seat Has Ever Looked This Good To Me

-Cas-

Here in the impala, doing over 50, Dean was relaxed in the driver’s seat, singing along, to the blasting music, on key while Castiel was lying across the front seat, with his head on Dean’s lap.

On this Friday night after their school’s football team’s win, they were driving up to Charlie’s lake house to meet up with the rest of the crew, who were already up there. They drove up there an hour after school got out.

Cas could’ve gone up with them without Dean, giving him the directions to find his way up, but instead he stayed behind to go and watch his boy be the star of the football team and give the green eyed boy some company on the ride up.

[Snap]

Cas took a picture of Dean using his Samsung galaxy. 

He smiled at it, thinking it was perfect. Dean looked good from this angle making it a picture moment that he needed to capture.

Dean took a glance down at the boy on his lap “Did you take a picture of me?”

Dean’s question was muffled by the sound of Kiss being blasted in the car, so Cas reached up his hand to get a hold of the nob and lower the volume “What?”

“Did you take a picture of me?” he repeated the question

“Yes” Cas couldn’t resist “You’re photogenic”

“Oh am I?” the corners of Dean’s lips began to curl “Can I see it?”

Cas turned his phone around so that his boyfriend can get a peek of the picture with the moon light hitting his face at the perfect angle. 

He seemed to approve of it “I don’t have a bad angle, do I?” Dean joked, shifting his eyes back to the road.

Cas rolled his eyes playfully, of course Dean would think that “No, Dean you don’t” going through his phone to make this new picture his lock screen wallpaper. The home screen wallpaper is of Dean holding the camera, taking the selfie of the two of them, standing behind Castiel with his one around the smaller boy’s waist standing outside of Charlie’s house. That is his favorite picture of the two of them, so far, out of the many they have.

“Hey, Cas?”

“Hmm?”

“Could you change the tape?”

He didn’t even realize the cassette tape has come to the end, silencing the car “Sure” Cas sat up to open the clean compartment getting out the little box filled with Cassette tapes. Cas loved how old fashioned Baby was and knew Dean would never place in a cd player or ipod jack “You can pick whatever”

“What happened to-” mimicking the green eyed boy “Driver picks the music, shot gun shuts his cakehole” that was one of the rules Dean had for riding in the Impala.

“That only applies to Sammy” Dean answered, with a chuckle for Cas’s attempt to mock him “I can make an acception for you”

He does have the same taste in music as Dean, looking through The Clash, Metallica, The Beatles, Joan Jett, Queen, Bon Jovi, ACDC, The Ramones, etc. “Mmmm,” he mumbled coming to a discussion “Queen”

Dean nodded “Queen it is then!” waiting to hear some more music.

Pressing eject along with the sound of the click as the gray tape popped out, Cas replaced it by another, pushing it in for it to start.

With the tapes back in the compartment, Cas lowered himself back down onto the handsome boy’s lap, reaching up his hand “Dean”

As if it was telepathic, Dean knew what the boy wanted, taking his right hand off the wheel, intertwing his hand into Castiel’s, resting it on his chest.

“I can’t wait to get there” Cas admitted, excited for this little vacation away from Sioux Falls. Usually it is a two hour drive, but the way Dean drives, they’ll get there in an hour and 10 minutes, maybe. 

Cas loved going up to the lake house, it’s a home away from home. Sure, they picked the wrong season to go down. Its fall and getting pretty chilly outside meaning they won’t be able to get any use of the lake to go swimming in, but they could still have fun. They are only staying until mid-Sunday so they can find plenty to do.

“Me too” Dean answered “But, I have a question”

“Yeah?” Cas glanced up at him waiting for what it would be.

“Sleeping arrangements”

“There are four bedrooms. Charlie will most likely use her parent’s master bedroom, but I usually use the one on the first floor” Three of the bedrooms were all upstairs with one left on the bottom in which Castiel favored. He never really new why he was so fond of that one in the corner by the kitchen- he just liked that it was by itself and in the corner of the house. 

“Oh good so then I get to sleep next to my angel” Dean cheered, making quick eye contact with his boy “It’s been too long!”

“Long?” Cas raised an eyebrow. “You slept over last week” For two nights in a row, Dean slept over. They were having so much fun together, being so lazy in Charlie’s house that they didn’t want to separate, having Dean stay over.

“Yeah like I said,” Dean repeated with a yawn escaping his lips “long”

“Tired, love?” He could tell by Dean’s eyes that he was. Cas would’ve taken over driving if he could so that Dean could rest his eyes, but unfortunately Cas doesn’t have his license.

“Very” He yawned again, slouching back against the car seat a bit “that game took a lot out of me” Dean always gets real tired after a game. With all the practicing before the game and all the running during the game on the same day- it can get quite exhausting.

“How about we cuddle and head to bed when we get there?” Cas suggested, getting a little tired himself even though it was only around 10 at night, but he has been up since 6am this morning- so just like Dean, sleepiness is catching up to him.

“I’d like that” Dean yawed out, once again, not able to cover his mouth with one hand on the wheel and the other tangled with Castiel’s hand. 

“And tomorrow we can do something fun” There would be plenty to do: go on a hike to get the blood pumping through their veins for exercise, volleyball, video games, movies, etc. 

“Like spend the day making out” Dean grinned, getting peak down at Castiel’s pink, kissable lips he barely could keep away from.

Cas felt his cheeks growing red at such a comment “Besides that” He couldn’t complain about it though. Sure, they were going to be doing a lot of kissing over the weekend, but they needed to do something between all of their kissing sessions.

“Hmmmmm,” Dean dragged out, pausing for a moment “cuddle?”

“Yes but I had Charlie bring up all the ingredients to make pumpkin pie” Cas thought that would be a fun thing to do together especially for the fact that Dean was a fanatic over pie unable to turn down making one for them to eat.

“God yes!” Cas could see the light in his eyes over pie, making him giggle “That not only sounds awesome but delicious”

“I know, Dean”

“My boyfriend’s going to bake me a pie?”

“Well,” That was half true “I’d like you to help me”

“I will and maybe eat it off of one another” of course Dean would suggest such a thing.

“Dean” the heat in Cas’s cheeks slowly started burning. He was still quite shy when it comes to stuff like that.

“Who needs plates? Just saying” Dean shrugged, not having a problem with it “come on Angel, admit you’d want to” he urged on, teasing a bit.

“Possibly” the red in Castiel’s cheeks was darkening

With Dean noticing the look in Cas’s face, his shy side was coming out, so he decided to continue “Eat it shirtless, no utensils- just our mouths, getting all the way down to our chests licking each other clean all the way up to our neck right to the spot you seem to enjoy”

“You need to stop right there” Cas tried, with his voice growing softly, placing a hand on his face to cover to grin forming on his lips. He was liking the things that his boy was saying.

“And why is that?” Dean questioned, curiously

Cas took a deep sigh, removing his hand to show his face, looking up at the handsome boy “Cause I like what I am hearing”

A smirk grew on Dean’s face “If you like it, I should continue even further”

“Your baby will crash” And Dean would kill him if his car was destroyed, even if he can still fix it.

“My baby will crash?” Dean repeated the question, not understanding

So Cas explained it “I’ll jump you” He would get on top of Dean to kiss him everywhere, taking him by surprise.

“You’ll what me?”

“Jump you”

By the happy expression appearing on the green eyed boy’s face, Cas could tell Dean would have no problem getting jumped by Cas “I’d like to see that side of you”

“Really?” Cas asked oddly with a raised eyebrow. That was a side Cas barely wanted to see.

“You know, Angel,” Dean pointed out to the boy “I can see right through you”

“I am not invisible, love” Cas tiled his head in confusion.

That made Dean chuckle “I mean that you are shy now but once you open up to me sexually you’ll be one hell of a kinky boy” he winked down at him

“Nu uh” Cas argued, biting his lip, not wanting to believe him.

“Prove me wrong!” he shot back

Cas shrugged “Wait and find out” 

“Looking forward to it” Dean went to say noticing Cas sit up twisting his body around to be right up against Dean, shifting down his leather jacket a bit to get a little better view of the tempting neck “what are you doing?”

Because of the teasing Dean decided to do, Cas was in the mood to do something even if the car was still in motion. “I have the urge to do this” He whispered, using one hand to cup the other side of his neck, tilting his own head to get access to the boy’s neck, breathing warm against his skin as he ghosted his lips over the area. He felt Dean clench holding his breath in anticipation, before Cas gently pressed his mouth to the sensitive skin, his lips parting over the area.

The blue eyed boy, felt the car swerve in a swift motion. 

If he wasn’t holding onto Dean, he would’ve flew back to the passenger side “Careful” he mumbled

“Can you blame me, Cas!” the green eyed boy whined, gripping the wheel tighter with Cas’s lips connecting to his neck once more.

Cas could only imagine the boy’s face right now as he started sucking a little knowing it was feeling good hearing Dean moan. Cas continued on, wanting to give his boyfriend a tease, licking broad strokes along his pulse point, trying not to moan himself at the taste of this boy. He started grazing his teeth along the skin followed by a few sucks before pulling back with a satisfied smirk on his lips. “Like that love?”

Dean cleared his throat, trying to maintain a serious face, which was failing “Yes!”

Cas couldn’t wipe the smile off his face, going to lean in again to leave a few more hickeys around his neck, but couldn’t. He stopped short hearing a very odd noise; one he never heard before- some screeching like nose. 

From a pleasured look, Dean’s face turned into the serious one he was trying to pertain “You have got to be kidding me?”

“Dean, what is that?” Cas was confused. Dean knows that noise?

“Nothing, just one of Sammy’s toys he left in here” Dean explained, using one arm to lean back into the back seat, digging through a bag, taking one quick glance at it.

Cas was concerned about the boy. He didn’t look okay with the noise it was making and he couldn’t put his finger on why. He hated that toy so much? “Are you okay?”

“Of course I am” like a light switch, Dean’s expression changed into a smile, patting his lap “Come lay on my lap, Angel”

“Uh, okay” Cas weakly smiled, going back to lap his head on Dean’s lap watching Dean keep an eye on the road and use his phone to text someone. “Want me to text whoever, so you can focus on the road?”

“No, I got it” He mumbled, typing quickly just to put his phone back in his pocket before turning the volume up to blast music as he sped up a little faster on the road.

When they pulled up to the two story lake house surrounded by trees and a large pond in the back of the house, they spotted Garth’s van out front.

The second Dean cut the engine, Cas went to open the door to step out, but was stopped feeling a tight grip on his arm. He turned his head to face his boy just to be asked “Where are you going?”

“Inside?” Cas guessed, figuring that is what they were going to do instead of staying in Baby all weekend.

“Not yet, you’re not” Dean warned, moving in closer to him, feeling his body head radiating off him.

“Why not?” staring at him with curiosity in his eyes.

“It’s my turn to return the favor” he groaned, attacking his neck with hungry kisses causing Cas to fall back into the seat, tilting his head back to give Dean better access.  
With his eyes closed, he focused on Dean’s lips crawling down his neck, kissing, nipping at his skin letting his teeth take over a particular spot Dean knew Cas liked with his lips curling into a grin, working his magic to give his boy a visible hickey. “Dean!” a moan slipped out of Castiel’s lips.

For the tease that Cas gave him, Dean pulled back quickly with the grin still plastered on his mouth.

Cas panted sadly that he stopped “Thanks?’

“It was my pleasure, Angel” leaning back in but for a kiss on the lips this time “Should we-” 

Kiss 

“Head inside” 

Kiss 

“Now?”

“After that I rather just stay here” Cas admitted, still lingering onto the feeling of Dean’s lips on his neck.

Dean let out a laugh, shifting over to the driver’s side to get out of the car and over to his trunk to get out both Cas’s and his duffle bags. 

Cas stepped out of the car moments after he did, slamming the car door shut, and headed for the front door. 

He heard the trunk shut, with footsteps following him up the three steps and towards the open door.

In the warm, cream colored living room sat Bess and Garth on the long leather brown couch on one end with Kevin and Channing on the other. Dorothy sat on a loveseat alone waiting for her partner, who walked from out of the kitchen the same time that Cas and Dean walked in from the outside “Destiel made it!” Charlie cheered, with a smile having everyone look up at the last couple to enter the house.

“Yes, we did” Cas nodded, stating the obvious.

Dean on the other hand focused on the name that Charlie called them “Destiel, really?”

“You and Cassie” the red head giggled, going over to relax into her partner’s lap.

“Yeah, I get that” Dean didn’t sound too pleased with the name with Cas thinking that it should be pronounced like Deastiel. He is a shipper and thinks it sounds better, but wasn’t going to say anything, keeping it to himself.

“Just in time for a movie” Bess pointed out, seeing the lineup of movies on Netflix ready to be watched.

“Settle your stuff down-” Dorothy suggested, seeing that Dean had two bags strapped on his shoulders “we’ll wait for you”

Cas was unsure about it, knowing Dean was tired as he looked his way “Want to watch a movie or just head to bed?”

“Uh,” Dean didn’t seem too sure ether. He was tired, but maybe he could stay up a little longer “Depends on what movie- I am not watching a chick flick”

Cas couldn’t help but form a smile at that- he knew Dean hated Chick Flicks and Chick Flick moments. He didn’t care for them too much ether.

“Pirates of the Caribbean: Curse of the Black pearl” Garth spoke up, yawning into Bess’s shoulder.

“Okay” Dean nodded, content with the choice, turning to his boyfriend “we can watch it for a while”

Castiel walked up to him, holding out his hand “Give me the bags I’ll put them in the room”

Dean slipped the light weighed bags off his strong shoulder, handing them off to Cas as he took them, turning around to disappear into the kitchen ahead. 

-Dean-

With one love seat open, Dean planted himself onto it, sighing contently feeling the soft cushions beneath him. He was glad he finally gets to relax. 

“So Dean, who won the game?” Dorothy wondered, since they were not at the game.

“We did” He told her, staring off at the screen, waiting for Cas to get back.

“Sweet!” She liked hearing that they won, being a football fan and having school spirit cheering for her team

“And was the hickey a congrats from Cas?” Channing cut in

With Dean’s head snapping in her direction, he didn’t have time to answer when Cas was back in the room whining “Channing!”

“What?” She laughed it off

“Cas, you got one too” Charlie giggled along with her.

Dean turned to his boy, who was walking over to him with his hand covering the darkened hickey, which was made not so long ago “No!”

Bess aww’d the blue eyed boy seeing how this stuff still made him uncomfortable.

“It’s nothing!” Cas tried to argue, getting into Dean’s lap. Dean wrapped his arms around the boy pulling him in closely.

“Love bits are something, Cassie” Charlie informed her friend, in a teasing way. 

Cas scrunched his face in what Dean thought was so adorable, feeling Cas lean into him embarrassed. 

“Nothing to be embarrassed about Cassie” Channing grinned, pointing to the fading one that she has on her own neck

“I’m not” he lied

Having Castiel be the one in the group who never had any relationship experience before Dean, they all loved to tease him considering he was a newbie, but Dean knew his was getting really uncomfortable. He could feel it in his body language “Can we just watch the movie?” he wanted to move on from the moment to get the movie started.

With the remote lying on the couch, Kevin was the one to pick it up and click play.

Halfway through the movie, Dean could help but have his thoughts drift off to the possible case that he found on the way up here. What ghost was there and why? Was anyone killed or being killed as he lays here?

He needed to talk to one person, whispering in his boyfriend’s ear “Angel, get up for a second. I need to make a phone call”

Cas shifted his head up to look at him “Calling Bobby to let him know you are here?” he guessed

He nodded “Yeah” Dean couldn’t tell him that he was calling to ask if the ghost was taken care of.

“Okay” Cas got off his lap and stood up, letting Dean get up and head outside, walking out to the lake and onto the little boardwalk, out of earshot.

“Yeah?” Bobby questioned

“Hey Bobby” He greeted, looking out into the dark lake

“Don’t tell me you found another spirit” the older man groaned from the other end of the phone

“No, I was calling to ask if you got someone on the case or found anything?” He wanted to make sure it was going to be taken care of. 

“No I had Rufus go all the way out into the woods to take a hike” Good ol’ sarcastic Bobby “Yes, he can take care of it.”

He chuckled a bit “Oh good” Rufus is a great hunter, so there was nothing to worry about- weight can be lifted off of his shoulders.

Bobby asked next “Are you nearby?”

“No,” and it was a good thing he wasn’t “I am about a half hour away from where the EMF went off. I could’ve stopped- but I had Cas with me” normally as a hunter, Dean would’ve got out of the car to check it out and do the job, but having a boyfriend along for the ride, who doesn’t know about this double life of his- Dean had to continue and get them out of there.

“That’s fine you don’t need to jump on every case that comes your way” Bobby tried to argue

Dean didn’t think it was ‘fine,’ Hunting is what he knows best besides fixing cars “It’s my job”

“Your job is to graduate high school first”

“What for?” Dean didn’t care too much to graduate college when the two jobs he has, hunting and car fixing, doesn’t require a school education “To go off to college? That’s not me I am not Sammy. Sammy should have that life. Hunting is all I know Bobby.” Sammy is the one that needs to live a normal life. He never wanted to be part of the family business anyway. He is still a kid, he deserves to live a life.” Dean knows nothing else besides hunting and wants to continue it. “It’s my job to carry out my father’s legacy.”

“If that’s what you want, boy, that’s okay I will support you, but like I said, it’s your last year of school focus on that for now and if I ask for your help on a case, you can help until then”

“Alright” That made Dean smile. Bobby always cared and wanted what was best for not only his real kids, Jo and Ash, but for Dean and Sam as well. 

“So how are things going with Castiel and your friends, no suspicions?” Considering that Dean had to skip out on things to ‘go out of town’ and bring Castiel over to a ‘hunter’ kind of house with books and symbols all over, questions had to be asked.

“No,” Dean shrugged “at least I don’t think so” He hoped there was no suspicion, but Dean is good at reading people and Cas always believed him for what Dean had to say for excuses.

“Cas, doesn’t ask you questions on why you won’t bring him to the Roadhouse or what’s all the symbols in the house?” There was a hint of surprise in Bobby’s voice.

“Always” Cas has many questions “I find things to tell him though. He seems to believe me” hunters are practically professional liars.

“What did you tell him when the EMF went off?”

“I told him it is Sammy’s toy. I can’t tell him about this life” He shook his head hating that he has to lie to Cas, but it is for the better. This life was forced onto him, Dean didn’t want to do that with Cas “He isn’t going to take it well- not like Benny weirdly did” Benny doesn’t get involved but knows all about Demons and ghosts all because of working in the Roadhouse. 

“I am not suggesting you go up to him and be like Castiel monsters are real and I hunt them- I am only looking out for you. In a hunter’s life we can’t afford attachments not to people who don’t know about hunting.” That statement couldn’t be truer “I know he’s your best friend”

“I’ll cross that bridge if we ever get to it” Dean was hopeful that no bridge would have to be crossed for quite some time. 

“Jesus!” Bobby groaned out

“What?”

“The FBI phone is ringing, let me go” 

“Okay” 

-Cas-

With Dean gone, Cas was sprawled out on the love seat missing his human pillow, who was outside, as he watch the movie until hearing a soothing voice, whispering into his ear “Hey, want to lay down?”

He didn’t even hear Dean walk back inside “Yeah” Cas got right off the seat to get on his two feet and show Dean the way to the room in the back of the house. 

“Going to bed already?” Bess asked the boys seeing that the movie was almost over, why not just stay until the whole thing is over? 

“Been a long day,” Dean yawned, taking Castiel’s hand in his “g’night”

“G’night” the rest of the crew muttered, letting the boys go 

The room was pretty small compared to the three bedrooms upstairs. It had a queen sized bed that took up most of the room, a small bedside table with a clock and tissue box sitting on top of it, a little garbage can, one dresser held up against the wall, and a nice sized window above it, covered by a red curtain. Cas liked it though, it was a cute small room he used not all that often. 

With the little walk room they had, the two boys stripped down to their boxers, leaving their clothes off to the side before getting under the heavy yet warm comforter rolling onto their sides. They snuggled up close to one another, staring into each other’s eyes for some time with their slow, relaxed breathing the only noise that can be heard in the room.

Sliding his hand from Cas’s shoulder all the way down to his hip and back, sending shivers down his spine, Dean mumbled, clearly “Suddenly I am not so tired”

Cas had to agree “Me ether,” but it is always like that. You can be tired all day long and then when laying down in bed, it is like you are awake; doesn’t make sense.

“I can think of something to do” A grin slowly started to appear on the green eyed boy’s lips.

The smaller boy got the hint of what Dean was implying to do “Does it involve kissing you?”

“Maybe” the grin was wider now

“Then I am all for it”

Not wasting any time, Dean half climbed on top of Cas pressing their bodies together, pushing him flat down onto the soft mattress, with their legs entangling around together. To close the distance between them, he connecting their lips together. 

Castiel quickly responded moving his lips along with the taller boy, humming contently. This was much better than watching the movie.

Dean slid his hand up to the back of Cas’s neck caressing it while the blue eyed boy reached up to place his hands around Dean’s waist holding onto him tightly. 

The kiss started out nice and sweet, yet once Dean pressed his tongue against Castiel’s bottom lip, nibbling on it, urging for to enter his mouth, it started to heat up with Cas parting his lips waiting for him to slide his tongue into his own mouth having their tongues meet, exploring each other’s mouths. They were fighting for dominance even though Cas knew Dean liked being the dominant one. 

Cas was melting into Dean. Nothing in the world was better than kissing Dean Winchester. If he could only do one thing for the rest of his life it would be kissing this boy. 

The spark never leaves when their lips connect. 

Parting away from the smaller boy, Dean traveled down to Castiel’s jaw- but made a different turn, instead of going down to his neck to leave kisses along the visible hickey, Dean went for the ear, nipping at it, between his lips, teeth scraping it ever so gently. 

Cas kept his eyes closed to concentrate on nothing but the feeling of his lips causing a moan to escape along with his boxers beginning to tighten. 

Just hearing one little moan from the blue eyed boy could drive Dean wild, groaning out himself before leaving Cas’s ear just to attack his lips once more. 

They were beginning to lose themselves in each other’s touch with Castiel’s hands slowly roaming up to Dean’s neck, cupping one hand there with the other going into his hair. Dean’s hands were going in a different direction wandering downward feeling every curve in his body delicately using just the tip of his fingers leaving a trail of Goosebumps down Cas’s chest.

Cas’s body shook in pleasure under Dean’s touch not wanting this to stop, wanting to live in a moment like this with Dean forever, feeling him tracing the counters of his hips and waist- which usually was Dean’s last stop before continuing back up, but not this time. Dean got to the hem of the boxers, very slowly slipping his hand underneath to make contact with Castiel’s inner thigh. 

Cas knew Dean was testing this. They never went further than kissing and roaming their hands around one another tracing every part of their bodies. Cas always enjoyed the kissing it was fine, actually it was amazing, but every time the boy’s did have a make out session, Dean would have his hands go down- going lower and lower each time. If and when Castiel slapped his hand away to stop and move back up, Dean would obey going back up his toned chest to wait and try again another day.

The difference is that this time, Cas wasn’t stopping him- he wanted to feel Dean’s touch everywhere yet at the same time never having this happen to him before, the feeling of nervous anticipation was running throughout his veins causing Dean to notice.

Pulling back from the heated make out session, leaving the two of them softly panting along with their sweat pores beginning to open up, the green eyed boy brought his hand back up to rest upon Castiel’s cheek and gaze into his eyes “What’s wrong, Cas?” 

Cas’s mouth curved into a frown, feeling embarrassed to admit to his boy “I’m just nervous” He never gone anywhere further than kissing, so Cas has a right to feel that way. 

Dean understood completely, but didn’t think Cas could feel that way, so he needed to reassure the boy “Why? There is nothing to be nervous about. It’s just you and me, Cas” It wasn’t like the rest of the crew were in the same room or nearby. The faded sound of the tv was no longer the sound in the background. He figured they all went upstairs. Then he added “I won’t do anything you don’t want to do, so at any point if something feels off tell me and I’ll stop, ok?” 

God, this boy was so caring and so sweet and Cas could never get enough. He has the perfect boy, so he sent Dean a small smile along with a nod giving the green eyed boy permission to continue what he was doing.

Dean found himself hesitating for a moment, but with the look of approval from his boy, he let his own hand fling the cover’s off of them having it fall down to their feet before his hand went back down into the boxers and down to start at the thighs once more. “This is okay?” he asked carefully, keeping an eyes on Castiel’s expression.

“Y-yeah” Cas stuttered out, having the feeling of anticipation, waiting for what Dean was going to do.

“Doesn’t seem okay” Dean was unsure about it, not having his hand move around “I can stop”

“No” Cas spoke quickly, trying to fight against his nervousness- he needed to feel Dean on him “go ahead”

Dean’s hand began to move massaging it to get Cas a little excited, which was working.

Cas began moaning out, in a low tone. “Dean” not even taking his eyes off him, watching his boy lean down close to his ear, “You like this, Angel?” he whispered, Dean’s hot breath blowing into his ear sending shivers down his spine.

“Yes” feeling the heat begin to pool in his groin with his cock beginning to rise. 

He couldn’t explain the feeling that was running though his body yet he couldn’t help but enjoy it with any nerves he had starting to fade away.

No one else had ever touched Cas in this way and never did he want anyone else except Dean Winchester to touch him for the rest of his life. 

With Dean’s face in the crock of his neck multitasking with one hand down below and his face at work nibbled at his neck, Cas bit at his own lip, staring up at the while ceiling writhing in pleasure. Dean was driving him wild “Oh Dean” gripping onto him tighter.

Dean wasn’t going to just stay down at the small thigh though, he wanted to move along to the smaller boy’s taint to glide just one finger along the sensitive area 

“Fuck” Cas cried out with his back involuntarily arching off the mattress and his cock twitching the need for attention 

“You’re so sexy when you curse” Dean leaned back up to see the lust growing his Castiel’s eyes

“I bet” his breath hitched

“Really Angel,” Dean smiled, loving that he had Cas in this position “you look so beautiful like this”

Cas formed a smile looking up at his boy “Then give me more, keep going!” He needed to feel more from Dean, he couldn’t get enough so far.

“As you wish” moving his hand to grip a hold of Castiel’s growing cock 

“Oh!” Dean’s hands were pure magic just by making contact with his penis before even moving it. Cas’s eyes practically almost rolled in the back of his head. 

“Ready?” Dean questioned, waiting for Cas’s permission to let him carry on. 

“Yes!” Cas urged, panting

Beginning to pump slowly- stroking from the base to the tip over and over again; every single stoke sent electricity through Castiel’s whole body having him close his eyes tightly from the stars he was beginning to see. 

“Oh no” Dean shook his head, not wanting Cas to do so “open your eyes. I want to see you!” Obeying what his boy wanted, Cas shot open his eyes to make contact with Dean “there you are, handsome!”

“Dean, oh God- I” Cas staggered out “I need you!”

“I got you Angel,” Dean promised the boy “I am here”

Losing himself even more under the good looking boy, Cas felt how hard Dean is getting against his own thigh “W-w-what about y-you?”

“Don’t worry about me.” Dean wasn’t thinking about himself, he wanted to think of just Cas tonight “I am taking care of you- Tonight is about you”

The precum that gathered was enough to make Dean’s hand to slide effortlessly down and up 

Down and up 

Down and up

Cas was in pure bliss

“Dean- please- kiss me please” Castiel gasped, needing to feel Dean’s lips against his, needing something to do besides Dean giving him pure pleasure. He was helpless to do anything beyond kiss him, desperately at this point.

Dean lowered his head, pressing their lips together softly, groan himself when Cas’s lips sucked on his, nearly bruising him before dragging his tongue through Dean’s teeth to push his way into Dean’s mouth going in quite deep, trying to hold down another moan- failing miserably.

“I am so close” Cas cried out between the hot kisses, feeling the orgasm approaching like a wave low in his abdomen.

Hearing those words, Dean picked up his pace stroking up and down even faster “Go ahead, cum for me, Angel” he ordered, watching his boy writhing under him.

“Fuck, Dean”

Before the boy’s knew what was happening, Castiel exploded with lights firing off in the back of his blue orbs.

This time Cas did need to close his eyes just for a moment with the bed shifting. Dean was moving around to lean over him to grab two tissues; one to wipe off his hand and the other to clean Cas off for him.

“Dean, you are amazing” Cas complimented the boy, opening his eyes to see Dean throwing the used tissues into the garbage can, get the cover’s to bring them back up to cover them, and lay back down to wrap Cas up in his arms.

“Nah, I think you are, Cas” Dean smiled, leaning in to kiss Castiel’s sweaty forehead. “Thank you for letting me see you like this”

Cas was the more thankful one “Thank you for waiting until I was ready” Dean was all he ever wanted, never seeing himself doing this with any other boy.

Silence fell in the room as they stared affectionately into each other’s eyes until they fell asleep.


	15. Do You Remember We Were Sitting There By The Water?

The next day, the crew decided on getting the blood pumping in their veins by going on a hike around the woods. By the house was a brick path, what Charlie liked to call ‘The Yellow Brick Road leading to Oz,’ even though the brick was red, that lead straight for a waterfall in which Cas has been to many times over the years, so agreeing along with Dean, the two boys stayed behind. 

Cas always joined in with the group of friends going everywhere, always together, but this time with Dean Winchester in the picture, he wanted as much alone time with him as possible, any chance they get. Dean is his first boyfriend and now the most important person to him, Cas needs time alone with him, since they don’t get too much in school or after. Besides, they could do something all together as a group of 8 when they get back from their exercise of fun.

The two boys were not left with nothing to do. Since Dean has an obsession with every type of pie known to man, Castiel suggested they bake together. Dean, of course, had no problem with it.

With the two of them spooning on the couch, Dean being the big spoon and Cas the little spoon, they were channel surfing trying to find something entertaining to watch when a small rumble escaped Dean’s muscular stomach. 

Cas shifted his head to the side to look at the handsome boy “You’re hungry?” Breakfast was at least 2 ½ hours ago.

“When am I not hungry?” Dean questioned back

“Touche” Cas couldn’t argue, Dean had a point there. The green eyed boy can eat all throughout the day and still maintain the perfect body “so then do you want to start baking?”

“Yes!”

“Come on” He sat up first, grabbing onto Dean’s arm to pull him along into the not so fully stocked kitchen. They don’t come up here too often especially during the school year, so when they do, they bring snacks and a few things to cook off a grill- not wanting to leave any food behind just so that it can rot and smell up the house when they leave.

Cas let go of Dean to head for the pantry where they put most of everything they bring “Hey, Love” poking his head back out to see Dean standing there looking through something on his phone. 

Dean shot his head up “Yes?”

“Could you go under the sink and get the red bowl to wash it before using?” so that he could do something

“Sure” putting the phone away to do so.

With him doing that, Cas scanned for the pumpkin pie spice, canned pumpkin, and unbaked pie crust- having them be placed all on one shelf together. Usually, Charlie would scatter everything around just to play around with Cas knowing he likes things placed near one another and in order- he has OCD. 

Grabbing each package, he turned back around, kicking the door closed and heading straight for the table where Dean was sitting.

Placing it all onto the table, Cas went to ask “Can you get-”

He was cut off, with Dean pointing at the items that were needed “2 eggs, milk, and a measuring cup-got it!” then again he is in a culinary class, he is going to know what to get.

“Oh- good!”

Tossing all the ingredients into the one bowl

2: eggs

1: 12 ounce pumpkin spice

1: 16 ounce can pumpkin

And

1: 14 ounce condensed milk

“I want to stir” Cas announced, picking up the whisk. For some odd reason that he couldn’t explain, he liked doing it, seeing all the ingredients come together. 

“Go ahead” Dean stood up to wrap his arms around the smaller boy, deciding to leave soft kisses along his neck.

In place, they were swaying back and forth due to Castiel’s arm moving around the bowl in a quick motion until his arm started to gradually slow down- and it wasn’t because of the forming liquid “Dean” came out as a moan “Not now!”

That wasn’t going to stop him “You love it when I kiss your neck” continuing to kiss him.

“Y-Yes, that’s w-why I need you to stop” Cas tried to whine, failing to do so as he let out a giggle, trying hard to not focus on the feel of Dean’s tasteful lips “it’s distracting”

“I like” kiss “distracting you” kiss

“I noticed!” that was obvious “But if you are going to do that, you might as well start stroking my cock again”

“Tempting” 

He knew Dean was smiling, ready to slide his hands down further

“Dean”

“Hmmm?” Dean planted another kiss

For the very addicting and quite enjoyable kisses to stop, Cas did a 180 spinning around in Dean’s arms so that he could face him with the whisk “Taste it!”

Dean gave a little nod, having Cas lift the whisk up to Dean’s lips for him to stick out his tongue, licking the whisk in what seemed like a sexual way, nearly driving Cas to want to continue the night before hearing an enthusiastic moan of approval escape Dean’s vocal chords.

“Good?”Cas breathed out, trying to stop the replay button in his head of Dean licking the dam whisk!

“It’s awesome, you try!” Cas felt one arm drop from his waist only to see Dean bring it up to wipe some off the un licked part of the whisk and bringing the finger up to Castiel’s mouth.

Cas parted his lips letting Dean’s finger enter, letting Cas lick it off causing shiver’s to run down Dean’s spine “What do you think?”

“Pretty good!” 

“Would taste better on you, angel” Dean grinned down at the boy

Cas had a good comment to shoot back at the taller boy “Tasted delicious on you”

He started to giggle as Dean’s grin grew wider, leaning down to give him a kiss, wanting it to turn into a make out session, but Cas was the one to cut it short focusing back onto the pie to pour it into the unbaked pie crust and place it into the 350 degree oven.

“Can’t wait” of course, Dean Winchester would be excited over a little dessert “love me some pie!”

“I know” Cas shook his head playfully “want some cool whip on it?”

“You mean Cool Hwhip?” Dean chuckled, making a Family Guy reference, trying his best to sound like Stewie.

“Sorry yes,” Cas chuckled along with him, fixing his own mistake “I meant Cool Hwhip!”

“Pie does taste better with Cool Hwhip!”

The two boys didn’t get to eat the pie off one another; however they did enjoy it while watching a rerun of Doctor Sexy M.D. When the crew came back catching them smearing and licking whip cream off each other, Dean and Cas wanted to pass the moment and have everyone play a video game taking turns considering there were eight people with four controllers. 

By the time six o’clock rolled around, Charlie found the volleyball net laying around in the shed and thought it would be fun to play- with all the moving around, they wouldn’t be too cold. 

Charlie shouted coming back into the house “Volleyball outside!” while fist pumping to look cool. 

The group, excluding Dorothy, all just stared blankly at her as she continued “come on guys get up! Let’s pay some v ball!”

Glancing at each another, they needed a moment to see if anyone else would silently agree before all cheering “Yeah!” rushing out of the house to get to the already hanging net that Charlie hooked up. It was something to do so why not? 

“Alright all done, so how will this go down?” Channing questioned, seeing that there were eight so how are they going to split up?

“I want to be on Dorothy’s team!” Charlie announced, wrapping an arm around her partner “She’s too good at sports”

“I am not that good” Dorothy tried to argue, with a smile shining down at her girl

Charlie smiled back “Oh shh you are!”

“Okay that’s two!” Kevin proclaimed “You need two more on a team”

“Dean and I will be on their team!” Cas spoke up, wanting to be on Deans team just cause. So that now it can be two couples against two couples.

“That’s fine!” Bess agreed, cheering “let’s get started” 

The two teams separated going on two different sides of the net when Charlie directed a question towards the other team “How many points are we playing till?”

Kevin shrugged at her with Garth standing next to him, giving the answer “How does 20 sound?” 

The red head smiled being silly “Sounds like twenty” she spread out the word

With Dorothy laughing at her, Cas rolled his eyes playfully, shaking his head “very funny”

Charlie smiled directly at him “Yes I am, but 20 is good”

“Huddle up, winners” Channing told her team 

While Cas and his team huddled up as well, when Dorothy asked “What’s our plan?”

“Kick ass?” questioned Dean

“Besides that!” Dorothy whined, slapping his arm

“You know” Charlie decided to mention “that’s a great name for our team”

“Okay Kick Ass, what is our plan?” Cas had to repeat Dorothy’s question 

Dorothy pointed out a very good point “Well I am on the volleyball team and I am pretty good server” 

So Charlie told her “You will be the server then!” and turned to Dean “You are tall, so why don’t you stand in front and spike the ball?”

Dean nodded his head “Got it! I will totally spike that shit”

“Good” Cas commented “and Charlie and I will just hit the ball when it comes our way” They again weren’t good at any sports, so they could just hit the ball helping out the two sporty players on their team.

“Yes!” Charlie agreed “let’s win this!”

The four of them put their hands in the middle and yelled “1 2 3 Kick Ass!” as the other team yelled “Go Team!”

Getting into position, Bess yelled, getting into game mode “Kick ass is going down”

Dorothy laughed at that “I think you are!”

“Serve the ball!” Garth anticipated waiting for the ball to enter their court.

The ball was laying on Kick Ass’s side, so Dorothy, being the server, picked it up to serve having the rest of the crew all rallied up keeping an eye on the ball.

Kevin was the first to hit the ball back towards Castiel’s side, but Dean jumped into the air, blocking it.

Garth and Bess both went for the ball and instead crashed into each other causing the ball to hit the ground giving Charlie’s team their first point.

“Yes one point!” Kick Ass cheered, giving each other high fives.

“You will not get another point after this!” Channing warned

“Yeah well see!” Charlie shot back, standing parallel from her.

Getting back into positions, Dorothy served again and the ball went to Garth, who skillfully hit the ball to Bess, who hit it up and over, but Dean blocked it. Kevin tried to dive for it, but failed 

“Yes!” Dean yelled in victory doing the moonwalk

Castiel chuckled at the site of his boy being all adorable

When Channing asked her boyfriend “You okay?” going over to him to help him up

He brushed himself off “Yeah, I am good!”

Dorothy was able to serve once again hitting it over to Bess, who hit it to Channing, and got it over the net to Cas, who hit it over towards Dean for him to spike it back over to Garth.

He dove for it, letting it fly back over in the direction of Charlie, who completely missed it not paying any attention.

Dean, Dorothy, and Cas stood there in spot, all staring at her 

Feeling the stares and the cheering from the other side, the red head innocently asked “What?” Following Dorothy’s eyes, who was looking down, Charlie glanced down at the ball lying at her feet “oh sorry, blanked out there for a second” she apologized with a tiny smile. 

Cas being near her, picked it up to throw it over to Kevin’s team for them to serve now. At least they were points ahead.

It took a while to pass the time, but Kick Ass did win the game with the score being 17-20

By the time it was all over, it was dark outside with the beautiful stars and moon giving them light to still hang outside.  
Having a nice sized fire pit, Dean and Kevin brought it out away from the house and lit it up glowing orange and red, with a bunch of logs lying around it, for the crew to sit around. 

“This is so frikken awesome!” Bess gasped, she always liked doing this sort of thing. It was relaxing especially on a night like this. 

“It is” Charlie huffed in much excitement.

Everyone settled down picking their seats, having of course each couple cuddling up on their own logs, passing the sticks and marshmallows around as Charlie brought out the stereo to blast music for them to listen to with the first song that came on being a Journey song.

“Oh shit!” Garth yelled getting all of their attention seeing that his marshmallow caught fire, swatting it everywhere almost smacking it in Bess’s hair. 

“Hey watch it!” She laughed with the rest of them cracking up at how he was reacting to his burnt marshmallow.

He apologized to her quickly, throwing it into the lake, not too far from where we were sitting before getting himself a new one. 

Hearing the song change, which wasn’t s Journey song, Channing started laughing “Hey guys, remember this!” doing a certain move to the song ‘Trouble With Boys by Loretta.’ Only Castiel, Charlie, and Bess would understand, glancing at one, knowing exactly what she meant. Back in eighth grade, the four of them were assigned to choreograph and dance to this song in music class- on which they made it like Ross and Monica on F.R.I.E.N.D.S. 

The four of them began giggling at the memory, with Cas laughing into Dean’s shoulder. Dean couldn’t help but smile down at how cute Cas was being. 

Dorothy made a suggestion “I say you show the rest of us”

“Yeah, I want to see” Dean directed it to his boy

Cas looked up at him and agreed “Okay” this he wasn’t going to be shy about- it was a silly thing.

Because the song was continuing on, Charlie restarted the song as Channing told the audience “You can laugh! This was back when we sucked!”

“And now that we are better” Bess stated “let’s see how this turns out!”

The four friends got in a straight line and sang along to their solo parts, dancing n-sync, but laughing at the same time as their partners laughed and watched in amusement at how funny it was.

Having the song come to an end, Kevin commented “wow that was” he paused trying to find the right word “interesting” 

“I am surprised we actually remembered it!” Cas spoke, they haven’t done it in such a long time

“I know!” Bess agreed, giggling 

Dorothy held up her phone “and now on video”

Her red headed girl laughed “Oh my God you have to send it to me!” 

She nodded “Sure” 

Cas found himself sitting back on the log and in his boyfriends arms “I probably looked awkward!”

Dean whispered into his ear, sending off some heat “You looked pretty sexy, Angel” kissing the side of his head, causing Cas to smile, contently into Dean’s chest.

Calming down from that silliness, they all sat around singing along and off key to oldie yet classic songs and chatting it up until Kevin felt like they should play the game; Never Have I Ever. 

With the game being used with alcohol, no one brought any, so they decided to fill up cups with orange juice.

“I’ll start” Garth announced “Never have I ever got drunk” they all, excluding Cas took a shot.

Taking turns in the circle it was Bess’s turn “Never have I ever been to Disney Land!” Cas, Charlie, Bess, Garth, Kevin, and Channing all took a shot except Dorothy and Dean

“You really never been to Disney land?” Cas asked his boy. It was a vacation place to take kids when they are young! Castiel’s real mother may have hated him, but that didn’t stop her from taking him, Anna, and Gabriel to a place where dreams come true.

“Nope!” Dean shrugged, never having a child hood like the rest of the crew did. Sure, there was a time he lived in Florida for about a week, but needed to focus on keeping Sammy safe while John went on a hunt with Travis.

“And you didn’t ether?” Charlie sounded just as shocked

“Never got the chance” Dorothy told her

“Well” Charlie began with a smile “If we hit the one year anniversary mark I know where we are going!” 

Dorothy didn’t seem to mind “Can’t wait, Babe”

“Anyway” Dean sighed, getting the game to move along “Never have I ever taken a shower with someone” once again everyone except for Cas had a drink as he watched everyone gulp down juice. He should have known Dean would start out with the dirty questions.

“You could always join me in the shower, Angel” Dean whispered for only Cas to hear

A smile couldn’t help but form on the smaller boy’s lips “never know it could happen tonight!” he wasn’t being serious- that was another step they had to work towards. Cas was only teasing

“Oh come on Cas, You know I’d want to” Dean whined in an adorable way 

Making Cas giggle “Like I said you’d never know” he didn’t realize it was his own turn

“Your go” Channing pointed out, waiting

“Oh right” He had to come up with a statement. Dean was clouding my mind, so he thought I had a good one “Never have I ever been blown away by a kiss” Every single person in the group drank from their cup, well at first.

“I don’t know if I should take a drink?” Kevin joked with a chuckle from around the group

Only to be hit by his girlfriend “Hey”

He laughed “I am kidding” taking a drink of his own

Cas was silently praying that with Dean’s gulp, he was thinking of Cas just like Cas was thinking of Dean.

“Never have I ever had sex” Charlie was the next to go leaving Cas to be the lone person out, seeing everyone take a shot except him. The only thing he could do was just sit in Dean’s arms uncomfortably knowing the whole group knew, well except for Dorothy.

“Wait seriously?” Dorothy questioned in disbelief, she was out of the loop

“Yes” Castiel trailed off a bit. It was like every time someone he met found out he is a virgin, they’d always looked shocked that he haven’t lost his virginity yet. Cas on the other hand didn’t see a problem with that.

“I know” Charlie smiled, nodding along “The poor boy is missing out!” 

“Hell yeah he is!” Garth laughed, having Bess roll her eyes at her boy.

Cas sunk low into Dean’s chest when Dean stood up for him “Hey, he isn’t ready and wants to wait, which to me is really cute!” tightening the hold he has on his boy

Cas smiled up at him for it, but wanted the topic off of himself “Can we just continue the game please!” he pleaded looking at Dorothy to continue 

Dorothy sent him a small smile telling the group “Never have I ever had sex outdoors” this time Dean, Dorothy, and Charlie were the only three to take drinks. If they kept this up Cas won’t be taking any more sips of his drink unless it involved one about getting jerked off.

Having it be Channing’s turn, she told them “Never have I ever swam with dolphins” having Castiel, Charlie, Bess, and Kevin be the ones to drink.

“Never have I ever had my heart broken” Kevin came up with, taking a drink along with Dean, Dorothy, and Charlie. Cas figured Dean’s heart was broken by his ex-girlfriend Cassie in the way he told him they broke up while at the same time hoping he himself would never have to drink to such a statement. 

The game continued until there was no more juice left, having the crew enjoy the night for a little longer before calling it a night to head into their own rooms.

Stripping down to their boxers and climbing into the warm bed, Cas was in the mood to have a little ‘fun; before entering dream land. So, he pushed Dean down onto the bed climbing on top of him, straddling his hips, not wasting any time to connect their lips, parting ever so gently in a slow motion- making subtle pushes against each other.  
Until Castiel’s lips parted from Dean’s moving down to the tempting neck, sucking and nibbling, with the intent of leaving small marks.

“Cas” Dean let escape his lips

Cas shifted himself off Dean, laying on his side without parting his lips from Dean’s neck for the fact that he was hearing his name escape his boyfriend’s mouth- wanting to hear it some more. Cas was in a good mood and wanted to get Dean a little excited. 

He started to trail his left hand down from his shoulder going over all the curves of Dean’s chest and stomach muscles giving Dean shiver’s, but the green eyed boy was going to be in for a surprise, because Cas wasn’t going to stop.

His hand was making way for the waist band of Dean’s batman boxers and sneaking inside, underneath, causing Dean’s hips to jerk up.

Cas pulled away to make eye contact “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing just-” Dean sighed, confused “what are you doing?”

A small smile was forming on Castiel’s lips “Returning the favor for last night” Sure he didn’t really know what he was doing, but from all the porn like fanfictions he has read plus the memory of what Dean did to him the night before, Cas had ideas of what he can do- doing something like this wasn’t rocket science.

“You sure?” Dean asked unsurely, not wanting to pressure Cas into anything “You don’t have-”

Cas didn’t want Dean to finish that sentence, kissing him to stop talking “I want to, let me” he couldn’t leave his boy hanging after the pleasure Dean has given him- the green eyed boy needed a turn.

Dean nodded the okay for Cas to go further with what he was trying to do, so Cas did so letting his hand travel down to Dean’s taint running his finger lightly back and forth causing Dean to spread out his legs more for his boy to have better access “Oh!” moaned out.

“You like this?” Cas innocently asked him. The blue eyed boy liked it himself, so he was sure Dean would too- he just wanted to make sure.

“Yes, God” Dean moaned out “yes!” gripping his hold onto Cas.

Traveling up to his balls now, Cas ripped his eye sight from the handsome boy to get a peak of Dean’s erection beginning to rise, but wasn’t going to touch it just yet- he wanted to be a little tease, getting a feel down there of what Dean likes. 

“Cas, touch my cock, please” Dean panted, withering below the smaller boy, already losing himself.

Cas smiled at him, not moving away from the balls 

“Castiel, please”

“I will, love” Cas promised, removing his hand just to be placed back down at the taint and slowly make its way up to where Dean wants his hand to be 

“You like teasing don’t you!” Dean cried out, biting his lip “Fuck!”

Cas found fun in teasing, liking what he was doing to his boyfriend, ready to give the handsome boy what he wanted, curling his fingers around the long and thick pulsing cock. Just looking at it- Cas felt his own boxers getting tighter, biting his own lip.

Dean’s beautiful green orbs practically rolled back, arching his hips for his cock to be pushed through the smaller boy’s fist.

Cas licked his lips, staring at his boyfriend in aw “Why are you so perfect?” he just looked so amazing down below him in this position.

“Well that depends” Dean panted out, trying to joke “Are you talking about me or just my cock?” 

“You” Cas giggled, leaning down to leave a tender kiss upon Dean’s lips just as his hand picked up the pace a bit, watching Dean unravel “Castiel, Fuck, so good!”

“I could watch you like this all day” Cas was in pure heaven just watching Dean.

“I could live with that” Dean groaned, “Oh, Jesus- where you going?” seeing Cas move away from him but not stop the pleasure.

Cas wanted to try something, kneeling near Dean’s waist to work at the shaft of the cock with one hand using his free hand to massage the taint “Yes” Dean moaned out, clenching the bed sheets with no Cas to hold. “So close I am going to cum” breathing becoming even heavier- closing his eyes in pure bliss pleasure.

“Do it for me, Love” Cas pleaded, waiting for Dean to let go when..

“Oh” Dean cried out, with the fountain of white exploding “My God that was good” opening his eyes to look at his boyfriend 

Cas smiled, leaning over to get tissues to clean up “Not bad for my first hand job?”

“Not bad?” Dean was taken back by the question “Cas, it was awesome!”

Laying side by side, Dean wrapped his arms around Castiel while he placed a hand on the taller boy’s cheek staring into those sparkling green eyes, getting a fluttery feeling in his chest- a feeling he always got when they locked eyes.

Dean was the first to break the comfortable silence between them “I love you, Cas” he whispered delicately; 8 letters and 3 syllables.

Castiel’s blood flow froze still while a smile cracked at his lips “What?” making sure he heard him correctly. He only ever dreamed of a lover saying those 3 words to him.  
“I love you” Sounding sincere, the green eyed boy stared intently into Cas’s blue orbs. 

Dean Winchester loves Castiel Novak! Him! Three beautiful words that happen to hold so much meaning: passion, truth, stability, care, and protection. Cas could see it all behind those green orbs. He was laying there in aw by what Dean said, feeling the same sentiment “I love you too, Dean” He was so in love with him; since September 5th in the hallways on the first day of school. Sure Cas loves his ‘new’ parents, Charlie, and his friends, but in a family way, of course, with Dean it is different. Dean is the only one that makes Cas feel special, important, and so alive. Dean is the reason why Cas isn’t depressed anymore- it’s not the medicine that is working; it is Dean! Cas could list the reasons why he is with this handsome boy- but he’d never finish- the reasons were endless because with each passing day, he finds another thing about Dean to love.

Finally being able to say that short, meaningful, simple sentence to one another, Dean leaned in for a quick kiss on the lips before teasing his boy “More than Doctor Who?”

“Oh yeah, definitely” Cas love Dean more than anyone and anything. Dean was number one in his book, so he had a question for Dean “more than pie?”

“Of course” Dean answered with a smile

“I never want to be without you!” Now that Dean was in his life, he couldn’t picture it without him. He was such a big part of it now, making Cas happier than he ever felt before, never wanting to lose him.

“And you won’t be” Dean promised


	16. It’s Turkey Lurkey Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm behind on the Holidays lol oh well

-Dean-

Turkey Day

Dean looked forward to the Holidays having a family to celebrate it with. 

Back then, John would drop Dean and Sammy off to Bobby on Thanksgiving and Christmas as he went off on a hunt. This year was different- they weren’t being dropped off. This time, Dean had his own room, his own bed, and all he had to do was walk down a flight of stairs to his family. 

So here is Dean Winchester seated on the living room couch along with Benny, and Ash and Bobby on a recliner watching the first NFL Football game of the day; Eagles Vs. Dolphins.   
Benny joined them this Thanksgiving because his family were going out of state for the four day weekend. He decided not to go, wanting to spend it with Jo as the Singer’s accepted, already considering him a part of the family. 

Jo, Ellen, and Sam were in the kitchen getting everything ready to start cooking.

As this was going on, Dean’s thought’s kept drifting off to something else. 

Having his family all be together today, he was ready to reveal a big secret about himself. Today when the time is right, Dean is going to admit that he is Bisexual and that he is dating Castiel Novak. It took so long for him to do so because he was waiting for their relationship to become serious and now that they are- he doesn’t want to keep it a secret anymore. The green eyed boy is so proud to call Cas his boyfriend and wants to show him off to anyone. The Singer’s, Benny, and Sammy all seem to like him and the best part is that Cas will be at the house today. With Charlie’s parents back in town for the holidays, Charlie went with them to her Aunts one town over. Cas would’ve gone with them like he usually did, but since Dean asked him to spend it at the Singer’s, he agreed to spend it with his boyfriend instead. Cas did want to spend a holiday with Dean since they were separated on Halloween.

Cas- I’m outside

Dean, without reply, jumped up from the couch, hurrying to the door to reveal his handsome looking boyfriend.

“Cas!” He mumbled, ecstatic to have him here.

He closed the door, still standing on the porch to bring the smaller boy in for a hug and quick peck “Happy Thanksgiving, Angel”

“Happy Thanksgiving, Love” Cas smiled, pulling back to make eye contact, not leaving the embrace

“Guess what I’ll be doing today!” Dean was excited to tell his boyfriend the news. 

“Eating turkey?” Cas guessed, with his head tilting

“Besides that!”

“Mmmmm,” he couldn’t think of anything “I don’t know, tell me!”

“I’ll give you a hint.” The smile couldn’t leave Dean’s mouth. Cas was going to be happy about this “It involves me, you, and what I am hoping will be accepting speeches”

It took a moment with thoughts running through his head, but Cas finally understood with his eyes almost bugging out of his head “You’re going to tell them we’re dating?”

“Yup” Dean cheered

“Really?” a smile was now growing on Castiel’s mouth to match Dean’s “You’re ready?”

“Yeah, it’s about time I tell them I mean we have been dating almost four months now.” They have been dating long enough to the point where Dean should tell them “You okay with them knowing?” he asked even though he knew the answer

“Yes!” Cas was more than okay with it! Jumping in for a big smooch on the lips lasting a few seconds long.

“You believe they will take it well?” the taller boy wondered what his boy thinks

Cas nodded assuringly “They will!” 

Separating and walking back into the decorated house all thanks to the two women, Ellen was standing over her daughter, criticizing the way she was making her dish “Jo, you’re supposed to put the marshmallows in concentric circles!”

“No mom, you want to put them in concentric circles.” The blonde whined, “I want to do this!” picking up a marshmallow from a pile to stick it in the older woman’s nose as she laughed. 

Ellen shook her head, blowing it out to catch it and throw it away “Every year”

Getting their attention, Cas greeted everyone “Happy Thanksgiving!”

“Happy Thanksgiving” he got back with Ellen hurrying over to give the boy a welcoming hug.

“Need help with anything?” he asked, being polite.

She waved him off “You’re a guest you shouldn’t have to!”

“I insist!” he wanted to do something!

“In that case” she smiled “you can help with the sweet potatoes”

Dean wasn’t going to join them though, he was going to go back into his spot on the couch and finish watching the game “Well while you do that. I am watching the game!” heading out of the kitchen, plopping in his seat.

“You know it’s your Thanksgiving too.” Jo called out to the men in the living room “Instead of watching football you can help!”

“We know” the four men groaned in unison, with their eyes glued to the tv watching a player from the Eagles running down the field with the ball “GO, GO, GO, GO, GO!” they were all yelling “Yes, Touchdown!” beginning to high five each other.

Ellen mumbled to half the family in the kitchen “Leave them be” seeing that they were enjoying the game.

A little while later with game over, Jo had an idea “How about a break. Let’s do our annual football game!”

Ellen, Bobby, Sam, and Dean slowly turned to her with blank expressions while Cas and Benny were sitting there confused.

“Oh come on!” She cheered “It’ll be fun we always have it!”

“Yeah and last year we agreed it should be the last year” Ash reminded her

“Wait,” Benny cut in, never hearing about this before “you guys have your own football game?”

“Yup” Ash answered “it’s something we started when the Winchesters started joining our Holidays” Being a Holiday where football games were on tv, they started their own tradition where they would play a family fun game of their own football.

“I’m up for it!” Sammy announced, getting up from his seat, ready to play.

“See, we should,” Jo smiled, seeing that she had someone on her side as she turned to her old man “Dad?”

He shrugged “I guess we could continue the tradition”

“I sure could use a break and fresh air” Ellen declared, up for it

“Yeah, uh you can all play without me” Dean had to be the downer. He loved football- He plays football. With what happened last year- he wasn’t up for a repeat of it since they did agree to stop it, but it looks like that was just thrown out the window.

“Oh come on Mr. Quarterback,” Benny smacked his arm, “join in the fun! I want to see this family play some football!”

“So we can have another disaster like last year?” Dean asked, knowing they end up having a problem at every game.

“What happened?” Cas questioned, since nobody was bringing that up.

“I accidently broke his nose” Jo laughed, thinking it was funny.

Dean shot her a look for a certain word she used “Accidents don’t happen accidently!” turning to his boyfriend to explain his side of the story “she saw that I was about to tag her so she threw her boney ass elbow in my face and kept running!”

“I did what I had to do.” The blonde explained, crossing her arms “I scored the winning touchdown!”

“You didn’t win the game!” Ash stared at her like she was nutts

“How did I not?” she shot back

Dean had the answer for that “The touchdown didn’t count because of the nose breaking”

“Why not? I made it to the end zone without being touched!”

“Doesn’t matter that didn’t count” Bobby agreed with his boys

“Dad,” Jo whined “of course you’ll say that! You were on their team” the teams were Jo, Ellen, and Sam against Ash, Dean, and Bobby.

“So then let’s play a game to settle this argument” Ellen cut in, so they could stop talking about last year’s game and start a new one.

“Fine” Jo agreed, since it was her idea in the first place

“Fine,” Dean sighed, giving in “Cas, you gunna play?” knowing he probably never played a football game in his life

“Uh, I guess” he sounded unsure about it, but seeing that he would make the teams even- Cas would give it a try. He didn’t know much about it, yet in a way he understood now that he was going to every game his school’s football team had.

“Great,” Jo cheered, loving that her idea worked out “so the teams will be even”

Going outside to the open space in the back, away from all of the cars that were parked outside, the eight of them were throwing the ball around for some practice until they all agreed they were ready to play.

“Alright,” Benny questioned the group “how are we picking captains?”

“By bunnying up” Jo told him as if he would understand such a thing that only her, Ash, and Sam made up.

“What?” he was so confused

“Bunny!” Jo shouted with Ash a second behind her, placing their hands on top of their heads to make bunny ears.

Benny chuckled, looking over at his friend “Nerds!”

Dean nodded, completely agreeing with him “Yeah”

“I said it first” Jo stating, pointing to the only other woman here “so I’ll pick Mom”

Ellen smiled, walking over to her daughter, giving her a high five like they think they are already going to win.

It was Ash’s turn to choose “Dad”

Looking at her other choices, the blonde decided on “Sam” it was becoming like the usual teams with two extra players.

“Dean” Ash picked out

“Castiel!” finally pronouncing his name correctly.

Dean smiled at how adorable and shy Cas looked, being surprised that he wasn’t picked last. 

“Really, I get picked last?” Benny questioned, trying to sound offended

Ash confronted him “I picked you!”

He laughed shaking his head “You don’t pick me you’re stuck with me!” walking over to his team

“Sorry Baby,” Jo smiled, innocently at him “had to put you on the loser team”

“Bring it on” he shot back

“Alright” Bobby spoke up, with the football in hand to point out to everyone “We’ll play from the trash can to lamp post- 2 hand touch!” Tackling didn’t go over well the first two times they tried to play.

“And we’ll kick-off” Ash announced letting the other team get the ball first “Throw” raising his arms up for Bobby to toss the ball over to him.

“People listen” Ellen started clicking at her timer to set a time “I have exactly a half hour before I have to baste again”

“Wow, just like in the pros” Dean joked having Benny and Ash be the only two to laugh.

Dean got down to the floor steadying the ball to start the kick-off.

“Ok I am ready” Ash spoke to himself, focusing on the ball before taking off to hit the ball causing the game to not have such a good start already.

Due to a branch on the ground, almost causing him to fall as he ran, Ash’s foot hit Dean’s foot quite hard instead of the ball.

Feeling the impact through his shoe, Dean shot up in pain, trying to walk it off in a circle “Son of a-ow! Come on!”

Bobby, Ellen, Jo, Sam, and Benny were standing in their spots cracking up from what they witnessed.

At least Cas was the concerned one “Dean, you okay?”

“I think so” he sighed, trying not to focus on the now fading pain

“Maybe we’ll just throw it?” Ash asked innocently

“Good idea” Bobby agreed 

“Quarterback, you throw it” Ash threw it at him just for Dean to catch, step back two steps and swirl it towards the other team.

Sam saw it coming towards it “Got it!” he yelled, jumping up to catch it and start running ahead with everyone getting into position of who they were blocking. 

Ellen had Bobby

Jo had Dean

Cas had Ash

Sam had Benny 

Sam was smart and knew what to do, turning towards Ellen to throw the ball in her direction causing Benny to look that way.

That gave Sammy time to dunk under his arm from the fake out and get himself a touchdown.

“Alright, Sam” Ellen cheered, having their team high five on another in celebration

“Score 7 to nothing” Jo shot towards Ash’s team “loser’s walk!”

“No,” Ash corrected “Loser’s talk!”

“No, actually” Dean glanced between the siblings “losers rhyme”

“Bring it in!” Bobby said, having everyone get into the start position standing in front of their blockers 

“43-74” Dean yelled out random numbers like he usually did out on the field, ready for Ash to pass him the ball “Hike!”

Everyone separated waiting for Dean to throw it.

Seeing that Benny was a lot taller than the shorty Sam, he threw it to him.

Catching it, he ran for it before Sam could do anything getting his team their first touch down! “Yeah!” he cheered, throwing the ball down in victory.

This time, Jo was the quarterback, running back to throw it towards her mother, who for some reason was wide open. 

Having her chance to catch it, Bobby had this plan in mind stepping in front of her to catch the ball and take off.

“Dammit, Bobby!” She groaned at her husband.

He smiled, shrugging his shoulders. Bobby was only playing the game. If he had to steal the ball he was going to.

“Alright, hike!” Dean yelled, eyeing the fact that Ash ran behind him. 

Thinking quick like a Quarterback should, Dean spun around for Ash to catch the ball, watching the mullet haired boy run a circle around everyone and get a touchdown.

“You guys suck!” Jo groaned

“Suck?” Benny laughed, seeing that his girlfriend didn’t like losing “We’re winning!”

“Yeah I noticed!”

Getting back into positions, Jo rubbed her hands together like she was so ready to start playing dirty for her team to win “Alright, Second down”

Dean’s head snapped up at how off she was “Third down!”

“No, it’s second”

“Wow, man!” Ash shook his head

“Wow what?” she snapped at her brother 

“You’re going to pull stuff like this” he told her

“Pull what?” She wondered “it’s second!”

“Does it matter what down it is?” Ellen questioned the crew. She played the game, but never really understood what quarter or down it was.

“Yes” Dean declared

“Idjits, just play the game” Bobby rolled his eyes at the young kids “it’ll end when the buzzer does”

Jo and Dean continued to eye one another when Dean watched her lips mouth “second”

“Take all the second downs you need” he told her loud and clear

“I heard that” the blonde glared

“Well, I said it loud” He smiled at her, “Now throw the ball!”

“Fine, 32- 38. Hike” she yelled, having her mom pass the ball to her daughter just for her to see who she can pass it to- throwing it in Castiel’s direction.

He caught the ball just in time, backing away from Ash so that he could get away from him, making a run for the end zone. With fast legs like his, he was able to do it.

“Yes, Finally!” Jo cheered, having her team get another score.

It wasn’t his team’s point, but Dean went up to him “Good job, Cas!” high fiving him

Smacking his hand against Dean’s, Cas smiled at himself, having it be his first touchdown ever “Thanks, Dean”

“Hey, no cheering for the other team!” Ash warned his cousin

Dean shrugged it off “Hey, he did good!”

Back into the starting position, Dean had to throw, side throwing it to Benny

He caught it trying to make a run for it, only to be tripped by a branch, sending him down to the floor.

Having the ball rolling away from him, Jo saw the opportunity to grab the ball “Fumble!”

Yet she didn’t know Dean was tailing her, “No, you don’t!” tagging her on the shoulder. 

“Really?” She spun around, getting up in his face

Dean grinned down at her “Yes, really” the point of the game was to tag the other team mate so they wouldn’t score.

“Running out of time, dudes” Ash announced, glancing at the clock 

“32- 38 hike” Jo yelled, having the ball in hand “mom!”

The ball spiraled in the air for Ellen to catch it right into her chest “Broken chest” she groaned only having to run backwards a few steps to score a touchdown just as the buzzer on the block buzzed.

“I believe that is touchdown!” Jo smiled at the other team

“The buzzer buzzed before she got the touch down so it doesn’t count” Dean reminded her, eyeing the play the whole time.

“It counts after the snap!” the blonde tried to argue

“Before the snap” Ash agreed with his team mate

“Yeah,” Bobby had a say “it shouldn’t count”

Jo crossed her arms “That’s not fare it’s after!” 

“No, it’s before” Sammy, who was on Jo’s team was on the side of Ash’s team. A game was a game, who cares who wins- it is only for fun!

Cas, who never cared for football questioned everyone “Does it really matter?”

Only to be shocked when everyone else shouted “Yes!”

They really got into the game

“You guys still win anyway,” Jo tried to argue “give us the dam seven points!”

“Why when it didn’t count?” Benny asked her

“Hey!” Ellen yelled for all eyes to be on her “Listen to me! I want to play just one game where a blame can’t be on the broken nose” looking at Dean then to Joe “the buzzer” and then her son, Ash “or you thought you were getting a sore throat. My team will throw it to Ash’s team one last time for one last play- whatever happens, happens ya hear?”

Everyone glance towards one another to agree on what Ellen had said 

“Good” She smiled at her family, losing the serious face “Castiel, you throw!”

“Uh, okay” He nodded, receiving the ball 

Waiting on Cas, he threw the ball in the ball in any direction, just for Sam to be the one to run for it “I got it!” 

“Go, Sam” Joe yelled, watching him run for it, dodging both Ash and Benny in a zig zag motion, getting down to the lamp post.

“There you got your dam touch down!” Dean directed to Jo

“And still lost!” Benny smiled going over to his competitive girlfriend

The blonde rolled her eye at him 

“Oh come here” bringing her in for a hug 

When the game came to an end, the family was back in the house to change, clean up a bit, clear the table, and put all the delicious foods that ranged from turkey, gravy for the turkey, yams, biscuits, white potatoes, sweet potatoes, and vegetables, to be poured into plates and placed the table.

While that was going on, Dean pulled Cas off to the side for a moment of privacy

“I need to kiss you” he whispered to the smaller boy, going in for what was a good luck kiss.

Cas knew why though. Dean wouldn’t randomly just do that. “You’re nervous!”

“What?” Dean tried to argue, trying to hide it “No!”

Cas knew better not to believe him. Sure it was still early in their relationship, but Dean was easy for him to read; he was getting to know him quite well with each growing day.

“Yeah,” the taller boy sighed, knowing he really couldn’t lie to his boy “okay a bit” Dean wasn’t even sure why he was so nervous, he never is about anything. 

“No need to be” Cas reassured him, grabbing both of his hands “it’s going to turn out fine”

“I know” He nodded “I feel like such a girl as if I am going to tell my parents I am pregnant with your child”

That got Castiel to laugh “Come on, let’s get it over with” pulling him back into the room to join everyone else where Jo was lighting candles on the table giving off the room a nice harvest scent.

“Candles?” Dean questioned her “Isn’t this a little too touchy feely?” 

“Get in the holiday spirit, party pooper!” She groaned, feeling in a better mood, pushing him out of the way to light the last candle “it brightens up the room”

“It brightens up the room” he mocked her playfully

Which caused her to smack his arm “Shut up! Besides have you looked at yourself?”

He looked down at what he was wearing “Yes?” 

She nodded towards the jeans “You’re lucky my mom is letting you wear those horrible worn out jeans on a day like this!” Jo on the other hand was wearing a black long sleeve dress.

“These are my favorite jeans!” He shot back. They were the most comfortable ones he has.

“I noticed” she laughed placing down the lighter to take a seat.

“Alright, alright,” Ellen walked into the room “everyone take a seat” handing her husband off a long knife to carve the turkey “here Bobby”

Bobby stood at one end of the table to carve with Dean on the other end. 

On one side seated Cas next to Dean, Benny and Jo. 

On the other was Ellen next to Bobby, Ash, and Sam.

“Man I love thanksgiving” Dean’s eyes lit up at all of the food in front of him, so ready to dig in.

“You love food” Sam, Bobby, and Cas corrected, all speaking in unison as if it was rehearsed.

Dean cracked a smile at the three people who knew him beset “Very true!”

“When Bobby is done,” Ellen cut in, glancing around at everyone “we’ll go around saying what we are thankful for”

That is when Dean reached under the table for Castiel’s hand, who gripped it tight.

With the turkey being carved and being passed around to be placed onto everyone’s plate that was filled up with hot food, Jo looked to her mom “Mom, you start it off”

Before Ellen could say a word, Dean added in “And I want to go last” He had to reveal something important, so it was a good idea to have everyone go and say what he needs to say last. 

“Good enough to save the best for last?” Jo asked

“Yes, actually” He shot back

“Alright” Bobby told the two of them, turning to his wife “Ellen”

She nodded, admitting what she is grateful for “I am thankful for my wonderful family and the Roadhouse”

“And me!” Benny joked

She chuckled “Yes and you. You know I consider you family” turning to her husband to go next “Bobby”

He sighed uncrossing his arms “I am thankful for you all, the family I was able to choose” glancing over to the Winchesters “even my adopted boys”

Sam smiled while Dean was the one to of course make a comment “Who knew you had a soft side, Bobby”

“Idjit!” Bobby shot back

“My turn!” Jo cheered like she was proud of what she was thankful for “I am not only thankful for Benny, but my knife collection”

Dean rolled his eyes “Isn't that touching”

“Thank you” she grinned at him

“I am thankful for this beautiful girl” Benny continued, wrapping an arm around the blonde 

Making her smile “Aw”

“And for my job at the Roadhouse”

“We’re glad to have you” Ellen gladly told him

“I got a good one” Ash smiled, slouching back in his seat

“And what’s that, dear?” his mom wondered

Pointing to his head “I am thankful for my hacking abilities”

Jo, his sister, rolled her eyes “Of course you are”

“Hey,” Ash shot up his hands in defense “I am a badass genius”

Bobby nodded, having to agree with his son “He is a genius”

“Thank you!” Ash sounded proud to hear that from the old man

Ellen rolled her eyes, looking at the youngest person at the table “Sam?”

“Uh, I am thankful for you guys.” He started, looking at the two parents “You took Dean and me in like your own family and I know I speak for the both of us” glancing at Dean “when I say we couldn’t thank you enough for giving us a home”

“You’re so sweet, Sam.” Ellen grew a smile, placing a hand on her heart “Bobby and I love you both like our own sons!”

Bobby nodded along, agreeing with telling him something he always told them “Family don’t end with blood, boy”

“Yeah,” Sam smiled back, turning back to his older brother “but I have to say I am also thankful for Dean, my brother who practically raised me, who always looked after me to make sure I was okay. If it wasn’t for him- I wouldn’t be here!”

Sure, Dean like what he was hearing from Sammy. He agreed to all of it knowing it was true. There was nothing he would put in front of Sam, yet being Dean he had to ask the question “Are you really going to go all chick flick on me?”

That got a laugh out of Sam “Yeah, cause I mean every word!”

“I am thankful for you too,” Dean promised, turning to his boyfriend “Cas?” the blue eyed boy had to go next before Dean could say what he needs to.

“That’s it?” Jo asked confused seeing that he said what he was thankful for

“No, I’ll finish when Cas is done!” turning his attention back to the blue eyed boy.

Cas sure knew what he was thankful for; four people in his life “I am thankful for Charlie and her parents for taking me in and Dean” sending Dean a smile, who sent one right back- going into their gazing again as everyone else around them feels awkward.

“Okay” Jo was the one to break it “Let’s see what you’re so thankful for that you needed to go last”

“I am thankful for my Baby,” Dean loved his car, he had to be thankful for that amazing car “and uh, Cas, but there is a reason behind it” he paused for a dramatic effect, taking a deep breath in and then out “he’s not only my best friend he’s much more than that.”

That practically had everyone wanting more, so Ellen asked “What are you trying to say, Sweetie?”

“He’s my boyfriend”

Dean Winchester finally revealed it

Scanning everyone’s faces- Cas looked happy it was out in the open, Benny looked shocked, but in what seemed like in a good way, Jo looked confused, Bobby and Ellen were smiling, Ash was nodding in approval, and Sammy didn’t look surprised at all.

“You’re gay?” Jo asked with a hint of shock in her voice

Before Dean or anyone else could say anything, Sammy corrected her “Bi”

Dean snapped his head towards his brother, giving him a look, with his heart practically skipping a beat and out of his chest “How?” how did he know?

Sam matched the same expression as Dean “I am not stupid Dean, I know you. I’ve seen you check out both boys and girls”

Well, that is a good reason to how he could figure it out. Sam is a smart boy, who is surely going places “Oh!”

“I am happy for you and Cas!” Sam really likes Cas and knows he is good for Dean.

“Thanks” Castiel smiled, thrilled with what he was hearing

Dean couldn’t help but grin at his brother, just happy his brother accepted him for who he is “Really?”

“Of course, whether you like boys or girls you’re my brother and I love you”

“Thanks!”

“I really never saw that coming” Jo had to admit, still sitting there looking shocked

“How?” Ellen wondered, thinking it was obvious “the signs were there!”

“Maybe” she shrugged “I just never interpreted them that way”

“Yeah” Dean went to say, but stopped himself when his brain registered what the women said “wait what?”

“Ellen and I knew” Bobby answered the question, directing to his wife “You owe me 50 bucks!”

She laughed, defeated “I know”

Dean continued to sit there dumbfounded “Sorry?”

Cas on the other hand wasn’t surprised by any of this. They were getting good compliments and acceptance that he didn’t care if they knew.

“We bet on when you’ll come out to us” Ellen was laughing it off

“It was obvious?” the green eyed boy questioned, not even realizing it was. He thought that his sexuality was something he could hide well.

“Yeah,” Bobby spoke in an obvious way, showing he isn’t stupid “and we accept it”

“It’s cool, brother” Benny cut in, wanting to have a say in this conversation “At least now I know you’re not dating an invisible girl that you had me believing you made up in your head” When the girl Dean ‘is’ dating was brought up into a conversation, Dean had to make excuses to why ‘she’ was never around. 

Dean chuckled at that

“Yeah, man” Ash began, liking his cousin for the way he is “I don’t care if you’re gay, straight, cyborg, or dinosaur- it’s all good!”

“You can’t look at each other the way you two do and not see it” Ellen stated what everyone has been thinking.

Dean and Cas looked at each other and smiled wide- seeing the love in each other’s eyes

“See!” Ellen’s point was proven

“Feel better?” Cas asked Dean knowing he was nervous about it in the first place.

“Yeah, that’s a relief” Dean sighed with the weight being lifted off his shoulders, placing Cas and his intertwined hands now on the table.

“How long have you been dating?” Benny questioned the couple.

Cas answered with joy in his voice, still proud to be in his first relationship with Dean Winchester “In a week it’ll be four months”

“So, that’s why you kept turning down Lisa?” Jo finally spoke up again realizing why he kept doing so.

“Yup!”

Cas rolled his eyes at the mention of the girl, still not liking her.

“Well, now that it is all out in the open” Ellen smiled, glancing between the two boys “I can finally say you boys make a very cute couple”

Dean being a cocky boy, he had to agree “Sure do” 

-Cas-

With dinner finished, and their tummies were digesting to make room for dessert that is yet to come, the two boys found themselves in Dean’s room.

Dean closed his door for some privacy, going over to Cas to wrap his arms around him

“I thought we were going to Sam’s room to play video games?” the smaller boy wondered, seeing that Sam’s room was two rooms over with a connected bathroom in between.

“We will,” Dean smiled, bringing their bodies even closer; chest’s touching “I just want to have a little fun with you first” 

Cas shook his head, not even able to keep himself from smiling as well “You really can’t go a long time without keeping your hands off me, can you?” every time he turns around, Dean’s hands are on him; not that he is complaining.

“I can’t help it” the taller boy informed him playfully “your body is addicting”

“So is yours” pushing him back towards the bed, so they wouldn’t have to stand. 

Once the back of Dean’s knees hit the edge of the bed, they stopped for Dean to let go to of Cas sitting back and push himself over to the head board.

Cas kneeled onto the bed, crawling his way on top of Dean, straddling his hips to take the green eyed boy’s head in his hands and lean in to kiss those perfect lips. 

Dean closed his eyes, kissing back just as lovingly, hands sliding from Cas’s knees to his thighs for support.

Cas wrapped his arms loosely around Dean’s neck, softly batting his tongue urgently into his boyfriend’s mouth.

Dean opened his mouth, inviting in the pleasure, loving the taste of Cas; their tongues dancing with each other in sync. Increasing the passion in their kiss, Cas used his left hand to slip under Dean’s shirt, feeling his stomach muscles twitching at his warm fingertips, hearing Dean groan into his mouth.

Wanting to hear more of those beautiful noises that escape Dean’s lips, Cas parted away from him to attack his slim neck, softly tonguing his throbbing veins in one area before nipping at it ever so gentle.

Dean was already squirming under him, moaning out his name “Cas” sliding his hands up to his hips, but not stopping there. He took a turn downward to be placed on his ass, giving it a nice squeeze.

The feeling of that intimate touch, caused Cas to let out a soft moan, leaving his neck to see Dean’s eyes are still closed.

Smiling to himself, he brought himself back in for another intense kiss, muffling their moans.

Involuntarily due to Dean’s little message on his butt with his magical hands, Cas started grinding full strokes into Dean’s crotch- bringing their growing tight pants together.

It was only a matter of seconds for Dean to begin thrusting his hips upward, rubbing up against Cas; their growing bulges moving forcefully against the other creating wonderful friction in their jeans, only adding more wood to the fire burning with in their lower abdomens.

Pleasure was exploding straight to Castiel’s groin, which was painfully throbbing inside his pants, loving the feel of Dean beneath him, who is whimpering.

Never wanting to stop because of how good it was feeling, Cas increased the pace, moving his hands back up to Dean’s shoulders for a steady balance.

Dean kept his hands placed on Cas’s ass, squeezing here and there, feeling Cas smile every time he did so, which was why he kept doing it.

The kissing couldn’t last forever though, the need for oxygen was becoming too great making the kiss break, placing their foreheads up against the other, with the two boys short of breath; panting heavily 

With eyes fixed on one another, the color in their eyes were nearly gone with their pupils blown in utter lust.

“Cas,” Dean moaned “I love you”

“I- I love you too, Dean” Cas groaned back

“I am going to need you to touch me,” Dean begged, letting his hands fall from Cas “I can’t last too much longer”

“Me too” he agreed, stopping the grinding to get off Dean’s lap to sit next to him.

In a hurry the two boys unzipped themselves to reveal their long, wet with pre cum, throbbing cocks, waiting to explode.

But they weren’t going to finish themselves off, they grabbed at each other’s cocks, simultaneously keeping the same pace, moving up and down the shafts until Dean was the one to cum first with Cas not long behind.

Trying to catch his breath, Cas informed his boy “I don’t think I’ll ever get enough of this” After his first time of being jerked off by this extremely good looking boy, Cas found himself wanting more. 

“Me too, Angel” Dean smiled, taking his hand in his to bring him to the bathroom to clean up.

“Hey Dean?” Cas asked, wiping his hands on a towel after washing them

“Hmm?” Dean looked up from zipping his pants back up

“Now that you came out to your family would you be up for coming over to meet Charlie’s parents? They want to meet you since I’ve told them I am dating someone” He figured since Dean revealed himself to the important people in his life, he could now meet Castiel’s adopted parents. Cas met Dean’s whole family, its now Dean’s turn. 

Dean had no problem with that “Yeah, sure”

“Oh good!” Cas knew they were going to like Dean; what is there not to like about him? He is amazing in every way.

“Did they meet Dorothy yet?”

“Nope, she’s coming over tomorrow too”

“Okay”

Cas walked over to Dean, wrapping his arms around his neck “I am so happy, Dean. It’s nice not having to hide anything anymore”

“Definitely” Dean agreed “I get to make people jealous that the most beautiful guy in the world is all mine”

“Other way around, Love”

“Okay, you’re right”

“Hey!” Cas laughed, trying to sound hurt

Dean chuckled along with him “I’m kidding”


	17. I Don't Give A Damn What They Say Or What They Think

-Cas-

It’s been a week since Dean was introduced to Charlie’s parents and it ended up going well just as Cas knew it would. They accepted long ago that Charlie liked girls and Castiel liked boys.

In the beginning they seemed iffy about having Dean be around a smart innocent kid like Cas. The green eyed boy, on the outside, looks like a bad boy that could be a toxic influence on him, but after Dean put on his charm while they chatted, the two parents ended up changing their minds thinking Dean was the perfect match for someone like Castiel. 

The mother even at one point whispered to Cas “You scored one handsome boy”

Anyways, now that the important people in their lives accepted their sexuality and relationship, the hiding was over. 

The next part would be going to school and acting like any other couple does. Throughout the day, all these heterosexual couples walk down the hall being all lovey dovey with each other, holding hands, and kissing, so then they can too!

The only problem is - Castiel is quite nervous about it. They attend a high school that is full of homophobic teenagers. 

Cas, before Dean, got beat up because of his interest in the same sex. He didn’t want to expose his lover to the harassment, but Dean doesn’t care. He has the freedom to be with who he wants and if anyone can’t accept that- it’s not his problem! He keeps reminding Cas he’d send anyone, who tries to hurt him or Cas, to the hospital.

With the courage from Dean, Cas agreed and they walked through the halls of the school; Dean’s arm wrapped around Cas’s shoulders and Cas’s arm wrapped around Dean’s lower back.

Having two boys be so close to one another in an intimate way::

Some people looked shocked

Some people didn’t care, ignoring them

Girls looked disappointed

Some looked as if to say “I knew it” 

Some looked disgusted

It was all expected, but they were going to get through the day that was ahead of them. Cas had something more important on his mind anyway- a French test that he is going to take first period and a Chemistry test last period.

When that was over, Cas found himself in creative writing bored out of his mind with the teacher having them watch some dull movie about an author.

He didn’t care that this was one of his favorite classes as they would most likely be receiving a quiz of questions based on it the next day. It didn’t stop him from writing up a smutty Sherlock/John fanfiction at his desk to entertain himself from falling asleep. 

Continuing to write in his notebook::

Mycroft finished, closing off with “By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and husband,” turning to Sherlock “you may kiss him”

It felt like slow motion as the two of them leaned in for a pure, breath taking kiss. All of their kisses were amazing, but this time felt so different; good different having it be their first kiss as Husband and Husband. 

Everyone else in the room let out a loud cheer causing the two men to pull apart from one another. 

Molly was the first to come up for a hug followed by everyone else bombarding the newlyweds with congratulations until Mycroft, John’s now brother in law, broke it up to announcement “Alright it’s time to head down to Angelo’s”

Mrs. Hudson clapped “Party time!”

John smiled at the group of people “All of you go ahead I will meet you there. I need to get my coat!” 

Having it be in the month of January, it was pretty chilly out, he needed a jacket to wear before he freezes to death out there. 

Sherlock wasn’t going to just leave without him “I will come with you” following John up to his room above the flat while everyone else left Baker Street.

“Are you ready to start the rest of our lives together, handsome?” Sherlock questioned closing the bedroom door behind him

“Sherlock” John honestly spoke to him, grabbing his coat “I been ready since the day I met you!”

With that answer, the taller man took hold of John’s arm to slam him against the door. This action caused the shorter man to drop his coat while Sherlock quickly closed the gap between them, crashing his lips to John’s so suddenly making him gasp from the shock, but he kissed back. Their bodies pressed up against one other melting in the moment. John’s one hand flew up to rest on the side of Sherlock’s face touching the cheekbone of his while the other tangled into his dark curls. Sherlock’s arms traveling down to his husband’s waist then down to his legs scooping him up in his arms for John to wrap his legs around his tiny waist. Sherlock adjusted him, holding him tighter, so that John wouldn’t fall out of his grasp, grazing his long fingers on John’s thighs sending shivers down his spine from the touch. John thrusted his hips into Sherlock’s own, hearing him groan before feeling Sherlock drag his tongue across my bottom lip, nibbling on it. Then Sherlock pressed his tongue against John’s teeth urging for to enter his mouth. John completely surrendered to him letting him enter as he parted my lips allowing his own breath to escape into Sherlock’s until their tongues met staying like this for only a short amount of time before the two men needed some air. “We need to go to Angelo’s.” John was panting “They are waiting for us” 

“Let them wait. I am not finished” Sherlock leaned down to brush his lips against John skin leaving a trail of kisses down his jaw line and towards the neck picking a spot to give a few sucks, having a mark form. He was getting a positive response from John as an involuntary moan escaped his lips whimpering “Sherlock!” 

Castiel was getting to the good part when there was a sudden vibration in his pants pocket causing his writing hand to move and an unwanted mark to appear on the paper.

“Damn” he whispered to himself before glancing up to see the teacher was not even paying attention to her students, distracted by her laptop, so he dug into his pocket, getting the phone out to see it was a message from Dean.

Dean- Hey angel

One little message could make Castiel’s face light up

Cas- Hey Love

Dean- What are you up to?

Cas- Creative writing, you?

Dean- Waiting for my cookies to bake which is boring, so I decided to text you

Cas- I can see that….can’t talk to Charlie?

Dean- She’s hanging all over Dorothy at the moment besides I want to have fun with you

Cas- What do you mean by fun? Unless you come into my class and change this dull video to an episode of Doctor Who.

Dean- I could do that, but I can think of another way to entertain you

Cas- Oh yeah? How?

He couldn’t wait to see the answer Dean was going to give him; waiting 60 seconds for the reply

Dean- What are you wearing?

He tilted his head in confusion, staring at the question before he wrote back

Cas- Dean, you know what I am wearing

Dean- Just answer the question, Cas

He could picture the stare Dean would be giving him right now

Cas- Okay..faded Jeans, a big bang theory shirt, and your Metallica sweatshirt.

Dean- Boxers?

Cas- Actually I am not wearing any

He silently giggled sending that answer to his boyfriend

Dean- That’s hot and a coincidence, neither am I

It dawned on him where Dean was going to take this conversation

Cas- Are you really going to sext me right now?

Dean- You know you want to ;) I am spicing up your lesson, Angel

He always gave into Dean, but hey it was better than keeping focus on the television in the front of the room

Cas- Kissing you would be more fun

Dean- Yes, yes it would so image me there with my hands on your hips as my lips are slowly traveling down to your neck placing tender kissing on your soft skin until I get to the crook of your neck nipping, licking, biting, sucking- just the way you like it

He had to close his eyes for a moment picturing it happen as shivers ran down his spine

Cas- That would feel so good

Dean- But I’m not done I am only getting started

Cas- What else would you do?

Dean- Lift your shirt above your head to reveal that amazing body of yours so that my hands could trace every muscle just as I lean in to connect our lips together

It was Castiel’s turn to go into detail, thinking of what he would do to Dean

Cas- That’s when I’ll run my hands through your hair tugging at it while my tongue begs for entry sliding into your mouth.

Dean- God, I love it when you tug at my hair

He was smiling down at his lap on his phone

Cas- Oh I know you do, Love. I do it to hear those amazing noises from you, twisting my fingers through every strand pulling at them harder and harder. 

Dean- As you’re doing that, my hands descend down to your firm ass giving it a nice squeeze pushing your body into mine

He could feel his dick starting to twitch by reading those words. 

Cas- Feeling your growing cock against mine, my hips will start thrusting against you

Like a light switch he was turned on feeling his body starting to heat up

Dean- Ugh my cock is already throbbing for yours

It wasn’t just him

Cas- So is mine

Dean- So let’s lose the jeans having your cocks get the feel of running up against one another

‘Jesus, Dean’ he had to comment in his own head, so the people in the same class room as him, couldn’t hear Cas dying to let out a moan

Cas- God yes!

Dean- But that’s not all, imagine my right hand massaging your balls with every thrust

Cas- By this point my mouth will attack your ear nibbling at it

Dean- That feels so good Angel, so good I’d need your hand to start stroking my cock

A bulge in his pants was starting to grow, luckily Cas sat in the back in the corner for nobody to see

Cas- Your wish is my command, Love. I’ll start at the base and glide my hand up your shaft so slow you’ll be begging for more

Dean- I am about to start moaning

He was biting down on his lip, trying not to moan himself

Cas- When I’m done with you you’ll be screaming ;)

Dean- You make me feel so good

Cas- I want to see your face as I get to the head of your cock, using my thumb to tease the top tracing circles

Dean- Fuck Cas! I’ll have to start stoking your cock in the same rhythm going up and down your long shaft.

Cas- I love it when you touch me

Dean- I love it when you say my name as I touch you

Cas- I’m whispering Dean in your ear with every pump you give me

Dean- Your voice is so sexy

That made a grin form on his lips, writing out words for Dean to imagine him saying 

Cas- “Dean, faster! Dean!”

Dean- I’m hard for you, Angel

He was enjoying this conversation yet at the same time he was slowly dying not being able to do anything, sitting in his seat so turned on 

Cas- me too and that’s why we should stop for now

Dean- Stop? When my hands are roaming your body you beg me to never stop

He had a point but technically Dean’s hands weren’t even on him right now

Cas- I know, but the bell is about to ring and I am about to lose it

“Castiel?”

His head snapped up to see the teacher in front of the room, shutting off the tv

He cleared his throat so that his voice wouldn’t come out sounding hoarsely “Yes?”

“Are you feeling okay?” she looked concerned for him

“No, not really” she had no idea how Cas was feeling right now

“You look like you are going to pass out maybe you should go to the nurse”

Cas silently nodded, packing up his things to leave the room in a rush making his way into the boy’s bathroom down the hall, just as the bell rang, to do something he never thought he’d do in a school- finish himself off.

Picking the handicapped stall at the end of the row, he only could get one foot in before hearing the door open followed by a familiar voice “Cas?”

He snapped his head in that direction to see the boy he loved so much “Dean, what are you doing in here?” just as he asked that, he mentally slapped himself knowing they are in a bathroom- Dean could’ve walked in here so that he could use it!

“Well” Dean began as he headed straight for the smaller boy “because of our little fun that you ended I figured I should come in here to jerk myself off but now that you’re here I could use a hand!”

Cas nodded his head in the direction of the roomy and empty stall for Dean to enter first before following him in to close and lock the handle “I never thought I could be turned on so much just by texting you” he admitted, walking over to his boy, placing his hands around his neck.

Dean was grinning down at him, cupping his hands on both of Castiel’s hips “Now I know what we are going to be doing more often!”

Leaning in for a simple peck on the lips lasting five seconds long

“Hey, Dean?”

“Hmm?” Dean mumbled, going in for another kiss, barely wanting their lips to part

“How about” kiss “we skip” kiss “math and just” kiss “stay here?”

That got the green eyed boy to pull away, taken back at what the goody two shoes, A+ student just said in a school “You want to skip a class?”

Cas was dead serious about it “Yes!” he knew today was going to be a review of what they learned already. They didn’t need to go. So they miss one class- not a big deal! Besides it wouldn’t be Dean’s first time ditching a class.

“Man, I must be so good that I got you not wanting to go to class” Cas could tell Dean looked so pleased with himself because of it, seeing a smile starting to grow.

“If you don’t want to-” Cas trailed off playfully, reaching up for his hair to play with- something he knows Dean can’t get enough of.

“Oh I do” Dean growled in a low yet sexy way, demanding the blue eyed boy “pants down!”

The day was turning out to be better than expected. Sure, Cas was getting his usual ‘shoved into lockers’ but after Dean and his little ‘fun’ nothing was going to bring him down. He was on a ‘Dean high’ and not coming down any time soon today.

Castiel could barely get rid of the smile that was plastered on his face as he stood in the red room of his photography class hanging up his wet pictures of family and friends along with Charlie and two other students, having the tiny room only being able to fit four people at a time.

“That has to be the cutest picture!”

The red head was pointing out a photograph that Bess took using Castiel’s camera of him and Dean cuddling by the fire pit at the lake house.

“Yeah, I love it.”

Cas agreed, loving every picture he had with Dean in it, while he backed up to get the rest of his camera roll only to collide right into someone, who was passing by.

He turned to apologize to whoever it was, to see it was one of his many tormentors; Zachariah.

“Watch where you are going, Loser!” he looked as if he was offended that a nerd bumped into him.

Without Cas being able to say anything, Charlie cut in quickly, snapping back “How about you watch where you are walking!”

With a death glare, Zachariah snared “I wasn’t talking to you carrot top”

“Why don’t you and your abnormally large-” 

Charlie was cut off by Castiel elbowing her in the stomach to stop her from finishing that sentence as she let out a deep breath from the contact. He knew the end of that sentence was going to be “-nose and walk away” and with that he wouldn’t be surprised if the boy went to hit a girl- so he did what he could to avoid it from happening, protecting his friend from getting hurt.

“Abnormally large what? Freak!” 

The two friends avoided that question as Cas turned to look up at his Dean in the photo, the one boy that gave Cas the courage to do anything even if it meant standing up to bullies. 

“What in God’s name got you all smiling like a-” Zachariah went to complain, hating to see a loser be so happy about something, when something caught his eye, making him want to gag “oh that’s sickening” seeing the picture of a gay couple.

“At least I have someone” Cas shot back in confidence, continuing to smile “I don’t see any girl wanting to get in your pants”

By the looks of it Charlie and Zachariah stood there astonished at what Cas came out and said. He never usually talked back to any of his bullies in such a way.

Zachariah let out a tiny laugh “Wow, look at you. Winchester taught you how to grow a pair of balls”

“Yeah well, that is not all he taught me” Cas didn’t care how that sounded; Dean not only taught him sexual things, but non sexual things as well.

“Jesus Christ” Castiel’s smile grew at how distorted in disgust Zachariah’s face looked “enjoy your first class ticket down to hell”

Heaven, Hell, Purgatory- Cas didn’t care where his soul would be headed after he dies as long as he was with Dean eternally “I will if that means I get to jerk off Dean while I’m there”

Cas could see from the corner of his eye the mixture of proud, happy, and shocked smile on Charlie’s face 

While Zachariah clutched his stomach with a gag reflex to follow “You sick disgusting faggot, you need help!”

Cas was used to those harsh words, having heard worse throughout his life, so by this point he felt bored with this conversation. 

It must have been a lucky day for him because his teacher opened the door just in time to hear Zachariah’s words “Hey, knock it off Zachariah. I’ve warned you to keep your distance from Castiel! Get back to your station now unless you want to have a chat with the principle!” 

This was one teacher Cas was grateful for. The man had to have known what Cas was always going through in high school. This is because this teacher was gay as well and married to a man having hung up pictures of his husband and adopted kids around the class room. 

Zachariah looked back at Cas, giving him a glare before storming off so that the students could finish what they were doing.

With him gone, Cas was able to get his camera roll, placing it in to the printer to print out the remaining photos “Wow, Cassie, Dean has been a good influence on you” Charlie told him at his side

That statement couldn’t be any more truthful “He is amazing!”

“And, please do spill the beans” she urged, tugging at his arm for information

Cas turned to her, tilting his head in confusion “There are no beans to spill”

“Cassie!” She giggled “I want details! Don’t leave me hanging. What kind of things did Dean teach you?”

The lights in the room gave off a red tint yet he could feel the heat in his face causing his cheeks to glow a bright shade of red to match the room. He tried to hide it, taking his pictures over to the rest of his wet pictures.

“Don’t get shy on me now” Charlie took notice of his facial expression “I am your best friend”

“Thought you don’t like penis” he whispered to her, so that the other to students in the room minding their own business, didn’t hear him say the word penis.

“True” She nodded as he got her there. Charlie was never interested in hearing stories that included cocks but this time was different, it was Castiel they were talking about “but if my once innocent best friend is getting some I’d like to hear about it!”

“I am not getting some. I am still a virgin” He wasn’t exactly ready to take that far of a step yet, but he is getting there.

“Okay, but you’ve had oral sex”

“Not exactly just hands jobs. I want to though”

The red headed mouth curled into an O, gasping happily at what her friend said “really?”

Cas couldn’t lie to her about this sort of thing “I was tempted earlier today, but doing that such thing in a school for the first time isn’t the best idea” He can be considered a romantic and didn’t want to be on his knees trying to give his boyfriend a blow job, something he never done before, in a disgusting boy’s bathroom. He wanted a better setting for it.

“Wait, wait” Charlie had to stop him there, figuring it out with her eyes growing wider looking like a deer in headlights “did you and Dean jerk each other off during school?”

“Yeah!” Cas bit his lip trying to hide the smirk that was starting to form, thinking back at Dean and his actions during that fun period.

“That’s why the two of you couldn’t stop smiling at one another all throughout gym and lunch!” 

“Yup!”

“Look at you breaking the rules”

“Shut up” He told her playfully “You and Dorothy done it!” She’s told him Dorothy and her ate each other out more than once in the back of the library during class periods.

That got her to giggle, patting him on the shoulder “Well, welcome to the club!”

With the day continuing on, Dean and Cas handed in their test on stoichiometry and left the classroom together as their teacher always let his student’s do, considering it was last period.

Heading down the hallway to their lockers, Castiel questioned his boy “How do you think you did?”

“Good thanks to you” Dean thought this because Cas was the one that helped him study for it, taking off a piece of clothing every time Dean got a question right making Dean definitely want to answer them all right

“you’ll want me to get naked every time you have a test, won’t you?”

Dean gave him slow yet enthusiastic nod “It’s the only way I can concentrate on studying, Angel.”

“Just an excuse to get me naked” Cas giggled at him

The green eyed boy laughed along with him, sending him a wink “You know it!”

Before separating from each other to open their own lockers across from one another 

Castiel was bent down on the floor putting his books away, leaving his bag empty having no homework to do for the night when he heard a girl’s voice calling for his boyfriend

“Hey, Dean”

He snapped his head in the direction to see that Lisa was strutting her way over to the handsome boy, making him groan to himself. Could she ever just go away and leave his Dean alone?

“Hey Lisa, what’s up?” Dean closed his locker, grinning at his friend

“I haven’t got the chance to talk to you. Can we go somewhere alone?” making a glance over at Cas, who slowly stood up, locking his locker.

“Uh, okay” Dean shrugged “I guess”

Dean had to stay later at school anyway, so Cas was going to wait for Charlie to get out of her math class to get a ride home from her “Dean, you’ll come over after practice?” he questioned, walking up to him, placing an arm around his lower back.

“Yeah, we can start on the marathon of Sherlock” 

Over the months, Dean and Cas has completed the 8 seasons of Doctor Who, having Cas want to get Dean started on Sherlock next- Dean didn’t mind.

Castiel couldn’t wait for it as he had other things on his mind as well, teasing the boy not even caring that a girl was standing a few inches away from them “I think we’ll be doing more than that!”

Dean looked pleased by that “Alright, Angel!”

“I love you” Cas smiled up at him.

“I love you, too” leaning in for a ‘see you later’ peck on the lips .

Quickly going back over to Charlie’s locker in which he knew the combination to. He went in to get her car keys in her little pouch, so that he could wait for her in the car.

-Dean-

Watching Cas walk off towards the front of the school, Lisa told him “Let’s walk” having them head towards the basement to have a chat outside the girl and boy locker rooms, so that they could get changed into their uniforms for their practices.

“What do you need to talk about?” Dean wondered, leaning up against the wall, with his hands dug deep in his jean’s pockets.

Lisa stood in front of him “So it’s all real? You and Cas isn’t an act?”

He guessed she couldn’t see someone like Dean being attracted to boys as she has been dying to get in his pants since the first day of school “Castiel” he corrected, knowing how much Cas hated anyone calling him Cas besides Dean and Sammy “and yes, It is. I don’t normally kiss or say I love you to random people”

“You really love him?” she wondered, waiting for the honest answer

So he told her honestly “Yes, very much so” Dean’s mouth formed a smile upon his lips, answering the question. He couldn’t see himself loving anyone else but that blue eyed nerd.

“What about Cassie?” She went to trail off until continuing as she must have made the connection “or was that Castiel the whole time?”

“It has been him”

“Wow, you’re gay” She muttered that with a hint of surprise, barely believing it

“Well, no” Dean needed to correct her, sure he was gay, but he liked females as well “I’m bi”

“So then you do like girls also?”

That is what Bisexual means “Yeah, but that doesn’t mean I’ll cheat on him with a girl” Dean had to put that statement out there for her to understand if she thinks that is where the conversation will lead to.

Lisa chose to ignore that part “Are you happy with him?”

“Very, yes” He nodded at the question. He never been truly happy with where his life was going until that boy came into his life, brightening up the scary world around him. “He may be this weird nerdy kid that a lot of people find to be not normal, but to me he’s something special.” Dean will never understand why only a small number of people found a liking of Cas, him included. There was nothing to hate about the boy. He has a great sense of humor, he is fun to be around- the list could go on. But you know what, Dean loved him and that is all that really matters. 

“Can I hug you?” lifting up her arms urging to go in for a hug

Dean was taken back, confused at the change of her questions. Where did that come from? “Uh sure?”

He was hesitant at first, leaning off the wall to drape his arms around her for a friendly hug. 

“Dean, I am so sorry” Lisa apologized, pulling her face back from the hug to make eye contact with those beautiful green eyes- not letting him go just yet.

“For what?”

“I practically been throwing myself at you and I had no idea you were dating a guy”

“You’re not homophobic?” He guessed that she would be considering how she acted and for the fact that, excluding Jo and Benny, she hangs out with a group of popular kids, who are homophobic people.

“Me? Of course not!” She smiled, finally backing up to give the two of them some distance “Dean, I have two gay dads. I love gay couples”

“Oh,” He did not see this, however it was turning out better than expected “so then we’re okay?”

“Of course! I don’t like messing with gay couples. I am against interfering with them. I may have the hots for you, but I only go for straight men” she took a quick pause “no offense”

“None taken”

“Once would’ve been nice though”

Of course Lisa had to add that making Dean chuckle a bit.

“Castiel doesn’t like me does he?”

The boy did make that quite obvious

“He has this crazy idea I’ll leave him for a girl, so no not really” Cas knows Dean loves him and would never want to hurt him in any way, but continues to have a small fear that he’ll eventually leave him for a better person- preferably a girl considering hot girls were dying to be with a good looking boy like Dean.

“Oh well, if he was a girl he’d have hard competition but he doesn’t have to worry. I am just friend of yours.”

Dean liked Lisa from the beginning, yet from this moment on, his respect for her increased.

Now it was time for football practice where Coach Tyler had the team split into two and play their own game.

Huddling up to call the shots on the plays Dean thought would work best for them, he told his team mates “All right, let’s try, uh reverse tear on two.” 

“Let’s not” Uriel spoke up, disagreeing with him

“Hey, Uriel, I’m the Quarterback I call the plays” he trailed off, pointing the obvious out to him. Uriel was a wide receiver- he shouldn’t have a say. 

Dean could see the much bigger boy rolling his eyes through the big helmet “Some of the guys were talking and we’re starting to question your leadership ability.”

That made Dean stand up straight breaking up the bent huddle they formed 

“Yeah” Michael agreed with his friend “like you the fact that you are having trouble making good choices”

The green eyed boy knew this was no longer about football, starting to send these jerks a glare.

“As in, for instance choosing to join homo explosion” Alistair joined in

He wasn’t understanding why his being gay was being brought up in a time like this. They were playing football. Can’t they focus on that “Do I need to remind you that before I joined the team you guys haven’t won a game in years?” A guy in relationship with a person of the same sex was good enough to give lead his team to victory.

“That in no way makes you a team player” Uriel didn’t seem to care about that

“Excuse me?” Dean could feel the blood boiling through his veins, trying to keep his fingers from curling into fists.

Alistair had an answer for him “We are taking a bunch of heat because you like kissing dudes all of a sudden”

“My skills in football have nothing to do with me dating a guy!” Dean snapped back in anger, about to lose it. These guys were really pissing him off. He came to practice to work on plays so that they could figure out which ones work best for future games against other schools. 

“Do you think we care? Michael laughed “We are going to talk to the coach I mean you should lose your right to be a quarterback. You’re not manly enough”

“All of you can go screw yourselves” Dean’s voice was rising from the rage his body was feeling “just play the fucking game!” 

“Why should we?” Uriel questioned back “I don’t want to take orders from a fag who sucks dick!”

That was the final straw for the green eyed boy. He was thrown off the edge.

“That’s it!” he growled, lunging into the bigger guy, taking him to the ground with all the power Dean had in him, ripping off Uriel’s helmet to throw punches to his face, trying to bruise it all up. 

“Fight! Fight! Fight!” The rest of the team began chanting from the other side of the field while Dean’s team backed away to watch it all go down.

Uriel had some power in himself, using his arms to switch positions trying to restrain Dean’s arms from any more punches, twisting them behind his back.

Coach Tyler was running from the side lines, blowing the whistle from around her neck “Break it up! Now! Knock it off” pulling the two boys apart as they continued to send death glares to one another “Calm down, both of you! Everybody to the sidelines! Go!”

Dean and Uriel tried to get out of her grip to head for where she wanted them to be, but couldn’t “Oh no like children I am walking you two!” trying to avoid them from attacking one another once again.

The only one who could be able to calm him down wasn’t here, so Dean had to think of those shining blue eyes to get him through his 

“Winchester, over here!” She pointed to one end of the line “And Uriel, on the other side!” loosening her grip from them. She had to keep the two boys separated on the long bench with the rest of the team seated in between them.

It wasn’t going to help too much considering the fact that Dean was seated next to Alistair, another guy he wanted to strangle. “What the hell is wrong with you guys?” she yelled, including the entire team. “Fighting? You’re supposed to be a team. Team players don’t fight with each other they fight the opposing team!”

“Coach-” Uriel tried to argue

“What could you possibly say to me, Uriel?” She shot back, heading over to him “You were twisting the Quarterback’s arms! He is the most important player on the team! What if you had broken his throwing arm?”

Uriel went to stand up, complaining “He attacked me first!”

“You deserved it!” Dean mentioned to himself in his brain, not even bothering to look his way.

“I don’t give a rat’s ass who started it!” She wasn’t going to take any of their crap today “The point is I do not want to see any violence between any of you! You got that?”

The team started mumbling “Yes, coach” to show her they understand. 

Coach Tyler was scanning everyone’s faces to make sure they all answered her question, noticing that someone was missing “Where’s Crowley?”

Crowley told Dean during auto shop that he wasn’t going to be able to make practice today, so he spoke up “He said he had to miss practice today he’s working on something”

Alistair turned to him “What is he working on? His coming out of the closet speech or something I mean he talks to you.”

Lifting one of his aching arms, Dean forcefully shoved him for that comment just as the green eyed boy stood up so that he doesn’t have to sit next to him, crossing his arms.

“Hey, don’t push me, Faggot!” Alistair spat, not wanting to be touched by a person, who has a liking for the same sex.

“What did I just say?” The coach was storming up to the two of them now “Don’t make me start kicking people off the team!”

“Coach, some of us wanted to talk to you about that” Michael tried

Dean knew it was going to be about him

“Would you like to be kicked off Michael?” She questioned, pointing a finger at him

He went to say something, but shut his mouth quickly 

“Let’s get something clear! Football is war and no one single man can win that war not even if they strap nukes on him. I need each and every one of you! So, from this point on, start acting like a team! I could care less if you guys hate each other off the field. Leave your personal problems off this stadium!”

When Dean got out of practice, he wasn’t in the best of moods going over to Castiel’s house, walking into a surprise. 

Cas cooked bacon cheeseburgers for the two of them to eat and they were alone. 

The moment Dean saw that handsome boy and seen what he did for him, his night instantly brightened forgetting about everything that happened. Just being in Castiel’s presents could cheer Dean up- one of the million reasons why he was so in love with him.

-Cas-

Placing the dishes into the dishwasher to clean them after dinner, Cas turned to his now cheerful boyfriend. “Hey Love, remember when I said we can do more than just watch Netflix and have dinner tonight?”

“Yes, what do you have in mind, Angel?”

Cas could sense in Dean’s words that he would be mentioning something that involved them being naked; they had the opportunity and Cas wasn’t going to disappoint him ‘Since you still smell of football practice how about we take a shower?”

“Together?” Dean was just making sure with hope not so hidden in his voice

Cas moved away from the dishwasher, walking over to his boy “Up for it, Love?” 

He didn’t even have to ask. He knew the answer watching Dean jump up from the chair, telling him heartily “Hell yeah, let’s go”

Choosing to use the upstairs bathroom, Cas was giggling for the fact that Dean was in a rush to get started “Someone’s excited!”

Getting to the closed door, Dean swung it open forcefully pulling Castiel in with him before closing it to lock it; just in case Charlie came home and needed to use the bathroom- never know what could happen “I have been waiting for this. What made you to want to do this?”

Cas smiled up at him, taking both hands in his to explain his reasoning “I’ve been thinking about it for some time. I’ve seen you naked, so why not shower together? From what I hear from Charlie, it can be really fun” Charlie always told him that showering with a partner is a lot more entertaining and worth it than showering alone, which is boring.

An adorable smirk was growing on the corners of Dean’s tasteful, addicting lips

“What?” he asked in an innocent way

“I was right” 

“Right about what?”

“Once you open up to me sexually you’d be one horny kid”

Red was the color forming in Castiel’s cheeks “Is that a bad thing?” 

Dean was pretty horny, too!

“No, not at all I love it, Cas” The green eyed boy, held onto Cas’s right hand bringing it over to cup the bulge in his pants. “Just feel this. That’s all for you. You’re not even naked yet and you’re getting me hard”

Cas could tell Dean was turned on already “Well than, I’m just getting started”

Dean groaned out anticipating on what is going to happen “Fuck, Cas I love you”

“I love you, too”

Pulling away from him, Cas turned around to start running the steamy water to match their steamy teenaged hormones.

By the time he went to go back to where Dean stood, he took notice that the taller boy was stripped down to just his jeans, working at his zipper to drop them to the floor, glancing up at his boy “Strip!”

“Gladly” grabbing at his own shirt to lift it over his head, being blinded by the color green on the shirt and taking it off to see Dean was completely naked.

Castiel couldn’t help himself, his eyes descended down to Dean’s 7.5 inch circumcised beauty, marveled at how the sight of Dean’s cock could excite him so much just by looking at it, making him whimper out before looking back up and into those green eyes.

“Well Cas, last person who looked at me like that I got laid!”

Cas rolled his eyes playfully at him cause of it

“Like what you see?”

“Oh yeah!” there was no denying it.

With Cas only in the sweat pants he changed into when he got home, naked Dean strutted over him, helping him out, working at the knot.

Cas let him while he wrapped his arms around Dean’s neck feeling the pants loosen at his waist and fall down to his ankles.

Dean broke the eye contact, giving himself a peak at Castiel’s member “Hard for me, Angel?”

He already was turned on without any fondling being involved yet! “Always am”

Dean smiled leaning in for a breathtaking kiss that would lead into a passionate make out session always leaving Cas weak in the knees, but that didn’t mean Cas’s legs were going to give out.

With Dean’s tight grip on the smaller boy’s waist and without breaking the kiss, he backed Cas into the stand in shower, reaching out to close the glass door before feeling the hot water hit their skin as pushing him up against the brown tiled wall.

The cold tile being pressed up against his body caused a wave of shivers to crash through Castiel’s spine as their tongues fought for dominance, playfully massaging each other’s mouths letting the water continue to soak their skin.

Dean didn’t want to break the kiss, the both of them were enjoying it way too much, so he tried to get a few words in without having to stop “Hey Cas?”

Kiss

“Yeah?”

Kiss

“How about we” Kiss “Wash” kiss “each other?”

Kiss

“I’d like that”

The problem was, the bottle was over their head, and would have to reach up for it It’s lightly impossible to do so with their eyes closed and their focus on the other person’s lips. 

Cas was the one to break it seeing Dean frown from the loss of his lips. He grinned, leaning in for one more tiny peck to linger off Dean so that Castiel’s arm could reach up to the shelf nearby, getting the yellow bottle of shampoo, opening it up “Hand!” Cas ordered.

The green eyed boy gladly let go of Cas for him to squirt the white cream into his hand, smushing it into both hands in order to run it all throughout Castiel’s short dark hair.

Cas closed his eyes, not even bothering to hold back a soft content moan from the feel of Dean’s amazing hands scrubbing his way in the scalp full of hair.

Castiel’s hands needed to do something with his hands instead of keeping them draped around Dean’s neck, moving his fingertips ghostly down to where Dean liked to keep his hands; his perfectly rounded shaped ass giving it a small squeeze to knock their dicks into one another. 

“Geez, Cas” Dean sighed in pleasure from the contact of their growing dicks, telling his boy “Lean back” so that the water could run in his hair until it was all out.

When that was done, Dean wasn’t through with washing Cas. He went for the blue eyed boy’s favorite vanilla body wash in order to scrub it all over him, making sure not to be too rough with his lover; first the back, stomach, legs, thighs, and of course his cock, triggering it to get even harder than it was.

“Fuck” Cas mumbled, feeling excitement explode through every inch of his toned body, unable to control how hard he was getting by this.

By this point, he was going to need more than kissing and fondling “Your turn” Cas roared in that deep voice of his, getting the bottle of shampoo in order for him to roam his soapy hands into the Dean’s light brown hair, scratching his fingertips into the scalp just the way he knew Dean liked it.

“Mmm!” 

It started; those amazing sounds that loved to escape Dean’s throat and out his lips

“What?” Cas asked innocently trying to hide a smile

“Nothing,” Dean smiled, wanting more “keep going!”

Castiel kept at it until the shampooing of the hair was complete, going for the body next, changing up what Dean did. Cas washed him but included his lips to start kissing Dean all over from his lips, cheeks, ears, neck, shoulders, standing very close to rub their growing dicks together, thrusting into him over and over. The heat between them rising considerably.

Dean’s grip on the smaller boy getting tighter, digging into Castiel’s wet skin as Cas backed him up against the wall.

“Love?” going in for a wet, hungry kiss “I want to make you feel so good let me blow you”

“You sure?” He could tell in his expression that Dean would be more than happy to receive one yet was Cas ready to give his first one? 

Cas was willing to do it “I want to try it” he was so turned on that he was at the point of wanting to pleasure his boy further than just jerking him off.

Dean shrugged his shoulders, eager for Cas to do whatever he wanted with him “I am not going to stop you”

Giving Cas the green light, he went in for a tender kiss on the lips before slowly descending himself down kissing Dean’s chin, neck, collar bone, and muscled chest inch by inch, planting tingling kisses that would leave Dean wanting more until getting down to the long prize.

Now on his knees, Castiel hesitantly gripped the cock bracing himself for his first ‘giving’ blow job ever, but practice makes perfect so if he wants to please his lover, he’ll do it as much as he can so that he could get better.

With one quick deep inhale and exhale, Cas then parted his lips, pushing the head of Dean’s member into his own mouth, taking it in just a little bit.

“Cas!” Dean’s voice was already deep and ragged with need for the boy as Cas gave it a tiny suck.

He wasn’t sure if he should stay at the head, but this was a test for him to explore what he could do, deepening his cock as much as he could only for his slight gag reflex to sound. 

He stopped for a moment to take a breather and swallow, the motion causing Dean’s cock to pulse in his mouth, eliciting a moan from the green eyed boy which is a good sign.

Castiel’s hand that was gripped around the base, started to do some work in order to help his mouth out, jerking him off. 

Dean couldn’t do anything but cry out in pleasure causing his hands to grip onto the stands of Castiel’s hair letting his boy moan out small noises, humming around the cock that was placed in his mouth.

Pace slow at first, Cas pushed the head of the throbbing cock back and forth for it to slide in and out, thumping against his throat.

“Cas, please faster” Dean was begging for more. 

Cas smiled, picking up the speed to go along with his amazing multitasking skills, using his juicy wet tongue to lick the underside of his dick.

“Fuck, yes!” Dean was losing himself arching his back away from the tiled wall, thrusting his hips forward, jerking himself off in his boyfriend’s mouth. “Mmmmm, so fucking good!”

Cas looked up at his lover to meet his green eyes filled with lust, dilated largely. 

Seeing Dean like this, he was in need to be touched by him, but in this position it would be hard for Dean to get down and touch him.

So he continued to please his boy, using his other free hand to grab onto Dean’s balls and message them in a fast motion. 

Another load moan filled the bathroom.

Castiel could tell Dean is seconds from coming undone, continuing to thrust but harder this time to help him along.

“Castiel!” Dean whimpered out like a beautiful song, shooting a huge load into the blue eyed boy’s mouth with the intensity of the orgasm nearly blacking him out, needing a breather.

Tasting the sweet taste of his lover, a taste Cas can get used to, he swallowed every last drop, needing his mouth to have a little break as he pulled back away from the cock “You okay?” he asked Dean, who was panting.

He smiled down at the boy “I am amazing”

“Should we get out now?” what else could they do in the shower?

“Well you tell me, do you want your blow job here or in your room?”

Castiel’s eyes widened in shock “What?” not expecting that at all.

“I’d like to blow you, handsome!” Dean reached out for Cas to stand up, coming face to face with one another.

“God yes, I would love that, Love, but I am a little cold” 

“Bedroom then!”


	18. I Threw A Wish In A Well

-Dean-

With the days passing by, some of the heat of Cas and Dean’s relationship was taken off them when the news broke out about Lisa’s older sister passing away in a car crash, driving home one night. Being the captain of the cheerleading team, the whole school sent condolences her way.

Dean, considering her a friend, went to the funeral to support Lisa along with Benny and Jo.

Cas could’ve gone along with them but on this Friday, he didn’t even go to school considering he has an 101 fever. Dean at first wanted to stay with him and be his ‘sexy doctor,’ but Cas convinced him to go not wanting to get him sick.

After what seemed like a long night coming home from the wake, Benny dropped Jo and Dean off home, staying outside for Jo to change and come back out to head for the Roadhouse.

With Jo going straight up the stairs, Dean went for a cold beer in the refrigerator before finding Bobby in his office “What’s the word, Bobby?” there were always possible hunts. 

“I'm not sure.” Bobby glanced up at the boy “looks like it's been pretty quiet lately. No signs of demon activity, no omens or portents I can see.”

“That's good news for once,” Dean muttered, taking a seat across from him to rest for a few minutes.

“Yeah,” Bobby nodded “Just the typical smattering of crank UFO sightings and one possible vengeful spirit.” He turned the newspaper around to show the boy “Here, check this out. Up in Montana, eye witness reports of a ghost that's been haunting the showers of a women's health facility.”

Dean choked on his beer, almost spitting it across the desk.

Bobby wasn’t surprised to get that type of reaction from the boy, rolling his eyes at him before skimming the article once more. “The victim claims that the ghost threw her down a flight of stairs, I can see you're very interested.”

“Women, showers,” Dean announced, jumping up from the seat to go upstairs and change “I am up for this one! We got to save these people,” he added with a grin

“You are something else, you know that?” 

Dean turned around to find Jo shaking her head at him, wearing boots, jeans, and a jacket. 

“What?”

“You threw yourself onto a naked women case and you think you're gunna make it with Castiel?” 

“Hey,” Dean defended himself “I can look I can’t touch! I know, who I am coming home to!” It didn’t mean he was going to cheat on his boyfriend. He got all he wanted here, yet there is no harm in ‘saving’ naked women.

She rolled her eyes “Whatever, Dean. Have fun” backing up to leave the house.

With Bobby and Dean working the case, Bobby arranged to meet with Candace, one of the victims of the spirit attacks in town. She suggested a quaint little Chinese restaurant called Lucky Chin's and as Dean pulled the Impala up in front of it, he looked across at him “I'll see you at the fitness center when I'm done” 

“Okay” Bobby nodded getting out of the car for Dean to pull out from the curb and drive off to take a look around the house

About an hour later, the search was over resulting in Dean sitting on the steps of the fitness centre reading a local paper when Bobby arrived, walking along the footpath.  
“Well, you pick up anything?” Bobby asked as he came within a few feet of where he was sitting.

Folding the paper up, Dean looked at him, sending the older man a look that stated they might be wasting their time. “No EMF in the shower or anywhere else. This house is clean,” standing up to face him.

“Yeah, I'm not surprised. I kind of got the feeling back there that crazy pushed Mrs. Armstrong down the stairs,” Bobby shook his head, thinking of what the victim told him. 

“I got to tell you,” Dean groaned as they began to walk heading for the Impala to drive off somewhere “I'm pretty disappointed”

Bobby knew why, rolling his eyes “You wanted to save naked women”

He nodded, trying to hide a grin at the statement “Damn right I wanted to save some naked women” 

Stopping in their tracks, pounding footsteps sounded as a young boy went racing by on the dock. Three older looking boys, who were more malevolent looking, chased after him. “Come on, guys, get him!”

“I got him! I got him!” Another yelled as they raced after the much smaller kid.

“Run, Forrest, run!” Dean yelled

Bobby on the other hand didn’t care, they were none of his business- going back to what they were here for “Maybe nothing is going on around here”

That’s when the older man spoke too soon, hearing a man arguing with a police officer; their voices carrying over to where Dean and Bobby were standing.

“How the Hell was I supposed to get a look at it? It grabbed me from behind and threw me into a tree!” A tall man spoke in much agitation.

“Something's going on,” Dean turned to the Bobby 

“Let’s check it out!” 

“Yeah, okay, Gus.” The officer sighed “I understand you got shook up. Anyone would be. But don't you think it had to be a bear?”

“I know a damn bear track when I see one!” Gus snapped “This thing didn't leave bear tracks! Its feet were huge!” 

“Now, Gus”

“It was Bigfoot, Hal; The Bigfoot!” Gus insisted 

“Gus, you're not talking sense here,” the officer tried

“There's a Bigfoot out there, damn it, and he's a son of a bitch!” Gus was beginning to shout at how the officer wasn’t believing a word of it.

“Excuse us,” Bobby interrupted, stepping forward and flashing his badge. “FBI.”

“What?” The officer asked, confused. 

Gus turned around, moving to stand back next to the officer with his arms crossed.

“Yes, sir. We're here about the uh, the...” Dean started trailing off

“About Bigfoot?” The officer asked incredulously, looking at the two men like they were as crazy as Gus.

“That's right,” Bobby said with a nod, turning to Gus. “Sir, can you tell me exactly where this happened?”

“Yes, I can,” Gus said quietly

Finding themselves in the woods where Gus told them to go, Dean asked “What the Hell's going on in this town?” walking along the dirt path “first there's a ghost that's not real, and now a Bigfoot sighting?”

“Well every hunter worth his salt knows Bigfoot's a hoax,” Bobby snickered, looking at Dean who managed to look offended.

“Hey! Jury's still out on that!” Dean snapped, believing that there is in fact a Bigfoot out there somewhere before guessing “Or maybe somebody's pumping LSD into the town water supply,”

The two of them took a couple more steps and then started to slow down, seeing it. 

There was an indentation in the dirt causing them to hesitantly glance at one another then step closer to reveal huge sunken feet tracks in the ground.

“Okay, what do you suppose made that?” Dean questioned

“That is a big foot,” Bobby sighed.

It looked a little like a bear foot, but at least forty times bigger than it should be.

Dean pointed in the direction that the prints led, having exchanged looks to follow the path leading through the woods which skirted around a large park in town and then up a hill to a car park. 

Across a little creek was a red brick building leading across a little bridge toward the back door.

As they approached the building, they saw that the exterior door was torn completely off its hinges and leaning against the wall. A sign advertising ‘Liquor Store’ over the door hung lopsided and Bobby eased his sidearm out from under his jacket flipping off the safety.

“Okay” Dean said, raising an eyebrow, taking the couple of steps up to the door and holding the gun out front, finger resting lightly beside the trigger. 

They stopped to listen for any noise inside but there was nothing, likely they were too late.

So they went ahead, stepped into the store, which was a complete mess. Worn red floorboards were littered with empty bottles of liquor, bags of chips and popcorn lay broken open, their contents spilling across the aisles. 

Dean dropped his gun to my side, but kept it out just in case “So, what? Bigfoot breaks into a liquor store jonesing for some hooch?” He bent down to look at some of the empty bottles on the floor and grinned, looking up at Bobby “Amaretto and Irish cream. He's a girl drink drunk,” he declared with a snicker. 

Shaking his head, Bobby moved ahead going over to a rack when Dean reached out and picked up a small bottle of whiskey, grinning at it and sliding it into his jacket pocket.

“Hey, check this out,” Bobby called from the end of an aisle, catching the boy’s attention as he casually walked down to join him.

Bobby was staring at a magazine rack which had been raided. There were a couple of magazines left, but the majority were gone.

“He took the whole porno rack?” Dean asked, shaking his head. 

Bobby reached out and pulled a tuft of fur from behind a magazine, it was thick and black, and looked like it had come off a bear. “What the Hell is going on in this town?”

With that question lingering their minds, the two of them left the liquor store via the front entrance, leading away from the broken door and tracks that had come up the rear to take a seat on the bench by the pavement.

Dean was searching his mind for any thought on what they might be dealing with, not being able to come up with anything “I got nothing”

“It's got to be a joke!” Bobby, who seen a lot in his life has a hunter was stumped “Some big-ass mother in a gorilla suit?”

“Or it's a Bigfoot” Dean insisted, not willing to give up on the idea

“A Bigfoot who is an alcoholic porno addict?” Bobby questioned at how weird that sounded.

“Yeah, kind of like a deep woods Duchovny,” Dean joked when the two pair of eyes suddenly caught sight of a little girl on a bike riding up the hill. When she passed, a magazine flew out of the box that was attached to the back.

Dean was the first to rise to his feet, followed by Bobby to see what was on the cover of the magazine.

Leaning down to pick it up, he stared at it for a moment, before showing it to the older hunter “Little young for Busty Asian Beauties” 

Glancing back up to where the girl was heading, she disappeared around the back of the liquor store causing the two of them to not hesitate and trail after her.

Peeking around the corner, they got there just in time to see the girl ride off down the path they had come. Bobby nodded and they hurried after her, pausing just long enough to  
see that she'd returned a box full of liquor, pornos, a 'sorry' note attached at the top.

“Let's go,” Bobby ordered, starting to jog after her the whole way leading up to a simple middle class house.

“What's this, like a Harry and the Hendersons deal?” Dean asked as he and Bobby reached the porch. 

Bobby shrugged and knocked on the door, waiting for the same little girl from earlier to answer.

“Hello?” She asked glancing curiously at the taller man.

“Hello! What's your name?” Bobby asked politely

“Audrey,” she supplied. “What's yours?”

“Oh, well my name is Bobby, and this is Dean” He explained, realizing they didn’t come up with questions to ask “Are your parent’s home?” he asked when nothing else came to mind.

“Nope.”

Dean frowned at the little girl “No? Um, have you seen a really, really furry...”

“Is he in trouble?!” Audrey cut in urgently causing Dean to be taken back by the question.

“No,” Bobby said, chuckling. “No, no, no. Not at all. We just wanted to make sure he was okay,” smiling at the little girl who was frantically looking back and forth from the two strangers.

“Exactly,” Dean spoke with a smile plastered to his face trying to reassure the girl.

The girl looked worried “He's my teddy bear. I think he's sick,”

“Wow. Uh, amazing cause you know what? We-” he paused for a moment, reaching into his pocket to pull out an official looking badge. “Are, uh, teddy bear doctors.”

“Really?” Audrey asked with a smile. “Can you please take a look at him?”

“Sure,” Bobby grinned 

Audrey led them inside and up a flight of stairs to a bedroom door where she hesitated, looking up at the men. “He's in my bedroom. He's pretty grumpy,” she said, turning to knock on the door. “Teddy? There's some nice doctors here to see you.” 

Twisting the handle, the door swung open and Dean could barely believe his eyes.

Sitting on the little bed in the centre of the room was a huge black teddy bear that was moving. Not only that, it was drinking from a bottle of bourbon, his eyes looking at the TV.

“Close the friggin' door!” He yelled upon the intrusion 

Audrey sighed, obeying the command. “See what I mean?” She questioned, looking up at the ‘doctor’s’ as if it was normal to have a real live teddy bear drinking booze and watching TV in a bedroom. 

Dean whose mouth had fallen open, looked to Bobby seeing, for once in his life, was also speechless.

Audrey didn't seem to notice the stunned silence, talking to them as they claimed to be; teddy bear doctors “All I wanted was a teddy which was real and talked. I didn’t want one that’s sad all the time, says weird stuff, and smells like the bus” giving them symptoms so that they could treat him.

“Um, little girl” Dean trailed off trying to recall her name

“Audrey,” she corrected him.

“Audrey, right. How exactly did your teddy bear become real?” He asked with as level a voice as I've ever heard.

“I wished for it.”

“You wished for it?” Bobby asked with a slight frown.

“At the wishing well,” Audrey said with a nod.

Dean hesitantly reached for the door again, opening it to look in at the teddy bear making sure he did really see a live, big, Teddy bear and yes, he was seeing one. Teddy was staring at the television watching the news.

“Look at this,” Teddy said, rocking in place and pointing at the screen which was showing some sort of attack in the Middle East. “You believe this crap?”

“Not really,” Dean said, giving Teddy an appraising look. 

The Bear turned his big glass eyes to look at the three humans “It is a terrible world. Why am I here?!” He asked loudly causing Dean to jerk back a little, appearing a bit unsettled.

“For tea parties!” Audrey called out in answer.

“Tea parties?” Teddy said with a slightly hysterical laugh. “Is that all there is?” starting to sob and turning back to the TV. 

Dean's eyes widened in his ‘this is insane; look as he slowly backed out of the room and closed the door.

“Audrey, give us a second, okay?” Bobby asked and she nodded, looking sadly at the floor.

He indicated with a slight incline of my head for Dean to follow him, stepping to the end of the hallway. 

“Okay. Are we... should we...uh,” Dean scratched the back of his head, frowning. “Are we gonna kill this teddy bear?” he whispered, not believing the words were coming out of his mouth.

“How?” Bobby asked, not having an answer to something like this “Do we shoot it, burn it?”

“I don't know,” Dean said with a shrug. “Both?”

“How do we even know that's gonna work? I don't want some giant, flaming, pissed-off teddy on our hands,” Bobby said 

He had a point causing Dean to swallow hard “Yeah, I get the feeling that the bear isn't really the core problem here.” 

They turned their attention back to the sullen little girl “Audrey, where are your parents?” Bobby wondered 

Audrey shrugged and looked up at him. “My mom wished they were in Bali, so I think they're in Bali”

“Okay, well I'm really sorry to have to break this to you, but your bear is sick,” Bobby frowned 

Dean cut right in “He has lollipop disease. It's not uncommon for a bear his size,” the lie spilling easily from his lips. “But, see, it's really contagious”

“Yeah, so, is there someone, maybe a grown up, that you can stay with while we treat him?” Bobby asked, not wanting to leave the girl alone especially with a live teddy bear.

“Mrs. Hurley lives down the street” Audrey said.

“Perfect,” Dean announced with a smile

“Good, yeah, good” Bobby nodded, telling Audrey. “We'd like you to stay there for a few days, okay?”

“Okay,” Audrey agreed with a nod.

“Oh, and, Audrey? Where is this wishing well?” the older hunter asked.

When they arrived at the Lucky Chin's Chinese Restaurant, where Bobby had been earlier with Candace, the hunters headed straight for the wishing well, staring down into the water, which was filled with coins.

“Think it works?” Dean asked aloud

“Got a better explanation for teddy back there?" Bobby questioned back

“Well, there's one way to find out” Dean started patting around in his pockets, reaching into his jeans to pull out a quarter. He held it up and closed his eyes for a moment. What would be a really good wish at a time like this was his boyfriend, Cas, to be here with him- missing having him in his arms, but Dean couldn’t think of Cas at a time like this, especially on a case- so something else came to mind.

“What are you going wish for?” Bobby asked.

“Shhh!” Dean said before tossing the coin in the well “Not supposed to tell”

Staring into the well, they paused and waited when suddenly, the door to the restaurant opened, hearing a random voice “Somebody order a footlong Italian with jalapeno?” 

Dean and Bobby exchanged a look and the green eyed boy raised his hand “That'd be me,” he said, moving instinctively as the delivery guy tossed him the sandwich.

“I think it works,” Dean said, now sitting at a table to eat his sandwich as they discuss what is going on “I was pretty specific” 

“The teddy bear, the sandwich”

“Mmm,” Dean said with a nod

Bobby glanced up from the local paper he was glancing through where there was an article about a local man winning the lottery. “I'm guessing this” then pointed at a couple sitting across from them looking madly in love and all over each other. “I'm guessing them too,” 

Dean looked over where Bobby was pointing to see a girl feeding a dumpling to the geeky looking guy sitting opposite her. “Well that definitely goes on the list,” he said, shaking his head, noticing the girl was completely out of his league “What are we supposed to do, huh? Stop people's wishes from coming true? I mean, it sounds like kind of a douche-y thing to do”

“Yeah, maybe,” the older hunter spoke skeptically “But, but when has something like this ever come without a price tag? And usually a deadly one.” 

He had a point. “I don't know Bobby, it's a damn good sandwich,” Dean grinned, loving the taste of the sandwich he wished for.

“All right fine” Bobby rolled his eyes, sighing as he sat back “We'll put a hold on the wishing till we figure out what's going on”

That is when an older Chinese gentleman walked up to the table, glancing at Dean's sandwich which was half eaten. “Uh, gentlemen I'm sorry. We don't allow people to eat outside food here.”

Dean paused and then glanced at Bobby, raising an eyebrow. “Well, I am certainly not gonna eat the inside food here,” starting to pat around his pockets to pull out an ID, glancing at it to reveal the FBI badge, so he flipped it closed again, tucking it back in his pocket before pulling another one out of his jeans. He smiled when he looked at this one and flipped it open. “Health department. You, my friend, have a rat infestation. We're gonna have to shut this place down under emergency hazard code 56C”

“Rats?!” The man exclaimed.

Several hours later, the restaurant was abandoned along with the all the water being drained from the fountain to sweep up all the coins “Typical fountain, plaster Buddha. Nothing I can see,” Bobby shrugged.

“Yes, nothing. We keep a clean place here” the owner insisted.

“Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to leave during the preliminary investigation, okay?” Bobby turned to him to get him to leave so that they could work.

He hesitated for just a moment like he was going to argue before wandering away going to the back of the restaurant.

“Oh come on,” Dean pulled a coin out of his pocket and flipped it to the older man “Aren't you a little bit tempted?”

Bobby kept a poker face on, looking serious, as he shook his head “No,” handing the coin back to Dean. “Wouldn't be real. I wouldn't trust it.”

“Come on, if you could wish yourself back, you know, before it all started” Dean said, looking at his father figure, essentially saying something he could wish for

“Not what I'd wish for,” Bobby said, shaking his head, content with the life he has with his wonderful family

Dean stared at him in surprise “Seriously?”

“It's too late to go back to our old lives, Dean” He sighed, going to say more, but something caught his eye “look at that!” pointing at a larger coin among all the pennies and dimes for Dean to get a look at it as well “Some kind of old coin, I don't recognize the markings.”

Dean reached down and tried to pick the coin up, but it wouldn't budge. “Damn”

“Lift with your legs,” Bobby laughed having Dean throw him a frustrated look.

“Is that little mother welded on there?” Dean grunted, still struggling to get it.

“Well,” Bobby exclaimed, standing back on his feet “let’s fix that!” 

The two of them disappeared from the restaurant to then reappear carrying a crowbar and hammer.

“Hey, hey, hey, what is this?! You are gonna break my fountain!” The owner shouted, when he saw Dean brace the crowbar against the coin.

“Sir, I don't want to slap you with a 44/16, but I will,” Bobby warned, trying to scare him off. 

The man hesitated as if considering what Bobby had just threatened him with. He sighed and turned to leave.

Dean still stood there continuing to struggle with the crowbar, putting all his strength into it- but it wasn’t working until he thought of something glancing at the hammer in Bobby's hand. “Let me see that. I got an idea,” taking the hammer off the older man to position the crowbar against the side of the coin and then stepped back with a smile, bracing the hammer in both his hands.

“Oh this is a bad idea” Bobby groaned.

Dean chuckled, lifting the hammer over his head, swinging down hard with precise aim, hitting the crowbar.

“Ho!” The owner yelled just as the end of the hammer went spinning through the air, breaking off the handle and landing near his feet.

“Damn!” Dean exclaimed, frustrated that his idea didn’t work.

“Coin's magical,” Bobby figured “its hoodoo that's protecting the well.” 

“Yeah,” Dean agreed “I don't think we can destroy this” 

Bobby pulled a notepad out of his jacket, using a pencil to trace the coin, ripping the page out and handing it to Dean.

“All right, here. You got to look into this,” he said.

He looked at him confused, usually Bobby would be the one to look up something like this “Well where are you going?”  
“I have to take care of something that just occurred to me” 

Bobby had taken the Impala, so Dean was walking back to the motel texting Cas to see how he was doing, being a concerned boyfriend, wanting his boyfriend to be healthy again when he started hearing shouts. He looked up from his phone to witness the three bullies from earlier in the day along with the little kid they'd been chasing now having turned the tables, chasing them. That is when it dawned on him. He realized that he'd seen the kid leaving the restaurant as Bobby and him arrived, and stared as he chased down his bullies. 

The kid noticed Dean watching and paused to ask “You got a problem, mister?” 

“What?” Dean asked, surprised. “No”

The boy smirked, running off again.

Brushing that off, he went to continue to walk and text when he felt and heard a loud gurgling coming from within his stomach reaching down, clutching a hand to it “Oh man” Dean whined.

Luckily he was near the motel as he rushed to the room continuing to clutch at his stomach

An hour later with the combination of running to the bathroom to throw up and looking up the coin on the laptop, Dean was still wrapped around the toilet.

Hearing a sound at the door, a familiar voice sounded “Dean?” Bobby asked, seeing him at the toilet. “You all right?”

“The wishes turn bad, Bobby” Dean answered with a strained voice, standing up to leave the bathroom “The wishes turn very bad.”

“The sandwich huh?” he guessed

“Yeah and uh, the coin was Babylonian. It's cursed. I found some fragments of a legend. The serpent is Tiamat, which is the Babylonian god of primordial chaos. I guess their priests were working some serious black magic”

“They made the coin?” Bobby asked

Dean nodded “Yeah, to sow the seeds of chaos. Whoever tosses a coin in the wishing well, makes a wish, it turns on the well. Then it starts granting wishes to all comers,” as he staggered past the older man to the bed, throwing himself back on it with a groan.

“But the wishes get twisted,” Bobby understood “You ask for a talking teddy”

“You get a bipolar nut job,” Dean finished.

“And you get E. coli,” Bobby turned to Dean, who groaned a reply

“Well this thing has turned more than one town upside down over the centuries. It's even wiped a few off the map,” He muttered said, trying to focus off the twisting pains in his stomach “I mean, one person gets their wish, it's trouble, but everybody gets their wish”

Bobby nodded “It's chaos”

“Any way to stop it?" Dean asked, looking up from where he had his hands against his forehead and elbows against his knees.

“We have to find the first wisher. Whoever dropped the coin in and made the first wish, they're the only ones who can pull it back out and reverse the wishes,” I said. “So for now, we've got a couple of nutso dreams come true, but once the word gets out about the well, things are just gonna get crazier and crazier” 

A little while later, Dean had fallen asleep on the bed after another round of throwing up while Bobby did some research on what to do with the fountain and coin when Dean began whimpering in this sleep. He started to thrash around on the bed before jerking awake realizing he was in the hotel room with Bobby, not dreaming about a demon taking over Castiel’s meat suit.

“Sleep well?” Bobby asked sarcastically

“Yeah,” Dean muttered to the side of the bed, taking a sip of whiskey out of the bottle he had left there. “Tanned, rested and ready” he said with a little smile “What do you got? Who wished first, and how are we supposed to know who else wished for what when?”

Bobby had a newspaper in hand, holding it out to the green eyed boy “Well, it helps when they announce it in the paper. Goes back a month.”

He took it and looked at the announcements page. “Wesley Mondale and Ms. Hope Lynn Casey have announced their surprise engagement.” He said with a grin “Ah, true love”  
Bobby shrugged shaking his head. “Well it's the best lead we got”

Heading to Wesley Mondale's house, Bobby reached out and rang the bell by the door, and as it opened, Dean shoot a smile at the pretty woman, who came to the door. She was the same girl they seen all over the geeky looking guy in the restaurant a couple of times now.

“Hello?” She asked “Can I help you?”

“Yeah, uh, you must be Hope,” Dean said 

She nodded, looking questioningly at him “That's right”

“Well, we're from the florist, Wesley called us to come and talk about wedding flowers,” Bobby offered, noting that her eyes lit up at the mention of a wedding.

Hope waved us into the living room where the geeky looking Wesley was sitting in a chair.

“Wes! You didn't tell me that you called the florists for the wedding!” Hope exclaimed excitedly as she led the hunters forward, moving to kiss Wesley on the forehead. “You're the best! Mmmmm! Ah! I'm gonna go get my folders” walking out the side entry to a hallway.

“Uh, okay” Wes spokes hesitantly, watching as she walked out of the room.

“Wesley,” Dean started. “How's it going?”

“It's Wes” The guy corrected, standing up up and then stopped, to sit back down. “Aren't you from the health department?”

“Yeah, and florists on the side,” Bobby said with a raised eyebrow.

“Plus FBI,” Dean added, nodding, fighting back a snicker “And on Thursdays, we're teddy bear doctors.”

“Huh?” Wes was confused

“Doesn't matter who we are,” Bobby said sternly. “What matters is what we know.”

“So, coin collector, huh Wes?” Dean asked casually, looking at a series of coins hanging on the wall.

“Oh,” Wes said, looking behind him at the wall. “Yeah my grandfather gave them to me.”

“Did you happen to lose one of those coins lately?” Bobby questioned the man “And by 'lose', I mean drop into a wishing well at Lucky Chain's and make a wish on it.”

“No, I don't know what you're, uh, talking about,” Wes declared.

Just as Hope walked back into the room carrying a bunch of folders in her arms “Okay, now. I have a lot of ideas, but, you know, we don't have all the money in the world. Wes is between jobs right now,” she smiled lovingly at the man who had risen to his feet “Means more time for me! You know, I'm thinking a Japanese-y ikebana kind of thing,” she continued.

“Yes. I can see it,” Dean said with a smile. “So, Hope, uh, tell us how you two lovebirds met,” eyeing off Wes as the hot girl was clearly under the effects of that enchantment, smitten with the man.

“Oh, best day of my life,” Hope professed with a smile.

Dean spoke sarcastically “I bet” 

“Yeah! It's the funniest thing. We both grew up here, but I never really knew who he was,” she sighed softly, looking over at Wes. “Not by name anyway. Until one day last month, it was like I just” she sighed again, reaching out to touch Wes's face. “I just saw him for the first time. He was glowing. Oh, just glowing.” She leaned in and started to kiss him lightly on the lips over and over.

“Uh, babe, can you...” Wes trailed off looking at the two men warily as she kissed him in between words. “Can you get us some coffee?”

“Yes,” Hope said, kissing him again. “okay, okay. Mm-hmm. Okay.” She continued to kiss him, Wes still glancing at Bobby and Dean in between each display of affection. “Oh. Mm-mmm, okay. Okay. Okay. Okay. Okay,” 

He finally pulled away putting a little distance between them.

“Yeah,” Hope said, fixing her hair and panting a little as she smiled at him before walking out of the room toward the kitchen.

Urging the man to come clean, Bobby said, “Wes, we know. So tell us the truth”

Wes sighed, turning to the wall and taking a box down where there was a missing spot in the display “My grandfather found the coin in North Africa, you know, World War II. And, uh, he brought it back. He, um, he said it was a real wish-granting coin, but that nobody should ever use it.” He turned back to them, looking down at the box in his hands. “He was all I had, and when he died, I thought, 'Well, you know what? Why not give the coin a shot?'”

“Yeah,” Dean said, feeling anger rising under the surface. “Well, now you're gonna wish it back.”

“Oh,” Wes said with a chuckle, looking at them like they were crazy “Oh ha ha, no, I'm not”

“If you don't stop it, something bad is gonna happen,” Bobby warned

“Something bad, like us,” Dean added, pulling his gun out of the waistband of his jeans “We really wish you'd come with us” 

Wes swallowed hard, his eyes locked on to the gun.

Two minutes later the three men were in the Impala. Dean was driving, Bobby in the passenger seat, and Wes in the back.

“I don't get it. So, my wish came true. Why does that have to be a bad thing?” Wes asked, laying his head back on the seat.

“Because the wishes go south, Wes. Your town is going insane,” Bobby shot back 

“Come on. You're gonna sit there and tell me that your relationship with Hope is functional, that it's what you wished for?” Dean asked, his insight into what we'd just seen coming to the surface, he'd been paying attention to more than Hope's curvy hips and luscious smile.

Wes sighed at the question “I wished she would love me more than anything”

“Yeah, and how is that going? That seem healthy to you?” Bobby asked, glancing back at the geeky man.

“Well it's a hell of a lot better than when she didn't know I was alive” Wes groaned

“You're not supposed to get what you want, man, not like this. Nobody is,” Dean said, glancing in the rearview mirror at Wes. 

“That's what the coin does. It takes your heart's desires and it twists it back on you. You heart of the whole, uh, 'be careful what you wish for?” Bobby added just as the Impala did a little jump in the air as if there was a speed bump “Did we just hit something?”

Dean shrugged seeing a clear road “I didn’t see anything”

“Careful what you wish for,” Wes said in a mocking tone “You know who says that? Good-looking jerks like you guys, the ones who've got it so easy because you happen to be handsome”

“Easy?” Dean asked with a raised eyebrow

“Yeah Women look at you right? They notice you” 

Dean rolled his eyes “Believe us, we don't have it easy”

“We are miserable,” Bobby said, looking at Dean a little sadly. “We never get what we want. In fact, we have to fight tooth and nail just to keep whatever it is we got, but you know what?” he asked, turning to Wes. “Maybe that's the whole point”

“Yeah,” Dean agreed “people are people cause they're miserable bastards, 'cause they never get what they really want. You get what you want, you get crazy take a look at Michael Jackson or Hasslehoff.”

“You know what?” Wes asked, looking at them both “Hope loves me now, completely and it's awesome. Besides, look around. Where's all this insanity you guys were talking about?” 

Dean had to admit, the world outside the car looked pretty calm and quiet, pulling the car into the main street until spotting the kid from earlier, who had been chasing the bullies, having turned the tables on them. He was circling an SUV like he was going in for the kill.

Without warning the boy tipped the SUV over on its side.

Well, that should cover it” Bobby said with a nod

The boy raised his arms in the air and started yelling. “Kneel before Todd! Kneel before Todd!” rocking the car back and forth as the kids inside screamed in fear.

Dean unbuckled his seatbelt and got out of the car, looking back at Bobby “I'll handle Todd, you get Wes to Lucky Chin's,” 

Bobby didn’t hesitate to slide over the driver’s side to drive off.

“Hey, kid! Can I talk to you a second?” Dean called out, hurrying over to him

“Get out of my way!” The boy said, strutting over to the taller boys with a stare that would frighten the best of people.

“Okay” Dean held up his hands in defense “Hey, I can dig it, Todd. It's Todd right?” 

The little boy nodded as Dean leaned down, placing his hands on his knees to bringing himself to Todd’s level. “Look, I know the score. Okay? They're bullying you”

“Every day," Todd said with a nod. “Every day! You do not know what it's like!”

“No, no I don't. But you know, you're you and I'm me, so” He had no real answer to that, I'd never really been bullied- he is dating a guy, who gets bullied.

“Couldn't stop them,” Todd said, his voice lowering. “I couldn't do anything. Then Audrey Elmer told me the wishing well worked.”

“Okay, okay. Look, I get it. They're mean little jerks, huh? But they're not superhuman like you,” Dean had to talk this kid down before he did something he was going to regret. “You see, with great power comes great respon-!”

He couldn’t finish, getting the wind knocked out of him as he fell back hard. Todd didn't even wait to hear the rest of what Dean said. The boy had upper cut him, sending Dean flying through the air and land hard in some garbage cans and trash bags, groaning. He surely had not seen that one coming! He picked his head up slowly looking around glad there wasn’t anyone else around to see that.

But he couldn’t just lay there, he had to do something!

“Hey, kid!” Dean yelled, getting to his feet. His face was burning with the metallic taste of blood in his mouth. “I didn't want to have to do this” he approach the little kid lashing out with a right hook and hit the kid in the face. “Oh!” he groaned out in pain, Todd hadn't even moved, the kid was a rock!

Todd grinned down at him using one hand to grip his throat, laughing as he started to choke the older boy. 

Dean tried to bring his arms up like he was trained to do, getting them inside the chokehold and then smashing them out to the side, but nothing was happening. The kid’s arms didn't budge.

Unable to stop it, Dean’s sight was beginning to fade, seeing stars flashing in front of his eyes lasting what seemed like a long time until he started feeling the boy's hands starting to slacken. That meant Bobby had done it. He got Wes to the restaurant and reversed the spell.

This let Dean break the hold of the kid and shoved him back as the kids started to climb out of the overturned car, turning to look at Todd. He knew instantly what I had to do.

“Okay, follow my lead,” Dean said to Todd. “You won't have a problem, come on”

He cowered back from Todd as the boys watched, putting his strong arms up in surrender. “Okay, man, no more! No more, okay?!” Dean cried out, getting to his feet and backing away from Todd toward the boys. As he turned to them, Dean gave them a frightened look. “I wouldn't mess with this kid any more if I were you,” 

They nodded, their eyes wide and scared. “Stay back!” The boys called out to Todd, and then they ran off down the street. 

Dean turned and gave Todd a thumbs up and then started for the restaurant.

The next day, Dean felt peaceful and relaxed sitting on a bench when Bobby walked up to him carrying two coffees and took the cup he offered “Thanks!”  
Bobby nodded, telling the boy “the coin is melted down it shouldn't cause any more problems”

As he said this, their eyes locked on to a couple who were looking extremely sunburnt, walking slowly along the pier with a bit of a dazed look upon their faces. Audrey was with them, and Dean realized that they must be her parents. Audrey was cradling a teddy bear that was a miniature version of the one Dean and Bobby witnessed being huge and real. 

There was a band-aid stuck to the head of the bear, but it was good to hear it be silent.

Dean commented “Audrey's parents are back from Bali. Looks like all the wishes are gone.”


	19. Why don’t we go somewhere only we know?

Cas leaned up to kiss those tasteful lips attached to Dean “Ready to go?” 

“No” Dean simply replied, getting a hold of Cas’s arm to pull him down on a love seat, having Cas straddle his hips.

Once seated, Dean gripped onto Cas’s head to bring him in for a quick make out session; their lips crashing together, moving in sync- they needed their daily fix of kissing before they could do something else together. Kissing one another was something ether of the two boys couldn’t get enough of. 

They kept at it with neither of them wanting to be the one to pull away until their brains reminded them that they need to stop and breathe for air, pulling away from one another in unison as their eyes opened to lock and stare lovingly.

Getting air back into his lungs, Castiel breathed out “I thought you said we were going out?” not that he didn’t mind that they were kissing. He was just curious to see what Dean had planned for them.

Dean’s answer was “Now we can go” pulling Cas up along with him so they could grab their jackets and head out of the door towards the Impala.

When the two boys got towards the destination, Cas grew more and more eager almost wanting to skip like a little child seeing the back of a huge building “Where are we?”

“You will see in just a minute” Dean smiled, getting out a key to open the door. He had a little surprise/ fun couple thing they could do together and alone.

Twisting open the now unlocked door, Dean held it open for Cas to entire first. 

The place was pitch back that felt like this could be some sort of stake out for something “I am going to walk right into something”

“No, you won’t” Dean laughed, walking in behind him, heading for the electricity box, not bothering to use his flashlight to know where he was going “just follow-”

He was cut off when he heard Cas screech out “Ow! I won’t?” he must have knocked into something in perfect timing.

Dean should’ve seen that coming, he was with Cas, as he swung open the box, pulling the long black lever so that the darkness could disappear.

Taking a glance back at his now visible handsome boyfriend, the black haired boy was rubbing his left elbow while his blue eyes were looking around to a huge ice rink a few feet away “Ice skating?” His deep voice gave a hint he was really excited about it.

“Yes” Dean smiled, seeing a smile appear on the boy’s face “the owner owes me a favor” He, along with John, saved a family from being killed by twin ghosts.

Closing the box to and continue on with that they were going do, Dean turned to walk towards the booth that had all of the skates behind it, when Cas questioned “Where are you going?” wanting him to stop what he was doing.

“To get us skates” He pointed towards the beige booth on the other side of the room.

“Wait!” Castiel pouted adorably, sticking out his elbow “You need to kiss my elbow to make it all better first” He was standing next to a vending machine that had to be what he slammed into.

From the lovable expression Cas was giving off, Dean couldn’t resist, strutting his way over to his lover to get a grip of the thin arm and plant a tender kiss to the soft skin, making the pain go away “Better?”

It was certainly a lot better thanks to Dean “Much!” 

“Good, now come on” 

Cas followed alongside Dean on the red rubber tiled floor towards the skate booth which held all the different sized woman and men skates. 

Watching him go behind it, Castiel leaned against the firm booth with his arms folded up top “How did you deduce I liked to skate?” asking as if it was John Watson to Sherlock Holmes; he never told him he did.

“I didn’t” Dean simply replied, on knees taking out the size 14 black skates with white laces for himself

“Oh?” 

“Charlie told me you always went out skating when you two were little” taking out the size 11, blue skates with gray laces for the blue eyed boy. 

Cas nodded, understanding. He forgot that he used to go skating with Charlie almost every other weekend “Have you skated before?” he thought he did for the fact since they were about to skate.

Reappearing in Castiel’s eye sight, Dean handed off the blue skates to his boy, shaking his head “No, so I am going to give it a try!”

If this is his first time Cas already predicted what was going to happen “You will probably fall” he giggled thinking of the sight he is about to witness

“Yeah, most likely” Dean agreed, going over to the benches so that they could die up their skates nice and tight.

Cas was the first one to get done while Dean was taking his time, so he excitedly walked over to the opening of the rink, slowly placing his left foot onto the platform, gliding forward onto the bright glistening ice. He skated a few feet ahead so he could get the hang of it and not block the entrance for Dean. It had been a few years since he done this and he actually missed it.

It didn’t take too long to get his skating feet back, doing something like this is second nature. 

He spun around when he heard some classic rock station enter his hearing from the loud speaker, to see what his boyfriend was doing. Cas smiled to himself seeing Dean walk away from the stereo and step hesitantly onto the ice like a wobbling penguin, knowing that Cas was watching him up ahead. He was acting like a child doing this for the first time it was a video taking moment, but his phone was lying next to Dean’s on the bench.

Cas skated over to him in case he needed some help getting used to this seeing Dean stretch his muscular arms out, trying not to lose his balance.

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Cas was uncertain about it, he didn’t want to make his boy do this if he couldn’t “We could do something else” 

“Yes, I am sure!” Dean replied back quickly, trailing off his words “Let me just-” 

The tiny second it took Castiel to blink as if a weeping angel vanished, he was gone in an instant from his eye sight.

He spun swiftly on the ice, to look and find where his boy could have gone off to and there he was straight ahead, skating like he knew exactly what he was doing.

All Cas could do was just stand there with his mouth half open just staring at Dean Winchester; he totally just tricked him! Even though it was quite entertaining. 

Knowing he shouldn’t just stand in this one spot, he skated off after him “Really? You can actually skate?”

Dean spun around to reveal that handsome smile on his face, skating backwards, extending a hand for him to take which he did “Can’t tell when I’m lying to you, huh Cas?” raising an eyebrow. He shouldn’t be too surprised about it due to the face Dean was good at lying learning it all from John and Bobby.

“Well,” Cas began to protest “sometimes I can and sometimes I can’t” then playfully added “Have you been sneaking around to teach yourself how to skate?” 

“No,” Dean chuckled at that silly question “I haven’t skated since I was a kid” he did teach himself how to do so. When Dean and Sam were just kids, Sam wanted Dean to teach him, so in order to do that for his little brother, Dean had to teach himself first “but it came back rather quickly.”

By the time the song changed the The Beatles, the green eyed boy told his boy “Spin, Cas” He lifted his arm for Cas to do a little twirl move as they skated making Cas giggle at his swift little move. “Well, shake it up baby now, twist and shout! Come on, come on, come on, come on, baby now come on and work it on out!” Dean started singing along, moving their arms in a forward and back motion to dance a little to have some fun on the ice besides just skating forward and in one direction.

“Sing with me, Angel! You know you look so good!”

Castiel was having a blast with Dean even if it was being silly on ice; there was never a dull moment between the two of them, singing along “You know you got me going now just like I knew you would!”

“Well, shake it up baby now, twist and shout!” Dean let go of Cas’s hands to skate behind him wrapping his arms around his waist while Cas placed his hands over Dean’s “Come on, come on, come on, come on, baby now come on and work it on out!”

It was like they were synchronize skating together “You know you twist, little girl. You know you twist so fine. Come on and twist a little closer now and let me know that you're mine”  


With the song coming to an end for a new song to start, Dean was still holding onto Cas when the blue eye boy began “I want to do something” 

“And that would be?” Dean questioned softly in his ear

There was a moment of silence urging Dean to want to know when…..

“Race you!” the smaller boy zoomed out of Dean’s grip speeding ahead of him

Even with his head start, Dean managed to get in front of Cas rather quickly. “Not fair!” he called out to him “Dam your long, bow legs”

“They aren’t to blame” Dean yelled back, playfully “I am a better skater than you are!”

Cas rolled his eyes, slowing down to stop for a moment, trying to do that little move a skater does when they want to stop, but instead he fell back hitting the ice with a loud thump. That was the one thing about skating he wasn’t good at; stopping. He could spin on one leg, do jumps in the air, but when it came time for stopping he needed to skate to the wall or slow down until coming to a complete stop. It didn’t hurt much thankfully making him burst out laughing; of course he would be the one more likely to fall not Dean.

Dean skated over to him laughing from the sight he saw “Are you alright?”

“Yeah,” he continued to giggle through his words “I am fine” 

Dean held out a hand to help him up. 

Instead Cas had a better idea

Rather than taking it so that Dean could raise him off the ground, Cas yanked him down towards himself.

“Castiel!” he yelled in surprise, landing on top of him causing Cas to make an “ooof” sound from the impact as they continued the laughter with their limbs tangled together.

Once the two of them calmed down from the fit of giggles, Dean ran his thumb across Castiel’s cheek in a delicate touch and leaned down; his breath ghosting over the smaller boy before gently pressing his lips to his. Cas didn’t even care that he probably will have hair full of ice flakes when they get up.

Enjoying this cute little moment between them, they went on like this, kissing on the ice, for what seemed like hours, yet it was only minutes until Dean pulled away. Cas couldn’t due to the face that the back of his head was leaned against ice.

Soft panting was the only sound being heard between them, not including the Alice Cooper song that was playing when Dean broke the silence “want to skate some more?”

“One more kiss and then we can!”

Dean fluttered his eyes open, leaving dream land, to see he was in his room with his ringtone going off annoyingly.

Still half asleep, he reached over to the side table for him to feel around until his hand firmly gripped the phone, taking a quick glance at the clock; 4:00 am.

He had only been asleep for two hours, making him groan in aggravation ready to give hell to the person calling him at this hour when he looked down to see Cas was flashing on the screen.

Placing his phone to his ear, he was too out of it to give him a proper phone greeting “Dammit Cas, it’s four in the morning I need to sleep!” Dean’s voice came out raspy from being tired after the long night of staying out late with Benny, Jo, and Lisa; going to dinner, seeing a movie, driving around town, and hanging out in the park until two am on a Tuesday night while Cas spent the night with his friend at Kevin’s house; it was Winter break so it didn’t matter that he was out real late on a week night. Besides they didn’t always have to hang out every minute of the day, they need some days where they separately hang out with their friends.

Little did he know that as he was having a nice dream in which no one would want to wake up from- In reality Cas was going through a real nightmare.

“Dean, I am so s-sorry to wake y-you” Castiel gasped out, with a broken voice “but, I- I need you” 

All the tiredness Dean was feeling drained away like a flick of a light switch. Hearing the way that Cas sounded, Dean woke up with his top half bolting upright in bed, worriedly “Cas, what’s wrong?” urging for an answer.

“I- I need you here,” Cas was begging on the other line through what seemed to be tears “p- please come get me”

The color was fading in Dean’s face making him pale with his heart thumping through his chest in fear “Where are you?” He could hear wind whistling wherever Cas was. He couldn’t have been home; maybe he still is at Kevin’s?

“I-I’m uh, at the park, near t-the playground”

“What the hell are you doing there?” Why would he be at the park during this late hour?

“Walking home”

“Well, stay there I’m on my way” 

“J-just hurry”

“I will” Dean leaped off his bed in such a rush; grabbing his jeans that were crumbled up on the floor, getting them on quickly, slipped on his boots, got his leather jacket, and grabbed his keys and phone. With all that done, he finally zoomed out his room, down the hall, down the stairs, and out the door.

He was trying not to panic, but deep down in his gut, worry was building up with every passing minute hoping by some miracle no ghost, vampire, demon, etc. was involved. 

As he ran to the Impala, Dean wrenched open the door, getting in quickly, trusting his baby to not fail him at a time like this, hearing that amazing rumble of the engine start. 

He didn’t hesitate to slam his foot in the pedal and speed his way down the streets towards the park going, at most, 30 over the speed limit. Dean didn’t care at the time like this. He needed to get to Castiel as soon as possible.

From driving so quickly, he got to the park pretty fast as he barely even parked parallel to the curb, but it didn’t matter. No other car was parked around the park at the moment; it was almost five am anyway; who was going to park in the park at this hour?

The wind hit his pale face as he got out of the car ready to look for the dark haired boy.

“Cas!” he yelled frantically, making his way through the tree’s swifting side by side from the wind while he jogged towards the playground where Cas told him he was.

“Castiel!” Dean continued, not seeing his nerdy, trench coat wearing boy anywhere. 

What is going on? Where is he? Is he okay? Did he get up and walk away? 

“Cas, where are you?!?!”

Continuing to look around; he wasn’t on the playground, no swings, no slide, etc.

He was doing all he could not to panic searching around for him.

And then there it was

A voice almost as quiet as a mouse

“Dean”

The green eyed boy snapped his body in a 180 motion, eyes gazing down to see his boyfriend against a tree, on the ground in the fetal position, shrunken into himself with his head in his own lap.

“Angel” Dean frowned at the sight, kneeling down in front of him “Look at me”

The smaller boy slowly lifted his head up to reveal red, tear filled eyes “Dean” he sobbed, barely able to say anything else.

Dean’s heart was shattering from the heartbreak of his boyfriend like this, “Cas-” he went to ask what happened when Cas leaped for him, wrapping his arms so tightly around Dean’s neck as if he’d let go, Dean would vanish.

Wrapping his own arms around Castiel’s waist, rubbing his back soothingly, Dean could feel his entire body shaking; it could not have been because of the crying “Jesus, you are freezing, how long have you been out here?”

Cas took a deep intake of breath to get more words out of his mouth besides his boyfriend’s name “A-About an hour or so” 

Dean’s eyes widened from that answer “Dammit Cas, why didn’t you call me sooner?” pulling back to be face to face, not letting go.

“I-I would’ve, but I uh because of how late it was I didn’t want to t-trouble you” He tearfully explained, feeling ashamed that he called him so late “I s-spent a lot of time out here arguing with myself if I-I should or not and now that I did I am s-sorry I woke you up!”

“No,” Dean didn’t want Cas to start feeling bad about calling him. Sure, he needs his sleep but when it comes to something like this, he wouldn’t care if he gets woken up “if something happens, you call me right away! I’ll always answer, you got that?”

The sad boy nodded in understanding

“Good!”

“Dean, c-can you take me home?”

“Are you going to tell me what’s going on?”

“Y-yeah, I just want to be someplace warm f-first, please”

“Come on!” helping his boy up, Dean held onto him in case his knees would decide to collapse to the ground from the hurt Cas obviously is feeling as he continued to cry into his chest.

On the drive back, Cas stayed buried into his boy with Dean’s arm still around him for comfort. He used the other to drive towards Charlie’s house. They didn’t talk at all on the ride home. The only sound was Castiel’s little sobs and sniffles while they rode in silence. Dean didn’t bother to put on any music; it wasn’t the right time for it. The only focus was to get back and talk.

Arriving, Cas hurried inside dragging Dean all the way up to his room without stopping when he got to the edge of the bed to sit on it, sinking his weight into the mattress, followed by Dean, who wrapped an arm around him, wanting to be as close as possible “What’s going on?”

There was silence

“Cas?” he placed his hand under Castiel’s chin to get him to look at him. Those beautiful blue orbs had no light in them, they were saddened by whatever happened “Talk to me!” he couldn’t cheer him up unless he knows what is going on.

Cas’s voice was still wobbly “Gretchen and Peter” Charlie’s parents “T-they passed away three h-hours ago”

“What?” Dean was taken back by such an unexpected response “How?”

“T-They were driving back h-home from their business trip and” Cas had to pause for a moment in order to get the rest out. It was painful to explain. He was doing his best to keep it together even with the tears trying to escape “w-was hit by a car. They both d-died on impact!” 

“Jesus!” he couldn’t even believe it “Where is Charlie?” Dean was only curious to where she was. It was her parent’s and considering Cas knows what happened and is like a brother to her= she would then be around him at a time like this.

“Dorothy p-picked her up from the hospital. They left without me, so I- I tried walking home” not that they did it on purpose. Charlie was so upset she ran out and Dorothy jumped into her Car and sped off forgetting that Cas was slowly behind her.

Cas couldn’t hold himself much longer, he continued to sob a waterfall of tears, burring his head into Dean’s chest.

“I am so sorry, Angel” Dean whispered feeling completely awful over this, kissing the top of the boy’s head, letting him cry it out into his chest. He wanted to kill the person who hit Gretchen and Peter. This son of a bitch murdered two amazing parents and hurt the boy he loves and one of his good friends.

“Its n-not your f-fault!”

“I know” shushing him and rubbing his arm in a slow motion causing pleasant tickles to spread through Castiel’s body “It’s going to be okay. I am here” Dean so badly wanted to take the pain away.

“Don’t ever leave me, please” the blue eyed boy begged, repeating “don’t ever leave me. I can’t lose you too” He lost his father, his siblings, and now his adopted parents. He couldn’t lose anyone else in his life most importantly Charlie and of course Dean! He needed him more than ever. The one person that could make him smile.

“Never” Dean promised, eyeing him sorrowfully “I’ll never leave you” He would never want to see Cas hurt and be the cause of it! He loved him too much. He was just hoping Cas won’t fall deep into a depression because of his loss; something Cas has been severely diagnosed with and wouldn’t want to see him spiraling down, but he had Dean and he always will. He knows he makes him happy and will do whatever it takes to keep him blissful.

Castiel nodded to reassure him that he believed him. Dean was on the short list of people he knew would never do anything negative towards him. He knew the way Dean felt for him and wanted it to always be like that. 

It was quiet for a couple of moments after that, minus the sniffles so that Cas could calm down a bit

“Cas, how about we lay down?” Dean looked down noticing the bags under his eyes, he looked beyond exhausted.

“You’re going to stay?” he asked with hope in his voice

“Of course,” Dean couldn’t leave Cas like this, there was no way “don’t you want me to?”

“Yes”

So the two boys got changed; Cas in his Marvel sweat pants and baggy Iron Man shirt while Dean changing into his black sweat pants and shirt he left here since the one he had on was wet from Castiel’s tears. 

They got under the warm covers facing one another, tangling their arms together.

“Dean?” a lose tear escaping an eye to fall down his cheek. 

“Yeah, Cas?”

“Sing to me!”

He didn’t think his voice would sound too good at 6am, but he wasn’t going to turn his boyfriend down. If it was going to make him feel better; he’ll do whatever! “Any requests?” 

“Anything as long as I hear your voice”

Dean thought of songs that would be appropriate for a time like this and one Cas would like in order to make him happy coming to the decision on ‘Somewhere only we know’ 

It could remind Cas of their little area they drive to in which Cas loves going to where nobody can bother them; the place only they know!

I walked across an empty land  
I knew the pathway like the back of my hand  
I felt the earth beneath my feet  
Sat by the river and it made me complete

Oh simple thing where have you gone?  
I'm getting old and I need something to rely on  
So tell me when you're gonna let me in  
I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin

I came across a fallen tree  
I felt the branches of it looking at me  
Is this the place we used to love?  
Is this the place that I've been dreaming of?

Oh simple thing where have you gone?  
I'm getting old and I need something to rely on  
So tell me when you're gonna let me in  
I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin

And if you have a minute why don't we go  
Talk about it somewhere only we know?  
This could be the end of everything  
So why don't we go  
Somewhere only we know?  
Somewhere only we know?

Oh simple thing where have you gone?  
I'm getting old and I need something to rely on  
So tell me when you're gonna let me in  
I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin

And if you have a minute why don't we go  
Talk about it somewhere only we know?  
This could be the end of everything  
So why don't we go?

This could be the end of everything  
So why don't we go  
Somewhere only we know?

Content with the song and how amazing Dean is to him, a small smile was forming on Castiel’s lips “I love you so much”

Dean leaned in to have their lips touch for a brief second “I love you too angel, get some sleep!”

He snuggled even closer to Dean, closing his eyes knowing that as long as he has Dean, he’ll find a way to get through this.

-Cas-

Today’s grey, gloomy, dull, cold weather reflected the mood of Charlie and Castiel on the day of the Gretchen and Peter’s funeral. 

Cas was lucky he even was able to get Charlie out of bed to attend it. For a week she didn’t leave her room lying in bed curled up in her mom’s rob. She didn’t even bother to celebrate Christmas or New Year’s too devastated to go anywhere. Cas, Dean, Dorothy, and the rest of the crew tried to get her out and take her mind off of things, but she refused, so they let her be- going into her room every so often to check on her. Charlie needed to deal with this on her own. They were her parents and her world, which had come crashing down; what a way to spend the best time of the year!

For Cas, he was as distraught over this as the red head, but what got him to get up every morning was his beloved Dean doing all he could not to fall into his depression, which for him could easily happen. 

So here the two friends were, finishing getting ready; Cas in a black suit and Charlie in a black long sleeve dress “Castiel?” she never calls him that as she made her way into his room “I don’t think I can do this!”

He turned around to see how beautiful she looked even while wearing a plastered frown on her face “What do you mean?” Trying his best to stay strong for her “Yes, you can! I’ll be there with you the whole time we can do this together!”

“You don’t think it’s my fault right? If I called mom back like she asked me to in that voicemail and maybe told her not to rush home-” she looked down ashamed as if this was her burden.

“No” his voice was stern, walking over to her “I don’t ever want to hear that from you. Don’t start blaming yourself! The only one to blame is that drunk driver okay?”

She nodded slightly, doing all she can to not break down for the hundredth time in over a week.

“Ready?” 

“I think so” the red head not so clearly mumbled watching Cas stretch out his hand for her to hold onto, making their way out of the house to Dean’s Impala. He was going to drive Dorothy, Cas, and Charlie to the funeral. Dorothy’s car was in Bobby’s shop waiting to get fixed and Charlie was in no condition to drive.

Cas opened the back seat, helping his friend down letting her fall into Dorothy’s arms, closing the door so he could sit shot gun next to his boy.

Shutting the door after himself, he glanced at Dean, who was also in a suit.

And dam he looked good! The green eyed boy could pull off anything. He could look good in baggy sweats, his usual plaid shirts and faded jeans, naked, and now a penguin suit! 

With the two girls whispering to one another soothingly in the back, Dean turned to his boyfriend “Looking handsome, Cas” looking him up and down

He smiled back at him “Right back at you, Love!” shifting over the seat so their lips could connect in a sweet kiss before driving off to the funeral home. 

Walking into the large, heavy black double doors, attached to their partners, it was as if Charlie and Cas were famous with a bunch of people coming over to the two teenagers to give off their condolences. 

With Dean by his side like he promised he would be, Cas was in for a shock when he pulled away from Bess’s friendly hug to witness two people he thought he would never see again appear in front of him.

Anna Novak and Gabriel Novak

Castiel’s heart wrenched from seeing his older siblings. He was stunned!

Glancing between them, he breathed out “Anna? Gabriel?” They heard about Gretchen and Peter’s passing from wherever they live now?

Anna was the one to step forward first going in for a hug “Hey Castiel!”

It took a moment for him to finally hug her back “It’s good to see you”

“We’ve missed you! Mom called telling us what happened”

His blue orbs shifted to Gabriel when he spoke “We wanted to see you, our little bro to make sure you were doing okay”

Cas pulled away from her to embrace in a hug with his goofy brother “I’m alright!” when something hit him. Their mother heard about it “Mom isn’t coming is she?” He didn’t want her here. She would most certainly start something with him that involved him being gay or to continuously blame him for the death of their father.

“No, she didn’t think it as her place to come here, but she sends her condolences”

Cas nodded looking over at his boy to finally introduce them properly “Dean this is Anna and Gabriel.” Gesturing them “guys this is-” he paused for a moment to announce proudly “my boyfriend, Dean” They knew Cas was gay, being very supportive of it.

Studying their facial expressions, Gabriel smiled extending his hand to shake Dean’s firmly “Hello, Dean-o!”

“Hi” 

On the other hand Anna’s face went from a ‘wow he is good looking’ to a disappointed look seeing that Cas scored the hot guy then lastly to a smile “Hello, Dean” going in for a hand shake next. “It’s nice to see Cas find someone. I hope you make him happy”

Dean looked down towards his boy “I think I do”

Cas smiled placing an arm around Dean’s lower back “You do!” 

“And the brunette with Charlie that’s her partner?” Gabriel wondered, eyes glancing to the two girls

“Yes!”

“Hot!-ow!” Anna slapped him upside the head, thinking his comment was inappropriate at a place like this 

Castiel wasn’t surprised by this- that is how Gabriel always was, dropping the subject to move onto something else “How are things?”

“Not bad, can’t complain.” Gabriel grinned, showing that he was sucking on a little candy. Something he always had on him “I am an owner of a popular bakery store now so life is good!”

That wasn’t surprising to Cas, Gabriel always had a sweet tooth for candy “And you?” directing the question to Anna

“I work at mental institution”

“Oh!” Cas nodded “So where are you two living now a days?” They moved far away from Sioux Falls after their High School years to get away from their family.

“Florida” the two of them answered in unison when Anna continued “We live in a cute little apartment together in Miami maybe when school ends the both of you could come down and visit” 

“Yeah” Gabriel agreed “That would be cool!”

“Possibly” Cas shrugged looking over at Dean who was looking back at him as if he would be okay with it if that is what Cas wanted to do.

“Have you decided on colleges yet?” the red head asked “you are a senior right?”

“Yeah” Cas replied “I sent out a few applications, but my top two schools are Ashford and SNHU” those were the schools that had the best creative writing programs.

“I am sure you will get in you were always smart!”

Cas’s mouth formed into a smile hoping she was right.

“Do you still live with Charlie or did you two love birds move in together?” Gabriel asked

“No, I still live with Charlie even though I am not sure where I will be going next” With Charlie’s parent’s gone he didn’t know if Charlie and him could even live in that house anymore. They’d have to see what is going to happen in their near future.

“If anything you can live with me at Bobby’s”

Castiel’s head snapped in the direction of the taller boy “What? I couldn’t possibly.” He’d feel like an extra burden that the Singer’s didn’t need.

And Dean knew Cas was going to feel like that “I know what you are thinking so stop! Ellen already suggested it to me”

“Where?-”

“My room” Dean cut him off knowing what question was coming next. Dean has a king sized bed and a nice sized room. There was enough room for Cas. The one problem Dean would have was removing all of his hunting stuff, so that Cas wouldn’t find it.

“Can I think on it?”

“Of course!”

When the chatting came to an end and Cas and Charlie got around to everyone, the time at the parlor passed by, having everyone head for the simple serves at the cemetery.

A hundred or more people sat in rows of black, metal chairs with white cushions placed in the grassy graveyard. An isle was between the chairs, leading up to one black casket that held Peter and one white casket that held Gretchen.

In the first row held Dean, Cas, Charlie, Dorothy, Gretchen’s two brothers and Peter’s brother and sister along with their significant others. 

Their sibling’s children filled the rest of the rows along with many friends including Bess, Garth, Kevin, Channing, Benny, and Jo, who came for support.

Being the daughter of the late Bradbury’s, Charlie stood up to face everyone, standing in front of the two casket’s to say her speech.

It seemed as if the wind stopped and the birds chirping quieted down, along with everyone waiting in silence just so the world could give Charlie a moment of peace to talk about two of the most important people in her life. 

Charlie took a deep breath to prepare herself, starting out with a simple “Hi, I’m Charlie if you didn’t know that already” Castiel, who was holding onto Dean’s hand, smiled a tiny smile to himself at his best friends attempt to lighten the mood “What to say about these two amazing people? I feel as though I could write a book regarding my parent’s lives so I will do my best to make this brief. My mother was a very sensitive and compassionate person. She loved her family and friends very deeply. She somehow was able to have complete strangers share their life story with her within their very first conversations, but then again she truly had a compassionate, open heart. My dad on the other hand was a strong man, stubborn yet gentle and direct with an amazing sense of humor.” She sighed through her sadness, shaking her head “They were amazing parents who taught me and Castiel” glancing at her friend “strong values and the importance of family, faith, hard work, kindness, tolerance, generosity, forgiveness and love. I uh- I miss them” she paused to swallow the lump forming in her throat.

Cas could see tell that she was about to burst out in tears unable to continue the rest of her speech. By her shaky body, Charlie was about to collapse. 

He was not good at giving speeches, it was the sort of thing he could get awkward with, but this is Charlie. Castiel was going to do what was right; help her through this. Beating Dorothy to it, he got up from his seat, going over to her just as she dove into his arms, clinging to him with tears silently pouring out of her eyes. “Can you read the rest?” she quietly whispered.

“Of course” he assured, taking the index card from her soft hand. 

With his friend wrapped up in one arm and the card in the other, he finished off the speech “I miss their surprised visits when they came home from long business trips, I miss my father’s bear hugs and my mother’s cooking. I miss their love and laughter. I miss the way the four of us bonded over fandom books. Most importantly I miss their presents. Every night at 10 or so they used to call me on the phone and when I asked them why they told me they wanted to hear my voice and I will always regret not picking up their last phone call to me just so that I could tell them I loved them one more time. When you love someone like I loved them, there’s a part of you that is attached by this invisible tether, and no matter how far you are you can always feel them. Now they are gone and so is that tether making me feel as if a piece of me has been ripped off. Just one more time I want them to hold me, ten more seconds is that too much to ask? But I can’t and I won’t, so here is my goodbye. I am not sure if I will ever accept that you are gone I feel so different without you here. You were the best parent’s unlike any other I had ever met. I will never forget my time with both of you and I want to thank you for all that you’ve done for me and Cassie. Whether or not you can hear me you should know that I love you, rest in peace.”

When her speech came to a closing, Cas walked Charlie back to her seat, letting her be hugged by Dorothy as he took his own next to his boyfriend, who looked proud of him that he did that for her.

After that, the priest said a few words, letting the guests drop roses onto their caskets and lowered them 6 feet under.

By the time everyone was gathering to leave, Dean let Cas and Charlie have one last goodbye, leaving the two best friends alone in privacy, Dean walked away from them only to see Benny waving him over to look at something, so he made his way towards his friend instead of his Baby.

“What?” He questioned, wondering what he could possibly want in a cemetery.

“Check this out,” Benny said, having Dean follow him along a row, pointing to a certain grave marker – an indication of a newly buried person; Lisa’s sister. Around it, there was a perfect circle of dead grass and dead flowers which graced the top of the grave.

“Well that's weird,” Dean spoke, frowning. This shouldn’t happen to a grave site unless it had to do with some kind of hunt.

Jo found the two boys, watching the ground keeper walk away from them just as she rejoined them, looking up at Benny.

“Angela Braeden, Lisa’s sisters funeral was two weeks ago.” He informed her.

“And?” Jo asked, curious where this was going. She knew who the girl was.

“And? You see her grave? Everything dead around it, in a perfect circle? You don't think that's a little weird?” Dean questioned, gesturing back toward the marker before walking toward the Impala to where Cas was waiting for him patiently.

“Maybe the grounds keeper went a little agro with the pesticide,” Jo suggested with a shrug, having them stop walking.

“No, I asked him. No pesticide, no chemicals. Nobody can explain it.” Benny said quietly, glancing back over at the grave.

“Ok, so what are you thinking?” Jo asked, looking from me to Dean.

“I don’t know” Dean wasn’t quite sure yet “Unholy ground, maybe?” 

Jo looked skeptical at him

“What?” Dean challenged, looking at Jo confused. "If something evil happened there, it could easily poison the ground. Remember the, the farm outside of Cedar Rapids?”

“Yeah, but-” Jo shifted uncomfortably into Benny’s arms

Benny guessed looking over at Dean to help him figure something out “Could be the sign of a demonic presence” 

“Or the Angela girl's spirit, if it's powerful enough.” Dean added in, nodding

Jo rolled her eyes turning away and starting towards Benny’s jeep. It seemed like she didn’t want to believe this would be a case due to the fact this is her best friend’s sister. It just couldn’t happen.

Dean and Benny threw each other a frustrated look and followed her.

“Well don't get too excited” Dean snapped “you might pull something.”

“It's just” the blonde sighed, shaking her head “stumbling on to a hunt? Here, of all places?”

“So?” Dean said, not seeing the problem with her suggestion.

“So? Are you sure this is a hunt?” Jo asked, trying not to get annoyed

“What else would it be about?” Dean asked stubbornly. Something like this at a grave yard doesn’t just happen- not in their lives. 

“This can’t happen not to someone I know!” Jo frowned, not liking this at all "You know, just forget it”

Benny cut in “The least we could do is check this out” they had to look into this. 

“Yeah. Fine.” Jo gave in, making a face at her boyfriend. 

Dean began to smile to have Benny weigh in Dean's favor on this one. Jo was totally outnumbered.


	20. If I Had You That May Be The Only Thing I Ever Need

With Bobby away on a ghost hunt with Rufus a few states over from South Dakota, Dean called him up asking his opinion on Angela; what he believes is a hunt. After the explanation of it all, Dean and Benny were right, this was their type of case and it was up to them. Bobby trusted the trio to look into without him around.

That is what they were going to do; so here Dean was sitting in the Impala waiting for Benny and Jo as he was on the phone with Castiel “How is Charlie?”

“She is getting better Dorothy and I are doing what we can to keep her mind off of it”

“Oh that’s good, and how about you?” he was still very concerned for the boy.

“I am going to be alright, Dean” Cas promised “I have you to help me through it” 

Causing Dean’s mouth to curl in to a smile, he was always going to be here for him when needed. He just can’t at the moment due to a case they need to figure out that somehow could possibly involve Lisa.

“You sure you can’t come to dinner with us?” The whole crew were going out to dinner tonight after a day of larping and thought Dean would have liked to join them.

“Yeah,” He sighed in the phone, wishing he could. They were going to a restaurant that made one of the best bacon cheeseburgers Dean has ever had, but he had to work. This was his job and with Jo still being a newbie on cases, he couldn’t leave Benny and Jo to do it alone “there is something I have to do for Ellen. I am not sure how late I will be back but I will stop by later.”

“You better” Cas urged teasingly “because I need a kiss”

Dean could use one too with his pair of lips always begging to connect to Castiel’s “Me too,” seeing Benny and Jo heading out of Benny’s house and towards the car “I have to go, Angel. I will text you when I get back”

“Okay, I love you”

Dean could tell there was a hint of sadness in his voice that they had to hang up

“I love you, too”

With the call coming to an end, Dean dropped it into his pocket when the doors opened; Benny being shot gun and Jo in the back “Lisa’s dad works as a professor at the school Angela went to” Jo sighed giving Dean a look that showed she owes him enough to at least check it out.

At the College Grounds the trio headed into the building looking like they belonged there, heading up a flight of steps and towards the door to Dr. Braeden's office.

Jo knew him from being close to Lisa’s family, so Jo was going to talk first as she knocked twice on the firm wooden door. 

Shortly, a tall, balding man appeared from the other side, looking out at them.

“Dr. Braeden?” Jo asked

“Hi Jo” He small smiled, glancing at the two boys behind her expectantly “What are you doing here?”

“We were checking out the college thinking of applying here and I just wanted to stop by to see how you are doing” Jo smiled sweetly to the man, so he’d let them all in.

“Please, come in.” Dr. Braeden invited, opening the door wider for them to enter.

With them piling in the medium sized office, the man closed the door behind them quickly, turning to have a seat in his spinny black chair.

Jo and Benny took a seat in front of the desk while Dean wandered off to look at the bookshelf nearby. 

“May I?” Jo smiled

Dean made a glance to see her gesturing to a photo album Dr. Braeden had on his desk.

“Please.” Dr. Braeden said, nodding. She picked the album up and flipped through the recycled paper with random photos and handwritten notes on every page, clearly put together by a loving daughter.

“She was beautiful,” Benny commented softly with a smile.

Jo nodded at the statement getting the sad feeling back that her best friend’s sister’s life had ended so early.

“Yes, she was.” Dr. Braeden agreed.

With the three of them discussing Angela, Dean’s attention was captured a large book he'd located. He made a little throat cleared sound for Benny and Jo to look towards him.

Dean closed the cover, holding it up toward for him to see that there were Greek letters on it along with a triangular symbol – not one any of them have seen before.

“This is an unusual book,” he commented to get some kind of answer out of the man.

“It's ancient Greek; I teach a course,” Dr. Braeden enlightened

Dean looked at it curiously before putting it back on the shelf and going over to stand behind the two seats Benny and Jo were seated in.

“Can’t get over the car crash” Jo frowned, seeing a page of pictures of Angela standing next to the car she crashed, which looked like the day she bought it “It is so horrible”

“It's got to be hard. Losing someone like that. Sometimes it's like they're still around. Almost like you can still sense their presence.” Dean said softly and not so subtly. Jo glared up at him with a warning look that Dean chose to ignore. “You ever feel anything like that?” 

“I do,” Dr. Braeden answered with a sad nod “as a matter of fact. Lisa has said the same thing”

“That's perfectly normal, Mr. Braeden” Jo said, putting a warning tone in her voice for Dean. “Especially with what you're going through.”

“You know, I still phone her. And the phone's ringing before I remember that, uh” he trailed off to take a pause before continuing “family's everything, you know? Angie was my first daughter.” Dr. Braeden was fighting to hold back tears. 

Dean looked away and towards the book shelf, his face an unreadable mask. He understood the ‘family is everything.’

“We're really very sorry,” Benny said, and he truly was. The three of them knew how the man felt.

They chatted a little until Dean heard enough, wanting to leave and head home, so they were back in the car “I'm telling you, there's something going on here, we just haven't found it yet.” 

“Definitely” Benny agreed, flipping through John's journal to check if he could find anything.

“You guys realize that, so far we have a patch of dead grass and nothing.” Jo stubbornly spat in the back seat with her arms crossed, still refusing to believe this had to do with the Braeden family.

“Well, something turned that grave into unholy ground.” Dean pointed out, glancing at her through the mirror

“There's no reason for it to be unholy ground.” Jo tried to argue “Angela was a nice girl who died in a car crash, that's not exactly vengeful spirit material.”

“There is a chance that Daddy doesn't know everything there is to know about his little girl” Benny added in, being on Dean’s side.

“We never should have bothered the poor man” Jo frowned, shaking her head.

“So what, Jo? We just bail? Without even figuring out what's going on?” Dean asked. If Bobby, who is one of the best hunter’s out there thought that this worth looking into; they had to do this until it was solved.

“I think I know what's going on here.” The blonde’s voice descending into an almost whisper “It's the only reason I went along with you this far.” 

“What are you talking about?” Dean unsurely where she was going with it

“This is about your parent’s grave, isn’t it?” Jo questioned 

Benny looked back at her then to Dean, who scoffed “That's got nothing to do with it” so what if he didn’t want to go near their grave the day of Gretchen and Peter’s funeral?

“Whatever maybe you're imagining a hunt where there isn't one” 

Dean’s eyes shifted from the road and to the mirror, connecting with hers to show the anger and bitter building up in his eyes.

Jo sighed, turning to look out the mirror just as they pulled up to the house “Let’s get out so you can take a swing at a girl. Go ahead, if it'll make you feel better.” 

Dean shook his head just barely, speaking to her in a vicious tone “I don't need this crap, not from you. Get out both of you!”

“Where are you going? To solve it without us?” Jo wondered, her hand ready on the handle

“I'm going to go get a drink and spend the night at Castiel’s” Cas was the only one he wanted to see right now; the one person that could get him to smile in an instant.

Drumming his long fingers against the wheel, he waited for the couple to get out without another word, so that he could blast his music, make a quick stop at the Roadhouse, get himself a drink, and be on his way to his boyfriends.

-Cas-

He was in the mood to relax his muscles, so he kicked off his clothing and shoes heading straight for the second floor bathroom.

It took him at least ten minutes maximum to run a bath which included Cas plugging the drain so that no water could escape, turning on the warm water, and contemplating Charlie’s collection of different bath bubbles. 

Not able to decide on all the good scents, he eeny meeny miny mo’d pointing at the white bottle filled with Pina Colada, pouring it in. 

Cas hovered over the edge of the tub dipping his entire hand into the water to make sure it didn’t get too hot as it slowly began to fill with the bubbles spreading out everywhere. After all that was done, he turned off the faucet and got to his feet to put the ipod on shuffle, but on low and dimmed the lights to cast a soft glow in the room.

Feeling content, Cas grabbed a hold on the hem of his boxers ready to get naked and get in, but something stopped him.

His phone that was laying against the sink in case he got a call or text from anyone. He couldn’t keep it near the tub because he knew with his luck he would drop it in the water which would result in getting a new phone.

Picking it up, Dean was calling him; a person he could never ignore, placing it at his right ear “Hey, Love” Cas greeted happily to hear from him.

“Hey Angel,” Dean spoke through the other end of the line “Tell me you are home”

That little statement got Castiel’s hopes up. He would love to have Dean come by “Yeah, you’re going to come over?”

“I’d like to. I am close by!”

“Okay, the door is open”

Hanging up with his boy, Cas wasn’t going to get into the bath just yet. He was going patiently wait to see if Dean wanted to take a bath when he gets here.

Dean was right though, he was close by as it didn’t take long to hear the front door open and his footsteps to pounce up the slightly creaky steps and towards the bedroom where he figured Cas would be 

“Angel?” 

Cas heard him call out

Leaving the bathroom, he walked down the hall and directly to his room, leaning against the door frame

“Hey!”

Dean spun 180 degrees and sighed in relief once their pair of eyes made contact. “So good to see you” heading for him so that his hands could be placed on Cas’s hip bones.

Castiel’s hands went for Dean’s neck, pulling him in close just to be hit with the scent of beer on his lips when their lips brushed against one another “Were you at the Roadhouse?”

“I stopped there to get a drink before swinging by here”

By the frown Dean made and the sound of his voice, something was not right; he knew his Dean “What’s wrong?”

Dean barely wanted to think about it wanting to just be with Cas, letting his mind clear from the case for a few hours “Jo was getting on my last nerve”

He hated seeing Dean in a foul mood. Cas was going to be a good boyfriend and cheer him up, but first he was going to ask about what was going on “What did she do?”

“She thinks I’ve been moody lately because apparently I need to let go of the feelings I’ve been holding in since the day of the funeral when we walked past my parent’s grave” Dean rolled his stunning green eyes at the thought of it, knowing he dealt with it in the past. There were no feelings to let go of, but that wasn’t all of it. Doing the case with her was a little annoying as Jo still thinks she is a pro at being a hunter when she was still in training; he can’t tell Cas that.

Cas’s mouth fell from what he heard. Sure, he saw the look on Dean’s face seeing John and Mary Winchester written on a grave, yet he didn’t see any change in Dean. Cas could tell when Dean was hiding his feelings and this time he seemed okay besides what Jo said. “You haven’t seemed moody to me”

“Because you, handsome,” Dean started to grin “make me smile!”

That frown Cas had on his face started to curl the right side up as Dean continued talking, his green eyes shifting down to Cas’s body “and is the reason you are in only boxers is because when I said I was coming over you got ready for me to have my way with you?” He was teasing with him, changing the subject into a happier one.

“No,” Cas giggled through his words, of course Dean would think that “I was about to take a bath, do you care to join me?”

“With bubbles?” Dean sounded pretty joyful about it.

That was already taken care of “I’ll take that as a yes”

“Yes!”

“Yay” Now the bath was going to be even more relaxing with company “and I want my boat” Cas pulled away to get a gray rubber boat laying on his shelf. 

“Your boat?”

“See” Cas reached for it, holding it up to show his boyfriend the squeezable stress toy.

Dean chuckled, shaking his head at the cute nerdy weirdo he loved so much “Really?”

“Yes, you’re getting bubbles and I want my boat!” 

It makes the bath seem manlier even though Cas wasn’t even that manly. He was slightly feminine, Dean was the manlier one.

With the bath already set up, Cas and Dean’s naked bodies broke the barrier of the water when they got in; Dean first followed by Cas.

Cas laid back comfortably letting go of the boat for it to float around. His back against Dean’s chest and to the side. His head pressed against Dean’s shoulder.

Dean’s back was against the tub with one arm laying across the edge of it and the other draped around Castiel’s torso.

“This is nice” Dean sighed happily, so relaxed with the warm water, the bubbles he wanted, and having his boyfriend wrapped up in his arm “I could totally take a nap like this”

“Mmhmm” Cas mumbled in agreement “and guess what?”

“What?”

“I’ve been thinking about something”

“Blowing me?” Dean asked in amusement along with a chuckle that vibrated through his chest into Cas’s back 

“Dean!” Cas giggled, rolling his eyes “no, I was thinking about your offer”

“Moving into Bobby’s house?” Dean asked, making sure it was what Cas was trying to bring up.

“Yes!”

“And have you come to a desicion?”

“If it really is okay with Bobby and Ellen then yes” Cas really did need to go someplace considering that the siblings of Gretchen and Peter’s wanted to sell the place along with Charlie, who didn’t want to continue living in a place that reminded her so much of her parent’s.

Dean’s heart started to thump happily into his ribcage “Seriously?”

“You really want me to?” Cas turned his head to look up at his boy. He thinks it would be amazing to share a room with Dean and be able to see him every day.

“Of course I do!” Dean grinned down at him. His boy needed someplace to stay, there was room, and Ellen and Bobby were the ones to suggest it when they heard the news, feeling as if Cas was family. The only thing would be to tone down the hunting stuff when Cas was around.

“Good cause I don’t want to live with Charlie’s aunt”

“Is that who she will be staying with?”

“Yeah and when it is time to move you’ll help me look through my stuff and throw some of it out?” Cas wasn’t going to keep everything plus from the will of the parent’s, he got a few items from the house including the Jacuzzi in which Dean was most excited about.

“If that is what you want then yes”

With the two of them developing proony skin from the bath, the two boys dried off and were back in Castiel’s room still naked and spooning under the covers watching Dr. Sexy M.D. with Dean’s eyes glued to the screen, so focused on what’s going on in the episode. Cas was watching it too, but wanted his fingers to be doing something considering that again, they are naked and that there was a steamy make out scene happing. 

Cas moved his hand from his own waist and found his way down to Dean’s balls, getting a grip of them in his hand.

From the contact, Dean’s bow legs jerked in surprise.

He could tell Dean was smiling when he kissed his temple, pulling Cas tighter into him. It didn’t mean Dean stopped paying attention to the episode so, he was going to try and see if he could pull Dean’s attention away from it and pay more attention to him for now.

Having his fingers get to work, they started moving around softly giving Dean’s balls a little message with his middle finger stretching out straightly for it to slide like a feather like touch against the green eyed boy’s taint.

Dean’s cock began twitching against Castiel’s ass making his own start to jerk up.

“Cas” Dean whispered in a low moan against his ear causing Cas to turn his head, looking at his boy with a cute smile “Trying to distract me?”

“Possibly,” Cas teasily giggled, moving his hand off the balls and towards the shaft to give it a little pulse “is it working?” 

Dean’s eye lids closed for a moment while his vocal chords groaned out in pleasure “Oh yes!” lifting his upper body up off the mattress, placing a firm hand onto Castiel’s shoulder to have the blue eyed boy lay flat and for Dean to entangle their legs, along with their cocks knocking into one another. From that, the two of them moaned from the contact; their cocks always aching for one another.

With Dean slightly holding himself up with his elbows, each placed against Cas, he brought his hands up to circle Castiel’s nipples with the pointer fingers, slowly tracing around before switching it to his thumbs, going back and forth to harden the buds. 

Castiel trembled under him, already becoming beyond turned on by Dean’s magical fingers

A soft sigh escaped his lips when Dean questioned “Do you like this, Angel?” he was grinning down at him, loving that he gets to see Cas come undone like this.

“Yes!” Cas muttered, his eyes practically rolling back from the electric shocks of pleasure his body was receiving

Keeping at it, Dean lowered his body a bit to start low at the waist leaving open- mouthed kisses along Cas’s stomach and the middle of his chest, slowly heading for one nipple, slipping his left hand away from the bud only to be placed with his wet mouth. Dean’s tongue tracing the bud, giving off a few sucks, being rewarded with soft moans escaping from the handsome boy under him. With Cas enjoying this, Dean started to suck harder with his tongue flicking the bug faster. 

Cas shivered in desire again unable to stop moaning as he raised his arms for one hand to be placed on Dean’s shoulder and the other gripping onto Dean’s hair causing him to groan out in pleasure, himself, pulling back with grin growing on his face.

“I love you” Cas smiled back, already starting to pant from the loss of breath. 

“I love you, too” Dean replied just as he ducked his head back down with their chest’s pressed up against one another for Dean to kiss his way up Castiel's neck, swiping his tongue over the skin beneath his ear to wet the area before nipping at it.

“Dean!” Cas's hands dropped making their way down to Dean’s hips, gripping tightly, but not enough to hurt him.

From the feel of Castiel’s hands on him, Dean rocked his hips forward into Cas with their cocks swaying against one another, having the smaller boy moan out “Mmmm” something Dean couldn’t get enough of hearing 

Cas’s back arched upwards as he begged “Don't stop” he was enjoying this good feeling way too much.

Dean groaned into Cas’s neck, lifting his head up to face the boy “I could do this all night, Angel” 

“I am okay with that” 

Dean grinned, fighting back a moan, so he went down to connect their lips, tracing Cas’s lips with his tongue.

Cas sighed softly, parting his lips in invitation. 

Dean’s tongue slid into his mouth to trace the inside as he carefully explored. 

Cas moaned from the taste of Dean’s tongue while his legs flew up just to be wrapped around Dean’s waist bringing their thrusts even closer into one another; the movement readjusted their bodies in such a pleasant way in perfect rhythm, having Dean moan out directly into Castiel’s mouth.

Cas felt the vibration of his boy’s moan shoot through his body while he let his tongue dive further into Dean's mouth. Dean sucking hard on Cas's tongue.

The heat was spiraling in their tummies, rocking their erections continuously into one another for a few minutes, parting their mouths away from each other only for a very quick moment here and there just to take a quick breath returning to kissing, biting, and sucking on each other’s lips.

Before they knew it, the boys groaned into each other's mouths when they came together, still rocking against one another, but slowly this time.

Dean and Cas coming down from their high of round one with more to come through the night; not going all the way, of course. Cas wasn't ready for that step, but getting there. 

-Dean-

The next morning, Dean was the first to wake up, kissing Castiel’s forehead not wanting to wake the adorable boy up, so left a little post it note on his pillow telling him Bobby called and he had to leave before slipping on his clothes and walking out the door to get back on track with the case. 

He needed to stop home first to change before heading to Benny’s house to pick him up. 

“Think we can hang without Jo?” Dean asked, glancing at him.

“I believe so” he answered, closing the door for Dean to drive off to wherever “What do you have in mind?” 

“Well, you know,” he spoke with a chuckle, in a much better mood than yesterday “a little breaking and entering comes to mind.”

“Oh, I'm intrigued” Benny laughed along with him 

The place the two of them were going to break into was the pool house that Lisa and Angela lived in behind their parent’s mansion.

Using his credit card to open the locked door, Benny and Dean slipped inside ready to do some snooping around. 

The house was neat and orderly, a few boxes on the table. 

Dean paused to look at a photo of Angela while Benny moved further into the living room. 

He turned suddenly hearing a voice panic down the hallway, seeing the shadow of Lisa run and lock herself in a bedroom. “Whose there? I am calling 911!”

“Wait, wait, wait, wait, hold on!” Dean called out to her “Lisa it’s us; Benny and Dean!” Dean said quickly.

There was a moment of silence when the click of the door snapped and she slowly walked out confused to see them here

“What are you doing here?” Dean and Lisa asked in unison, giving off confused looks that the other asked the same thing.

“Jo forgot something” Benny thought of quickly “your mom let us in!”

“Oh” She nodded, falling for that

That was lucky

“Do you mind if I get it? It’s probably in your room?” 

“Uh, sure go ahead” She weakly smiled, looking over at Dean, who took a seat on the white couch knowing Benny was going to take a look around Angela’s room, so might as well chat Lisa up.

“What’s wrong?” he could tell something was. With her walking over to where he was, Dean noticed the brunette’s eyes were red from crying.

He opened his arm up for her to lean into him for a friendly, meaningless side hug.

“I was watching old family videos of me and Angela growing up” unhappily, she leaned her head into the crook of Dean’s neck 

“What was she like?” he asked her gently, so that this wouldn’t get awkward “I mean, really like?”

Lisa dabbed at her eyes with her love sleeve and sniffed “She was great. Just great. I mean, she was so” searched for the word 

“Great?” Dean asked, not able to think of another word.

“Yeah” Lisa sighed, nodding her head into him

“You two must have been really close, huh?”

“We were. But it's not just her, it's Matt” she spoke along with a sniff.

“Who?” Dean asked, pulling back from her, wondering where this Matt comes into play. 

“Angela's boyfriend,” Lisa spoke in an obvious tone like he should’ve known; the guy came to the funeral.

“Right, Matt.” He made it seem like he remembered who it was “What about him?”

“He killed himself last night. Cut his own throat” She shook her head at him “Who does that?”

“That's terrible.” He told her trying to sound sympathetic for her sake

“He was taking Angela's death pretty hard, and I guess” pausing with a tear escaping the brunette’s eye “I mean, he'd been messed up about it I guess he just lost it”

“Messed up how?” Dean asked.

“He kept saying that he saw her everywhere.”

“Well, I'm sure that's normal, with everything that he was going through.” 

“No, he said that he saw her as in, an acid trip or something.” Lisa eyed him looking confused.

“Were Angela and Matt a happy couple?” Dean asked, his expression showed that he was thinking he was on to something. “I mean, is there any reason that Angela would be angry with him?”

“What?” she snapped, frowning at such a question “No, of course not, why do you ask?” 

“Just asking” Dean shrugged dismissively “Where does Matt live?”

Benny and Dean excused themselves not long after that for Benny to show that he grabbed the diary he found hidden under Angela’s mattress.

Now, they were back at the Singer house, heading for Jo’s room to have a chat with her when Dean dug into his pocket to finally read the text that vibrated earlier at Lisa’s pool house.

Cas- You left before I could get my morning kiss =(

Dean- I am sorry, Angel. I had to run an errand with Jo. I will be around later

He sent it quickly then barged into the blonde’s room along with her boyfriend without a pre-emptive knock 

Jo looked a little startled from the unexpected burst, shutting the lid of her pink laptop quickly, staring at them like she was guilty of something “Hey” Jo tried sounding casual.

The two boy’s Benny moved slowly towards the bed, giving each other an amused look. She had to have been reading some kind of porn fanfiction.

“What?” Jo asked, looking anxious.

“Awkward” Dean chuckled, glancing down at the laptop

“Where in the hell have you guys been?” Jo snapped, changing the subject. 

“We were working our imaginary case.” Dean answered, walking across the room to take a seat in her blue cushioned chair at computer desk parallel to her bed.

“Yeah?” she urged wanting more “And?”

“Well, you were right,” Benny resignedly looked at his girlfriend, plopping down onto the bed beside her “we didn't find much.”

Jo nodded at him sympathetically

“Yeah. Except Angela's boyfriend died last night. Slit his own throat.” Dean drew his finger across his own neck to drive his point home. “But, you know, that's normal. Uh, let's see, what else.” He was enjoying this a little too much. “Oh, he was seeing Angela everywhere before he died.” He paused, looking at Jo. “But you know, I'm sure that's just me transferring my own feelings.” Dean was on a roll, trying to not get worked up over last night.

“Okay, I get it.” Jo was trying to fight back a smile that was forming on her lips glancing between the boys “I'm sorry, maybe there is something going on here.”

“Maybe?” Dean asked in a frustrated tone “I know how to do my job, despite what you might think!” Dean said, a little frustrated.

Jo looked a little taken aback and nodded, breaking her gaze from him, taking Benny’s hand in hers “We should check out the guy's apartment.” 

“We just came from there. Pile of dead plants, just like the cemetery. Dead goldfish too.” Benny added in 

“So, unholy ground?” Jo asked.

“Maybe. I'm still not getting that powerful angry spirit vibe from Angela.” Dean dug through his duffle bag pushing aside all of his weapons to grab and pull out the pink diary that Benny found “Benny and I have been reading this, though.”

“You stole the girl's diary?” Jo asked incredulously, her mouth hanging slightly open.

“Yeah, girl’s prerogative, you find you read it” Benny laughed “she should have hidden it better. Now, if anything, this girl is a little too nice.”

“So what do you want to do?” Jo sighed, hating this even more now.

“Keep digging, talk to more of her friends." Dean answered her, standing up so they could get a move on.

“You get any names?” Jo asked.

“Are you kidding me?” Dean smiled her way “I have her bestest friend in the whole wide world here!”

And that so called best friend is who they decided to talk to first; Neil.

Answering the doorbell, he was standing at the door way, looking a little pale and tired “I didn't realize the college employed grief counsellors.” 

Maybe it was a little overkill, but Jo had wanted back in now that they were working an honest to God, real case.

“Oh yeah.” Dean spoke to him with a smile “Yeah, you talk, we listen. Or maybe throw in a little therapeutic collage, whatever jump-starts the healing.”

Neil glanced at the three of them hesitantly “Well, I think I'm ok. Thanks,” not inviting them in and instead moving to go back inside.

“Well, you heard what happened to Matt Harrison, right?” Jo asked, looking at him.

“Yeah, I did.” Neil answered with a nod.

“Well, we just wanted to make sure you were okay.” Benny told the man sounding concerned “Grief can make people do crazy things.” 

“Look, I'm sorry about what happened to him. I am. But if Matt killed himself it wasn't because of grief,” Neil said confidently.

“No?” Dean asked questionably “Then why?”

“It was guilt. Angie's death was Matt's fault, and he knew it.” Neil informed them.

“How was Matt responsible?” Jo wondered

“Well, she really loved that guy. But the night of the accident she walked in on him with another girl.” Neil looked down towards the floor, troubled. “She was really torn up, that's why she crashed the car.”

Benny, Jo, and Dean all looked at him sympathetically.

“Um, look, I gotta get ready for work, so thanks for the concern, but seriously, I'll be okay.” Neil quickly mumbled, heading indoors. 

With that done, Dean turned to the short girl giving her a significant look causing her to sigh. She wasn't going to live this one down any time soon.

“Well, that vengeful spirit theory's starting to make a little more sense” Benny commented walking back to the Impala. “I mean, hell hath no fury” 

Dean looked a little uncomfortable towards his friend “Remind me never to piss you off.”

Jo rolled her eyes, asking “So, if Angela got her revenge on Matt, you think it's over?”

“Well there's one way to be sure” Dean rounded the car to get in the driver's side.

“Yeah, what's that?” Jo urged now that they were seated inside the Impala.

“Burn the bones.” Dean said. 

Jo scowled at such a thing “Burn the bones? Are you mad?”

Dean stopped and casted her a questioning look. 

“Dean, Angela died two weeks ago” Jo said, feeling horrified.

"So?” Dean and Benny asked in unison, not seeing the problem

“So, there's not going to be bones.” Jo whined out, hating this idea “There's gonna be a ripe, rotting body in the coffin.” 

Benny turned around to give his girlfriend a grin “Since when are you afraid to get dirty?”

At the Graveyard, Jo’s shovel hit the coffin with a thud and grimaced “Here we are, night time in a graveyard, digging up a corpse yet again” she spoke in a sarcastic tone.

The two boys looked at her with an amused expression

“Yeah ok apple-pie, our lives suck, we get it” Benny quipped at me with a grin.

She smirked and tossed a few more shovel loads of dirt out of the grave. Truth was, the blonde loved their lives most of the time it was just one of those long standing jokes that everyone got tired of after a while.

Dean cleared off the rest of the dirt, tossing his shovel up on the side of the grave. 

Benny was standing above them looking down with a disgusted expression on his face when Dean reached down with a knife and slit open the restraints holding the coffin shut, standing to look back at Jo. “Ladies first”

She winced, looking at the coffin, not liking what we were going to find inside; it wasn’t going to be the usual skeleton bones she was used to. She grabbed the flash-light she left on the ground and handed it up to Benny “Hold that” 

Once he took it from her, she slowly leaned down towards the coffin. She glanced up at Dean to find a sickened look on his face too. 

Jo flipped the top part of the coffin open, closing her eyes.

The coffin was empty though.

“Huh, now that's interesting,” Dean said looking up to exchange a look with Benny, who was frowning.

“I don't get it” Jo shook her head, with her eyes now open

“They did bury her body!” Benny stated in a confused tone, shining his own flash light down on Dean and Jo. The light hit something at the back of the coffin, and he shifted to look. “Look.” pointing the light at some carvings against the head of the coffin. “What is that?” 

Dean crouched next to Jo to get a better look “I'm not sure.”

“Dean, we’ve seen these symbols recently!” Jo suddenly announced

The next morning there was no sleeping in, but not for school! When seven o’clock hit, the trio were out of bed, showered, and dressed, ready to head back to Dr. Braeden’s office at the college.

Jo was persistent, pounding heavily on the door, agitated.

“Take it easy” Benny whispered with a frown seeing the sullen look plastered on her face while she continued to bang on the door.

Dr. Braeden opened the door after what seemed like twenty knocks. He recognized them right away “What can I do for you?”

Dean went to start off with “Dr. Braeden-”

But Jo quickly cut him off, getting to the point, sharply “We need to talk!”

Dr. Braeden looked at the girl a little taken back, but invited them in just the same.

“Thank you,” Dean muttered quietly, walking past him.

Jo crossed her arms, turning to face the professor, all business. “You teach Ancient Greek. Tell me, what are these?” her head snapped in the direction of Dean for him to get the book he found the other day, which he did handing it off to the older man.

Dr. Braeden frowned, looking at the symbols. “I don't understand. You said this had something to do with Angela.”

“It does. Please, just humor us” Benny smiled gently

“They're part of an ancient Greek divination ritual” Dr. Braeden informed, looking at the symbols again.

Dean asked “Used for necromancy, right?” looking at Dr. Braeden suspiciously.

“That's right.” The professor said, nodding.

“See, before we came over here we stopped by the library and did a little homework ourselves. Apparently they used rituals like this one for communicating with the dead. Even bringing corpses back to life. Full-on zombie action.” Jo glared

Dean was looking around the office, taking in the surroundings. Something didn't seem right.

“Yes. I mean, according to the legends.” He handed the sheet of paper back to Jo, looking at her calmly. “Now, what's all this about?”

Jo was getting pushy “I think you know”

“Jo” Benny sighed, cautiously.

“Look, I get it. Okay? There are people that I would give anything to see again. But what gives you the right?” Jo was getting worked up.

“Jo!” Benny tried again, stepping forward, looking anxiously between the professor and his girlfriend.

“What are you talking about?” Dr. Braeden asked, looking beyond confused about what is going on.

Jo tried stepping closer, speaking in a strong voice “What's dead, should stay dead!” 

“Stop it!” Benny warned, grabbing her skinny arms, forcing her to look at him. 

She broke Benny’s gaze and continued his tirade at her best friend’s father.

“What you brought back isn't even your daughter any more. These things are vicious, they're violent, and they’re so nasty they rot the ground around them.” The blonde’s voice was rising “I mean, come on, haven't you seen Pet Cemetery?” 

“You're insane!” Dr. Braeden argued, walking away from her toward the back of the desk.

“Where is she?” Jo pushed.

“Get out of my office” Dr. Braeden’s voice began to get higher, reaching for a phone nearby. 

Jo stepped forward knocking it out of his hand.

Dean gasped never seeing her like this before, she was losing it when something on the window seal caught his eye.

“I know you're hiding her somewhere.” Jo screamed “Where is she?” 

“Jo! Stop! That's enough.” Dean stepped in, grabbing her one arm with Benny holding the other “look!” He pointed with his free hand at a row of plants “Look, beautiful, living plants” 

Jo stopped, looking back at Dean, so much conflict in his eyes.

“We're leaving,” Benny said, starting to push Jo towards the door with the help of Dean.

“I'm calling the police” Dr. Braeden was breathing heavy.

“Sir, we're sorry. We won't bother you again” Dean apologized quietly to the professor before making their way out of the room in a hurry.

Letting go of Jo to get into the Impala and drive off Benny snapped frustratedly towards his girl “What the hell is the matter with you?”

“Back off!” Jo groaned, not taking her gaze off of her lap

“That man is innocent!” Dean enlightened her, believing it was someone else. It wasn’t Mr. Braeden and it couldn’t have been Lisa “He didn't deserve that!”

“Okay, so she's not here, maybe he's keeping her somewhere else like their house” Jo refused to admit that she just made a really bad call.

“Stop it! That's enough, ok?” Dean wanted to shut her up “Enough!”

“You still think I don’t know what I'm doing when it comes to cases do you?” Jo snapped back angrily

“No, we aren’t thinking that” Benny countered with a sigh 

“Whatever, you guys are just lucky this turned out to be a real case and Dean?”

“What?” He groaned, not bothering to glance back at her, keeping his focus on the road

“I am surprised you of all people didn’t back me up in there I mean-”

He was going to stop her right there and then knowing exactly where this was headed “Jo if you bring up my parent's death one more time I swear” Dean said, warningly, cutting that sentence short not even knowing what he would do “But right now we've got a friggin zombie running around, and we need to figure out how to kill it”

Benny laughed trying to lighten the mood, shaking his head “Our lives are weird” 

“You're telling me?” Dean chuckled, turning his expression into a softer one.

Ignoring all of Castiel’s texts through the day, Dean was trying to focus while pacing back and forth in Bobby’s office. It wasn’t that he wanted to ignore him. He loved talking to Cas every day, it’s just he wanted to get this done with no help from Bobby, so that he could go back to normal with Cas; that’s until another case pops up of course. 

Because of it Cas kept taking a moment here and there from his Larping to glance at his phone feeling slightly annoyed. Dean hadn’t been messaging him back and it was worrying the blue eyed boy. When they text each other, normally the both of them would always replied back almost immediately. What errand had him so busy with Jo that he couldn’t take a second to at least text him one time? The absence of Doctor Who blasting from his galaxy phone was unsettling to Cas especially when Dorothy mentioned seeing Dean’s car pulling into Lisa’s house in the morning on her way to Charlie’s house to get changed for Larping. 

Castiel was falling into one of his depressed moods as he couldn’t focus getting into character due to it.

Back to the trio, Jo was on her laptop

Benny was on the couch with John's journal.

“We can't just waste it with a head shot?” Dean asked, looking at the couple

“Dude. You've been watching way too many Romero flicks” Benny grinned at his friend

“You're telling me there's no lore on how to smoke 'em?” Dean asked, throwing himself into the couch next to Benny

“No, Dean, I'm saying there's too much. I mean, there's a hundred different legends on the walking dead, but they all have different methods for killing them.” Jo looked up from the laptop. “Some say setting them on fire, others beheading will do the trick, uh, one said, where is it?” scrolling down the page. “Ah, right here. Feeding their hearts to wild dogs. That's my personal favorite.” 

Dean shook his head at the blonde like she was mad.

Benny sighed, asking “So who knows what's real and what’s a myth?”

“Is there anything they all have in common?” Dean asked, hoping Benny would know.

But he didn’t “No. But a few said silver might work.” flipping through John's journal some more.

“Silver's a start,” Dean shrugged his shoulders

“Yeah. But now how are we going to find Angela?” Jo groaned heavily 

“We've got to figure out the person who brought her back.” Dean said, simply.

Jo was still clueless “Any ideas?”

“I think it might be that guy-” Dean went to say with Benny chiming in, thinking the same thing “Neil!” 

“Neil?” Jo was unsure how they figured that out so quickly.

“Yep” Dean stood up to cross the room, picking up the little pink diary.

“How did you guys come up with that?” Jo asked

Benny had an answer for her “You've got your journal, we got ours” pointing to the diary Dean was holding 

“And I know girls” Dean added, flipping through the diary opening it to a certain page, reading aloud “'Neil's a real shoulder to cry on, he so understands what I'm going through with Matt.” Dean quoted, looking at them. “There's more in here where that came from, it's got unrequited ducky love written all over it”

“Just because its unrequited ducky love doesn't mean he brought her back from the dead.” Jo pointed out.

“Did we mention that he's Professor Braeden's TA?” Benny asked with a smile. “Has access to all the same books”

Without another word, they silently nodded towards one another before jumping up to head for the door, grabbing their jackets as they went.

At Neil's House the trio let themselves into the house, courtesy of the old credit card trick. 

The house was dark and quiet.

“Hello?” Dean called out, moving further in with the couple not far behind. “Neil?! It's your grief counsellors, we've come to hug!”

Jo snickered when Dean pulled out a gun, handing it off to her. She looked at it while he brought out one for himself. Wasn't much point with Benny, he rarely carried. “Silver bullets?” she asked.

Dean nodded. “Yeah, enough to make her rattle like a change purse.” 

Jo nodded approvingly

They started moving through the house, Dean in the lead, gun out. 

Benny pointed out the wilted plants by the window and turned to see an entrance to the basement, a lock on the outside of the door – Neil had been keeping someone in.

“Unless it's where he keeps his porn” Dean said with a chuckle

Benny laughed with him, opening the door having Dean led the way down the stairs, Benny in the middle since he wasn't armed.

The room below was empty. 

“Sure looks like a zombie's den to me.” Dean spoke with a frown.

“Yeah. An empty one. You think Angela's going after somebody?” Benny asked while Dean pulled at a loose grate in the wall. The cover came out, revealing an exit to outside the basement.

“Nah, I think she went out to rent Beaches” Dean quipped.

“Look, smart ass, she might kill someone.” Jo sighed cut in “We got to find her, Dean.” 

“Yeah. All right, she, uh, she clipped Matt because he was cheating, right?” Dean began to think of ideas.

“Yeah,” Benny nodded, wanting to hear more.

“Well, it takes two to, you know, have hardcore sex.” Dean started thinking of Lisa. Benny and Jo exchanged amused looks before turning back to Dean “I don't know, it just seemed that, uh, Lisa’s was broken up over Matt's death. I mean, like, really broken up.”

Jo, all of a sudden, gasped in shock, placing her hand over her mouth 

“What?” Benny questioned her, taken back from her reaction

“She did sleep with Matt” Jo remembered Lisa telling her the stories “and more than once!”

With that information, the three of them ran out of the house, jumping into the Impala to speed towards Lisa’s house. 

Getting there in hurry, the friends sprinted for the pool house in time to hear screaming. 

Angela was already there. 

The door was unlocked and Dean raced ahead of them, being the faster runner. 

Jo turned a corner into the living room in time to see Dean pull the trigger, shooting Angela in the back three times. 

Angela had been about to stab Lisa with a pair of scissors, now she was convulsing from the bullets fired into her. She spun around and snarled at Dean, who took one more shot at her directly into the chest. She screamed, and turned to run out the open bay window in the living room, Dean hot on her heels.

Jo ran and checked on her frightened friend, Lisa. “Hey you ok? I got you,” she smoothly whispered 

Lisa looked relieved to see people she recognized.

Dean came jogging back, slightly out of breath and shaking his head. “Damn, that dead chick can run.” 

“What now?” Benny asked.

“I say we go have a little chat with Neil” Dean said, frowning at Lisa. She was going to be scarred from this.

“Can someone tell me what the hell just happened?” She cried

Jo looked up at Dean and Benny “You guys go. I will stay with her and” she paused for a moment “Explain everything”

It had to be done and the boys were not going to argue, heading back to the Impala.

Benny was flipping through John's journal again on the way to Neil's “So the silver bullets, they did something, right?”

“Yeah, something, but not enough. What else you got?” Dean asked, glancing over at him.

“Um, okay, besides silver we have nailing the undead back into their grave beds. It's mentioned a few times. It's probably where the whole vampire staking lore comes from.” Benny informed.

“Their grave beds? Are you serious?” Dean asked skeptically.

“Yeah.” Benny confirmed. 

“And how the hell are we going to get Angela back to the cemetery?” Dean asked

They had to think of something quick.

Driving over to Neil's Office, they found him alone when they arrived, letting themselves in. 

He looked up, startled to see the two familiar ‘councilors’, from behind his desk. “What are you guys doing here?”

“You know, I've heard of people doing some pretty desperate things to get laid, but you take the cake.” Dean spoke along with a wink, shaking his head, moving further into the room.

“Okay.” Neil sighed leaning back, looking up at Dean standing over him “Who are you guys?”

“You might want to ask Angela that question.” Benny shot back, crossing his arms.

“What?” Neil asked

Dean could tell he was playing dumb.

“We know what you did.” Benny intensely, informing the man “The ritual? Everything.” 

“You're crazy.” Neil said looking at us, shaking his head.

“Your girlfriend's past her expiration date and we're crazy?” Dean laughed it off, leaning across the desk at him. “When someone's gone they should stay gone. You don't mess with that kind of stuff.” His green steely eyes on Neil. 

“Angela killed Matt.” Benny walked over to where Dean was standing “and she tried to kill Lisa.” 

“I don't know what you're talking about.” Neil quietly whispered, shrugging slightly.

From this point, Dean lost his patience, stomping around to the other side of the desk, grabbing Neil by his collar and pulling him to his feet, getting in his face. “Hey! No more crap, Neil. This blood is on your hands. Now. We can make this right, but you've gotta tell us where she is. Tell us!” he was trying to reason with him.

Neil stared at him, tears in his eyes and a little shocked. “My house. She's at my house.”

That’s better! 

Dean let him go, then turned his gaze to a couple of dead plants by the window that caught his eye before turning back to the guy. “You sure about that?”

Neil nodded, looking around nervously. 

Benny looked past him, spotted a closet and nodded at it to Dean. 

He saw it too. Dean turned his head toward the closet, raising his voice “Listen. It doesn't really matter where she is. There's only one way to stop her. We've got to perform another ritual over her grave, to reverse the one that you did. We're going to need some black root, some, some scar weed, some candles, it's very complicated, but it'll get the job done. She'll be dead again in a couple hours. I think you should come with us.”

Neil continued to sit there quietly

“I'm serious Neil. Leave with us. Right now.” Dean said in a quieter voice.

“No. No” Neil said, refusing to want any part in this

Dean leaned in, lowering his voice again. “Listen to me. Get out of here as soon as you can. But most of all, be cool. No sudden movements. Don't make her mad.” 

Neil's eyes widened at that last comment, but he still didn't change his mind about going with them.

“Come on,” Dean finished, looking towards his friend “Let's go.” heading out the door, wondered if she will take the bait.

Having to go back to the cemetery one last time, the two boys got to work decorating Angela's grave with white candles.

They weren’t alone though, and that doesn’t include Angela. 

Some boy stood in the distance behind a tree watching the two friends to check on what was going on and why were they doing this. This didn’t mean he was a creep. It was perfect timing as the boy was walking home from Larping in his medieval outfit and wasn’t up for going to a steak house for dinner/ missing his boyfriend. 

On the way back, he had to pass the cemetery; crossing the street to see an all too familiar 67 Chevy Impala driving in. 

Why was Dean headed into a cemetery so late? Was he keeping some secret and that is why he received no phone call or text all day? 

Benny shook his head at the absurdity of what they were doing “You really think this is going to work?”

“No, not really.” Dean spoke with a chuckle “But it was the only thing I could come up with.”

Benny smiled, knowing from past hunts it was Dean’s hair-brained off-the-cuff schemes that worked the best anyway.

Quickly than expected, a noise sounded causing Dean and Benny to become instantly alert. 

Benny stood, pulling a gun from the small of his back and headed to investigate. He disappeared into the trees, and was gone from sight. 

Dean on the other hand waited, listening for any indication of what was happening.

Suddenly, he saw Benny come running through the graves and out of the tree line. 

Angela tackled him to the ground having him landed hard with a loud grunt. The dead girl climbed on his back, grabbing his head so that she could twist it back.

“Hey!” Dean shouted, taking aim and shooting at her. 

She startled, jumping off Benny and moved back from him. 

Dean shot her several more times until she fell down the open grave that they’ve been leading her toward. 

He raced toward the grave, pulling a long metal stake from his belt, sliding along on his knees as he reached the edge, jumping down and pinning Angela with it into her coffin. 

She screamed, struggling for just a moment then went limp.

When this was going down, that boy from the distance hurried his way over, not wanting to believe his eyes from what he just witnessed. Was he having a nightmare again? This couldn’t be real! Stopping at the grave site, the stunned boy stared down at Dean.

“What's dead should stay dead.” He heard Dean say resolutely, reflecting on the girl underneath him and the horror she had become. “Rest in peace, for good this time, ok?”

“Dean?” the boy gasped out, in horror, barely wanting to face this weird scene that played out.

Hearing a voice he loved to hear, Dean looked up at the boy proud of what he had just done “Oh hey, Cas!”


	21. You Said Forever and Always

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is short. I wanted to get directly to the point in this one and get it out quickly.

“Oh hey Cas?” The blue eye boy repeated the question, standing at the grave dumbfounded by Dean’s nonchalant response “That is what you say to me? What the hell did I just see?” he watched a girl, who looked like Lisa, almost kill Benny, Dean shoot at her, and then stabbed her into the coffin; that’s not normal.

“I can explain” Dean defended as his best excuse. This upcoming conversation was a long time coming, he just didn’t want it to be this soon.

“You can explain this?” Cas scoffed, waiting to be woken up by this weird, horrific dream that in no way could be reality.

“Can you help me up?” It is awkward standing over a dead girl, looking up at his confused boyfriend.

Cas shook his head with a soft “no,” crossing his arms while his eyes drifted to the cold ground beneath his feet. 

“Here” Benny appeared across from Cas with his clothing dirtied up a bit in grass stains from the fall. He bent his knees at a 90 degree angle and held out his hand to pull Dean from 6 feet under and back up to their level. “You two can talk” glancing between them “I’ll take care of this, brother.”

“Take care of this?” Cas thought to himself “What? Clean up the illegal mess they made?”

“Thanks. Come on, Cas I will explain it in Baby” This would be an odd conversation to have in a cemetery. The Impala would be better. Dean went to try and grab Castiel’s hand to hold and walk together

But Cas had a different idea in mind, instead of walking how they usually do, he folded his arms and strutted straight for the car. He wasn’t in the mood to touch intimately. His thoughts about this were a little too chaotic to be happy with Dean at the moment.

Frowning at his boyfriend, who slammed the passenger door after himself, Dean turned to make a quick glance at Benny. 

His friend sent him back a ‘good luck’ look. 

Dean nodded knowing he will need it, making his way towards the Impala with his hands dug deep into his leather jacket. He didn’t want Cas to be mad at him.

Shaking his head at the thought of it and the unexpected of what is about to come, Dean made his way around the back of his beloved car, going over to the driver’s door and getting in.

Dean made a glimpse at Cas as he turned the car on.

Cas didn’t move. He sat there like a stone with his right leg crossed over the left one, his arms crossed, and his head resting on the head rest, looking out the window.

So without a word, Dean took off, out of the cemetery not even bothering to put on the radio. He figured Cas would just shut it off anyway from the way he looks, so they drove through the roads in silence.

That was until Castiel spoke up, ready to talk about it “If you can explain, then explain” he couldn’t wait to hear what Dean had to say about it.

How was this going to go? Cassie, his first girlfriend, didn’t take Dean being a hunter well and got his heart broken. He can’t go through that again, not with Cas. He knew in his heart that a break from him would hurt fifty times worse. With a heavy sigh to release some air from his pink lungs, Dean began “I am a hunter, Cas. I was hunting Angela”

Cas sulked, knowing his boy was a hunter “You told me you hunt animals not people”

“I technically never told you what I hunted.” Dean pointed out, leaving the monsters out of it “You assumed it was animals”

“So, you do hunt people?” Cas finally looked at Dean, snapping his head in his boy’s direction, horrified by his own question.

“No” Dean had to bite his lip to hide the tiny smile that wanted to form on his lips from the adorable expression that appeared on Castiel’s face.

Cas’s eyes told him something different “Sure looked like it”

“Angela was a zombie. A friend of hers put a spell on her to bring her back from the dead. She started killing people, she even tried to kill her own sister. Benny and I were at the cemetery to reverse it back, which we did” This sort of thing is a typical day in a life of a hunter; to a non-hunter, Dean must sound like a mental patient, who needs help.

“And you expect me to believe that?” Cas asked him curiously. He wanted this to be a joke that needed to end right now.

“That girl you saw, that was Lisa’s sister, who died two weeks ago”

“This is just a dream that I’ll wake up from” When was his body going to wake up and be the next day?

“Cas, I know it sounds crazy,” Dean knows how crazy it is. Who hunts monsters? Crazy people! But he and the rest of his family were good at it. Growing up into this life, it’s all he knows and it may be sad to admit, but he liked it. He saves people. It made him feel good “but it’s true. My job is to hunt monsters”

“You’re a mechanic at Bobby’s” that was his job, something Cas has watched him do, seeing how good he was at it.

“That too” Dean nodded, pulling up to their little area by a lake “I have two jobs. It’s also why I am not going to college- I’m sticking to the family business” Dean didn’t think he was good enough to go to college and didn’t want to go anyway. He hates school wanting to get out of high school already. Ellen and Bobby don’t seem bothered by it ether; they know Dean wants to do what he always been doing and they’ll support him.

With the engine cutting off, Cas quickly stepped out of the car, heading right for the wooden fence to lean his back against it.

It took a minute for Dean to step out with Castiel’s blue orbs glued to Dean’s green ones, when the taller boy made a B line for him, standing right in front.

“The family business is hunting monsters?” He asked carefully, not wanting to be touched by Dean from the invasion of personal space.

“Yes”

“All of you are hunters,” Cas was making things clear for himself thinking of Dean’s dead parent’s and all the Singer’s “even Sam?”

“Yeah, well Sam stopped after our dad died. He wanted out” Dean wanted Sammy out of the business. Not that the cute little fourteen year old couldn’t hunt; at his age he was good. He wants something more for Sammy, something Dean feels he can’t have.

“What do you hunt?”

“Zombies, ghosts, reapers, witches, werewolves vampires, wendigo’s, genies, demons, etc” naming only a few out of the countless things that were out there in the world.

“You’re telling me all those things are real?” Monsters that are shown in movies, ones that are written in books; they exist? 

“It’s not something you want to believe, but they are, Cas” Dean hated that those son of a bitches he has to hunt aren’t made up yet if they weren’t he would probably be a completely different person growing up with the apple pie life, who would have never met any of the great people in his life now such as Cas, Benny, Charlie, and the Singer’s. 

Castiel’s facial expression remained serious as he said his next comment in a little joke kind of way “Next you’ll tell me Santa Clause is real and so is the Easter bunny.”

“Well no those aren’t” The good things that kids grew up to believe in were made up including, in Dean’s opinion, angels, Jesus, and God. Only evil exists.

“And that is what you do every time you ‘run an errand’?” Charlie would be proud of Cas in this moment only cause he finally used the air quotes right. He was never good at getting that down.

Dean hated every time he had to lie to him about going out of town for a hunt “Yeah”

Cas shook his head, staring down at their feet. He hated being lied to; it was a pet peeve he couldn’t stand.

“Angel-” Dean tried to protest

Cas finally snapped just by the little ‘Angel’ comment, raising his head back up straight “You lied to me, Dean!” his words coming out as angry, confused, betrayed, and hurt.

“I know and I am sorry” Dean frowned from those words cutting into him deep as if it was a hospitalized knife wound, but he deserved it in his opinion “I did it to protect you” That is all Dean wants to do for the people he cares about; keep them safe.

“Protect me?” Cas repeated back, what did he need protection from? Besides the bullies at school.

“I didn’t want you to be in that part of my fucked up life” Once Dean came out and said that, he knew how messed up that sounded; regretting the sentence leaving his mouth from Castiel’s hurt facial expression. He should want Cas in every part of it, yet what he said had truth to it. The hunter part of his life is all kinds of crazy and if keeping Cas out of it meant protecting him; it had to be done. 

“Oh, that’s nice” Cas let out a sarcastic laugh, offended by such a thing. He let Dean in every part of his, so why isn’t this a two way street?

“Being a hunter is dangerous and because of it I am poison.” Dean’s voice coming out angry, but not on purpose. He needed to get his point across, hating that his life causes death and destruction “Everyone I love gets hurt. I lost my parent’s cause of a demon, Cas. I am not going to lose anyone else. 

“Well, you lost me” his statement clear and crisp in the cold air

The sound of Castiel’s voice hitting his eardrums, Dean’s stomach dropped to the ground “What?”

Cas was fighting hard to stay calm, he could see the panic in those beautiful green eyes. 

“Cas, don’t say that, please” Dean begged, grabbing onto his boy’s arms, stepping in slightly closer, making Cas wince from the contact he didn’t want to feel. The thought of not being with Cas made him want to crawl into a hole and die.

“You should’ve been honest with me from the beginning” Cas felt like his heart ripped open, not even believing that the one person he trusted the most in this world, the one person he really opened to and snapped him out of depression was throwing him back into it.

“If I did you wouldn’t be dating me thinking I was some mental idiot you would not want to bother with. I am sorry.” Dean apologized so sincerely, meaning it “I really am, but don’t throw away what we have cause of it. I will make it up to you” He had to do something. This was Castiel, he couldn’t lose him over something like this. 

“Like what? Cas tilted his head in confusion “take me on some hunt to prove it to me?”

Okay, so that is one thing Dean would never do. “No, that I cannot do you’ll get hurt”

“Whatever” Cas rolled his blue orbs, sighing heavily “I don’t think I want you to make it up to me”

Dean continued to beg “Angel, stop!” his hands dropping to the waist of Castiel’s trench coat without the smaller boy even realizing it. 

Cas didn’t want to stop, he had to get this out “You scared me back there using a gun like that. You had no problem killing her, again.” He never imagine he would see something like that “You look like a completely different person to me, someone I don’t recognize. This isn’t the Dean I thought I knew”

“Cas, I am still me” Dean tried, feeling as if Cas should know that. He didn’t change his personality, he only lied “the only difference is I kill monsters”

“What else did you lie about?” Cas snapped not even wanting his mind to cross the road to wondering if the love they felt for one another was a lie.

“Nothing” Dean spoke with true honesty to his voice “The only lie was what I do for a living”

“I don’t think I can accept that not now anyway- not after you lied”

“Why?” Dean questioned, his voice coming out shakily

For a brief moment Cas considered flinging himself closer into his boy to kiss the hurt expression away and make things better. His will power was strong though “I feel like I am not important to you cause you couldn’t even be honest with me from the beginning!”

“Cas, you are important to me” He was at the top of the list as the most important, who he’d do anything and everything for “that is why I didn’t tell you!” he had to pause for a moment for the silence to fill the air before saying “I am sorry you feel that way but-”

To be cut off by the smaller boy “Me too, I need to go” moving himself to the side to try and get out of Dean’s grip which only got tighter, so that he couldn’t go anywhere.

“No” Dean refused “Cas, I can fix this”

“Dean, let me go” Castiel was on the edge of a full breakdown and wanted to be as far away from the taller boy as soon as possible when it crashed over him.

“I love you” It came out almost as a whimper setting Cas off.

Cas shook his head, tears escaping before he could stop them.

“This isn’t what you want” Dean could see it in his eyes. He was always good at reading people “you’re hurt and angry and I will make it up to you” no matter what it takes, he will make it right.

“Don’t make me stay here” Cas didn’t want to hear any more of what Dean had to say “I want to go, please let me go”

Dean at least offered “Let me drive you”

“No thanks” Cas didn’t want that ether “I know my way home”

Feeling Dean’s grip starting to loosen slowly, Cas was finally able to get free backing away “Goodbye, Dean” 

And with that he made a run for it, running away from his forever.

-Dean-

Watching his lover run off into the dark distance, uncontrollable tears started to flow their way out of his eyes.

From the hurt of it all, Dean turned back to the fence where Cas stood moments ago, lifting his head up to kick it in forcefully. He didn’t break it, but did some damage to it, having it bend back slightly. 

For the first time in what felt like forever Dean was truly happy and he managed to screw it up like he always seems to do. Cas was the best thing that ever happened to him and now he stands here heartbroken and it wasn’t even Castiel’s fault, it was his, yet he deserved this pain, it’s all he ever gets to feel.

He needed to take what he was feeling out on more objects and he wasn’t going to hurt his baby, so he jumped into his car and sped off towards Bobby’s.

-Cas-

His vision was blurry, fogged up by the tears that kept falling as he ran in the direction Dorothy’s house; a place he knew Charlie was after their day of Larping. 

With his legs moving, his mind was on a run as well. Cas couldn’t believe he did what he just did. He finally got all he ever wanted and he threw it away- but it had to be the right thing even if his heart was aching, begging for Castiel to run back into Dean’s arms.

By the time he was at the corner of the block, Cas slowed down losing his breath walking through the quiet block and up to the white house, ringing the small round bell, and doing all he can to keep it together.

He wasn’t sure how long it took for the door to open inwards when Dorothy’s mother appeared “Castiel?” 

“Is Charlie here?” That is all Cas could say. He couldn’t talk to Dean about this, obviously and didn’t want to bother his other friends with this. He needed his closest friend; Charlie Bradbury.

“She’s downstairs with Dorothy,” She frowned seeing the condition the boy was in while she backed up to give Cas room “come on in, is everything okay?”

“Uh yeah” he lied, not needing to hear anything from her “Mind if I go down?”

“Go ahead” she sweetly smiled, pointing to what looked like a cuppard under the stairs.

“Thanks” he tried to smile, but his mouth refused to curl. He needed his red headed friend before he loses it in front of a friend’s mother, so he opened the door and disappeared down the creaky steps only to find her on a couch straddling Dorothy with no shirt on or bra while they made out.

The noise wasn’t going to stop Charlie from getting some, but for Dorothy it was. 

With her head tilted, she opened her brown eyes to see that they weren’t alone, a boy was in the room. She pulled away for her girlfriend to get Castiel’s attention “Castiel?”

Charlie jumped off her girl’s lap to spin in the direction of her best friend “Cassie? Oh my God, what’s wrong?” She panicked, not because she was shirtless. They seen each other naked countless of times due to not being attracted to each other’s private parts. It was never awkward or uncomfortable, they didn’t care. 

She ran over to him, almost smacking into a table as she made her way over for him to drape his arms around her longing for a comforting hug “I need to talk to you, alone, if that’s okay?”

Glancing at Dorothy, she nodded understanding, getting up from the couch “Of course” to hurriedly make her way upstairs to give them privacy.

“Cas do you want to sit?” The red head whispered into his ear softly

“Sure” that was the best idea feeling like his legs were going to give out if he kept standing.

She let go of him to slip on one of Dorothy’s black rock band shirts without even bothering to put on a bra.

While she did that, Cas made his way to the couch to take a seat sinking in slightly from the softness of it. He stared down at his lap hunched over a bit, the water from his eyes damping his pants.

“What’s wrong?” 

Cas felt the weight of his friend sink into the other cushion of the couch, not bothering to look up “It’s Dean!” he sobbed, throwing his hands to his face to cover it.

“Is he hurt?” Charlie guessed, with her voice in pure concern.

The boy shook his head in his hands “No- uh” he couldn’t finish the sentence. The cries of pain was taken over his body to form sentences.

“Cassie, take a breather.” She soothingly told him, placing a hand on his back “Calm down a bit then you can tell me”

Almost hyperventilating from the crying, Castiel stayed quiet like his friend told him to do. He needed to cry it all out of his system, taking his time to cool down.

As the clock ticked on by, his breathing began to slow down with every passing minute in preparation to talk about it; taking in one big inhale and exhale of air. “I broke up with him”

“My ship!” Charlie exclaimed sadly in which Cas saw coming. Only she would say something like that in this kind of situation “Cassie, what did he do? He cheated on you with Lisa didn’t he? You caught him? I swear I am ripping his dick off” during her rant of thinking Dean was unfaithful, she stood up like she was ready to find him and kick his ass.

She couldn’t take three steps away from the couch when Cas let go of his face to pull her back down to sit” Charlie, he didn’t cheat on me!”

“You sure?” She seemed so sure that he did.

“He didn’t,” Cas promised, knowing Dean would never be unfaithful to the person he is dating “he wouldn’t do that”

“If that’s not the case, what did he do? By the looks of it he hurt you in some way and he’ll pay for what he did” Charlie is such a good friend looking out for him.

“I ended it Charlie”

“So, tell me why”

“He isn’t the same Dean to me anymore not after what I saw him do tonight he lied to me” Castiel cringed not wanting to replay the scene that went down at the cemetery. 

Charlie was going to guess and find the answer “Did he lie about his sexuality as in loving you?”

That would hurt him, but no, so he told his friend the truth; something Dean should have done “His life- he’s a hunter”

“Killing animals” she nodded, knowing that already.

Cas sighed, shaking his head at her wrong answer “More like monsters”

“I’m sorry” She though she heard wrong “what?”

“He hunts monsters like ghosts and demons”

Now this reaction was something Cas would not expect

The red head bursted out in a fit of laughter taking it as a complete joke

Cas wasn’t joking- he wish he was!

So he tilted his head staring at her with an odd expression waiting for her to stop

Moments later, she did “I’m sorry that was funny” she apologized, going back to a calmer expression “get serious”

“I am serious I watched him shoot and stab a zombie”

All she could do was sit there blinking “A zombie?”

Cas nodded

“You sure the person wasn’t alive?”

From what the head stone read and the girl looking like an identical twin to a girl he dislikes; it was the girl Dean went to the funeral for before Gretchen and Peter’s funeral “It was Lisa’s dead sister”

“And you saw it?”

“Yes” He hated that he did

“And when you saw monsters you mean like the ones in scary movies?” Charlie wanted to make sure she was understanding this correctly “They actually exist and Dean’s job is to kill them?”

“Pretty much” He frowned, leaning into his friend to use her as a pillow with his legs lifting off the ground to be pulled into his chest.

“Is this a joke? If so it’s kind of cruel!”

“What? No, I didn’t believe him ether but it’s apparently true”

“Wow” It was all she could think of to say; it felt like a lot to take in.

“Oh Charlie,” his voice ached “he scared me tonight he didn’t look like my Dean and I broke up with him” 

“It’s going to be okay, Cassie” Charlie’s voice going into a low whisper “I promise”

“My heart hurts” His heart wouldn’t stop thumping painfully. This was his first heart break and it was killing him. 

“I know” she soothed, rubbing her hand up and down his arm 

-Dean-

Parking his baby, Dean got out of it, going right for the garage, flinging open the gray door with a loud thud for him to dig through a mess of junk only pull out a metal bat.

Once he had a nice tight grip on it, he spun around to head back outside eyeing up the land full of cars.

He knew exactly which car he was going to ruin though.

Dean was going to surprise Cas in the upcoming month of February for Valentine’s Day. Working up Castiel’s courage to get behind the wheel and drive, Dean has been fixing up a car he knew Cas would love to have and would have given it to him on his favorite holiday. That plan is down the drain now! 

In this moment, he could care less, spotting it behind a beat up old soccer mom van, Dean’s mouth curved into an almost evil smirk, strutting for it.

When he was close, the hood was the first thing to get smashed in, hitting it over and over and over before moving to the side to ruin the doors, and the windows causing the glass to fly everywhere in tiny little pieces. His face wasn’t protected but at least the rest of his body was covered. Dean wouldn’t even care if he got hurt doing this.

Taking out his pain on something that would’ve been a wonderful thing for Cas, Dean started to feel tired from the effort he put into destroying the car, throwing the bat behind him only to hear a smash from another window.

He finally lost it, falling to the floor into the fetal position. He wanted Cas; he needed Cas. Why was he not here to take the pain away?

He didn’t even notice Sam was in his room, heard the noise, opened his window, saw it happen, and rush down.

“Dean?”

Hearing the voice of his younger brother, Dean quickly wiped his wet teary face “Hey Sammy”

Sam frowned at him, never wanting to see Dean like this “Did something happen between you and Cas?”

“Why would you think that?” he tried to smile to hide what he was feeling; it wasn’t working.

“Cause I know you” He has been looking up to Dean since forever; He knows how Dean operates. 

Dean rolled his green eyes

“When you’re hurting you take your pain out on a car. Last time this happened dad died and the only thing that would have you doing this is if it had to do with Cas” Sammy was always smart.

“So what if it does?” Dean shot back

Sammy wanted to be one of the few people Dean could go to for anything “Then you can talk to me”

“Sure,” Dean laughed “let me lay my head on your shoulder. We can cry and maybe even slow dance”

“Dean, you always do this” Sam hated when Dean would hold in his feelings and let it eat him alive. He needed to talk to people who care about him “just tell me why you are upset”

“Don’t you have any nerdy things to be doing?”

“Not until you talk, so you might as well tell me”

Of course, Sam wasn’t going to give up “Cas broke up with me, okay?” Dean shook his head after saying that, not wanting to burst out in tears not now, not in front of Sammy.

“Dean,” the kid’s mouth practically hit the floor “I am so sorry”

“Uh-huh”

“Why would he do that?” they were doing so well with no problems, what changed? “You two were happy!”

“I told him what we do” Dean had no choice but to do so “saving people, hunting things, the family business”

“Dean,” Sam sighed with a shake of his head. They weren’t supposed to tell people! “You told him the secret?”

“I had to, Sammy” Dean groaned out, wishing he could have a repeat of what happened tonight and change it, maybe somehow have Cas not enter the cemetery. It was times like this when he wished that The Doctor existed for real, but things like that couldn’t work in his favor “he caught me killing a zombie what else was I supposed to say?”

“Oh,” that was a good enough excuse “he didn’t believe you and was upset you lied so he left?” basically a repeat of what happened with Cassie, it wasn’t complicated to figure out.

“Yup”

“He’ll come back to you Dean,” Sammy reassured knowing that Cas and Dean were endgame, they were truly in love and it couldn’t be the end for them “he has to”

Dean rolled his eyes again

“He’s upset now but it’ll blow over and he’ll understand” Sam continued, for Dean to listen

“I am no good, Sammy he did the right thing” it pained him to say that

“I don’t want to hear you say that” Sam’s voice coming out stern. He wasn’t going to hear that from Dean. He hated when his brother put himself down like that; it was unnecessary “you deserve to be happy. Cas makes you happy”

Dean gave a slight nod, refusing to believe him as he stood to his feet “Good night, Sammy” heading for the house.


	22. I'm Standing Alone In A Crowded Room And We're Not Speaking

Two boys were living in their own hell the night of the break up

-Dean-

I really feel that I’m losing my best friend  
I can’t believe this could be the end  
It looks as though you’re letting go  
And if it’s real, well I don’t want to know

The green eyed boy locked himself in his bedroom ignoring the outside world. Sam and Ellen even tried to lure Dean out with pie they made, only to get a response of “go away!” If Dean refuses pie; something is most definitely wrong. 

He felt no desire to do anything; listen to music, watch tv, shower, fix a car, drink a beer- nothing! His entire body felt numb and empty as if Cas drilled a huge hole into his flesh where his heart used to be. So here Dean laid on his bed flat on his back, his red, teary eyes staring blankly at the ceiling with thoughts of the past five memorable months of unforgettable memories filled with his Castiel, the break up, and a list of ways of how he can make it up to him and win Cas back. Dean was going to do all he could to have Cas forgive him even if he feels he doesn’t deserve Cas. Dean doesn’t want to be single yet he didn’t want any guy or girl- he only wanted Cas, even if that sounds crazy he doesn’t care. 

Castiel Novak brought light into Dean Winchester’s dark life. 

He knows in his heart that they are meant to be- their lives intertwined and there was no way Cas was going to untangle it, especially since Dean knows that the yellow eyed demon visited Cas as a baby at six month old. Dean is going to be there for Cas; protect and look out for him just like he has to do for Sammy. Cas is just as important as Sammy is to him and that means a whole lot!

-Cas-

Loving him is like driving a new Maserati down a dead end street  
Faster than the wind, passionate as sin, ending so suddenly  
Loving him is like trying to change your mind once you're already flying through the free fall  
Like the colors in autumn, so bright just before they lose it all 

After the blue eyed boy’s meltdown at Dorothy’s, Charlie thought it would be a good idea to end the night and for her girlfriend to drop them back home so that Cas could change into something more comfortable and relax.

When that was done, Charlie had him lay his head in her lap in the living room and watch an episode of Doctor Who, specifically the episode The Empty Child cause of his liking of Captain Jack, to take his mind off Dean. She needed to stay with him and watch something he would enjoy because inside the redhead was feeling scared that her best friend will fall into severe depression and hurt himself. She couldn’t go through with that, not now! She lost enough in her life to lose her best friend. 

Charlie thought it was working as he stopped crying and stayed silent yet she didn’t see through him like Dean could. 

With silent tears flowing from his eyes, Castiel was staring at the screen in front of him but not even paying attention to what was happening. His mind was clouding up with thoughts of a boy he is unconditionally in love with and was heartbroken over, all because he lied about his Supernatural life, which terrified him. 

He is scared even if that makes him sound like a baby. Dean really frightened him with that dark, cold look in his eye like he was a professional killer.

He just wanted more than anything for this aching pain in his chest to stop yet the only person that could take the pain away- Cas didn’t want to see.

When Monday morning came around meaning back to school, Castiel was dreading to go to school more than he ever has before. It was always because of the bullies but now it is because Dean is going to be there, well possibly if Dean doesn’t skip, as they share five classes together. Cas is hoping he will because if he does see him, he don’t know how he will react. 

His heart that beat for Dean is still aching.

Castiel didn’t even care that he looked like crap. His eyes were bloodshot from all the crying, his hair was a complete mess; more than usual, his skin was ghostly white, and had bags under his eyes from the lack of sleep.

“Cassie?” 

Cas, who is sitting in the passenger seat in Charlie’s car snapped back into reality “Hmm?”

“Ready?” she questioned

They were parked and in the parking lot at their high school.

Not really, but he mumbled a “yeah.” 

Stepping out of her car, Cas wasn’t ready for a shock the moment his right foot hit the pavement and his eyes caught of the car in front of him. His already shattered heart leaped out of his chest and up to his throat causing him to gasp for air. 

The car parked on the side Cas got out of was no other than the Impala; Dean’s baby. “Really Charlie?” she couldn’t park anywhere else that was nowhere near his ex’s car.

“What?” She sounded confused by his reaction, getting her bag out from the backseat until she made her way around the car to see what Cas got so worked up over “Oh sorry,” Charlie frowned, sending him a sympathetic look “it was the closest spot!”

“It’s okay” Cas sighed looking away from it and using his two feet to head towards the school so that the day could start.

“You sure you want to do this?” she wondered, hoping he would stay home for a least one day to get his mind straight.

Cas shrugged his shoulders “I can’t hide from him forever” and it was true. He had to face that beautiful boy again at some point. He couldn’t run from him for long. 

“Cassie," Charlie swung her arm around her friend, pulling him in close to her “cheer up! I hate seeing you like this” she liked having Cas happy. He is usually such a joy to be around, she hated that he was in such a funk.

“Phone The Doctor and tell him to give me a ride in his Tardis and take me back to a week ago” A week ago everything was perfect between them; no complaints and no secrets- it was all gone now.

She nodded her head wishing there was some miracle she could do just that “I wish I could”

“Hey, Baby girl” A voice came out of nowhere, interrupting them

With Charlie letting go along with a giggle escaping her mouth, Cas saw that it was Dorothy, who showed up with her arms wrapped around Charlie’s waist while they continued to walk ahead. “Hey sexy” Charlie greeted back shifting her head to give her girl a little kiss on the cheek.

“Hey!” Dorothy looked his way, acknowledging he was there too like a friend would do

But all he could do was put on a fake smile, not bothering to say anything back.

“How’s my girl?” Charlie quickly asked to avoid any awkward silence because of how Cas is feeling when they usually joke around.

“Great now that I saw your pretty face”

Castiel didn’t want to be rude, he loves Charlie and thinks Dorothy is great, however their lovey dovey crap was sickening him putting uncomfortable knots into his stomach as he was now alone and heartbroken. So, the blue eyed boy sped ahead into the doors and though the halls straight for his locker ignoring the usual comments thrown at him. All he cared about was getting his books and starting his day with classes to let his mind be kept busy.

He didn’t bother to keep a look out for Dean keeping focused on what he was doing…that was until Cas headed for his homeroom.

His eyes turned on him while entering the room; the two blue orbs intentionally forced him to look towards the corner where Dean sits. There he was with his head laying on the desk in his arms, probably hiding his feelings. 

As if in slow motion as Cas moved to his seat, he scanned Benny and Jo’s faces, who sat in front of the good looking boy. They frowned in the brunette’s direction, turned to each other with a look, and then Jo hit Dean’s arm, most likely for Dean to look up.

Cas quickly turned his head and sat down to take out a book from his bag just so that he could bury his face even if he wasn’t going to read it, opening up A Sherlock Holmes book to a random page. 

The sad expression he had to witness on Dean’s face hurt enough on that stupid night, Cas couldn’t bear to see it again.

“You ran off in a hurry”

It was the sound of Charlie’s voice as he heard a ‘plop’ sound of her sitting down on the cold metal chair. 

“I wanted to get to homeroom” he quickly replied, ignoring the black well written writing on the page in front of his eyes.

“Cassie,” He could tell she was rolling her eyes playfully “I know you’re not reading”

“Maybe I am” he spat back

“And maybe you are not!” With a blink of his eyes, the book was gone from his face. Charlie taken it from his hands and placed it on her desk. Because of it, he was doing all he could with his will power to keep his focus on the red head and nowhere else “What happened to I can’t hide from him forever?”

“I wasn’t hiding” he tried to lie, but his body language was saying something completely different as he nervously picked at his sleeves.

She gives him an obvious look for him to admit it

“Okay I was” he sighed, looking down at the dirty floor, shaking his head.

“Knew it!” Charlie spoke excitedly like it was a good thing “anyway cancel your plans for tonight”

Castiel’s head shot back up and to her, tilting his head “I don’t have plans” He just wanted to go home and stare at the ceiling.

“Oh good” She grinned like she knew he didn’t have anything to do, but decided to state it anyway “cause we are going over to Garth’s later after dinner. I have to do something with Dorothy first, so you’ll have to walk home today”

He nodded not really caring that he had to. He was okay with it. Maybe he could use some fresh air on the way home and clear his head if he could “And what will we be doing?”

“Cheering you up”

“You guys don’t have to-”

He was cut off unable to finish that sentence 

“We are your friends and we love you, so yes we do, no arguing mister!”

“Alright”

-Dean-

First period Latin passed by with a blur. He didn’t really pay much attention to what was going on with his head buried in his hands, not caring what the teacher had to say. He was in no mood, but now Dean was only slightly happy about second period. He has a chance to talk to Charlie, if she’ll let him.

At first he wasn’t sure because when he kept passing her to get ingredients for the homemade brownies they were making, he glanced at her every so often only to see that she didn’t look his way once.

Benny told him just to go up to her if he wants to talk to her so bad, so when his brown goo was baking in the oven to be turned into a soft dessert, he strutted over to her when Dorothy excused herself to use the bathroom

“Hey”

It was a start

Her brown eyes turned to look at him along with a very small, but visible smile “Oh hey, Dean”

It was a good sign she’s talking.

“Look I-” Dean tried to explain

“Cassie told me everything” she had to let him know this

“Everything as in?” He figured Cas would, but had to make sure.

“The family business” she plainly stated, turning to lean against the counter with her arms crossed.

Dean sighed, digging his hands in his pockets of his jeans “Don’t believe me?”

“I don’t want to” She admitted, having mixed feelings about it all “but same time it is pretty kick ass”

He stared at her oddly “I wasn’t expecting that” She had to be the first besides Benny to be okay with a life he has to live.

“I’m not mad at you” Charlie promised, raising her hand to grip his left arm in a comforting friendly way to reassure him “it’s just a step back for you two besides Cassie believes you”

Cas kind of had to believe him considering the way he found out about it “Well, he saw it happen”

“Yeah, but if he wasn’t so upset or freaked out about it he’d find it cool too.” This comment wasn’t that surprising to Dean because he felt the same way too “What he saw scared him from the shock of it that’s why he ran from you. He saw you as a completely different person; someone he didn’t recognize”

Dean nodded in understandment “I didn’t mean to. He wasn’t supposed to see that” He never intended to scare him in anyway. He loved and cared about that blue eyed boy so much and now he has to hate himself for it. 

“I understand, Dean” Charlie promised, forming a bigger smile, not wanting to stop being friends with him “it was just bad timing”

He backed away from her, letting her arm fall to her side “I lied to him though” Dean spoke softly, shaking his head in shame

“That too yes,” She agreed, knowing how Cas felt about that “Cassie hates being lied to especially when it’s by someone he trusts. He thinks you don’t trust him. He doesn’t like that you didn’t ease him into it from the beginning instead of living a double life like you are Bruce Wayne or Clark Kent, but in a not so good way”

“That’s not true” Dean defended himself. He trusted Cas more than anyone even more than his family “it was for his protection!” His safety was the point of it all.

“I am sure he knows that and it’s placed somewhere in the back of his mind, but right now, hurt is clouding his mind”

“I will make it up to him”

“You better or your balls are being ripped off by me. What do you have in mind?”

“You’re going to like this!”

Dean had some good ideas cooking up in the back of his mind in which Benny, Jo, and Sammy all agreed was a good start to get back on the right track of Destiel.

-Cas-

Then it came 

Math class

One he shares with Dean

Going right for his usual seat, Cas dug out his math textbook and placed it on the desk in front of him 

When

“Cas?”

It was Dean; who else?

He couldn’t do this not here and not now. Doing all he can to not start sobbing from the magical voice of Dean Winchester, he pleaded “Dean, don’t do this” 

“I just want to talk to you!” Dean tried with a hint of begging in his voice

“We talked already.” Castiel finally let his eyes lock with Dean’s. The two of them sending off sad expressions with glassy eyes “We both said what we needed to and it’s over”

“Stop saying that,” Dean didn’t want to hear that. They couldn’t be over, they just couldn’t. “We need each other don’t deny it!” They made each other better. Now that they were in each other’s lives, there was no way they could part.

“Don’t you have ghosts to kill?” Cas shot back in a serious tone, showing that he was still wounded by the whole thing.

“Angel,” Dean sighed, hating Castiel’s tone, wanting to reach out and hold him tight “we need to talk this through, let me come over later”

“I’m busy” Cas said a bit too quickly, but he wasn’t lying; he was going over to Garth’s house although if he didn’t have plans, he still would lie and say he was busy.

“Don’t be stubborn!” Dean knew he was a stubborn boy.

“I’m not being stubborn!” Cas tried with a little glare in his eyes.

Dean shot back the same look, the two of them keeping a staring contest going “What happened to never wanting to be apart from me?”

By that one question, Cas’s eyes were giving out, forming more tears that he thought he didn’t have left “Not now please”

He was saved by the teacher 

“Alright class, open your books to chapter fifteen”

He shrugged towards the sad boy before turning to straighten himself towards the front of the room and open his book. Yet at the corner of his eyes, he could see Dean lowering himself onto the desk to avoid Cas and the lesson. 

Gym was a bit of a disaster as well.

Cas didn’t bother lifting weights or doing any type of physical act in the weight room as he sat in the corner avoiding everyone, including his own group of friends. 

Students knew something was wrong with the girls, who been dying to get with Dean since the first day of school, were all over him trying to ask him what is wrong and cheer him up offering themselves to ‘take his mind off of it’ in the janitors closet. 

If Dean never met Castiel, he would have done every single girl in the school in the janitor’s closet, but Dean wasn’t about to do that. He would only do that with one person and that person is Castiel Novak.

Then at lunch Dean didn’t show and actually didn’t show up for the rest of the day meaning he must have skipped and went home. 

Cas was glad about it though.

When the clock hit 2:50 it was time to walk home. 

Castiel was going to wait for Kevin and Garth to get out of their club and get a ride with one of them and hang out until Charlie and Dorothy showed up, but decided against it wanting a little bit of time to himself.

His ipod was in a compartment in his bag, and could have listened to some music; songs which expressed the feels he was feeling, yet he didn’t want to. He needed the silence with his two feet keeping a slow pace, no in a rush to get home. 

All Cas was doing was minding his own business with a million different thoughts running in his head faster than the pace his own feet was taking him, when his life was about to go down crashing even more than it already has at any second. 

Crossing a one way street on a red light meaning he was able to cross to get to the other side, the brunette never saw or even heard a car speeding though the street as if the driver was drunk and not bothering to spare a person’s life.

Pain exploded along his left side when the car stuck him having Cas roll right up onto the windshield before being dumped onto the pavement with his glasses flying off landing beside him, luckily not broken.

The car screeched to a halt, so that he or she wouldn’t run the poor boy over, backed up and made a turn to speed away quickly making it a hit and run.

Castiel’s entire life flashed before his eyes while his unmoving body was spread eagled along with his limbs sticking out in odd angles and a thin trickle of blood seeping from the side of his head. 

“CAS!” he heard someone scream, seeing the whole thing go down in such a fast motion as he ran over, kneeling beside him “Jess, call 911!”

“Already dialed” A panicky girl’s voice spoke

Castiel’s vision was blurry, but from the outline of the boy and the voice it was a Winchester “Sam?”

“Yes, it’s me” Sam placed his hand on top of Castiel’s “You’ll be okay!”

Cas wanted to believe him but could already feel himself drifting away along with eyes beginning to droop

“Cas, stay awake” Sam demanded 

“I need-” he tried to say, coughing it out, feeling liquid bubble up his throat; it had to be blood.

“Ambulance is on their way” He heard the girl Jess say, kneeling next to Sam.

Sam nodded not bothering to answer her, Cas was a little more important at a time like this wanting him to finish what he had to say “Need what, Cas?”

“Dean” An image that beautiful boy was the last thing Cas could picture even think of before falling unconscious and unresponsive.

Sirens cut through the noise of the crowd that surrounded the three of them only to be parted when the paramedics excused themselves bursting through the people with their equipment in hand. Sam and Jess were kindly asked to move back so they can work on the boy, which they did. Sam taking Castiel’s glasses with him, placing them into the pocket of his plaid shirt. 

Before Sam knew it, his friend was being loaded on a gurney and being slid onto the ambulance with the wail of sirens.


	23. You And I Walk A Fragile Line I Have Known It All This Time

-Dean-

Sam excused himself from the comforting and worried blonde girl to run himself all the way to the Singer’s house. He needed to speak to one person and one person only! 

He knew where his brother was going to be and he was right! 

There the taller Winchester was, near the garage destroying what was left of Castiel’s car. “Dean!” he yelled in a panic running up to him “Dean stop!”

From the tone of voice Sammy used, Dean placed down the bat and narrowed his eyes to the boy, who was out of breath “What’s up, Sammy?”

“It’s Cas” Sammy got out, panting badly as he had to bend over with his hands at his knees.

Dean’s face dropped at the mention of the boy “What about him?”

Sam had to inhale and exhale deeply before letting his brother hear the horrible news; something he knew Dean couldn’t hear right now “He was hit by a car and on his way to the hospital!”

Hearing those words echo through his ears, Dean’s body completely froze as if his blood flow came to a stop causing the tan color in Dean’s face to drain away “What did you say?”

“Cas getting hit by a car” Sammy repeated horridly

“No,” That was something Dean never ever wanted to hear someone say espeacially by Sam “NO!” He screamed, kicking the bat that went flying over Sam’s head.

Dean didn’t hesitate to run and jump into his beloved Car quickly followed by Sam to get into the passenger side wanting to go with him.

“This isn’t happening” Dean screamed at the air in the car, hating his life even more minute by minute cause of everything that has been happening to him “Was he alone?” He demanded from Sam, his head snapping at him as he sped through the streets “was he in Charlie’s car?” he needed answers.

“He was walking alone. I saw him crossing the street at a red light but the car didn’t bother to stop and once he hit Cas he sped off” Sam felt horrible for Cas and what his own eyes had to witness. Why did bad things happen to good people? Cas didn’t deserve that and Neither does Dean considering the way he knows Dean feels for the boy.

“I am going to find that son of a bitch and rip his lungs out” Dean angrily snarled, gripping the steering wheel tightly having his knuckles turn ghostly white.

“I wish I saw the license plate. I didn’t think to do so because I was so worried about Cas.” 

“We will find him Sammy. We will, if it is the last thing I do. The son of a bitch will pay for what he did to my Angel!”

Sam nodded not wanting to comment on that even though he felt like that person deserved a lot of pain for what he just did to a dear friend, but wanted to change the subject only slightly “You were the last thing he thought about before he passed out, you know”

Dean scoffed a bit “You sure you weren’t hearing things?” Why would he think of a person who caused him pain?

“He whispered Dean” Sam heard him loud and clear “that means something! He still cares”

“Hope so, he just better be okay, Sammy” Dean tried to say with voice slightly cracking from the worry that was bubbling up in the pit of his stomach.

“He will be!”

Arriving and parking soon after, the brothers made a dash out of the car and towards the beige colored concrete colored building. Hanging above the entrance was a cheerful teal colored sign they had to walk under. 

Dean felt like it was mocking him in some way. 

At the reception desk, an attractive nurse in pink scrubs was seated. She smiled up at them when they came over to her “Can I help you?”

Dean blurted out shakily. “Can you tell me if a Castiel Novak is here?” It was too much for him to just stand there. 

“Umm” She flipped through her files before stopping in the N section and looking back up at them “Yes, he is in surgery at the moment, but will be removed to Room 416. You can head up there now”

Dean ran off in a hurry not even bothering to say anything. Sam was the polite, smiling and telling her “Thank you” then ran off to find Dean heading into an elevator to press the 4th floor.

Sam caught it before the doors closed and joined his not so patient brother waiting for the doors to slid open for them to step out into the long white hallway, passing by the waiting room when “Dean?”

Dean took four steps backwards to turn and see that Dorothy was the one to call out for him just when Charlie stood up running her way over and hugging him tight.

He welcomed her into his arms, pulling her in just as tight as she was.

Charlie whispered softly for only him to hear “Please tell me he is going to be okay!” she sounded as if she was doing all she can to hold back tears that were begging to escape her brown eyes.

“Shh” He kissed her temple wanting to be strong for the girl, hiding his feelings away “He will be”

“I should have drove him home I am so stupid”

Dean felt like she wasn’t to blame and neither was himself even though if everything was fine, he would be the one driving him home “Don’t blame yourself! The person to blame is that son of a bitch!” his voice was angered by that stupid person.

“He can’t leave me though!” the red head finally let the tears fall, expressing her pain “Not the same way as my parents”

“Charlie,” Dean decided to calm his voice soothingly, trying to hold back his own tears; ones that were forming because of the girl in his arms “he’ll pull through, he has to!”

She nodded slowly pulling back, but not letting go “How’d you find out?”

“I witnessed it” Sam interrupted 

Charlie’s not so white eyes bugged out of her head hearing such a thing as her head snapped to the small boy “You did?”

“Oh my god” Dorothy frowned shaking her head knowing something like that would be traumatizing

“And You?” Dean questioned considering that they were hear before Sam and himself.

“Emergency contact”

Charlie had to be now that her parents were gone.

“Did they tell you anything?” Dean hoped for.

“Nothing besides the fact that he was hit by a car and getting reeled in for surgery”

-Cas- 

The first thing he heard when he was slowly waking up was beep of a heart rate monitor nearby.

All he could do was groan when he felt throbbing pain in his head. From it, on instinct, he reached up to touch it only to feel gauze wrapped around his head “Dean?” he called out

“You’re awake!”

He heard someone happily exclaim but it wasn’t anything to be happy about because it wasn’t Dean.

Fluttering his eyes open, everything came into focus in a white room, sort of as he did not have his glasses on, and a man walked up to him in a wearing white coat.

“I’m in a hospital?” Cas guessed from all the white

“Yes” the Doctor answered with a nod “Do you remember what happened to you?”

“No,” Cas shook his head sadly, wanting to leave and find his boyfriend “What happened? Where is Dean?”

“Calm down for me” The Doctor spoke peacefully, placing a hand on the boy’s shoulder “You were hit by a car”

Cas stared at the man confused. How or why was he hit by a car? He wasn’t near a car. He was home! There was no memory of it “I don’t understand, am I going to be okay?” He went to sit up, but pain shot through his chest placing his hand to his side feeling guaze around it and his one arm in a full cast. He hurt his ribs and arm too?

“You’ll be just fine,” the man reassured “but I need to ask you a few questions”

Cas frowned, ready for what was to come “Okay!”

“What is your name?” was the first question.

“Castiel Jimmy Novak”

“Where do you live?”

“Sioux Falls, South Dakota”

“Legal guardians?”

“Gretchen and Peter Bradbury”

“How old are you?”

“18”

“Okay good,” Everything seemed to be going well so far “And you don’t remember the accident?”

“No!” What car accident was he involved in? What Dean hurt?

“What is the last thing you remember?”

Cas had to close his eyes to dig for the last memory that was in a file in his brain as if he was Sherlock Holmes digging for it in his mind palace until he found it “I was in the pool house behind my house celebrating my friend Charlie’s 18th birthday”

“And what date is her birthday?” 

“December 29th”

The Doctor nodded, scribbling something down on the brown clipboard he was holding

“Can you tell me what you are writing” Cas took a moment with a pause “Please” being polite

“I am afraid you have amnesia”

“Amnesia?” He couldn’t have! That would explain why he doesn’t remember what the hell is going on considering it wasn’t because of alcohol because he didn’t drink that night “How?”

“When you hit your head right here” the doctor placed his hand on the spot of Castiel’s head to show him “where your short term memory is, it caused you to lose some of your recent memories”

“Please don’t tell me I lost a year of my life or-” Cas started rambling on not knowing how long he was in the hospital for and what happened over the period of time he was here.

“No, no” The doctor placed his hand off his head and put it up to stop him “it’s February 2nd, 2015”

“A month?” Cas gasped even though it wasn’t as bad as he thought “Where is Dean? I need to see him!” he wanted to get up and run to him.

“Who is Dean?” the doctor questioned, confused on who this Dean person was that he kept asking for.

“My boyfriend” Cas blurted out not caring if the doctor was going to be a homophobe.

Luckily he was not. He nodded with a smile “Don’t worry. I know there are a few people in the waiting room for you. He must be one of them. You’ll see him soon!”

“Get him now please! I need to see him first before anyone else!

“Castiel, you will alright!” The doctor continued to be calm so that Cas would too “I need to run one more test now that you are awake and then you can have visitors!”

-Dean-

An hour passed with the whole crew now in the waiting room; Sam, Charlie, Dorothy, Garth, Bess, Kevin, and Channing, who were sitting and talking to one another so that the time can go faster. 

Dean was there too of course, but he wasn’t talking or sitting. The green eyed boy was pacing the room back and forth and back and forth. There was no way he could sit; the chair was uncomfortable and he felt sick and lightheaded.

He kept at his pace until a tall man walked in holding a clipboard, introducing himself “Hi, I’m Dr. Hart, are you here for Castiel Novak?”

“Yes,” Dean spoke almost imminently, facing the man “how is he?”

“He is going to be okay” air passed through Dean’s tight lungs from those words “He did give us a scare at first. We almost lost him due to the swelling in the brain, but we managed to get him back quickly, so yes he is going to be fine and recover”

“Can he go home?” Charlie asked with hope in her voice knowing her best friend is going to live.

“I am afraid not.” The doctor glanced down at the clipboard before scanning the teens faces “With his injuries I’d like to keep him here for a week to heal under my watch”

“Heal from what?” Bess chirped in asking what everyone was dying to know “What injuries?”

“Castiel has a broken arm, two fractured ribs, and swelling in his brain; nothing too severe, however he seems to be suffering from memory loss”

“He won’t remember us?” Sam questioned the man, glancing at Dean, who was wearing a poker face.

“Well, I asked him a few routine questions. He informed me that the last thing he remembers is his friend Charlie’s birthday celebration in the pool house”

Dean finally spoke up again, shaking his head “That was a month ago!”

Doctor Hart nodded, looking at Dean and the rest of the crew once more “So if any of you knew him before that then yes he will remember you!”

“How can we get it back?” Charlie demanded, but not in a harsh way.

“It will take time but you all can talk to him; show him pictures and talk about things that happened. It can help trigger his memory. Once he is released, bring him to familiar places; that could always help” he took a pause before wondering something that Cas kept asking for “I have to ask, which one of you is Dean?”

“Me” Dean said sternly

“He asked for you” Doctor Hart informed the boy “he wanted to see you first before anyone else”

Dean turned to Charlie, thinking she would be the one to go first 

“That’s okay, go ahead” She smiled at him, knowing it had to be him first, not her, even after everything that happened.

“Follow me”

Dean went to follow like the doctor ordered, only to be stopped by Sam “Take these” he held out Castiel’s glasses.

The taller brother looked at them and nodded, taking them in his own hand so that Cas could see without everything being blurry before hurrying off out of the room.

Dean’s heart was pumping painfully out of his chest for three reasons; 1) Cas is alive and will be okay 2) He couldn’t wait to see him 3) He had mix feelings on the fact that his Cas has amnesia meaning that Cas doesn’t remember the whole zombie thing, the family business, and the break up. 

“I will leave you two alone” the doctor smiled, opening the door for Dean to enter it alone.

He nodded heading inside with the click of the door behind him.

His green eyes went right for the boy, who was laying on the bed. His skin pale white, cuts on his face, gauze wrapped around his head, a cast on his arm, and wearing a hospital gown.

“Dean!” Cas flipped out excitedly beyond happy to see his boy, flashing a big smile.

“Hey Cas” Dean fake smiled back. He felt nervous for some reason in this moment because he had to pretend everything is okay between them when it wasn’t.

“Come here” Cas patted the seat next to him groan, clutching his chest as he shifted to make room.

Dean didn’t want to see him in pain “Don’t move you are hurt!” 

“I don’t care about that” Cas rolled his eyes trying to avoid the pain he was in “I want you next to me!”

Dean nodded going over to him, lifting himself up onto the bed to lay next to him. The side he was next to didn’t have the broken arm, so Cas placed his hand in his to entwine them together.

It was as if the break up was just a nightmare and they were back to being amazing causing Dean’s heart to flutter.

“Dean, kiss me!”

There was no need to Cas to ask him twice for Dean to turn his head and lean in for a tender kiss; something he has been aching to do ever since Benny helped him climb out of that grave that messed their relationship up.

The kiss felt so good, he went in for another one

“You have my glasses?” Cas saw what Dean was holding in his hand.

“Oh right, here” Dean opened them and placed them on Castiel’s head so that he can see.

“That’s better” Cas grinned lovingly at his boy “now I can see your handsome face!” 

Dean wanted to hold onto this moment forever loving every second of it minus Castiel’s injuries “Charlie is going to come in here and call you Harry potter the way you look” he teased a bit

With his glasses and the scar on the right side of his forehead, he would be Harry; the only difference is Casitel’s cut was a straight diagonal line not a lightning bolt.

“I bet” Cas giggled “but am I a better looking wizard?”

“Of course” Dean smiled happy to see Cas in this type of mood, leaning down for another tingling kiss “I am so glad you’re okay! You scared me I don’t know what I would’ve done if-”

“Hey” Cas stopped him “it’s okay, I am just so happy you are here”

“There is no other place I rather be besides here. I love you, Angel”

“I love you too, Love.” It warmed Dean’s entire body to hear those words escape Castiel’s mouth “Are you going to help me get my memory back?”

“Of course,” even though Dean didn’t really want Cas to remember what happened “I’ll do anything”

“So, what happened over the past month?” he was only being curious since a month of memories washed away

Dean’s throat felt tight. He didn’t want to freak him out. “All in good time, others are here to see you”


	24. Are We Never Ever Getting Back Together?

-Dean-

The green eyed boy made his way out of Castiel’s hospital room and towards the waiting room to get the rest of the crew, who were all anxiously waiting to see their friend.

He was only able to get one foot into the room when Charlie jumped out of her girlfriends embrace and onto her feet rushing towards Dean to ask “How is he? Does he look okay? Is he talking? Is he in pain? Can we see him now?”

It was as if she dank 10 cans of redbull in the time Dean talked to Cas and now is very hyper and energetic.

Dean placed a hand on her shoulder, looking her in the eye to calm her down. It was too many questions at once to answer “He’s alright, he just wanted to talk to me real quick. He wants to see you guys”  
“Are you okay though?” Sam questioned his brother with concern.

“Yeah” Sure, deep down Dean was hurting due to the break up, but he needed to burry that down for the day. It’s Dean Winchester, he is used to doing that, so he was going to play good for now. Cas is alive; that’s all that matters at the moment “it’s nice to see that he was happy to see me and” he had to add in as a warning to everyone “no one better mention the breakup!”

Bess shook her head ‘He’ll remember eventually”

“And I’ll deal with it then” Dean sighed, not even wanting to think about that “for now leave it be”

“I say we go see our buddy now” Garth smiled lighting the mood

And they did

One by one they entered into the room 

“Hey guys!” Cas smiled, feeling loved since everyone he cared about was worried about him and came to see him as they crowded around his bed. 

Dean took his seat on the bed next to his boy where he was just a few minutes ago when Charlie leaped at Cas with a tight sisterly hug. 

“Oof” Cas cried out in pain due to his fractured ribs. It was so sudden he didn’t use his unbroken arm to wrap around her.

Dean’s heart practically jumped out of his chest witnessing it “Careful!” He demanded towards Charlie. He didn’t want to see Cas in any more pain than he already is. 

“Sorry!” Charlie pulled back, showing a frown on her face “Just don’t scare me like that ever again, Harry Potter”

Cas giggled hearing that Dean was right. She was going to call him that name and she did “I won’t!” it wasn’t like he meant for this to happen.

“How are you feeling?” Kevin spoke up

“Sore,” He wasn’t feeling that great, yet it could’ve been worse, so he was quite lucky “but I’ll be alright as long as you guys fill me in on what happened over the past month.” A huge chunk was missing and he was going to need help if he was going to get those memories back.

Everyone except for Castiel exchanged glances in the direction of Dean from that comment. Sure, a lot of good things happened like another trip to the lake house for example, but he doesn’t remember that his adopted parents are dead or that Dean and him are no longer dating. They were going to leave that out for now. There is no need to overwhelm him.

The week was moving by so fast that Thursday arrived; exactly one day before Cas gets released. 

Dean has been the one spending his nights at the hospital, barely even wanting to go to school to keep an eye on Castiel. Cas on the other hand made him go so that he wouldn’t miss any work because of him and to also get his schoolwork for him as well. It took some convincing, but Cas someone worked a miracle being the only one that could get Dean to do anything he wouldn’t want to do. Besides it is only a few hours Dean would be away with nurses and Doctor’s looking after his boy.

By the time the clock stiked 3:30 Dean rushed to the hospital and walked into the room to see the nurse Hannah unwrapping gauze from around Castiel’s head interrupting their conversation about Doctor Who, in which Cas learned she was a huge fan of, so they got along pretty well.

“Hey angel” Dean greeted with a smile and both hands behind his back

Cas snapped his eyes towards the entrance of the room to see that handsome boy, who could easily put a smile on his own face “Hey, Love”

“Hello Dean,” the nurse also greeted, taking a quick glance at him while she continued to do her work “how was school today?”

“Boring without my handsome boy there to keep me entertained” Dean’s eyes stayed on his boy, not sitting down on the seat beside him just yet.

Seeing that Castiel’s smile was growing bigger because of that comment, Hannah couldn’t help but join in with the smiles “Aw, you two are so cute”

“Ehh” Cas disagreed a little bit “Dean is the only cute one” not missing a beat in what Dean was doing. He most certainly had something for him “What do you have behind your back?”

“Something for you” Dean finally pulled out what was hiding to reveal beautiful Lily flowers; Castiel’s favorite.

Cas’s heart warmed at the very sweet gift “Love, you didn’t have to”

“I wanted to” Dean just wanted to see his boy happy that is all! “Besides”

“You brought Pie didn’t you?” Cas shook his head with a little chuckle.

He knew Dean way too well “Yes, I did!” placing it on the little table that was on wheels.

“Well, thank you Dean, I love them! Come here” Cas wiggled his finger to gesture Dean to lean down and kiss him

But before Dean could do so, Hannah held out her hand “Let me put them in water for you. We have an empty vase somewhere”

“Thanks” handing it off to her before taking a seat, pushing it in closer to the bed.

“And you brought the pie for just yourself?” Cas wondered. He knew Dean wouldn’t do that though.

“No,” Dean smiled “I thought we can share it” Sure, he’ll share it, but he’ll eat 80 percent of it; no less! He is the pie king!

“Good,” Cas shifted on his side a bit careful as possible, facing Dean, who looked worried Cas would hurt himself by one little move “the hospital food here is disgusting”

“It’s not that bad” Dean countered

“You eat it then!” The food hospital’s serve is just not appetizing to Cas, it made his stomach turn in ways he did not like.

“I have” Dean can practically eat anything; except healthy food. “Cas, how are you feeling today?” it was a question Dean has been asking every day. He was only being a concerned boyfriend.

“’I am Fine,” Cas promised. Every day he was feeling better “even better now that you are here, you brighten my day just being by my side”

“You say that” Dean teased “Yet you want me to leave every morning”

“Cause you have school to attend” He hated that Dean always wanted to skip and not do his work. Cas wants his boy to succeed and pass the year.

Dean never cared about school and never would, there are more important things out in the world like Cas, his family, his job, killing that yellow eyed demon and saving people “You’re more important to me”

“I know,” Cas understood “but one more day and I’m out of here oh and guess what?” He got a little excited at that last part remembering he had something to tell his boy. 

“What?” Dean questioned

It was good news, thinking Dean would be happy about his memory coming back to him little by little. “I remembered something else!”

“Oh?” Dean’s face scrunched as he felt his heart splitting in more pieces than it already has. He was dreading this part as if the break up was going to happen all over again.

“What?” Cas caught the look Dean made.

“Nothing” Dean cleared his throat and relaxed his face, wanting to hear the news “continue”

“I remember that weekend we went up to the lake just you and me.” It was a special memory for Cas yet every moment he gets to spend with the green eyed boy is special. “Charlie stopped by this morning to give me my new phone she had set up for me and as I was looking through the pictures and videos we took, it came back to me”

Dean forced a frown to leave and for his lips to curl upward, reaching out to grab Castiel’s hand in his “I am glad you are getting better, Angel”

“Maybe” Cas smiled “when I fully heal we can do that again I’d like that”

“Yeah, me too” Dean nodded

But Cas wasn’t convinced by the act Dean was trying to pull, Cas was too smart for that “Why are you looking at me like that?”

“Like what?” Dean defended, feeling an ache in his throat

“You don’t seem too happy about it” Cas thought it would be good for Dean to hear such a memory. He sworn Dean liked that time alone just as much as he did.

“What? Of course I am!” Dean wasn’t lying about that. It was great for Cas to get his memory back, there was just one memory he wishes he could erase forever just so that Dean can have happiness in his life “I love having alone time with you”

Castiel’s tone turned serious while his expression sent off a look that told Dean not to lie to him “You do know I can see right through you? I been holding it in all week but you’re hiding something! You make that same face every time I tell you I got a memory back”

“Cas-” Dean tried to explain

Cas didn’t want to hear another excuse though, cutting him off “Don’t tell me nothing is wrong, Dean. What could possibly be worse than losing my adopted parents?”

Dean blurted out “Me losing you” without meaning to regretting it immediately. 

That hit Cas hard as he felt like the car that hit him; hit him all over again “I don’t understand, why would you lose me? I love you, don’t you?”

“I do love you!” Dean loved Castiel more than anything

“Then what happened?” Cas’s heart began to race, getting quite nervous at where this was leading to.

“Can you talk to Charlie about it?” Dean’s voice practically cracked, as he glanced down into his own lap. He couldn’t do this.

“No, I want to talk to you, Dean” Why would Charlie have to tell him. It didn’t seem like Charlie was involved. He needed Dean to tell him “You’re scaring me” he started gripping Dean’s hand even tighter.

“I don’t mean to-” Dean apologized sadly, slowly lifting his head up to look into those blue orbs “I just want to be happy with you. Please just please drop it-” but stopped short to see a tear escaping his boy’s eye “Cas, angel, don’t cry” that is not what Dean wants!

“Why does Charlie have to be the one to tell me?” Cas was so confused at what was going on and it was terrifying him. Could there really be worse news?

“Cause when you get your memory back of what happened between us I don’t want to be around for it.” Dean regrettably explained, rubbing his thumb along Castiel’s hand, it always seemed to calm him down a bit when he did that “I can’t go through it again I just can’t”

When Cas just stared at him with a horrified expression, trying to find something to say Dean stood to his feet and pulled away to tell his boy “Maybe I should go”

“What?” That got Cas to speak again as he painfully shot up in a sitting position, not having a care in the world that a shooting pain appeared around his chest from the sudden movement “No don’t leave you only just got here. I’m sorry I ruined the mood- ow!” 

There wasn’t just pain that shot through his chest area. As if someone took hold of his brain and squeezed it, Cas raised his good hand to his head and shut his eyes for a moment seeing a picture of a dark cemetery that was surrounded by grass and headstones.

Dean didn’t move closer to his boy, but that didn’t mean he didn’t care as he asked “What’s wrong?”

“That’s weird” Cas lifted his head in confusion looking at Dean.

“What is?”

“I got a flashback to a cemetery at night, when was this?”

That was it and Dean had to go. He sighed heavily while his bow legs started to back up “About a week ago but I’m gunna head home and rest up for the game tomorrow”

Dean was spending all his nights at the hospital, why go home now? “You usually sleep here”

“I know but I’ll see you around” There was no way Dean was going to stay. He needed to avoid this conversation and abort “and angel?”

“Dean,” Cas cried out “whatever is going on stop! Just stop and stay here!”

Dean avoided what Cas had to say, he just needed to say one last thing “Angel?” he said it more sternly for Cas to listen.

Castiel felt more tears starting to form as he couldn’t even get out of the bed to stop Dean “Yes?”

“I love you, so much more than you’ll ever know just remember that” Dean continued to back up out of the room until he got to the door to inform him “Let Charlie know to call me tonight okay?” 

And out the door he left in a hurry

“Dean!” Cas tried but it was no use he was gone and not coming back into the room.

It was scaring Cas, what was going on? Why was Dean acting like this? He could have sworn things were okay. 

But then again like Dean said, if Castiel really wants to know then he has to ask Charlie. No, she wasn’t the one he wanted to talk to about this; he needed his Dean, but knowing Dean it was no use he wasn’t going to tell him so he has no choice.

Reaching over to grab his phone to text his best friend, a shooting pain ran through his brain causing Cas to roll into the fetal position, grabbing at his head; basically what happened every time a memory he lost came back. The nurse had warned him it would be painful.

And what was he seeing?...There was a dead girl; who looked like an older version of Lisa lying down in a coffin with Dean standing over her.

That was one extremely odd sort of memory!

“What the hell?” Cas would never think he would ever see something like that. Is that why Dean freaked and ran out? He was still so lost and confused by it all.

“Is everything alright?” Nurse Hannah asked, walking back into the room with the flowers now soaking up some water in a clear vase “Where is that cutie of yours?”

“He had to go home” Cas sadly frowned, laying back down with his phone in hand as if nothing happened in case Hannah decided to ask. Gladly she didn’t, as she had other patients to attend to, so he texted the red head to come and visit him when she can.

It was about two hours later, Charlie finally ‘got off Dorothy’ and came for a visit like she promised she would as he headed into the room to see Cas flipping through the channels on the tv, looking quite bored.

“The boy who lived” Charlie announced herself with a smile.

But Cas wasn’t in the mood to laugh “Hi, Charlie” he mumbled taking a glance at her

“What got you down?” She frowned, wanting to see him smile, so she tried again “Voldemort returned?”

And it worked, it got a little smile to form on his lips “It’s Dean actually.”

That is when he knew something was most certainly up; Charlie froze in spot with a shocked expression “Oh”

“That reaction is what I was expecting” Cas sighed, pointing to the chair beside him “Take a seat and tell me what is he not telling me?” he needed to know! He has a right to know! 

“Did you talk to him?” Charlie questioned, slowly going over to the blue cushioned seat to sit like a pretzel “Do you remember what happened?”

“I could tell something was wrong. I brought it up and he refused to talk about it, he was scaring me telling me that he’ll lose me and didn’t want to go through it again,” Cas could feel tears forming in his eyes. He   
didn’t want to feel like this; hurt and he didn’t even know why “He said he loves me and wants me to talk about it with you, he told me to tell you to call him later. Charlie” He begged with his voice almost cracking “what is going on? I mean I’m having flashbacks of a cemetery and a dead girl”

“I don’t want to upset you, Cassie” Charlie frowned, playing with the sleeve of her Game of Thrones shirt.

“I thought Dean and I were happy.” He could have sworn they were happy; the last time he checked “I want to be happy with him. I only want Dean, Charlie”

“I know,” Charlie completely understood, nodding her head “but he hurt you and scared you”

That is when a thought popped into his head as his eyes grew wide in fear “Please tell me he didn’t cheat on me especially with Lisa”

“No,” Charlie promised, speaking straight away. Dean would never ever do that “he didn’t”

Cas was able to breathe again, for now. He trusted Dean of course, but he needed to know the truth about whatever is going on “If that’s not the case, then what is?”

It needed to be over with and said. Cas couldn’t live in the dark about it as he was asking for it, so Charlie took a dep breath in and then out telling her friend “It has to do with what Dean does for a living which doesn’t include being a mechanic; he hunts the Supernatural, Cassie”

“What do you mean?” Cas tried to get out and say when another pain stung in the back of his brain, which was forcing a memory back in “Ow!” going back into the fetal position waiting the pain to fade as the memory played out; seeing Dean shoot the girl, stab the girl, and the break up. All of it coming back to him as he raised his head up to turn and face his friend “Oh no”

She looked at him in fear as she shot up and sat on the bed to be close to him “Cassie?”

“I-” He cried out “I remember everything!” He broke up with Dean

“That’s why he left” Charlie informed him sadly “he didn’t want to see you get mad at him all over again”

Cas couldn’t believe that he forgot about it and now have to relive it all over again. He destroyed not only his own happiness but Dean’s “I hate my life, Charlie” he admitted, sobbing into her chest

“No,” Charlie pulled him close to her, not wanting to hear that; not from him “don’t say that please! Cassie, I love you and I can’t lose you”

“I feel like I’m going through it all over again” His heart was breaking for the second time.

“I wish I could take the pain away.” Charlie started to tear up “I know Dean could!” Who else but Dean could cheer him up? No one!

That made Castiel scoff

“Cassie, Dean loves you,” She wanted her favorite couple to work things out. They were both heartbroken and she hated it. They need each other “you saw how he was all week! He is the same Dean he’s no different and you love him”

Hearing that, Cas wiped his head up to face his friend “I’m glad to see you are on his side!”

“No,” she was going to stick by Castiel’s side no matter what “I’m on yours!” she promised, she just wanted to explain things to him “he hurt you, he lied, and he freaked you out. I completely understand and I would’ve done the same if I was in your position believe me, but I want you to be happy that’s all. I never seen you happier than you actually are with Dean. It melted my heart to see you two happy again this past week. Let him make it up to you. Let him show you how sorry he is!”

With memories back and the headache from it, Cas needed to think everything through. He couldn’t just give a yes or no answer straight away “I need to clear my head”

Charlie nodded

-Dean-

“I take it you talked to Cas?” he asked as he was on the phone with Charlie

“Sure did” She replied back

He urged “And?” wanting her to elaborate

“And” She began, sadly “he remembers everything”

“Son of a bitch!” Dean was really reading this “I guess he’s back to hating me!” Dean shook his head, leaning back onto his bed with a little bounce as the bed shook.

“He doesn’t hate you” Charlie wanted to make that clear, Cas could never hate him “I talked to him about it. He just has to rethink things over. He’s miserable without you. He knows he is happy with you, so trust me   
he’ll come around I promise just do what you have planned”

“Well, then make sure he’s free on Saturday” It way the day Dean was going to work his butt off and try all he can to make it up to Castiel. He needed to win his heart back.

“He is” Charlie talked to him about ‘plans’ already “he thinks he is spending the entire day out with me”

“Good and bring him back by 6!”

“I will”

“Just hope this works”

“Me too!”

When Saturday came and rolled around Dean hasn’t talked to Cas since that Thursday, but it’s the day Dean was going to do the something for Cas, which Charlie was in on. She got her friend up and ready by 8am and out of the house by 8:30 not allowing him to go back home until 6pm due to the fact that Dean was going to be working on something at the house from 8:30 to 5:30.

-Cas-

Charlie dragged him out of the house as they were at Starbucks, waiting and waiting and waiting for their coffee when they finally received their food and drinks minutes later with all the customers that happen to love coffee as much as them. 

Being silly, the two friends had the cashier put “Loki” and “Prim Everdeen” on their cups so that when they were called out, Cas got into Loki’s character, taking his cup while Charlie yelled out loud and clear for the whole restaurant to stop what they were doing “I volunteer!”

After their little hilarious show, there was no room to sit, so Castiel suggested “Since there are no seats want to eat them at Sioux Falls Park?” it was something to do.

Knowing She had to keep him out, Charlie smiled, being up for it “Yeah sure!”

When they arrived at the park on a beautiful day, they got out of the car and found an empty bench to sit, eat, enjoy the nice day, and chat.

By the time they finished breakfast they were walking along a fountain when Castiel questioned with an idea in mind “You know what would be fun?”

“What?” hoping he meant the swing that were across the way. 

He pointed in the opposite direction of the swings “Jumping into that fountain”

Charlie watched Cas turn to her smiling, but she shook my head “I prefer being dry” 

His smile grew into an evil, yet adorable smirk. Putting two and two together the read head knew exactly what he had in mind “Oh no!” 

Charlie jerked away from Cas to run away as fast as she could with him charging after her. She had no idea where she was going, but she just ran where her legs dragged her.

They were getting many stares from people as Charlie was screaming, but laughing at the same time when the brown haired boy finally caught up to her, picking his friend up over his shoulders “Put me down, Harry Potter” she whined between laughter.

“Never” Cas shouted heading for the fountain.

Charlie tried to wiggle out but he is too strong.

She gave him a warning “Don’t you dare throw me in!” she meant it when she said she liked being dry. 

“Oh I won’t throw you in” Cas was not going to be that mean to Charlie. Instead he climbed in placing her down as the water washed down on them drenching the two friends in the process, so she splashed him turning into a splashing fight making it a lot of fun. She figured she was already wet, so might as well laugh about it.

A little later, they found ourselves looking up at the blue sky with the odd shaped clouds floating by lying on the grass. It’s been a long time since they done such a thing “I love watching the clouds” Castiel said a little dreamy now that he felt relaxed letting the sun dry his clothing.

Charlie had to agree with him “Yeah me too” there was a tiny pause “Hey look! That one looks like a ship”

“Where?” He looked up, but didn’t see it.

She pointed to the left of them “That one!”

Having his beautiful blue orbs follow her finger he noticed an odd shaped cloud that did in fact look like a ship “The Black Pearl” he decided to name it.

“Ehh” Charlie had a different name in mind “looks more like the Titanic”

“Nu uh” Cas argued but then had a thought “wait which Titanic the one that almost crashed in Buckingham Palace or the actual Titanic”

She stated “The actual one”

Cas would have agreed with the other Titanic, but decided to stay with his first thought “Well, I’m calling it the Black Pearl; much cooler name”

“Alright you win” Charlie gave into him “but you can’t tell me that one doesn’t look like a-”

He cut off his sentence seeing the one the next one she pointed out “Slice of pizza”

Charlie let out a giggle “I was going to say triangle, but pizza is better” lifting up her upper body off the ground, she glancing down at her friend “We should get some ice cream”

He chuckled towards her “How did your brain go from triangle to ice cream?”

Charlie didn’t really have an answer for that she just had a craving “I don’t know my brain is full of wibbly wobbly timey whimey” she took a quick pause “stuff”

That had Cas laugh from that reference “You know what? Yeah, let’s go get some ice cream” 

With Charlie standing fully off the ground now, Castiel following her lead, he got up as well “I’d love some ice cream” getting back to the car

The rest of their “Day of fun” the friends literally laughed at nothing, enjoying their alone time together, which they haven’t done in a long time since Dean and Dorothy came into their lives.

On the drive back to the house, pulling in front of the house that was being for sale, Cas got out of the car but Charlie didn’t “You’re not coming in?” he questioned oddly

“No,” She was trying to hide a smile, but failing “I’m going over Dorothy’s have fun and enjoy yourself, Cassie” sending him off a wink.

Castiel tilted his head in confusion. Now what was happening? 

But she was not going to tell him “You’ll find out just go”

Walking into the house that was beginning to be crowded in boxes to be moved, Cas sworn he could hear an all too familiar theme song starting and it wasn’t his phone hearing that was ringing DOOOO WEEEE OOOOOOOH

So he headed into the kitchen to find out where it was coming from when he noticed a white note hanging on the swinging door along with a gold key. 

Taking it off to give it a read, Cas recognized the handwriting instantly. 

Which read:

Come along, Novak. Join me on an adventure all of time and space, everywhere and anywhere where do you want to start?

Castiel Novak couldn’t stop the smile that was forming on his lips, he needed to see what was going on. 

He took the key and walked out in the back where the song was louder, but that wasn’t all. Cas spotted a built blue Tardis making his mouth drop to the floor.

Slowly he made his way towards it, putting the key into the lock in order to unlock it and go inside with the door closing behind him. He couldn’t believe his eyes looking around the old pool house. The walls looked a if it was a time vortex in all different color blues and there was his Tardis blanket on the floor with a plate of hamburgers, pie and 2 milkshakes; one strawberry and one chocolate like their first date “Dean?”

Hearing his name, the music shut off and in walked Dean from the backroom dressed as Captain Jack.

“Hey angel” he smiled small, seeming quite nervous to be doing this.  
The heat in Castiel’s body was burning up from the way Dean looked; frikken hot as well! “You did all this?” he couldn’t even believe it.

“Yes!” Dean answered, walking closer to him

“Why?” He wanted to know, not that he was disappointed by it “I love it, it’s amazing, but why?”

“Cause I want to make it up to you,” Dean explained, stopping as they were inches away from each other “I figured I should do something special as I apologize and explain myself but you need to listen to me really listen!”

“Dean-” He tried

“Cas” Dean cut him off, he needed to say a few things “just listen don’t speak! If you still feel the same way when I am done, I’ll walk out that door and be out of your life forever”

Cas felt a lump fill up in his throat as Dean suggested him to sit down, which he did slowly as he kept his eyes on Dean. He was afraid of what Dean was going to say.

“Cas, I am so sorry for hurting you.” Dean tried to sound sincere to show Cas how he really feels “I never meant to do that and I hate myself for it. The reason why I didn’t want to tell you was because the number one rule as a hunter is to not let anyone know about the Supernatural. Besides the longer I kept it from you the longer you could have a normal life.” That is all he wanted Cas to have “I never wanted this. It was forced on me and I didn’t have a childhood cause of it. I didn’t want to throw it at you. When someone knows about my life, they get hurt because I’m like poison and I was trying protecting you. You are the most important person to me, and I need to keep you safe. I care about you so much,” sure he cared, but he had to reword that “I love you so much! I know I scared you when I killed that zombie but she was evil and needed to be put down. I don’t kill people, Cas. I kill the supernatural. I do it to save people. You look at me like I am a stranger, but I’m still the same guy you fell in love with. Remember in the hospital when you had memory loss? It was like the old us again. I’m still the stubborn, pie loving, leather jacket wearing, pretty boy. Please start trusting me again.” He begged, wanting this to be fixed “I’ll never lie to you again now that you know everything. If you let me I’ll spend the rest of my life making it up to you just be my boyfriend again”  
With all that, Dean needed a breather, waiting on Cas to say something.

Taking it all in, seeing the hurt and love in Dean’s words and facial expression, Castiel couldn’t take it any longer, jumping up onto his feet and going in for a hug, wrapping his arms around the taller boy’s neck   
clinging onto him, ready to burst out in tears “I am so sorry I broke it off, I hurt you!” He regrets it so much!

Dean hugged back even tighter, never wanting him to let go “It is okay, angel”

“I love you, Dean Winchester” Cas teared, not letting go, but pulling back to face his boy.

“I love you too, Castiel Novak” Dean smiled, going in for a peck on the lips

“I want more than anything to be your boyfriend again,” Dean is what made him happy “just don’t ever screw this up again!”

Dean was never going to do that “I won’t I promise, hungry angel?”

“Starving!”

“Good”

They settled down on the blanket to enjoy the dinner, Dean had so nicely made for the two of them.

“Hey Dean?” Cas questioned

Dean swallowed a big bite of the cheeseburger “Yes?”

“I’m not trying to ruin the mood, but when you are ready could you tell me all about hunting what is out there and how it all started for you?” If this was Dean’s life he wanted to know all about it so that there are no more secrets.

Dean sighed “If you really want me to”

“Yeah,” Cas smiled “it will help”

“Then sure just not tonight” Dean grinned back

“No, and by the way” He had to tell his boy this, even though Cas knew Dean looked good in everything and anything “you look pretty sexy as Captain Jack!” He was almost breath taking.

“I know you’d love it and-” Dean chuckled, digging into the coat pocket to pull out another surprise for his boy, taking out the 10th Doctor’s sonic screwdriver.

Castiel’s eyes bugged out glancing at the toy “Oh my god yes!” grabbing it from him “this is awesome!” at the corner of his eye, he could see Dean grinning so happily “what?”

“Nothing,” Dean lovely told him “I just like seeing you smile” he was just so happy again

“You promise we’ll be together forever?” Cas asked, playing with his new toy, having it make the noise

“Yes, Angel,” Dean promised “Forever!”

“Good, cause I don’t want anyone else. You’re stuck with me”

“I’ll be worth it”


End file.
